Let's Baking Love!
by Anisha Asakura
Summary: Claire, adik kembarannya Jack, membuka toko roti di Mineral Town! Kira-kira apa aja yang bakalan dihadapi Claire yah? Kira-kira cowok mana yang bakal jadi pasangan hidup Claire? CHAPTER 30 is up! Akhirnya berlanjut!
1. The new beginning

Waii~ Anisha Asakura disini...

Ini fanfic bersambung pertamaku, judulnya Let's Baking Love! Ada beberapa pairing ClaireXRick, ada ama Cliff, dan cowok-cowok lainnya kecuali dengan Jack, karena di cerita ini Jack berperan sebagai kakak kembarnya Claire. Yosh~~ cerita dimulai....

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harvest Moon MFOMT, but I do own this story and Emily.

(12 Spring, 08:00 AM)

Claire's POV

"Nah, Claire, sekarang toko ini menjadi milikmu. Jaga toko ini baik-baik ya." Kata Mayor Thomas senang sambil menyerahkan sertifikat hak milik tokoku yang baru.

"Terima kasih, pak Walikota. Akan saya urus toko ini sebaik-baiknya." Jawabku dengan bangga.

_Hai! Namaku Claire! Umurku 20 tahun. Aku sangat suka memasak roti, makanya aku membuka toko roti di Mineral Town, sedangkan Jack, kakak saudara kembarku, bekerja di pertanian milik seorang petani tua yang sudah meninggal. Sedangkan aku, aku membuka toko roti di lapangan kosong yang sama sekali tidak ada penghuninya. Supaya aku enggak kepisah dengan Jack, aku membeli rumah itu dan kujadikan toko roti yang sudah lama kuidam-idamkan._

"Oke! Untuk salam perkenalan, aku akan membuatkan roti untuk semua orang-orang di Mineral Town ini!" kataku riang. Aku mulai memanggang roti. Hmmmm..... Memasak roti dan kue memang favoritku.

30 menit kemudian

TING! Bunyi oven mendenting, tanda roti sudah terpanggang. Aku lansung mengambil loyang roti yang berisi roti-roti yang baru terpanggang, dan meletakkannya satu-persatu ke dalam satu kantong, lalu meletakkan semua kantong-kantong itu ke keranjang kayu favoritku. "Saatnya membagikan roti!"

-Poultry Farm-

"Hoo... Jadi ini pertanian ayam, ya..." kataku, karena melihat banyak sekali ayam. Yah, aku agak takut ayam, tapi mereka menghasilkan telur, bahan makanan yang paling penting dalam membuat roti dan kue. Beuh, kenapa jadi mikirin makanan sih! Kan aku mau kenalan...

"Selamat pagi..." salamku sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jariku ke pintu rumah Poultry Farm. Ada cowok pirang berkacamata membukakan pintu.

"Ya, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya cowok itu.

"Namaku Claire, tukang roti baru disini. Mulai sekarang aku akan menjadi tetangga kalian! Mohon bantuannya, ya." Kataku memperkenalkan diri.

"Ah, ternyata gosip itu benar... Walah, ngomong apa aku ini! Ya, salam kenal, Claire! Namaku Rick, dan ini adikku, Popuri." Kata Rick memperkenalkan diri padaku.

"Waah! Halo! Masuk dulu yuk!" ajak Popuri sambil menarik tanganku.

"Ah, tidak usah, terima kasih... Aku cuma mau membagikan roti-roti ini sebagai salam perkenalan." Kataku sambil memberikan satu kantong dari keranjang kayu yang kubawa.

"Wah, terima kasih Claire!" kata Popuri dan Rick sama-sama.

"Iya, sama-sa..."

PRANGGG!!!!

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara kaca pecah di toko di sebelah toko rotiku. Aku, Rick, dan Popuri kaget.

".... Suara barang pecah darimana tuh..." kataku sambil mengelus dada.

"Ah.... Mungkin dari toko Blacksmith di sebelah tokomu." Kata Rick sambil menaruh kantong roti di meja.

"Oh! Disini ada toko Blacksmith! Syukurlah!" kataku senang.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Rick, kalo seandainya versi komik, Rick versi chibi terus pakai _background_ anak ayam dan tulisan PI! Yang miring-miring dan banyak.

"Ada peralatanku yang seharusnya harus diasah. Aku harus pergi dulu. Bye bye Rick, bye Popuri!"

-Saibara's Blacksmith Shop-

Diluar toko terdengar suara orang berantem. Aku ingin masuk tapi takut. Boleh masuk gak ya...?

"Permisi..." Aku meberanikan diri memasuki toko.

"HEI! JELASKAN APA YANG SALAH DARI INI!!!" seorang cowok berteriak, membuat Claire terjungkal jatuh. Keranjang kayunya juga.

"APA YANG SALAH?! JAWABANNYA ADA PADA DIRIMU! KAMU HARUS BANYAK BELAJAR!" teriak seorang kakek-kakek.

Aku terduduk ketakutan. Aku berada diantara pertengkaran. Aku harus kabur...

"MAU APA KAMU?!" cowok yang membentak tadi membentakiku. "Kalau kamu enggak ada apa-apa..."

Hiii! Takuuuut!!!!!! Aku langsung gemetaran disko gak berhenti-henti. Ketakutan dengan cowok pirang bertopi 'UMA' yang membentakku tadi.

"Gray! Tak sopan bicara ke pembeli seperti itu!" kata kakek-kakek tadi memanggil cowok bertopi 'UMA' tadi. Oh, nama cowok itu Gray.

"... Maaf..." kata Gray rendah, nyaris tak terdengar.

"Ng... Nggak apa-apa..." jawabku masih takut-takut, sambil mengambil keranjang kayuku.

"Selamat datang." salam Saibara.

"Hei, kamu orang baru kan? Mau apa kamu?" tanya Gray.

"Oh iya! Aku ingin pisauku diasah lagi, dan memberikan salah satu rotiku! Namaku Claire, tukang roti baru sebelah toko kalian." Kataku memperkenalkan diri.

"Kemarikan pisaumu." suruh kakek itu. "Oh ya, nama saya Saibara. Dan ini cucu saya, Gray."

".... Maaf, tadi aku ngga' bermaksud kasar, Cuma emosiku memang mudah naik. Kakek sama sekali tidak menghargai pekerjaanku..." bisik Gray.

"Itu namanya latihan. Wajar aja kalau bikin kesalahan. Ya?" kataku menghibur Gray seraya tersenyum.

Muka Gray bersemu, dan menutup matanya. "... Kau benar. Ah, maaf soal mengkasarimu tadi."

"Nggak apa-apa kok. _It's okay to angry sometimes._" jawabku.

"Aku harus kerja dulu." Kata Gray.

"Ah, ya, nona Claire, pisaumu akan selesai diasah besok. Datang saja kesini be..." perkataan Saibara diputus Gray.

"Tidak usah. Biar aku saja yang mengantarkannya padamu." Potong Gray.

"Iya! _Thanks_, ya!" kataku senang.

Diluar toko, aku menghembuskan napas lega, saking deg-degannya di sana.

"Nah, waktunya pergi ke toko la...."

GUBRAAK!!

Aku mendengar suara lain. Ada anak kecil berambut hitam tersuruk di jalan. Dia bangkit dan menangis kencang.

"HUWAA! HUWAAAAA!!!! Keningku berdaraaaah...." tangis anak itu. Dan benar saja, ada luka gores sebesar sendok makan memanjang di kening anak itu. Aku langsung panik.

"Ya ampun! Jatuh ya? Sini, kakak sembuhin!" kataku panik sambil membawa anak itu ke toko rotiku.

-Claire's Bakery Shop-

"Nah, selesai! Dengan begini, lukamu akan sembuh." Kataku sambil meletakkan plester di kepala anak itu. Anak itu sudah tidak menangis lagi. "Hei, dik, siapa namamu?" tanyaku.

"Stu. Namaku Stu. Kakak siapa?" tanya anak yang bernama Stu itu.

"Namaku Claire, tukang roti baru. Aku mau mengantarkan beberapa rotiku sebagai salam perkenalan." Kataku.

"Ah! Bagaimana kalau aku mengantarkan kakak memperkenalkan semua orang-orang di Mineral Town? Aku kenal semua orang-orang disini! Anggap aja ini tanda terima kasih!" kata Stu.

"Waah! Stu! Terima kasih banyak!!!" kataku sambil memeluk Stu erat-erat.

"... Ngga bisa napaaass...." kata Stu.

Akhirnya, aku dan Stu pergi ke beberapa tempat di Mineral Town. Ada Inn, Ada toko wine, ada pertanian sapi, ada pantai, ada perpustakaan, ada supermarket, ada klinik.... Wah, banyak sekali.

-Gereja-

"Kak Claire, ini Gereja disini. Disini ada Carter dan..." Stu mulai terdiam.

"Siapa?" tanyaku.

"Aku nggak kenal.... Kakak bicara aja sama dia nanti. Dia selalu ada di dalam gereja setiap hari." jelas Stu. "Aku harus pergi. Makasih ya kak!"

"Iya! Hati-hati di jalan ya, Stu!" kataku sambil melambaikan tangan, membalas lambaian tangan Stu yang mungil.

"Oke, habis membagikan roti terakhir, aku mau pesan kamar di Inn!" kataku dalam hati, sambil memasuki gereja. Disana ada 2 orang.

"Ah, kau Claire, tukang roti yang baru itu kan?" kata seseorang berambut coklat lumut (rambut Carter kayak gitu bukan? Gak yakin nih...).

"Iya, namaku Claire, salam kenal!" salamku.

"Salam kenal, namaku Carter, pendeta gereja satu-satunya disini." salam Carter. "Oh ya, Claire, boleh aku minta tolong padamu?" tanyanya mendadak.

"Ah, silahkan?" kataku.

"Di sebelah kiri sana, ada cowok berambut coklat bernama Cliff. Kamu lihat nggak?" tanya Carter.

Aku menoleh. Iya, ada cowok berambut coklat. Dia sedang duduk menunduk, sepertinya sedang melamun.

"Dia juga orang baru, tapi sayangnya dia amat pemalu. Bisa kau ajak dia mendekati orang-orang di kota ini?" tanya Carter.

"Oke! Aku akan membantunya!" kataku senang. Aku mengerti bagaimana rasanya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu! Nah, bicaralah padanya!" ajak Carter. Aku pun menurut.

Aku melangkah mendekati Cliff. "Hai!" sapaku.

Cliff terlihat kaget, dan mukanya mulai bersemu malu. "... Hai.... Ng... Namaku Cliff..."

"Hai, Cliff! Namaku Claire! Tukang roti baru!" sapaku semangat.

"....." Cliff terdiam sejenak, masih dengan muka bersemu. "..... Apa ada sesuatu yang aneh di mukaku?" tanyanya.

"Nggak kok, hihihi." kataku sambil tertawa kecil.

"Anu, aku...." Perkataan Cliff terputus saat melihat mukaku hanya tinggal beberapa senti dari mukanya. "Aduh.... Aku malu.... Aku nggak bisa ngomong apa-apa...."

Aku tersenyum, dan menepuk bahunya. "Tenanglah."

Saat aku melepas tanganku dari bahu Cliff, pipi Cliff merona sebentar, dan mulai tidak gugup lagi. "Oke. Fuuuh.... Wah, aku sudah lebih baik sekarang, terima kasih Claire!" kata Cliff senang.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa kok, _Nothing_!" kataku sambil mengibaskan tanganku ke mukaku sendiri, bermaksud merendahkan diri.

"Kau juuga baru pindah dan baru membuka usaha pertama kali kan? Wow... Pasti ada banyak tantangan. Semoga beruntung yah. Boleh aku datang ke tokomu kapan-kapan?" tanya Cliff.

"Boleh! Datanglah kapanpun kau mau. Tapi jangan hari Minggu, soalnya aku dan kakak kembaranku, Jack, akan pergi ke gereja." jawabku sambil pergi dan melambaikan tanganku. "Dadah!"

Cliff akhirnya tersenyum lagi dan membalas lambaian tanganku.

Saat aku keluar gereja, aku langsung berlari menuju Inn untuk memesan kamar.

"Selamat sore, Claire! Kau perlu sesuatu?" tanya Ann.

"Iya, aku mau pesan kamar." jawabku.

DEGH! "HOREEE! ADA YANG PESAN KAMAAAAR!!!!" teriak Ann heboh.

"Nah, Claire, ayo naik ke lantai 2! Kamarmu ada di sana!" kata Ann riang non-stop sambil menarik tanganku ke tangga.

Saat aku dan Ann memasuki kamar, kamar itu luas dan.... Ada 3 tempat tidur?

"Ann... Kok ada 3 tempat tidur?" tanyaku.

"Begini!! Inn disini, memakai sistem asrama! 1 kamar, 3 tempat tidur! Sama dengan kamar bagian cowok! Disini, kalian dilarang pulang telat! Bayar sewa harus tanggal 15! Dilarang bermesraan! Jangan ganggu aku atau ayahku kalau lagi masak!!" kata Ann panjang lebar. "Nah, yuk kita temui cowok-cowok!"

Lho?

"Ann!" panggilku.

"Apa?" sahut Ann.

"Bukannya aturan asrama juga ngelarang cewek bicara ama cowok?" tanyaku.

Ann menggerakkan sebelah alisnya heran."Siapa bilang kalian dilarang berkomunikasi? Kalian boleh melakukan apa saja kok. Tapi... KALAU SAMPAI AKU NGELIHAT KALIAN BERMESRAAN, TAKKAN KUAMPUNI!!!" teriaknya mendadak, dan darimana Ann sudah pakai baju vampire mirip di film-film _action_, terus ada _background_ kelelawar terbang di sekitar Ann. Aku langsung berpikir, '_Aku sudah masuk neraka Jahanam versi Inn....._'

"Ann!" terdengar seorang bapak-bapak memanggil dari lantai 1. Mungkin itu ayahnya Ann.

"Ah! Tunggu sebentar! Claire, kamu ke kamar cowok aja duluan ya," kata Ann buru-buru. Aku mengangguk.

"_Awas aja kalau aku liat kalian mesra-mesraan...."_ ancam Ann sebelum menuruni tangga. Aku langsung berlari masuk kamar cowok.

-Di kamar cowok-

"Claire?!" kata Gray dan Cliff bersama-sama.

"Lho?! Gray? Cliff? Kok kalian disini?" tanyaku kaget. Muka Cliff mulai bersemu lagi.

"Soalnya kita kan menginap disini juga." Jawab Gray dan Cliff.

Akhirnya, kami bertiga pun berbincang-bincang bersama-sama. Tak terasa waktu berlalu cepat, sudah malam.

"Nah! Kalian sudah selesai kongkow rianya?" tanya Ann mendobrak pintu kamar cowok.

"Ah, sudah!" jawabku langsung berdiri, takut menghadapi _devil Ann_.

"Nah, makan malam sudah siap, yuk makan! Menu malam ini _Curry Rice_.

Kami berempat pun turun ke bawah. Disana aku melihat Jack dan Rick sedang ngobrol berduaan.

"Jaack! Riiick!" panggilku.

"Hei, Claire!" sahut Jack sambil mengacak-acak rambutku.

"Adududuh! Hei, rambutku berantakan nih!" kataku.

"Kalian akrab banget, sih." Kata Rick, sambil meminum _wine_ yang ada di mejanya.

"Ya iyalah, kan kami saudara kembar!" kata Jack kencang, memastikan agar Rick, Gray, dan Cliff yang ada di sana mendengarnya. "Oh ya, Claire, Ann ada nggak?" tanya Jack.

"Ada, tuh." Tunjukku ke arah Ann yang sedang mengambilkan kare untuk kami bertiga.

"ANN~~~" Jack langsung melepasku dan berlari menyusul Ann, meninggalkanku dengan Rick.

"Ah ya Rick! Boleh aku minta tolong?" tanyaku.

"Oh, mau minta tolong apa Claire?" tanya Rick sopan.

"Aku ingin memesan telur-telur dari pertanian kalian. Aku ingin 1 lusin perhari. Berapa yang harus kubayar?" tanyaku.

Rick bengong. Sekali lagi dengan mode chibi dan _background_ anak ayam dan tulisan PI! yang mungil. (Soalnya kalian pernah nggak ngeliat telur dijual di Poultry Farm?) "Ngg.... Bagaimana kalau 60 gold perhari?" tanya Rick.

"Wah! Murah banget! Aku setuju! Terima kasih Rick!" kataku senang, mengetahui kegoblokan dirinya bahwa harganya sama dengan setengah harga dari makanan ayam (Citra telur disamakan dengan makanan ayam...)

"Iya, sama-sama..."

"CLAIRE!" Gray berteriak memanggilku.

"Ah! Aku sampai lupa mau makan malam! Makasih lagi ya Rick!" kataku sambil meninggalkan Rick.

Setelah kami mendapakan makan malam, Gray dan Cliff makan lebih cepat daripada aku. Aku baru menghabiskan setengah. Karena buru-buru, aku tersedak. "UHUK! UHUUK!!!"

"Walah!" Gray kaget.

"Claire, kesedak, ya!" Cliff juga kaget.

Aku langsung mengambil kedua gelas berisi air yang diberikan Gray dan Cliff, dan meminumnya sekali teguk.

Sebelum aku tidur, aku mendatangi kamar cowok. "Terima kasih ya sudah menolongku tadi, kalian berdua." kataku senang.

"Anu, sama-sama sih.... Tapi kamu ngga apa-apa Claire?" tanya Cliff. "Kamu bisa kembung lho."

"Habis, tadi aku liat, kalian khawatir banget waktu aku tersedak. Aku nggak mau salah satu dari kalian kecewa karena tidak menolongku." jawabku.

Muka Gray dan Cliff seketika merah membara kayak buah apel. "Lho, kalian kenapa? Demam?" tanyaku.

"Ah, ngga apa-apa..." kata Gray sambil menutupi mukanya yang masih merah dengan tangan kirinya, dan segera memalingkan mukanya.

"Se... Selamat malam, Claire!" kata Cliff sambil menunduk, menutupi mukanya yang masih merah.

"Oke, selamat tidur!" aku pun masuk ke kamar cewek, dan tidur pulas.

TO BE CONTINUED

Yaay, selesai juga chapter pertama. Tolong reviewnya ya? Meski sedikit, boleh aja. Ngeflame jangan banyak-banyak, nanti kamarku kebakaran. Kritik, saran, ditunggu ya!

~Anisha Asakura~


	2. Arachnophobia and my past

Anisha Asakura.... (PLOP) muncul! Sori agak telat, soalnya US dan UP ada di depan mataaa.... Tapi Anisha ada di sini lagi kok! Kita maju aja ke chapter 2~~~ Yuk dimulaiii!!!

Egh, tunggu dulu! Anisha mau bales reviewnya lalanakmalas: Thanks pisan udah ngereviewwwww~ (mata berkaca-kaca senang, Claire ikutan juga meski merasa rada bersalah abisnya udah nginjek lalanakmalas) Oh, ini cerita AU yah? Anisha ngga' terlalu ngerti AU tuh apa... Pokoknya Anisha dapat ide cerita ini dari Harvest Moon game yang mana (nggak inget, apa yang Online ato bukan) katanya meski kita mainin Jack, si tokoh hero, ada tukang roti di Mineral Town, tetangaan sama Saibara's Blacksmith Shop, dan dialah Claire... Dari situlah ide Anisha mulai berjalan... Nyehehehe ~ Kalau gitu, polling lalanakmalas masuk ke Gray n' Cliff ya!

Untuk teacupz_ dan yang lain, harap review dan polling juga ya!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own of Harvest Moon charas, but I do own this story and Emily.

(13 Spring, 03:00 AM)

Cliff's POV

Aku membuka mataku. Uh, aku ingin ke kamar mandi. Aku melihat ke arah jam di dinding. Jam 3 pagi. Wueh, sepagi ini... Aku enggak berani sendirian...

"Gray, temenin ke kamar mandi, dong..." bisikku agak ragu, sedikit takut-takut.

"Ah.... Aku juga deh... Mau ke kamar mandi...." jawab Gray sambil mengucek matanya.

di tangga

"Eh, Gray?" panggilku takut-takut.

"Apaan?" tanya Gray tegas.

"Kira-kira bakalan ada hantu nggak ya?" tanyaku takut-takut.

"Nggak mungkin ada, lah! Masa ada hantu pagi subuh begini?" bentak Gray pelan. Kami sudah berada di depan kamar mandi. "Tuh, kamar mandi. Cepat masuk sana!"

"Tapi beneran enggak ada, kan??" tanyaku takut.

"Gak ada! Udah, cepetan!" teriak Gray pelan, tapi kesal.

_Ssssssssreeeeeessshhhhh_........ Tiba-tiba bulu kudukku merinding.

"_Aaaaaaah........ Kalian cepatan ya.... Aku juga mauu......."_ terdengar suara cewek.

"Su.... Suara apaan tuh..." aku dan Gray segera menoleh ketakutan.

Ada cewek berambut orange panjang acak-acakan pakai piyama panjang semata kaki di depan kami.

Kami ketakutan.

_Datang tak dipanggil.... Pulang tak diongkosin.... Pulangnya ke sini.... Bawa-bawa jengkol (?!)... Jangan-jangan...._

Aku dan Gray langsung lari ke lantai 2 dan berteriak, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

(07:00 AM)

Claire's POV

"Selamat pagi, semuanya!" sapaku dengan senang. Aku dan Ann sudah berencana untuk selalu mempersiapkan makan pagi di Inn untuk semua orang yang menginap.

"Ah, pagi..." jawab Gray.

"Pagi...." jawab Cliff.

Aku bengong. Ann bengong. Anisha Asakura bengong. (?!)

Kenapa muka Gray dan Cliff babak belur gitu?

"Anu... Kalian kenapa?" tanyaku khawatir.

"Eh! Kamu enggak usah ngekhawatirin mereka, Claire!" umpat Ann sambil menyikut lenganku.

"Hah? Enggak apa-apa? Mereka pucat gitu..." kataku heran.

_(Suara hati Cliff dan Gray:_

_Dasar Ann! Kalau aja dia bukan pemilik Inn ini, udah kubabat habis dia! Enak aja sampai nginjak-nginjak kami! )_

_Kejadian sebelumnya, jam 03:30 AM_

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Cliff dan Gray dikejar cewek 'hantu' itu._

"_Hei! Sialan! Masa kalian kira aku hantu, hah!?" teriak cewek itu. Ya ampun, ternyata itu Ann! Ann langsung menendang Cliff dan Gray ke dinding, membiarkan mereka turun dulu sampai ke lantai. "Dasar sial! Sial! Sial!" teriak Ann sambil menginjak-injak Gray dan Cliff tanpa ampun._

"Kami enggak apa-apa, kok." jawab Gray.

"Iya, enggak apa-apa..." jawab Cliff.

"Benar nih??" tanyaku cemas.

"Iya, enggak apa-apa..."

"Ya sudah, deh, kalau kalian bilang begitu. Kita sarapan omelett, yuk! Aku dan Ann sudah membuatkannya untuk kalian." kataku sambil menaruh piring-piring berisi nasi hangat dan omelett yang baru dan masih hangat.

_Asalkan ada Claire, kami enggak apa-apa deh..._ pikir Gray dan Cliff.

(08:00 AM)

"Kami sudah selesai makan..." kata Claire.

"Aaaah.... Kenyaaang..." kata Anisha Asakura.

"Lho, ngapain authoressnya ada di sini? Cepat balik!" bentak Gray dan Cliff.

"Eh iya! Lupa nih! Sori, sori... Ceritanya diterusin deh..." jawab Anisha Asakura, langsung ngibrit dengan laptop milik ibunya.

"Ah, udah jam 8! Aku harus buka toko!" kata Claire saat melihat jam.

"Ah, aku juga!" kata Gray.

"Aku juga!" kata Cliff.

In outside the Doug's Inn

"Anu, aku pergi ke gereja, lewat sana." Kata Cliff.

"Ah, kalau begitu, aku pergi ke tokoku sama Gray ya!" kataku.

_Asik..._ pikir Gray.

"Nah, hati-hati di jalan ya, Cliff!" kataku sambil menepuk-nepuk poni coklat Cliff terkenalnya. Pemilik poni itu juga langsung bersemu.

"I... Iya... Bye bye..." kata Cliff sambil pergi.

"Gray, yuk pergi! Kita kemana dulu?" tanyaku senang.

"Ke Rose Square dulu." jawab Gray. "Kita lihat pengumuman bulan ini ya."

"Anu, Gray?" tanyaku.

"Apa?"

"Ng... Boleh aku pegangan tangan denganmu, tidak? Aku takut tersesat, soalnya aku masih...." perkataanku gugup, dengan muka mulai memerah. Yah, aku memang orang yang lelet dalam masalah mengingat tempat.

Tanpa mengijinkan aku menyelesaikan perkataanku, Gray langsung memegang tangan kananku. Hwa! Tangannya hangat... Aku menatap muka Gray. Mukanya semerah tomat matang. ".... Gray? Kok melamun?"

"Ah! Maaf! Maaf!" Gray langsung panik, tangan kanannya masih memegang tanganku, dan tangan kirinya menutupi mukanya, sama seperti kemarin malam. "Yuk, jalan!"

Rose Square

"Biasanya setiap pagi aku melihat papan pengumuman disini." jelas Gray.

"Ooh..." jawabku meng-O. "Eh? Festival masak?"

"Ah, acara itu.... Yaah, paling acara masak-masakan aja, biasanya Bu Lillia, Karen, Bu Manna, Ayah, Ann.... Memangnya kamu suka acara itu?" tanya Gray sambil menyilangkan kedua lengannya di belakang kepalanya.

"IYA! AKU SUKA BANGET!" teriakku keras. "Sungguh kehormatan bisa menantang kemampuan sendiri untuk bertanding, dan memberikan sajian yang terbaik untuk orang yang ganteng yang.... Bla, bla, bla, bla...."

2 jam kemudian

"CLAIRE!!!" Gray berteriak memanggilku yang sudah hanyut ke dalam lamunan-lamunan indah tentang 'festival memasak'

"Ups, Gray! _Sorry_..." kataku kaget. "Maaf ya, soalnya cita-citaku menjadi pattisier terkenal, makanya aku selalu tertarik pada hal-hal yang berbau kuliner dan masakan lain..."

"Bukan gitu!" bantah Gray sambil menarik tanganku. "Sekarang sudah jam 10 lebih!"  
"APA!?"

Kami berdua langsung berlari kencang, dan didamprat oleh Saibara di depan tokonya.

"GRAY! Kamu terlambat! Kamu harus dihukum!" teriak Saibara keras.

"Maafkan saya, pak Saibara! Saya yang membuat Gray terlambat! Hukum saja saya! Mau disuruh apapun, silahkan asal jangan Gray!" kataku setengah menangis.

Keadaan jadi hening.

--

"Baiklah, saya maafkan kesalahan kalian. Nah, Gray, ayo masuk!" kata Saibara. "Saya janji takkan menghukum Gray."

"Terima kasih, pak! Sekarang saya mau buka toko dulu!" kataku sambil pergi ke toko rotiku yang letaknya bertetangga dengan toko Saibara.

"Fiuh, untung masih sempat ngejelasin..." kataku pada diriku sendiri, sambil membuka pintu toko dan menaruh papan tulisan 'OPEN' di jendela pintu depan.

Beberapa menit kemudian

'Klining, klining,' bel berbunyi. Ada pelanggan datang!

"Selamat pagi, Claire! Ini telur-telur pesananmu." sapa Rick sambil membawa kantong telur plastik yang sering ada di supermarket, dan masih diselotip dengan rapat. "Maaf aku terlambat, soalnya tadi ibuku menyuruhku belanja,"

"Ibu?" tanyaku heran.

"Ah, kau belum berkenalan dengan ibuku. Nama ibuku Lillia, dialah yang memegang masalah toko, dan aku memegang urusan ayam." jelas Rick.

"Oooooh...." jawabku. "Kukira siapa. Ah, ya, Rick," aku mengambil salah satu roti salad di dekatku. "Berikan roti ini untuknya. Mamamu pasti suka roti salad telur, kan?"

"K, kok bisa tahu?" kata Rick kaget.

"Bisa dong," jawabku senang. "Seorang tukang roti yang baik harus tahu apa yang diinginkan orang yang akan memakannya. Itulah rahasia khusus tukang roti. Ayah yang mengajarkannya padaku."

Rick yang masih bengong, akhirnya menerima roti saladku dan meminta ijin pergi. "Terima kasih banyak, Claire! Aku akan datang lagi besok. Oh, ya, aku takkan datang kalau hari Minggu, karena itu hari libur toko kami."

"Ah, kebetulan! Toko rotiku juga tutup hari Minggu, karena tiap hari Minggu, aku dan Jack akan ke gereja setiap hari Minggu. Kalau mau, kau boleh ikut, kok." kataku sambil menyimpan telur-telur Rick ke kulkas.

"Hah? Kenapa?" tanya Rick.

"...." Aku terdiam sejenak.

".... Claire...?" tanya Rick.

"..." Aku tetap diam.

"Claire? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Rick mulai cemas.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa Rick... Hari Minggu itu... Hari dimana ibuku dan Jack meninggal... Hari Minggu juga hari saat ayah meninggal... Makanya... Kami sudah janji akan selalu datang ke gereja dan mendoakan mereka setiap hari Minggu..." jelasku menahan tangis. Aku berusaha untuk tidak menangis seperti Jack. Aku harus tegar seperti Jack...

_Tep. _ Rick menepuk pundakku, dan mengacak-acak rambutku.

"Maaf karena sudah membuatmu sedih, Claire." kata Rick tersenyum menyesal.

"Eh, tidak apa-apa kok, Rick! Aku... Yah, aku harus tegar seperti kakakku, Jack. Aku harus mencontohi ketegerannya." kataku sambil mengusap mataku yang nyaris meneteskan air mata.

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Aku datang lagi besok, ya!" kata Rick, sekali lagi mengacak rambutku. "Jangan nangis lagi ya, Claire!" tambahnya.

"Iiih! Siapa yang menangis! Ha ha ha!" Aku menanggapi perkataan Rick dengan tertawa. Aku pun tersenyum saat Rick pergi. Ya. Aku harus tabah...

--

Beberapa jam kemudian, jam 01:00 PM

'Klining, klining,' bel lagi-lagi berbunyi. Ada pelanggan.

"Selamat siaaang~~~" Stu memasuki tokoku bersama seorang anak perempunan kecil seumuran dengannya. Di belakang ada Gray.

"Ah, Gray, Stu! Dan... Siapa anak manis ini?" tanyaku gemas.

"Ini May, temanku! Aku lupa belum memperkenalkannya padamu, kak Claire!" kata Stu.

"Hai kak Claire, namaku May." Kata anak gadis kecil itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Hai May! Salam kenal ya!" kataku senang. _Anak yang lucu, hihihi..._

"Aku ingin mengembalikan pisaumu. Sekarang sudah tajam lagi." Kata Gray sambil memberikan pisauku yang tajam bagaikan kapak runcing.

"Wah, terima kasih Gray! Aku memang sangat perlu pisau ini untuk memotong bahan-bahan kue!" kataku senang sambil menyimpan pisau itu di meja.

"Aku hampir lupa, kak Claire, aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu!" kata Stu.

"Wah, apa itu?" tanyaku.

Stu dengan bengga memperlihatkannya padaku. Detik-detik itulah saat-saat terakhirku yang paling menakutkan. Stu... Dia memperlihatkan serangga berkaki delapan yang paling kubenci. LABA-LABA!

"KKKKYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Kontan aku langsung loncat, memeluk Gray dan berteriak tanpa henti. "Gray! USIR LABA-LABA ITU! CINCANG LABA-LABA ITU! REBUS LABA-LABA ITU! MAKAN LABA-LABA ITU!!! (Anisha Asakura:lho?!!)"

"Claire... Aku bisa sih ngusir laba-laba itu... Tapi pertama, aku nggak mau makan laba-laba. Kedua... TURUN DARIKU!!!"

Aku langsung kaget. Baru sadar kalau posisiku benar-benar kayak monyet yang lagi gelantungan di atas pohon. Aku pun langsung turun. "Maaf..."

"Lho, kak Claire ngga' usah takut! Laba-labanya nggak jahat kok!" kata Stu, sambil mengarahkan laba-laba itu ke tanganku yang masih merinding. Ternyata, Stu bohong. Nyatanya? Laba-laba itu langsung mengigitku sampai berdarah.

'Klining, klining,' Pintu bel berbunyi, karena Stu dan May kabur. "Uwaa!" dan mereka menabrak Cliff yang baru mau masuk. "Hai, semuanya, ada apa ini?" tanya Cliff.

Cliff terkejut melihat perdarahan di lengan kiriku. "Ya ampun! Claire, lenganmu berdarah! Kamu enggak apa-apa? Diam dulu ya, aku ambilkan daun obat!" Cliff langsung berlari mengambil langkah seribu menuju hutan.

Aku dan Gray bengong. Baru kali ini ngedenger Cliff ngomong panjang lebar kayak bapak-bapak dan ibu-ibu calon presiden yang mau ikut berpartisipasi dalam pemilu.

--

Tunggu sebentar ya

"Nah, dengan begini, lukamu akan sembuh!" Cliff menaruh tumbukan daun hasil yang didapatkannya di hutan tadi.

"Cliff... Terima kasiiiih!!" teriakku senang. Syukurlah aku masih tertolong...

-Jam makan siang-

"Mari makan!!!" teriakku, Gray dan Cliff.

Kami bertiga memutuskan untuk makan bekal dari Ann bertiga di hutan. Kami makan nasi bekal dengan salad dan beberapa lauk lainnya (bayangin aja sendiri ya, bisi ada yang mau semur jengkol, atau mie ayam, ati ampela, atau soto jakarta, terserah kalian mau ngebayangin mereka lagi makan pakai lauk apa, ok?)

"Heeei!!!" teriak Jack langsung menghampiri kami.

"Lho, ngapain kamu disini?" tanya Gray dingin.

"Hohoho, tentu aja ngelindungin adik kecilku yang satu ini! Aku engga' mau adikku diganggu serangga penganggu-penganggu jelek yang mungkin bakalan dateng ke sini!" kata Jack santai sambil langsung menempatkan salah satu lengannya ke bahuku, nempel.

_Ya, yang serangga penganggu itu kamu tahu!!!_ Pikir Cliff dan Gray kesal.

"Kalian lagi makan bekal ya? Ikutan dong! Aku juga beli bekal dari Ann, jadi pasti bekalnya sama dengan kalian!" kata Jack sambil mengambil kotak bekal dari tas ransel favoritnya.

"Yah, makan ramai-ramai kan lebih baik daripada sendirian!" kataku menghibur. "Ayo makan sama-sama!"

Saat kami berempat selesai makan, aku merogoh sesuatu dari ranselku. "Aku membuatkan roti kare untuk kita berempat! Aku tahu kalian suka kare, kan?"

"Wah! Itu buat kami?!" tanya Cliff tak percaya. "Asyik! Aku paling suka masakan Claire!" teriak Jack.

"Iya, ini khusus untuk kita! Tadi ada pelanggan orang cina, namanya Won, pingin pesan roti kare! Karena kebanyakan buat, aku membawa beberapa untuk kita!" jawabku.

Setelah pembagian yang adil, kami memakan roti kare berempat sebagai cuci mulut. Saat aku memakan roti bagianku, aku teringat lagi saat Rick menanyakan masalah keluargaku tadi. Aku pun mulai melamun.

"Claire?" tanya Cliff. "Claire?" tanya Gray.

"Claire?" tanya Jack, sambil menggoyang-goyangkan bahuku, karena Jack duduk di sebelahku.

"Ah! Aku melamun ya? Ha ha ha! Maaf!" aku pun tertawa sendiri, dan memakan roti bagianku. "Wah, kalian sudah selesai makan yah? Tungguin aku bisa kan?"

".... Kamu lagi ngelamunin ayah dan ibu ya?' tebak Jack pasti.

"Kok bisa tahu???" aku keheranan.

"Kamu selalu ngelamun kalau mikirin ayah dan ibu, makanya aku sudah hapal." jawab Jack mantap.

"Iya..." jawabku.

"Memangnya kalian kenapa?" tanya Gray.

"..." Cliff tidak berkata apa-apa.

Aku menoleh ke arah Jack, dan Jack mengangguk tanda mengijinkan. "Aku akan menceritakan masa lalu kami."

"Saat aku dan Jack 7 tahun, adalah saat-saat yang manis untuk kami. Dulu Jack amat bandel, senang memperlihatkan laba-laba yang besar-besar padaku. Makanya sampai sekarang aku takut pada laba-laba. Aku juga takut ayam, sih. Tapi, meski bandel, Jack selalu bisa menjadi kakak yang perhatian.

"_Claire! Awas, jangan sentuh itu! Bahaya!" kata Jack sambil menarik kerah bajuku._

"_Memangnya itchu apa, kakak?" tanyaku penasaran._

"_Itu namanya pisau, dan itu masih belum boleh dipegang anak kecil, jadi jangan dimainkan ya," pesan Jack._

"_Baik kakak!" jawabku senang._

"Ibu kami sudah lama meninggal saat aku dan Jack berumur 3 tahun. Ayah sama sekali tidak mau memberitahukan kami kenapa ibu kami meninggal, dan dimana dikuburkannya. Ayah hanya selalu mengajak kami berdua untuk mengunjungi gereja dekat kota kami untuk mendoakan ibu setiap hari Minggu. Selalu hari Minggu. Dulu kami hanya tinggal bertiga. Aku, Jack dan ayah. Ayahlah yang hanya menemani kami. Tapi..."

Aku menunduk, dan mengadah lagi.

"Saat kami berumur 8 tahun, ayah selalu senang mencoba menaikkan tinggi badannya." jelasku.

"Hah? Menaikkan tinggi badan?" tanya Gray.

"Gimana caranya tuh?" tanya Cliff heran.

Jack langsung menarik Gray dan Cliff. "Sebenarnya aku jarang memberitahu ini ke cowok-cowok kayak kalian, tapi 'meninggikan tinggi badan' itu maksudnya bunuh diri, soalnya aku enggak tega saat Claire nanya apa yang dilakukan ayah waktu itu." Bisiknya. Gray dan Cliff manggut-manggut.

Aku meneruskan ceritaku. "Ayah selalu mencoba menaikkan tinggi badannya saat malam hari. Tapi entah kenapa, aku selalu bisa merasakan kalau ayah sedang mencoba menaikkan tinggi badannya, makanya aku selalu keluar dari tempat tidur dan melihat ayah memegang tali peninggi badannya. Tapi ayah selalu menangis, dan membisikkan nama-nama kami berdua. Aku hanya bisa menunggu ayah turun sendiri, dan merapikan tali peningginya."

"Saat kami berusia 10 tahun, kami melihat ayah tetap diam di tali peningginya. Tangga ayah sudah jatuh entah ke mana. Ayah masih tetap menggantung dan tidak bergerak."

"_Ayah?" tanyaku._

_Ayah tetap diam di tempatnya bergantung._

"_Waah! Ayah tambah tinggi! Jack! Ayah hebat, ya! Ayah bertambah tinggi badannya!" kataku sambil menarik-narik ujung celana ayah yang hanya bisa kuraih dari ayah, yang masih tetap di atas tali peninggi._

"_Ayah?" panggilku. "Ayah kok tidak menjawab?"_

"Lalu semua terjadi amat cepat. Jack memanggil tetangga-tetangganya dan muncul banyak suara, ngiungan ambulans, orang-orang berbaju putih membawa ayah pergi."

"_Jack, ayah kenapa? Kok ayah dibawa pergi? Jack, ayo kita ikuti mereka!" kataku sambil menarik lengan Jack._

"_Jangan, Claire." kata Jack sambil tersenyum lirih. "Karena ayah sudah menyusul ibu di surga."_

"Saat itu, kalau seorang anak gadis yang masih kecil, pasti aku akan menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Tapi saat aku melihat Jack yang saat itu tidak menangis, aku juga mulai mencoba untuk tidak menangis. Aku harus tegar. Aku harus bisa tenang dalam menghadapi kehilangan seseorang."

Semua orang terdiam. Cliff menunduk, Gray terdiam, dan Jack hanya tersenyum.

"Sejak saat itulah kami hidup berpindah-pindah tempat, ke Forget-Me-Not Valley, Flowerbud Village, Po-po Valley, Dewdrop Village, Flowerbud Village lagi, Sunny Town, dan akhirnya, kami memutuskan untuk tinggal dan menetap di Mineral Town."

"Wow..." potong Cliff. "Kamu cewek yang tegar, ya... Beda banget sama aku. Kalau aku, pasti sudah depresi dan enggak mau hidup lagi."

Aku terkejut. Cliff??

"Masa laluku aja beda banget denganku..."

"Me, memangnya dulu Cliff kenapa?" tanyaku memaksa.

"Terus, kamu mau seenaknya pura-pura kasihan, agar aku dikasihani sama kayak kamu?! Nyebelin banget, tau nggak?!" bentak Cliff.

--

Keadaan jadi hening. Cliff bergegas pergi karena kesal.

"Cliff, tung---" perkataanku putus karena Gray menarikku.

"Jangan ikuti dia dulu. Tunggu sampai dia tenang." kata Gray.

"Tapi, Cliff..." aku mulai menangis.

"Kubilang jangan! Kamu mau dimarahi lagi sama dia hah?!" bentak Gray.

".... Iya deh..." aku langsung menurut pasrah. _Maaf kalau aku menyakitimu, Cliff..._

Jack's POV

Aduh... Pertengkaran lagi-lagi muncul.

"Gray benar, Claire. Kau temui saja Cliff nanti." Kataku sambil menepuk pundak Claire yang masih bungkam.

"Baiklah, Jack, Gray..." jawab Claire lesu.

"Ah, sudah waktunya mengurus pertanianku. Aku harus pergi. Oi, Gray, titip Claire yah. Jangan sampai ada cowok iseng ngeganggu adikku." kataku sambil pergi.

Jack's farm

Still Jack's POV

"Lihat kalender ahh...." kataku santai. Saat melihat kalender...

"Lho?! Besok tuh hari Valentine yah?! Waduh, padahal besok aku harus ngurus pertanian... Tapi aku ada janji mau makan di pantai bareng Karen... Gimana nih..." kataku khawatir. Otakku mulai berpikir. Seandainya ada seseorang yang mau membantuku... TING!

"AHA!" teriakku. Ada ide nih!

(Doug's Inn, 05:00 PM)

Claire's POV

"Selamat datang..." sapa Ann. "Lho? Cliff mana?" tanyanya.

"Eeenggg...." aku tidak bisa menjawab. Kami baru saja bertengkar hebat.

"Dia bilang ada urusan, jadi dia bilang bakal pulang telat." jelas Gray singkat.

"Hm... Tak biasanya... Ya sudah, silahkan kembali ke kamar masing-masing." kata Ann.

-Kamar cewek-

Saat aku memasuki kamar, ada seseorang menutupi mulutku dengan saputangan. "MMMMPPPHH! MMPPHHHH!" aku tidak bisa bergerak. Penglihatanku... Kabur...

BRUKK.

TO BE CONTINUED

Hwehehehe...

Chapter 2 selese juga... ^^ Masih ada banyak chapter yang akan datang, tapi tetap stand by ya, and review tetap ditunggu walaupun tak diberi juga tak apa-apa! Yang penting kalian senang membaca ceritaku. Anisha Asakura pergi~~~ (POLP)

Claire: Hei! Authoress!! Jangan pergi dulu!

Anisha Asakura: Apaan? Mau pergi ah (POLP)

Claire: Sini dong!

Anisha Asakura: Apaan sih?! (PLOP)

Claire: Aku kenapa tuh?! Ditambah lagi suara 'BRUKK' itu untuk apa?! Aku kok pingsan?!!

Anisha Asakura: Udah ah! Kalo mau nebak, baca aja fanficnya Anisha! Ntar juga ketebak, Jack mau ngapain!

Claire: (ngebaca fanfic) Hm... Hmmm.... Ah! Aku ngerti! Hei! Authoress!!! Kembalii!!! Aku tau Jack mau ngapain!!!

Anisha Asakura: Adieu~~ Oh ya, ampir lupa, ini dia polling sekarang:

Gray: 1

Cliff: 1

Rick: 0

Kai: 0

Doctor: 0

Skye: 0

Blue: 0

Yang mau polling, silahkan sambil nge-review! (PLOP)


	3. Helping Jack's farm & my new love

Yohoho~ yohoho~!l Anisha Asakura muncul lagi! (PLOP) sebelum kita mulai cerita, Anisha mau balas beberapa review yang ada~~!!

Untuk teacupz': Hatur nuhun banget udah reviewwww.... Nmg... POV-nya dipisahin? Oke, sip, Anisha ubah gaya penulisan POVnya yah... Tenang, Ann enggak galak, kok, cuma negasin aturan Inn, supaya para penginap Inn bisa disiplin dalam menghadapi tata peraturan... Ann baik, kan? ^^ (Ann Devil? Oh, Ann bakalan galak kalo ada yang enggak nurutin aturan Inn, Clairenya aja kali yang sensi, ngerasa si Ann galak kayak Profesor Snape...) (Claire langsung nendang Anisha Asakura)

Untuk lalanakmalas: Thanks udah review!!! Hah? Cliffhanger?? O.O (Maksudnya???) tenang, dilanjutin ceritanya kok.

Untuk akai chibi seme: 4 jempol? Walah, thanksssss!!! (Anisha dan Kai sembah sujud) Oh, Kai? Kai mungkin munculnya agak lama, jadi sabar dan tetap stand by yah! (Kai ngambek, dan ikutan nendang Anisha Asakura)

Untuk Kirazu Haruka: Thans udah review... Hehehe ~ Anisha bikinnya niatan? Thanks.... ^O^ Tetap baca chapter-chapter berikutnya ya... (Sementara itu Anisha Asakura sudah ketendang di Bali, dan lagi makan Fried Shrimp di Pantai Jimbaran... Bohong ding. Tapi Anisha serius pernah makan di sana kok...)

Yuk mulai ceritanya!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Harvest Moon charas, but I do own this story and Emily.

---(Gray's POV)---

(14 Spring, 08:00 AM)

"Claire! Keluar, dong!" bentakku di depan pintu.

Aku, Ann dan Cliff menunggu munculnya Claire dari kamar cewek, dan dari tadi Claire enggak mau keluar terus.

"Dari kemarin malam enggak mau keluar, mana engga' makan malam, lagi! Ayo, keluar dong, Claire!" kata Ann.

"Claire..." tambah Cliff pelan. "Keluar, dong..."

"CLAIRE!" teriakku tiba-tiba. "Kalau enggak mau keluar, kudobrak nih!!!"

"Jangan, Gray. Pintunya enggak dikunci, kok." Kata Ann menenangkanku.

KREK! Aku membuka pintu kamar cewek. Kosong melompong.

"LHO???" Aku, Cliff dan Ann berkata begitu. "Claire kok.... Enggak ada...???"

---(Claire's POV)---

Ueh... Kepalaku pusing... Aku membuka mata. Dimana ini?

Saat aku melihat diriku, aku terkejut setangah mati.

"Ke... Kenapa aku pake baju ini, nih?!!!?" teriakku kaget, masih dalam posisi duduk. Aku memakai baju tanpa lengan pink, dengan sarung tangan merah yang diikat di leher, dan celana jeans mini. Ini kan... Baju petani?!

"Ng? ... Ada surat..." aku merasa ada sesuatu di sakuku. Secarik surat.

Aku membuka surat itu.

Hai, Claire!

Kaget yah? Tahu-tahu pakai baju begitu ^^.

Itu baju yang kubelikan untukmu di Flowerbud Village.

Aku mau minta tolong padamu. Tapi kamu

Lihat cowok di sebelah kamu, nggak?

Aku berhenti membaca surat dari Jack itu. Hah? Cowok??

"!!!!!" aku langsung terkejut. Ada cowok berbaju merah garis-garis biru bertopi 'USI' di sebelahku!!!! Mana mirip Gray lagi?!!! Aku membaca lagi surat dari Jack.

Nama cowok itu Blue. Dia itu temanku.

Aku 'nyulik' kamu dan Blue dangan alasan yang sama. Aku mau kalian berdua mengurus pertanianku selama sehari ini. Soalnya aku ada acara makan siang bareng Karen. Hari ini hari Valentine. Wajar kan cowok ngajak cewek kencan? ^^

"Ngurus... APA?!" aku langsung schok.

Jaga pertanianku baik-baik ya! By: Jack

"Waduh... Aku kan... Enggak bisa...." kataku panik. Rasanya aku pingin nangiis....

"Uh..."

Aku kaget. Blue bangun?!!

Blue menatapku kaget. "SIAPA KAMU?! Kamu kamu ada apa-apa..." teriaknya mendadak.

Hiiiii! Takuut!!! Aku lagi-lagi merinding disko, sama seperti saat dibentak Gray.

"Tu... Tunggu dulu, jangan marah-marah dulu... Biar aku jelaskan..." kataku panik, sebelum Blue mengamuk di rumah Jack.

"APAAN?!" bentak Blue.

Setelah penjelasan yang cukup rumit (MOMENT PLEASE)

"Hm, kamu itu adik kembarannya Jack, ya? Claire kan?" tanya Blue.

"Iya, benar sekali! Namaku Claire, adik kembarannya Jack! Salam kenal ya, Blue!" kataku memperkenalkan diri.

Blue menangguk tanda memperkenalkan diri. "Blue."

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong, kok kamu bisa tahu namaku?" tanya Blue.

"Anu, Jack yang bilang padaku tadi," kataku sambil memperlihatkan surat dari Jack.

Blue membaca surat Jack. "Jadi.... Kita berdua disuruh mengurus pertaniannya Jack?" _Dasar orang nyusahin..._ pikir Blue.

"Iya. Katanya kita harus ngurus tanaman, ngurus ayam, sapi, kuda, dan memanen lobak." Kataku setelah membaca jadwal 'To Do List' buatan Jack.

"Hm... Lebih baik kita kerjanya berpencar-pencar saja ya. Aku akan ngurus panen lobak, kuda, sapi dan ayam." Kata Blue.

"Oke! Aku urus soal bersih-bersih lapangan dan tanaman!" kataku.

Aku pun mulai menyiram tanaman. Wah, Jack rajin juga. Dia menanam lobak, kembang kol, mentimun dan kentang. Kakak memang hebat, yah...

"Oi, Claire! Nyiram tanamannya udah selesai, kan? Bantuin manen lobak dong!" kata Blue memanggilku.

"Ah, baik!" jawabku sambil mendekati Blue.

Aku memegang lobaknya, dan Blue memegang tanganku. Hwaa, Blue megang tanganku... Mana kayak didekap lagi... Rasa-rasanya... Blue mirip dengan...

"Aku hitung 1, 2, 3, terus kita tarik sama-sama yah." Kata Blue. Aku menghiraukan perkataannya. Aku malahan melamunkan Gray.

"1, 2, 3,.... Tarik!" teriak Blue.

...

...

"CLAIRE!!!" teriak Blue memanggilku.

"Hwaa!" aku kaget. Lamunanku hilang.

"Kok kamu ngelamun sih?! Ayo dong serius!" teriak Blue marah-marah. "Kamu niat nggak sih, ngebantuin Jack?! Kerja yang serius dong!!!"

"Ma, maaf... Jangan marah segalak itu... Aku takut... Huwe..." tanpa sadar aku mulai menangis. Aku takut. Blue benar-benar cowok yang galak.

"Eh, kok malah nangis?! Aduh! Aduh! Jangan nagis dong!" Blue mulai panik.

"Huweeee....." aku masih ketakutan sambil menangis. Aku mau membantu Jack, tapi jangan dimarahi sekasar itu dong....

"Aduh... Maaf kalau aku kasar... Aku cuma pingin cepat-cepat pulang..." kata Blue menyesal.

"Huhuhu.... Hiks...." aku masih ingin menangis.

"Aduh.. Dengar, Claire. Maafin aku yah? Tadi mungkin aku emosian, jadi marah-marah ke kamu..." sesal Blue sambil melepaskan saputangan merah yang terikat di leherku, dan Blue memakai itu untuk menghapus air mataku. "Sudah, aku enggak marah lagi kok... Jangan nangis ya...?"

Aku masih terisak-isak kecil, berusaha untuk tenang.

"Nah. Anak baik." Blue tersenyum sambil mengacak-acak rambutku. Blue menyuruhku untuk tenang dulu, baru meneruskan pekerjaan.

Beberapa menit kemudian.

"Sudah baikan?" tanya Blue.

"Iya. Terima kasih ya Blue." Jawabku senang. Aku sudah nggak harus cengeng. Aku harus membantu Blue dan Jack.

"Oke. Aku hitung 1, 2, 3, terus kita tarik. Siap?" tanya Blue.

"Siaaap!" jawabku semangat. Aku langsung menarik tanpa mengabaikan perkataan Blue.

"He, heeei! Aku belum memberi aba-aba!" teriak Blue.

GUBRAK! GASRUKK! KAPAAAW!

"Aduh..." aku mulai merasa pusing. Aku sudah terbaring di tanah. Blue memelukku. Tangannya ada di atas dadaku. "Blue?"

Saat aku bangkit, muka Blue sudah memerah kayak tomat matang. Hidungnya berdarah. "KYAAA! BLUE?! Kamu enggak apa-apaaa?!" aku langsung panik mengambil saputangan dari sakuku.

"A... Aku enggak apa-apa kok... Cuma mimisan..." kata Blue mulai bangkit.

"Beneran enggak apa-apa nih, Blue??" tanyaku khawatir.

"Enggak... Yuk, kerja lagi! Bagian panen sudah selesai!" jawab Blue.

Aku lalu mencabut rumput-rumput liar. Wueh, banyak banget. Jack pasti membersihkan ladangnya mati-matian. Aku saja sampai keringatan. Aduh, ada batu besar menghalang. Besar banget. Aku butuh orang yang lebih kuat. Ah, Blue lagi mengurus kuda.

"Blueee!!!!" panggilku. "Tolong hancurin batu ini dong!"

Blue menghampiriku. "Hah? Batu ini... Kamu enggak bisa ngancurinnya??"

"Iya... Bantuin hancurin dong..." kataku memelas, kelelahan.

"Iya deh, aku bantuin. Kamu pukul batunya sebelah sana, ya. Aku pukul bagian sini." kata Blue sambil mengeluarkan palu besar.

(FAST FORWARD AJA YAH?)

---(Gray's POV)---

"Gray, tolong antar palu milik Jack dan lup milik Mary." Kata Saibara sambil menyerahkan palu besar dan lup abu-abu.

"Baik." Jawabku pelan.

Selagi berjalan, aku berpikir, _Padahal palu ini udah selesai diupgrade dari seminggu yang lalu... Dasar Jack pelupa..._

Aku melewati toko roti Claire. "Eh?" aku melihat sesuatu yang aneh. Tulisan tokonya 'CLOSED'... _Claire benar-benar enggak ada... Aduh!_ Aku lalu menggelengkan kepala dan bergegas pergi. _Kenapa malah mikirin Claire sih..._

---In Library---

"Selamat datang!" Mary menyapaku. "Oh, Gray, ada perlu apa?" tanyanya.

"Aku mengantarkan lup milikmu." Jawabku sambil menyerahkan lup abu-abu.

"Ah! Terima kasih Gray!" jawab Mary senang. "Oh ya, Gray!"

"Apa?"

"Anu... Ini untukmu..." kata Mary sambil menyerahkan cokelat. "Ini cokelat untukmu. Hari ini hari Valentine, kan? Mau enggak kamu menerimanya?"

Aku melihat muka Mary yang merah panas. "Terima kasih Mary. Tapi..."

Aku mendorong Mary. "Aku enggak suka yang manis-manis."

Mary menunduk, dan suaranya terdengan lirih. "Oh, begitu ya... Maaf..." jawabnya.

"Aku mau pergi dulu. Jangan panggil-panggil aku untuk hal-hal yang aneh kayak gini, ya!" pesanku sebelum pergi.

Saat berada di luar Library, mukaku langsung memerah. _Duh... Kalau berada di dekat Mary, rasanya bikin deg-degan aja... Kalau Claire sih..._ HAH! _Ya ampun!!! Kenapa aku terus-terusan mikirin Claire sih?!!!! _Aku mengacak-acak rambutku sendiri.

"Lho, Gray ngapain?" tanya seseorang. Itu Cliff.

"Oh, kamu, Cliff..." jawabku malas.

"Ma... Mau kemana?" tanya Cliff.

"Ke pertaniannya Jack." Jawabku.

"A... Aku... Aku ikut! Siapa tahu Claire ada disana!" kata Cliff.

Benar juga. Kenapa enggak kepikiran dari tadi?!

Aku dan Cliff langsung menuju pertanian Jack.

---(Claire's POV)---

"Fueh... Akhirnya batunya hancur juga..." aku langsung mengelap keringat yang menetes dari keningku. Matahari sudah berada di tengah-tengah. Blue juga terengah-engah lemas.

"Gila... Batunya akhirnya ancur juga..." kata Blue lega. Sepertinya Blue juga senang batunya sudah hancur. Dia mengelap tangannya dengan ujung lengan bajunya.

"Aku ambilkan jus ya." Aku lalu pergi, dan kembali lagi dengan 2 gelas jus jeruk. Aku meyerahkan satu gelas ke Blue.

"Thanks." jawab Blue.

Kami lalu minum jus jeruk berdua. Tapi saat aku minum, aku malah teringat saat berantem dengan Cliff kemarin. Aku belum sempat minta maaf padanya. Aku pun mulai melamun.

"Claire???" Blue mulai menyadari aku melamun. Blue menggerak-gerakkan tangannya di depan mukaku.

"Hwaa!" aku terkejut. Sampai jus jerukku tumpah.

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" Blue menertawaiku. "Kamu memang selalu melamun kalau mikirin teman juga ya!"

Aku bengong. Hah? Jangan-jangan Blue sudah tahu aku senang ngelamun?

"Iya... Aku ngelamunin temanku... Aku berantem sama dia... Padahal aku enggak sengaja ngebuat dia marah..." kataku sedih.

Blue menepuk kepalaku._Tukk!_ "Kamu minta maaf aja sama dia. Mungkin aja dia mau minta maaf juga sama kamu. Ya?" tanyanya.

"Iya! Aku harus minta maaf sama dia! Terima kasih, Blue!" kataku tersenyum.

"Nah, sekarang aku udah enggak capek lagi. Yuk, kita tinggal urus ayam!" kata Blue bangkit.

"Iya!" jawabku.

Kami lalu menghampiri kandang ayam.

"Anu... Blue... Kamu duluan yang masuk, ya... Aku takut banget sama ayam..." aku baru ingat kalau aku takut habis pada ayam.

"Euh... Boleh deh..." Blue membuka pintu kandang ayam.

(SFX: JREEEEENNG!!!!)

Aku terkejut. Blue juga terkejut. Ayam-ayam yang seharusnya berjalan, malah terbang dan menyerbuku. Blue masih bengong. Aku langsung jongkok, berusaha melindungi diri sendiri dari patokan ayam-ayam galak dan liar. "BLUEE!!! TOLOOOONGGG!!!"

Blue langsung mendekatiku dan menjauhkanku dari ayam-ayam galak. Tapi ayam-ayam itu lebih kuat dari Blue. Ayam-ayam itu dengan lincahnya menarikku tanpa ampun ke atas atap kandang ayam, dan mulai menyiksaku dengan patukan mereka yang menyakitkan. "BLUE...."

Blue makin panik. Dia mengambil tangga, memanjati kandang ayam, dan menarikku turun. Ayam-ayam makin ganas. Mereka saling menarikku. Karena kelelahan, aku pun pingsan.

"CLAIRE!!!"

---(Gray's POV)---

Akhirnya kami sampai ke pertanian Jack. Eh, ada ribut-ribut darimana tuh?

"Ya ampun, Gray! Lihat itu!" tunjuk Cliff panik.

Aku menoleh. Ya ampun. Aku langsung berlari. Cliff juga.

"Ya ampun! Blue! Claire!" aku langsung membantu Blue menangkap ayam-ayam 'gila' yang sudah menyerang Claire.

Saat semua ayam sudah masuk kandang, aku, Cliff dan Blue menggotong Claire ke Klinik.

---Clinic---

"Hei! Stu! Jangan main bola di Klinik dong!" omel Elli, kakak Stu.

"Eeeeh, Kak Elli... Klinik kan luas!" balas Stu, sambil sibuk menendang-nendang bola.

BRAAK! Di saat yang bersamaan, aku, Cliff dan Blue (yang berada di depan) yang menggotong Claire, datang.

"Dokter! Elli! Tolong kami!" teriakku.

"Hiiiaaaah!!!" di saat yang bersamaan, Stu menendang bola, dan tepat, kena di muka Blue.

"ADUH!!" teriak Blue, kesakitan.

"Ada apa ribut-ribut?" tanya Doctor, muncul.

"Ini Dok, Claire pingsan dipatuk ayam-ayam!" kata Cliff panik.

"Tolong dia, dok!" kataku khawatir.

Sementara itu, Stu bengong. _Kok kak Gray ada 2???_ Pikirnya.

"Karena keadaannya darurat, harap semua penunggu tunggu saja di ruang tunggu. Elli, tolong bantu aku juga." Kata Doctor.

(Anisha Asakura: Oke, selagi menunggu Claire sadar, yuk kita lihat Ann ^^)

---(Ann's POV)---

"Jaaaacccck!!!!" aku berteriak memanggil-manggil Jack. Mungkin Jack ada di pantai...

"Aih..." aku mendengar desahan seseorang. Itu... Jack dan Karen.

Aku kaget. Jack... Dia berduaan dengan Karen...?

Aku langsung marah. "JAACK BODOOOOOH!!!!!! Kita baru kencan selama 2 minggu, lalu kamu seenaknya selingkuh! Dasar cowok playboy!!!"

Karen juga kaget. "APAAA?!"

Aku dan Karen mulai marah. "_Padahal kamu udah janji bakalan enggak selingkuh..._" kataku kesal.

"_Padahal kamu bilang, kamu enggak punya pacar, ternyata kamu bohong..."_ Karen ikutan marah.

Jack bengong ketakutan

(Anisha Asakura: Adegan berikutnya tak bisa saya tulis karena mengandung unsur kekerasan yang tinggi untuk hak asasi laki-laki... Nanti unsur cerita ini bisa M+... Eh, kita balik ke Claire yuk! Claire kayaknya udah sadar!)

---(Cliff's POV)---

Aku melihat Claire mulai membuka matanya. Syukurlah!!!

"Ini... Dimana...?" tanya Claire masih lemas.

"Ah, nona Claire? Sudah sadar ya? Syukurlah..." Doctor tiba-tiba muncul. "Saya Doctor Tim, dokter yang menolong anda tadi."

Oh tidak...

Oh gawat...

Claire... Mukanya memerah... Jangan-jangan...

"Te... Terima kasih sudah menolongku, Doctor Tim..." Claire tersenyum dengan muka memerah.

Jangan-jangan... Claire itu... Naksir Doctor Tim?!!!!

TO BE CONTINUED

Yaaay~~~ Chapter tiga muncul juga. Oh, ya, Chapter 4 munculnya rada lamaan, soalnya seminggu ini bakalan ada US dan UP (Ujian Sekolah dan Ujian Praktek) jadi tunggu minggu depan ya! Dan untuk yang mau polling, polling sudah dibuka! Silahkan polling!

~Anisha Asakura~


	4. I'm falling in love with you, Doc, but

Aaaaaaaaaa..... Nisha Asakura! Datang ke hadapan kalian~~! (PLOP) akhirnya US dan UP selesai juga~~~~ (Nangis bajir iler... Laper...) oke, kita langsung ke cerita! Ups, cerita dimulai sesudah membalas review!!

Untuk teacupz': Thank you udah revieww.... Oke, Anisha akan berusaha lebih baik lagi, supaya bisa memuaskan para pembaca yang budiman.... Amin, amin....

Untuk lalanakmalas: Trims untuk reviewnya... Oh, gitu toh... Mungkin anda akan berpendapat lain... Mungkin akan ada beberapa 'cliffhanger-cliffhanger' yang bakal muncul nanti...

Untuk akai chibi seme, Kirazu Haruka, dan semuanya, ditunggu reviewnya ya~~

Yuk kita mulaii!! Oh ya, hampir lupa. Untuk penggemar Doctor yang ngebaca chapter ini, Anisha minta MAAAAFFF SEBESAR-BESARNYAAAAA!!!!!!!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own of HM charas, but I do own this story and Emily.

---(Claire's POV)---

Aku berjalan berempat dengan Blue, Gray dan Cliff. Tapi hatiku lebih senang sekarang, karena sekarang aku sudah nemu cowok idamanku~~~~~ (dalam hati loncat-loncat enggak karuan... GUBRAKK! ...Kejedot lampu taman, tapi enggak sakit ding, soalnya kan cuma dalam hati).

"Oi, Claire, udah baikan sekarang?" tanya Blue.

"Sudah kok! Aku udah baikan, meski masih diplester dimana-mana sih..." jawabku agak _sweatdropped_, mengingat ada banyak plester penutup luka patukan ayam.

"Yah, yang penting, kamu udah baikan sekarang. Sekarang aku mau nyari Jack dulu. Gimana caranya aku pulang..." Blue menggerak-gerakkan tangannya sampai berbunyi 'KRETEK, KRETEKK' yang keras.

Aku, Cliff dan Gray bengong. _Gila, ada tentara baret ijo nyasar di Mineral Town, nih..._

(Anisha Asakura: Ide tentara baret io itu didapet dari inspirasi bapak saya, soalnya bapak saya tentara tingkatan Dirjen, hehehe... ^^)

"Ya sudah! Hati-hati ya, Blue!" kataku sambil melambaikan tangan. Blue juga membalas lambaian tanganku sambil pergi menuju pantai.

Kami bertiga sudah sampai di Inn. "Asyik, akhirnya pulang juga..." kataku sambil memasuki Inn.

Ann langsung memelukku. "CLAAAAIIIREEEEE!!!"

Aku bengong. Ann kenapa nih???

"Claire!!! Dengerin aku mau enggak?! Dengerin aku yaaaaaa!!!!" teriak Ann menyeretku ke kamarnya.

Cliff dan Gray bengong. "Claire... Bakal diapain tuh?" tanya Cliff.

Gray menggeleng tanda tidak tahu.

---Ann's Room---

"Huwe.... Clairrreeee...." Ann menangis terisak-isak di pangkuanku. Aku kebingungan.

"Kamu kenapa, Ann??" tanyaku khawatir. Apa ada sesuatu.... Ah, tidak! Aku tidak boleh berpikir yang tidak-tidak...

"Aku... Mergokin Jack selingkuuuuuhhh....." Ann mulai menangis lagi di pangkuanku.

"Hah?? Selingkuh?!" aku kaget. Padahal kalau Jack naksir sama seseorang, pasti enggak bakalan larak-lirik cewek lain... Tapi kok...

"Ann, mungkin kamu salah paham." kataku menenangkan Ann. "Jack itu cowok yang enggak suka main selingkuhan. Aku sebagai adiknya aja tahu kok. Jack enggak bakalan mau larak-lirik cewek lain. Percaya deh sama aku!" jelasku sambil mengelus kepala Ann lembut.

"Be... Beneran, Claire...?" tanya Ann sambil mengusap air matanya. Aku mengangguk.

"Terima kasih, Claire..." jawab Ann mulai tenang. "Eh, ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kamu pakai baju begini???"

"Oh, baju ini?" kataku. "Jack yang memakaikannya untukku. Entah dia melihat aku enggak pakai apa-apa..." mukaku langsung bersemu. _Oh iya ya... Jack ngegantiin bajuku gimana yah...???_

"Tapi..." Ann masih ragu.

"Kenapa, Ann?" tanyaku heran.

"Aku udah mukul dia habis-habisan di pantai. Karen juga ikutan. Apa sekarang dia baik-baik saja, ya?"

Aku bengong. Di saat yang bersamaan, Blue datang memasuki Inn. "Claire! Jack masuk ke Klinik karena terluka parah!!!"

"Aku segera datang, Blue!!!" kataku sambil bergegas.

"Tunggu! Aku ikut!" teriak Ann.

---Clinic---

Jack terbaring kaku di tempat tidur klinik. Banyak memar-memar di badannya. Aku bergetar disko, merasa kasihan akan nasib kakak yang malang. "Jack..."

"Aku menemukannya terbaring di pantai. Dia tak sadarkan diri." kata Blue. "Aku membawanya kesini."

Aku menangis. "Huwaaa.... Jaaack...." Aku memegang tangan Jack yang dingin. Jack memang belum mati, tapi tangannya dingin.

"Tenang saja, nona Claire." kata Doctor. "Dia hanya pingsan karena efek obat yang saya berikan. Tunggu saja besok, pasti nanti sembuh."

Aku memegang tangan Jack erat. "Huwaaa...." aku bersyukur Jack hanya tertidur. Aku tidak mau kehilangan banyak orang lagi...

Doctor mengijinkan aku dan Ann menemani Jack sampai besok. Aku bersyukur karena masih bisa bersama Jack. Sejak Jack memiliki pertanian, kami jadi makin jarang bertemu. Kini aku bersyukur Tuhan masih mengijinkanku bertemu dengannya satu malam ini.

"Dasar aku ini bodoh..." Ann terdengar menyesal. "Seharusnya aku tidak memukul Jack keras-keras... Dan inilah hasilnya..."

"Ann, jangan menyalahkan dirimu..." aku membela Ann. "Terkadang orang yang marah dan kesal sering mengutarakan kekesalannya pada benda atau seseorang secara tidak sengaja dan tidak bermaksud melakukannya. Ann melakukannya secara tak sengaja, kan? Makanya jangan mengkhawatirkan itu terus ya. Yang penting Jack bakalan sembuh besok."

Ann akhirnya mengerti dan mau menemaniku sambil duduk berdua di dekat tempat tidur Jack.

(09:00 PM)

---(Ann's POV)---

Aku masih memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Claire. Dia benar juga. Aku melakukannya secara tidak sengaja... Tapi aku masih merasa menyesal... "Huahmmm...." aku menguap. Wah, sudah jam 9 malam. Waduh, aku seharusnya sudah ada di Inn. "Claire... Yuk pulang..." kataku sambil menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Claire.

Claire tidak terbangun. Dia tertidur pulas sambil memegang tangan kanan Jack. "Jangan... Pergi..." igaunya. Tapi Claire masih tertidur meski sudah berkali-kali diguncangkan.

"Hm... Kayaknya Claire serius pingin menemani Jack..." kataku. Ya sudahlah. Kutinggalkan saja Claire.

"Elli, aku pulang ke Inn dulu ya... Ayah pasti khawatir aku belum pulang-pulang juga..." kataku pada Elli.

"Oke, Ann! Hati-hati di jalan ya," kata Elli yang sibuk menyusun daftar obat.

Aku pulang menuju Inn.

---(Cliff's POV)---

Aku menunggui kedatangan Ann dan Claire. Gray juga menunggu.

"Selamat malam..." Ann memasuki Inn.

"Malam..." jawabku dan Gray.

"Lho, kok kalian masih disini?! Ayo cepat tidur!!!" Ann jadi galak. "Sekarang sudah jam 9!"

"Tunggu, Ann..." tandasku. "Claire mana??"

"Oh, Claire?" tanya Ann. "Dia menginap di Clinic, menjagai Jack. Jack lagi babak belur dipukul aku dan Karen."

Aku tidak bertanya apa-apa lagi (Daripada ikut-ikutan dipukul abis-abisan). Aku dan Gray berbincang sebentar sebelum tidur.

"Hei, Gray?" panggilku.

"Apaan?" tanya Gray.

"Apa enggak apa-apa kita biarin Claire di Clinic semalam ini? Dokter Tim kan..."

"..." Gray tak menjawab. Sepertinya dia sudah tidur.

"..." aku pun diam. Ah, lebih baik aku tidur!

(01:00 AM, 15 Spring)

---(Claire's POV)---

Aku terbangun. Walah, sudah jam 1 pagi. Masih pagi. Aku ingin tidur lagi, tapi lebih baik menunggu Jack sadar saja.

"Nona Claire? Anda sudah bangun?" tanya seseorang. Kyaaa, itu Doctor!!!

"Hwa! Iya, saya sudah bangun dok!" jawabku kaget.

"Oh ya. Ngomong-ngomong, kamu mau bantu saya?" tanya Doctor.

"Bo... Boleh..." jawabku gugup. Aku melihat Doctor mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jasnya.

"Ini obat yang kubuat sendiri, dan aku sendiri yang mencari bahan-bahannya. Coba kamu minum." kata Doctor.

Ueh, obatnya warnanya hitam. Pasti rasanya enggak enak. Aku memang benci minum obat. "Maaf, dok, sepertinya aku..."

"MINUM, NGGAK?!!" bentak Doctor. Lho? Sikapnya berbeda sekali.

Doctor membantingku ke ujung dinding. "KAMU HARUS MINUM INI!!!" teriaknya sambil menjejalkan obat hitam tadi. Ih, pahit!

"TIDAAK!!" teriakku sambil menjauh.

PRAAAANG!!!

Doctor sengaja memecahkan obat tadi. Pecahannya bertebaran dimana-mana. Aduh! Aku terkena banyak sepihannnya. Jack,tolong aku!!!

"JANGAN KABUR KAMU!!" teriak Doctor sambil menjambak rambutku. Aduh, dia masih punya obat hitam itu lagi???! "CEPAT MINUM INI ATAU KALAU TIDAK..."

---(Gray's POV)---

Saat memastikan Cliff sudah tidur, aku bangkit dan menuruni tangga. Aku mencemaskan Claire. Aku takut Claire diapa-apain Doctor jahat itu...

Aku mengambil kunci Inn dan keluar. Aku langsung bergegas menuju Clinic. Saat aku mengintip di jendela Clinic... Oh tidak... _This is really horrible._ Aku langsung membanting pintu Clinic.

---(Jack's POV)---

Aku membuka mataku. Adudududuh!! Aku memegang kepalaku. Rasanya sakit sekali. Oh, ya, aku ingat, aku dipukul oleh Ann dan Karen... Saat aku sadar, seluruh keadaan serba putih. Ini... Di Clinic? Saat aku menoleh, aku melihat sesuatu yang mengerikan. Sesuatu yang amat mengerikan. Aku langsung bergegas bangun. Bangun untuk menolong Claire. _This is really horrible..._

(SFX: JENG JENG JENG JEEEENGGGG.... JENG JENG JENG JEEEEENGG....) (Maksudnya lagu Beethoven yang beralur cepat)

"DOCTOR!!! APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN!!!!" aku langsung memukul rahang Doctor dengan kepalan tangan kiriku. Doctor terbanting ke ujung. Entah darimana, Gray muncul juga dan memukul perut Doctor tanpa ampun.

(SFX: BAK BIK BUK GEDEBUK!!! KAPAAWW! DESH! BRUAAK!!)

Aku langsung menyelamatkan Claire yang menangis di lantai. Claire... Tangan dan badannya berdarah... Ada obat pecah... Pasti Claire tergores pecahan obat itu... "CLAIRE?!!!! JAWAB AKU!!!" aku langsung histeris dan segera mendekatinya.

---(Claire's POV)---

Aku berbaring lemas. Aku memegang tangan Jack erat-erat. Sekarang aku yang sakit. Tolong aku, Jack... Aku enggak mau pergi meninggalkan kakak...

"Tapi yang melakukan kejahatan ini kan Doctor!" bentak seseorang. Aku tak bisa melihat siapa yang berteriak itu. Pasti itu Gray.

"Tidak. Aku yang membuat Claire begini. Aku harus menyerahkan diri ke polisi karena sudah membuatnya tersiksa begini." kata seseorang di dekatku. Bukan Jack, bukan kakak yang menyiksaku... Doctor... Cinta pertamaku lah yang membuatku begini... Aku langsung tertidur. Tidak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi.

(06:00 AM, 15 Spring, Sunday)

---(Cliff's POV)---

Aku bangun. Ah, tidurku nyenyak sekali. Syukurlah aku enggak perlu bangun mendengar bel weker di sebelahku yang bunyinya kayak ada mobil pemadam kebakaran. Hm, jam 6... Hari Minggu. Yah, seperti biasa aku akan ke Gereja. Eh, hari Minggu? Claire bilang dia bakalan ke Gereja tiap hari Minggu dengan Jack... Mungkin aku bisa bicara dengannya, dan minta maaf karena sudah membentaknya...

Aku menuruni tangga. Aku melihat Gray dan Ann sedang duduk di kursi Inn. Ada apa ini? Gray sedang menunduk. Ann terisak-isak menangis. Aku segera menghampiri mereka.

"Se... Selamat pagi, semuanya. Ada apa ini..." tanyaku heran.

Ann langsung menyerbuku, dan memelukku. "HUWAAAA!!!! CLIFFF!!!!! INI GARA-GARA AKUU....!!!!"

Aku tidak mengerti. "Apa maksudnya?? Gray?!"

Gray mendekatiku dan menepuk pundakku. "Claire... Disiksa sama Doctor. Doctor memaksanya meminum obat buatannya, dan Claire terkena pecahan obatnya."

Aku seketika schok. Claire pasti merasa terkhianati. Seketika kakiku merasa beku. Aku juga merasa menyesal beratus-ratus kali. Dugaanku tadi malam... Menjadi kenyataan.

---(Jack's POV)---

Aku menggendong belakang Claire. Sekarang dia tertidur. Untung dia hanya terluka. Aku masih memikirkan kesalahanku. Aku benar-benar bego dan sialan.

Rasanya aku ingin marah-marah pada diriku sendiri. Aku benar-benar kakak yang bego. Bego bego bego!!! Aku sampai ke pertanianku. Aku memasuki rumahku. Rumahku yang sudah besar, dengan dapur, kamar mandi, lemari buku, kulkas, peti peralatan, tempat tidur _double_, dan TV. Aku membaringkan Claire di tempat tidurku.

_Kejadian sebelumnya_

"_Kyaaa!!" Elli berteriak melihat keadaan Doctor yang terikat erat. "Ada apa ini?!!"_

"_Elli, dengarkan kami dulu..." aku mendekati Elli. "Akan kuceritakan semuanya."_

_Saat kuceritakan apa yang terjadi, Elli langsung ketakutan. "Kalian... Kalian takkan melaporkan apa yang dilakukan Doctor ke Harris kan?"_

"_Tidak. Aku akan menanyakan pada Claire saat dia sudah tidak trauma lagi nanti." jawabku. Gray masih duduk menemani Claire yang masih tertidur._

"_Ka... Kalau begitu, Jack," Elli bergegas mendekati Claire. "Kalian berdua, tolong keluar dulu. Aku akan memeriksa keadaan Claire."_

_Beberapa jam kemudian, Elli keluar. "Kalian beruntung. Luka perdarahan Claire tertolong. Sedikit saja lengah, pasti Claire bakalan ada beberapa luka sobekan, tapi bisa sembuh hanya dalam beberapa hari. Tinggal diberi obat, Claire akan segera sehat. Oh, ya, mungkin kalian bakalan nemuin beberapa pecahan beling, jadi tolong kalian periksa lukanya Claire, mungkin saja masih ada pecahan obat."_

_Aku dan Gray menghembuskan napas lega. Aku benar-benar bersyukur luka Claire tidak parah._

"_Berikan obat cair antiseptik ini pada luka sobekannya. Biarkan dia istirahat seminggu, dan Claire pasti akan sembuh." kata Elli menyiapkan beberapa botol bening dan 10 bungkus kapas putih. Dia menyerahkan obat-obatannya padaku."Berikan obat ini 12 jam sekali. Kau bisa minta tolong padaku atau Ann untuk memberikan obat ini pada Claire."_

"_Terima kasih banyak Elli." kataku. Aku membawa Claire._

"_Eh? Claire mau dikemanakan?" tanya Elli._

"_Aku akan membawanya istirahat di rumahku. Aku harus menjaganya." jawabku._

"_Aku bantu bawakan obat-obatannya." kata Gray, menyadari aku kerepotan membawa Claire sekaligus dengan obat-obatan._

_Aku mengacuhkan Gray. "Tidak apa-apa, Gray. Ini tanggung jawabku sebagai seorang kakak. Aku harus melindungi harta bendaku yang paling berharga, apapun yang terjadi." aku melangkah sendirian keluar Clinic. Gray mengikutiku._

_---In outside of Clinic---_

"_Gray, tolong kamu beritahukan kabar ini pada Ann dan Cliff. Kalian boleh menjenguk Claire kok." jawabku tersenyum lirih._

_Gray mengangguk. "Aku lebih baik mengabarkan mereka dulu."_

Aku menyiapkan obat-obatan dari Elli. Eh, katanya dikasih 12 jam sehari kan? Berarti 2 kali dong... Aku harus minta tolong ke Ann.

"Jack..." aku mendengar suara Claire. Serta merta aku mendekati Claire.

"Ya, Claire?? Kau butuh sesuatu?" tanyaku bertubi-tubi.

"Se... Sekarang kan... Hari Minggu... Ayo kita ke Gereja..." kata Claire lemah.

"Jangan paksakan dirimu, Claire! Kamu lagi luka gini gimana bisa keluar!" kataku khawatir.

"Tapi... Aku sudah..." Claire mencoba untuk bangun.

"Eits! Jangan bangun!" aku langsung mendorong Claire ke tempat tidur. "Kau masih sakit. Kau bisa berdoa di tempat tidur kok."

"Ta... Tapi Jack harus ke... Gereja ya..." kata Claire, mengacungkan kelingkingnya tanda meminta janji kelingking. "Janji?"

Aku tersenyum, dan memegang kelingking Claire dengan kelingkingku. "Aku janji. Tapi setelah aku kerja, ya?"

Claire mengangguk tanda setuju.

Aku melakukan pekerjaanku dulu. Menyiram tanaman, mencabuti rumput, memberi makan ayam, sapi dan domba. Tidak lupa mengurus kuda.

Saat aku selesai, aku ijin pamit pergi. "Claire, aku mau ke gereja dulu. Nanti Ann bakalan ke sini nemenin kamu." kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Iya." jawab Claire singkat. "Hati-hati di jalan, ya."

Aku pergi menuju Inn.

"Selamat siang..." sapa Ann. Ann terkejut melihatku.

"Ann, aku mau minta maaf..." kataku lirih, masih merasa bersalah.

Ann tidak membiarkanku meneruskan perkataanku, dan memelukku. "Iya... Aku memaafkanmu, Jack. Aku juga minta maaf karena sudah memukulmu."

"Enggak apa-apa kok. Aku berhak mendapatkannya." jawabku sambil tertawa. "Oh ya Ann, boleh minta tolong?"

"Apa, Jack? Bilang aja!" kata Ann semangat.

"Aku selalu sibuk mengurus pertanianku. Claire pasti bosan sendirian terus di tempat tidur. Bisa tolong kau temani dia sampai sore?" tanyaku.

"Hahaha! Dasar Jack! Enggak minta tolong juga pasti kujenguk Claire! Tentu, Jack, aku akan menemani Claire." jawab Ann sambil menepuk bahuku.

"Oh ya, satu lagi. Aku enggak bisa memberikan obat ke Claire. Ann bisa kan?" kataku memohon. "Dan jangan sampai Claire bangun dari tempat tidurnya."

"Siiip! Aku bantu deh." kata Ann.

"Terima kasih banyak, Ann. Aku harus ke gereja sekarang. Aku sudah janji pada Claire." kataku bergegas pergi ke gereja.

---In Chrunch---

---(Still Jack's POV)---

Aku memasuki gereja. Wueh, sepi sekali. Hanya ada satu pendeta dan Cliff. Aku mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Cliff. "Hei, Cliff, boleh duduk disini?"

Cliff sepertinya kaget. "Ah, silahkan saja."

Aku pun mulai menunduk dan berdoa untuk ayah dan ibu. Aku juga mendoakan Claire supaya cepat sembuh.

"Anu... Bagaimana keadaan Claire?" tanya Cliff.

Aku menoleh. "Oh, Claire? Dia masih agak lemes, tapi sekarang baik-baik saja. Dia bakal ditemani Ann." jawabku.

"Oh..." jawab Cliff pendek. Lalu dia menunduk lagi. Entah dia berdoa atau melamun. Aku mengacuhkannya, dan melanjutkan doaku.

---(Claire's POV)---

"Huwe... Bosan..." keluhku. Aku seadng bermain Gameboy "HM MFOMT" sendirian. (Walah, Harvest Moon chara main Harvest Moon MFOMT???). Katanya Ann kesini, tapi kok enggak datang, yah?

'Tok, tok, tok' pintu terdengar berbunyi. Ah, itu pasti Ann!

"Silahkan masuk! Tidak dikunci, kok!" jawabku di tempat tidur. Pintu pun terbuka... Ternyata itu Ann... Dan Clif?!!

"Wah! Selamat datang..." sapaku. Aku mencoba untuk bangkit.

"Eit~! Jangan bangun dulu! Jack bilang ke aku jangan sampai kamu bangun dari tempat tidur!" Ann menletakkanku lagi ke tempat tidur. "Kamu pasti lapar, kan? Sip! Hari ini servis khusus, dan aku akan memasak untukmu disini!"

Aku dan Cliff bengong melihat tingkah Ann, yang udah 'rada-rada' mirip Spongebob yang mau masak Krabby-Patty.

"Okee! Ladies and Gentleman, kalian sudah siapp? Oh ya, Claire? Mau pesan apa?" tanya Ann yang tahu-tahu udah berpakaian koki chef di restoran-restoran Prancis, sambil melemparkan potongan pamflet yang tahu-tahu isinya bertuliskan makanan-makanan.

"Anu... Aku mau _Curry Rice_..." kataku pelan, sekaligus masih 'takjub' dari tingkah Ann.

"Oke! Satu _Curry Rice,_ coming up!!" teriak Ann, langsung memotong bawang bombay dengan amat cepat.

Aku masih berbaring, menonton 'kegilaan' acara memasak Ann.

"Claire," panggil Cliff pelan.

"Ya?" jawabku.

"Anu... Aku sebenarnya... Mau minta maaf... Karena sudah membentakmu..." kata Cliff sambil menunduk. "Entah kenapa, saat itu aku ingin kesal padamu... Dan aku pun membentakmu..." Cliff mengacak poninya.

"Tidak apa-apa." aku menepuk bahu Cliff. "Justru aku yang mau minta maaf. Aku takut aku sudah melukai hatimu tanpa menyadarinya."

"Oke. Kita saling maafan lagi." kataku. "Kita teman lagi, kan?"

"Teman." jawab Cliff mantap.

--

"Okee!!! Satu _Curry Rice, _selesai!" Ann langsung menyerahkan satu piring _Curry Rice _hangat.

Aku bengong. Memang sih, ini kare. Tapi... Kok ada chikuwa?

(Anisha Asakura: Kalian tahu chikuwa, nggak? Chikuwa itu lingkar bambu yang dipotong-potong kecil-kecil seukuran dadu. Itu lho, yang putih-putih di ruas bambu).

"Kok ada chikuwa?" tanyaku heran. "Ada tahu juga..."

"Oh! Chikuwa itu pengganti daun salam! Habisnya Jack enggak punya daun salam, payah nih..." keluh Ann sambil menghela napas. "Yah, tapi enggak apa-apa, chikuwa bagus untuk badan kok! Makan ya!"

"Te, terima kasih, Ann..." aku tersenyum. Yah, meski agak lucu juga rasa makanannya, aku tetap mau menghabiskannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian

"Bagus, bagus! Kau mau makan!" kata Ann lega, mencuci piring.

Cliff masih menemaniku.

"Oh ya! Saatnya untuk pengobatan!" Ann mengambil obat cair dan kapas. "Oh ya, Cliff, jangan mengintip ya! Soalnya lukanya.."

"Ah! Baik! Baik! Aku takkan mengintip!!!" Cliff heboh sendiri sambil keluar dari rumah Jack. "Aku akan masuk lagi beberapa jam lagi!!!"

Aku dan Ann bengong. "Ya sudahlah. Claire, ayo, buka bajumu!"

---(Cliff's POV)---

Aku menunggu sambil duduk dibawah pohon apel Jack. Masih musim semi, jadi belum ada satupun apel yang bisa kupetik dan kumakan. Padahal aku paling suka makan apel...

Angin semilir bertiup. Alam kota Mineral Town memang sejuk. Kesejukannya itulah yang seperti mineral. Mineral yang sejuk dan murni... Itulah kota Mineral. Mineral Town yang terkenal dengan kesejukannya (Aneh, serasa dejá vu sama kota Bandung...)

Eh, ngomong-ngomong aku penasaran, Ann dan Claire lagi ngapain ya..? Aku pingin... Ah! Tidak! Jangan mikirin yang aneh-aneh ah!

"Adududuh! Sakit nih Ann!" keluh Claire.

"Diam dikit, dong! Sebelah sini belum dikasih obat nih..." jawab Ann. "Aduh, mana sebelah sini lagi! Angkat dikit dong! Tuh, ada beling! Aku ambilin ya!"

Hah? Sebelah sini.....?? ...Angkat dikit??

3... 2... 1... ABORTED

Aku langsung _collapse_. Langsung terbayang yang BL (18+).

---(Jack's POV)---

(04:00 PM)

"Permisi..." aku memasuki pertanianku sendiri. Walah, Cliff ngapain nih??? "Oi, Cliff! Banguun!!!" Muka Cliff merah banget. Jangan-jangan...

"Aku pulang!!" Aku langsung masuk ke rumahku khawatir.

"Wah! Jack sudah pulang?" Ann menyapaku. Claire sudah tidur pulas.

"Ann... Enggak terjadi apa-apa kan sekarang...?" tanyaku khawatir.

"Haah?" tanya Ann heran. "Enggak terjadi apa-apa, kok!"

"Tapi kok Cliff... _Collapse_ di depan rumahku?"

Ann langsung bengong. "Cliff?!" Dia langsung berlari keluar, dan menyeret Cliff masuk. "Aduh... Kenapa dia pingsan nih..."

"Bawa aja dia pulang." kataku memberi saran.

"Iya. Besok aku datang lagi ke sini ya!" kata Ann.

"Oke, Ann. Terima kasih lagi, ya." kataku sambil menutup pintu. KREK. Sekarang hanya ada aku dan Claire.

"Auh...? Jack?" Claire terbangun. "Itu kamu, Jack?"

"Iya, Claire? Aku disini." kataku menghampiri Claire.

"Aku... Pasti bisa sembuh, kan?" tanya Claire.

Aku mengelus kepala Claire. "Iya... Kau akan cepat sembuh kalau banyak makan dan rajin pakai obat!" kataku semangat. "Aku akan tidur di sebelahmu, jadi kalau kau butuh apa-apa, bilang saja ya!"

Yipiiii!~~ Chapter 4 selesaiii.... Kayaknya ini chapter yang paling menakutkan dari semua chapter yang nanti bakalan ada...

Claire: (Nendang authoress) dasar penulis kasar! Yang kasar dan jahat tuh, authoress! Bukan Doctor, cinta pertama aku, tahu!

Anisha Asakura: Biarin aja, weeekkk~~~ (Menjulurkan lidah)

(BAK BIK BUK DESH! Claire menginjak-injak perut Anisha Asakura)

Anisha Asakura: Hoek... -darah keluar dari mulutnya-

Claire: -Ditahan Cliff dan Gray- Hei! Lepasin!! Aku masih mau nyiksa authoress jahat ini nih!

Anisha Asakura: Udah, udah! Lagian enggak sakit kok. Oh ya, Sebenernya Anisha pernah ngalamin ini juga lho, tapi bukan obat. Tapi ibu-ibu penjual pakaian di Bali. Si ibu-ibu itu, kasarnya sama lho, dengan Doctor yang ngancem nyuruh Claire minum obat -curhat-

Claire: -ketus- Bagus deh kalo authoressnya udah ngalamin ini juga.

Anisha Asakura: Ya iya, dong. Kan ada pepatah, _Jangan lakukan pada orang lain sebelum dilakukan pada diri sendiri_! -ada _bling-bling _di belakangnya-

Gray dan Cliff: -heran- Jadi authoressnya yang minta si penjualnya buat kasar sama kayak si Doctor???

Anisha Asakura: Ya enggak lah! Si ibu-ibunya aja yang ngotot, minta beli barang dagangannya dia, makanya Anisha beli sarung Bali dari si ibu itu.... –curhat lagi-

Oh, ya, Anisha udah liat pollingnya lho~~~ Serius nih, mau Jack??? (O_O) Buat yang belum polling, ditunggu ya! Anisha Asakura, pergi (POLP)


	5. Cooking Festival and Dance Party

Yaaay~ yaaaay~~! Anisha Asakura disini, bersama Mr.B! (PLOP, PLOPP)

Mr.B: Eh, kenalin gue dulu donk!

Iya, iya T_T Mr.B adalah editorku yang paling kejam, paling galak, dan mirip dengan algojo yang.. PLAAAK -digetok remot teve sama Mr.B-

Mr.B: Udah deh, engga' usah seekstrim gitu ngejelasin siapa gue... Pokoknya, gue ini editor paling metal sekaligus adiknya Anisha Asakura.

Iya, iyaa... T_T Oh ya, Anisha mau balas review yang ada~

Untuk teacupz: Trima kasih revieeewwwwnyaaa!!! Ups! Benar juga, Anisha banyak bikin kesalahan saat menulis nih! Yang pertama, Anisha nulis crunch, padahal yg bener church... (DASAR MICROSOFT WORD 2003 SIALAAAAANNN -ditendang Mr.B-), kedua... Oh, itu memang saya yang sengaja memasukkan format tanggal dan waktu seperti itu kok... Ketiga... Maksudnya, 'Di Luar Clinic' dalam bahasa Indonya.... Hm... Claire ama Jack? Tunggu polling yang lain, ya... Kai bakalan muncul di chapter 6 -ngasih spoiler buat para Kai lovers- (Karena ngasih tau spoiler, Mr.B nyambukin Anisha)... Hm... Incest? Mungkin akan muncul nanti... Atau konflik kalo mereka bukan saudara kembar??? Mau yang mana? Incest ato Konflik? -muka ikutan cemerlang- 0.0(Mr.B ngegebuk Anisha lagi X_X)

Untuk lalanakmalas

DISCLAIMER: I do not own of any HM charas, but I do own this story and Emily

(06:00 AM, 19 Spring)

---(Claire's POV)---

"Hore!!! Aku sudah sembuh~~~!" teriakku senang. Sekarang aku sudah sehat. Luka patokan ayam dan luka sobekan Doctor pun sudah hilang. 4 hari di tempat tidur benar-benar membosankan. Aku enggak boleh keluar kemana-mana. Kalau ke kamar mandi sekalipun, harus ditemani Jack (enggak sampai ke dalam kamar mandinya, lah!). Dan yang mengurus lukaku, cuma Ann dan terkadang Elli.

"Iya, syukurlah kalau kau sudah sembuh, Claire." kata Jack sambil mengacak rambutku. _Hueh... Berakhir sudah pertarunganku menemani Claire selama 47 jam 37 menit ini..._ pikir Jack.

"Oke! Terima kasih sudah merawatku selama 4 hari ini, Jack!" kataku sambil memeluk kakak kembaranku.

"Oi, oi! Udah!" kata Jack sambil melepasku. "Ayo, temui Ann dan semuanya! Mereka pasti khawatir banget!"

"Oh iya! Ya sudah Jack, aku pergi dulu!" kataku sambil memeluk Jack lagi, dan langsung berlari keluar rumah Jack.

-In the front of Inn-

"Huah, akhirnya aku kesini lagi..." kataku senang. Sudah sekitar 4 hari aku tidak bertemu Cliff dan Gray. Aku memasuki Inn.

"Selamat pagi..." sapaku. Aku melihat Ann sedang mengeringkan piring. Hihihi. Kukagetin, ah!

"DORR!!" aku mengagetkan Ann.

"KYAA!!!" teriak Ann kaget. Untung saja dia sedang mengelap gelas plastik. Kalau tidak, pasti sudah pecah.

"Ya ampun, Claire?! Kamu sudah sehat?!" teriak Ann kaget, sambil memandangiku kaget. "Syukurlah! Aku kangen sekali saat kamu enggak ada di Inn!!!"

"Iya, aku kangen sekali sama kalian semua." kataku sambil memeluk Ann. "Pelukan persahabatan~"

"Hei, cowok-cowok kangen banget lho, sama kamu. Mereka kangen sampai-sampai enggak mau makan malam selama 4 hari ini!"

"Hee~? Maksudnya Gray dan Cliff?" tanyaku.

"Iya, lebih baik kamu datengin mereka deh." saran Ann.

"Apa enggak apa-apa? Mereka kan masih tidur..." tanyaku khawatir.

"Enggak apa-apa. Mereka malah lebih rajin bangun jam 6 pagi."

----2nd floor at Inn----

Aku mengetuk kamar bagian cowok. Tok tok tok.

"Masuk saja." Terdengar suara lirih. Itu pasti suara Cliff.

"Permisi..." aku memasuki kamar.

Aku melihat Gray dan Cliff ada di tempat tidur mereka masing-masing. "Hai semuanya! Apa kabar!"

Gray dan Cliff terkejut, dan mereka langsung mendatangiku.

"Lho?! Kamu sudah sehat, Claire?" tanya Gray tak percaya.

"Iya! Mulai sekarang, aku menginap di Inn lagi!" kataku senang.

"Kami kangen banget sama kamu, Claire!" sahut Cliff senang.

"Iya, aku juga~~" aku memeluk Cliff dan Gray. "Pelukan persahabataan~~~"

"Oi, oi~!" Gray mendorongku pelan. "Kamu enggak apa-apa keluar sekarang? Sebaiknya istirahat saja sehari atau dua harian lagi..."

"Ah, enggak apa-apa kok." Kataku senang. "Justru aku malah ingin cepat sekali sembuh supaya bisa ketemu kalian lagi~"

_Aduh... Dasar Claire ini..._ pikir Cliff dan Gray tersenyum kecil.

"Hei, mulai hari ini, aku juga bakalan bantu Ann membuat sarapan! Kalian, mandi dan ke lantai 1 ya! Aku akan masak dengan Ann." kataku.

"Oke!" jawab para cowok-cowok.

Aku menemui Ann dan membantunya memasak.

(08:00 AM)

"Ayo makaan~! Menu sarapan hari ini French Toast!" kataku sambil membawa beberapa roti bakar hangat.

"Kami makaaan~" kami bertiga lalu makan roti bakar French Toast itu.

"Oh ya, Cliff?" tanyaku tiba-tiba.

"Apa, Claire?" jawab Cliff.

"Aku dengar, sekitar 5 hari yang lalu, kamu _collapse_ di depan rumah Jack. Kamu kenapa, Cliff??" tanyaku heran.

"!!!!!" muka Cliff langsung merah padam. "Enggak kenapa-napa kok, hahaha..."

"Bener nih, enggak apa-apa?" tanyaku khawatir. Apa Cliff demam?

"Enggak kok! Enggak ada apa-apa! Aku cuma kaget aja, kok! Hahaha..." kata Cliff panik.

"Ya sudah. Ayo, habiskan sarapannya!"

(08:30 AM)

Acara sarapan sudah selesai. Aku dan Ann membantu membereskan piring. Saat kulihat lobi depan, kulihat Gray masih bersantai-santai di kursinya, sedangkan Cliff sudah pergi duluan ke gereja.

"Gray? Kok kamu enggak kerja?" tanyaku sambil mengeringkan tangan dengan lap.

"Oh. Hari ini hari Kamis (coba cek di HM:MFOMT tanggal 19 Spring year 1. Beneran hari Kamis -Thursday- lho ^^ saya juga kaget, ternyata pas banget). Toko kakekku tutup hari Kamis." jawab Gray.

"Oh..." jawabku. "Aku belum tahu itu. Memangnya kalau hari libur, Gray kemana?"

"Aku pergi hiking di Mother's Hill. Dengan kakek." jawab Gray malas. "Agak malas sih, tapi kakek selalu menyuruhku untuk pergi hiking dengannya demi kesehatan tubuh."

"Yaa..." jawabku tersenyum. "Pak Saibara melakukan itu untuk membuatmu merasa lebih rileks dan dapat menghirup udara segar setelah bekerja selama beberapa minggu sebelumnya di tokonya atau di pertambangan yang pengap dan gelap. Pak Saibara mengajakmu juga demi kebaikanmu. Jadi, jangan disia-siakan, ya?"

"Maksudmu apa?"

"Ya, jadi, Pak Saibara.... Mengajakmu ke sana untuk membuatmu bisa merasakan keindahan alam dari atas gunung sana..." jelasku bingung. Aku juga enggak pernah hiking, makanya aku enggak tahu bagaimana rasanya hiking.

(Mr.B: Dasar sok Claire sok. -ditampar Anisha Asakura-)

"Oke..." jawab Gray. "Aku ngerti maksudmu. Ah, lebih baik aku pergi dulu. Kakek pasti sudah menungguku untuk pergi hiking."

"Ba, baik..." jawabku grogi. Aku membiarkan Gray pergi meninggalkan Inn. Aku melirik jam. Kyaaa, sudah mau jam 9! Aku harus buka toko!  
"Ann! Aku pergi kerja dulu!"

---Outside of Inn---

Aku berlari, berusaha agar tidak terkejar waktu. Saat sampai, aku kaget. Tokoku sudah dipenuhi sarang laba-laba!! Hiiiy~~! Aku kan paling benci laba-laba! Aku butuh pertolongan seseorang. Jack!

Aku langsung berlari ke pertanian Jack. Ah! Jack lagi ngambil madu di pohonnya pakai tangga. "JAAAACCCKK!!!"

"Huwaa!!" karena Jack kaget, dia tak menyadari keberadaanku, dan terpeleset di tangga, dan menindihku.

"KYAA!"

(SFX: GUBRAAAKKK!! DUUK!!! BLETAAAK!! (Kalau yang 'bletak' sih... Anisha lagi bikin fanfic, terus dipukul Mr.B pake kemoceng))

"Adududuh..." aku mengaduh kesakitan. Jack menindihku, dan setengah bagian tangganya menindihku juga.

"KYAA~! Kamu enggak apa-apa, Claire???!" Jack langsung panik membantuku berdiri. (Anisha Asakura: Jack, sejak kapan kamu teriak 'KYAA'? Kayak cewek aja)

"Enggak apa-apa sih... Tapi berat kakak berapa, sih?!" omelku pelan.

"Ehehehe... Cuma 59 kg kok..." kata Jack setengah ketawa kayak hiena.

_APA?!_ pikirku. _CUMA 59 KG?!! Aku aja cuma 42 kg!!!_

"Bercanda kok!" kata Jack sambil menepukku. "Aku cuma 42 kg, sama kayak kamu kok."

"Huuu.... Kirain beratnya udah kayak karung beras...." ledekku. "Oh ya, Jack, boleh minta tolong?"

"Apa?" tanya Jack.

"Karena tokoku terbengkalai selama 4 hari, sekarang tokoku penuh sarang laba-laba! Tolong bersihin sarang mereka dong, Jack! Abisnya aku benci banget laba-laba!" jelasku.

"Lho? Memangnya kamu masih takut sama laba-laba?" tanya Jack polos.

"YA MASIH, LAH!" teriakku sambil menarik baju _overall _Jack ke tokoku. "AYO CEPAT USIR MEREKAAA!!!"

---In Claire's Bakery Shop---

"Wah, banyak banget... Tapi kan cuma di LANGIT-LANGIT!" kata Jack marah.

"Ya, mau di lantai, kek, di teras, kek, pokoknya AKU MAU SARANG LABA-LABA ITU SUDAH ENGGAK ADA LAGI!!!" teriakku jijik, takut memandang langit-langit. Aku memberikan kemoceng tuaku pada Jack.

"Lho? Aku harus ngapain nih?" tanya Jack polos.

"YA, BERSIHIN ITU SARANG LABA-LABA YANG ADA DI LANGIT-LANGIT ATAU KALO ENGGAK AKU ENGGAK BAKALAN MAU MASAK APA-APA LAGI BUAT JACK!!!" teriakku kencang.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!! Ba, baik! Apapun akan kulakukan, asal jangan itu!!!" teriak Jack panik, langsung membersihkan langit-langit toko.

-------- 30 minutes later -------

"Waaah~ Langit-langitnya bersih banget~~" pujiku kagum. Jack benar-benar petani yang berkerja keras.

Sementara itu, Jack sedang terengah-engah mengelap keringat. Sepertinya dia capek sekali.

"Ini Jack. Lemon Tea." Kataku sambil memberikan minuman dingin pada kakak kembaranku. Oh ya, aku lupa. Selain menjual roti, aku juga menjual beberapa bubuk teh dari luar negri, seperti Cinnamon Tea, Green Tea (Anisha Asakura: MAUUU!!!), Black Tea, dan beberapa teh terkenal dari luar nergi lainnya.

Kakakku dengan rakus meminum itu sampai habis. "Wah... Habis lelah, minum minuman yang dingin memang enak! Sekarang tenagaku terisi kembali!"

"Itu baru Jack! Terima kasih sudah membantuku!" kataku sambil mengambil sesuatu. "Ini untukmu. Mungkin kau mau makan itu saat makan malam nanti."

"KYAA~~! Hamburger!!" teriak Jack senang sambil mengambil 'sesuatu' dari tanganku. "Terima kasih, Claire!"

"Iya, sama-sama." jawabku senang. Jack lalu pulang lagi ke pertaniannya.

(11:00 AM)

'_Klining, klining,'_ bel pintu berbunyi. Ada pelanggan datang.

"Ya, siapa ya..." tanyaku. Perkataanku langsung putus. Aku langsung bengong melihat bapak-bapak berotot besar bertampang sangar muncul ke tokoku.

"Kau Claire, kan?" tanya bapak-bapak itu.

"I... Iyaaa..." kataku ketakutan. _Please don't kill me with your gun, sir...._

Bapak-bapak itu tertawa. "Hahahahahaha! Kamu lucu juga! Kamu pasti takut sama saya, ya?"

Aku mengangguk cepat. _Please don't kill me, sir... I'm so scared because of your gun, sir... I swear...._

(Anisha Asakura: -curhat- Sebenarnya, ini agak _deja vu_ sama saya soalnya saya waktu kecil, sekitar umur 10 tahunan, saat saya ngeliat bapak saya pakai baju dinas tentaranya, pikiran saya sama seperti Claire tadi. Claire, tabah, ya... -enggak diapa-apain sama Mr.B-)

"Tenang saja, Claire. Aku enggak bakalan ngebunuh kamu kok. Hanya aja beberapa orang sering salah paham dan ketakutan kalau ngeliat saya. Oh ya. Nama saya Zack. Saya mengurus dalam hal pengiriman atau _shipment_ untuk kota Mineral Town. Kalau kau ingin mengirim surat atau memesan sesuatu, bilang saja pada saya di rumah kayu di pantai." Kata bapak-bapak sangar tadi.

"Oh gitu...." kataku mengerti. "Lalu, pak Zack ada perlu apa kesini, pak?"

"Ngg... Begini..." Zack mengeluarkan beberapa surat dan kertas-kertas hijau. "Ini ada beberapa surat dari berbagai kota. Dari Forget-Me-Not Valley, Dewdrop Village, Po-po Valley, Sunny Town, Flowerbud Village, dan beberapa kota lainnya. Dan ini ada beberapa surat pengumuman untuk acara-acara _event_ untuk minggu depan. Ikut ya! Oh ya, sekarang saya harus pergi dulu. Lillia ulang tahun hari ini."

"Te... Terima kasih..." aku kesusahan menerima bertumpuk-tumpuk surat dan kertas pengumuman. Hah? Lillia? Ibunya Rick ya? Berarti aku harus buatin roti salad telur hari ini!

(02:00 PM)

Aku masih sibuk membuat roti. Ternyata surat-surat yang ada ternyata surat permohonan untuk memesan roti! Hm... Vaughn dari Flowerbud Village mesan roti kare... Murrey dari Po-po Valley pesan roti _insect_... Romana dari Forget-Me-Not Valley pesan roti _Sweet Memories_.... Griffin dari Forget-Me-Not Valley juga mesen roti kare... Nick dari Dewdrop Village mesen roti tawar aja... Bo dari Sunny Town mesen roti _Chinese Traditional_... Tapi ada beberapa surat biasa dari Blue, Mark dan Jill. Oh ya, Jill dan Mark itu sepupuku dan Jack. Tapi aku lebih akrab pada Mark, dan Jill lebih akrab pada Jack.

'_Klining, klining' _ bel pintu berbunyi. Kali ini Rick yang muncul, membawa telur-telur pesananku yang benar-benar amat kubutuhkan.

"Claire! Ini roti pesananmu!" kata Rick. "Kok tumben, selama 4 hari ini kamu enggak buka toko?"

"Kemarin-kemarin aku sakit, Rick." jelasku sibuk membuat adonan. "Tolong taruh telurnya di meja itu. Aku sibuk sekali hari ini. Oh ya, ambil roti salad telur di sana, soalnya ibumu ulang tahun, kan? Bilang itu adalah hadiah ulangtahunku untuknya."

Rick tak sempat berkata apa-apa, mengambil roti salad telurku, dan pergi.

(05:00 PM)

Fuuh... Akhirnya saatnya tutup toko. Aku membawa kertas-kertas surat pengumuman _event_ bulan ini. Hmm, baca ah!

_Cooking Festival, 22 Spring_

_Rose Square, 10 AM_

_Ikuti acaranya! By: Mayor_

_Acara menari Harvest Goddess, 28 Spring _(Kalau enggak salah itu tanggalnya yang ada di Back to Nature)

_Rose Square, 10 AM_

_Ikuti acaranya! By: Mayor_

Hm... Acara memasak? Asiik! Aku ikut ah! Tapi... Acara menari Harvest Goddess itu apaan? Aku bingung, tanpa sadar menabrak seseorang. "KYAAA!" "UWAAA!"

"Aduh, sakiit..." keluhku. Aku menabrak seseorang.

"Kamu enggak apa-apa, Claire?" tanya orang itu. Ah, itu Cliff!

"Cliff! Kaget aku, kirain siapa!" kataku sambil tertawa, dan mencoba bangun.

".... Mau ke Inn?" tanya Cliff pelan.

"Iya. Kau juga? Sama-sama yuk!" kataku sambil menarik tangan Cliff.

"Uwaa" Cliff agak grogi saat aku menarik tanganku. Saat aku dan Cliff sampai di Inn, aku melihat muka Cliff semerah tomat matang. Hihihi.

---- Doug's Inn ----

"Ann!" sapaku. "Aku lagi bingung nih!"

"Hei, Claire!" jawab Ann. "Bingung apaan?"

"Ini," aku memperlihatkan surat pengumuman _event_ milikku. "Disini tertulis 'Acara Menari Harvest Goddess'. Maksudnya apa, Ann?"

"Oh, kamu enggak tau, Claire?" tanya Ann balik. Aku menggeleng.

"Acara Menari Hafvest Goddess adalah acara dimana semua gadis-gadis di Mineral Town berkumpul, mengenakan gaun pink dengan bunga-bunga, dan menari dengan pasangannya! Acara tari ini adalah adat Mineral Town untuk mendoakan semoga Harvest Goddess mau memberikan hasil panen yang membahagiakan dan memberikan keberkatannya pada kita!" jelas Ann panjang lebar.

Aku mengangguk-angguk. Eh... Menari... Dengan pasangannya? Mukaku langsung bersemu.

"Hehehe, kamu pasti lagi mikirin mau dansa dengan siapa..." ledek Ann. "Tenang saja. Cowoknya akan dipilih secara acak sebanyak 2 kali, lalu di akhirnya, para cowok akan memberikan bunga. Santai aja!" tambah Ann.

"Ooh..." kataku lega. Kirain aku bakal dipasagin sama siapa...

---- 22 Spring, 06:00 AM ----

Aku membaca buku resep dari Library. Bingung mau memasak apa. Sedangkan Ann, dia sedang bersantai membaca komik.

"Ann... Aku bingung mau masak apa..." kataku bingung.

"Ah, enggak usah bingung, Claire!" saran Ann. "Lagian kamu enggak perlu susah-susah menghapalin buku resep setebal buku telepon itu kok! Lagian juga, Gourmet pasti maunya makanan atau minuman yang gampang-gampang..."

"Beneran, Ann?" tanyaku makin grogi. "Ini pertama kalinya masakanku akan dicoba oleh orang-orang terkenal..."

"Tenang aja!" Ann menepuk pundakku. "Kamu pasti bisa kok, Claire."

Aku mencoba tenang...

---- Rose Square, 22 Spring, 10:00 AM ----

Semua orang ada di sini. Aku makin grogi berat. Wah... Ada orang gendut berbaju ungu di dekat meja juri. Apakah dia jurinya?

"Baiklah semuanya! Acara Cooking Festival dimulai! Kita akan mendengarkan kategori memasak dari Gourmet!" sahut Mayor Thomas.

"Baiklah, semuanya..." Gourmet memberi aba-aba. "Kategori memasak hari ini adalah... Jus! Silahkan untuk para peserta mmemasak puolang dan membuat Jus!"

(Dalam hati Claire: GUBRAAAAK! Gampang amat bikin jus....)

Aku langsung menuju hutan. Aku mengambil buah berry liar yang ada di semak-seman hutan. Setelah itu, aku menuju dapur di Inn. Ya ampun, Pak Doug dan Ann sudah selesai memasak! Aku harus buru-buru!

Aku menuju dapur Inn yang sudah kosong, memblender berry yang tadi kukumpulkan, mencampurnya dengan madu dan gula, ditambah rumput liar biru yang ada di hutan tadi, dan menyimpannya ke gelas besar. Selesai!

Aku langsung menuju Rose Square. Fiuh! Untung aku sempat.

"Baik, semuanya sudah terkumpul! Sekarang Gourmet akan mencicipi Jus yang kalian buat! Harap maju ke meja juri bila nama kalian dipanggil! Kontestan pertama... Doug!" Mayor memberi aba-aba.

Doug mendekati Meja Juri, dan Gourmet mencicipi minumannya. "Hmm... Kau hebat sekali mencampurkan berbagai rasa menjadi satu! Sangat enak!" komentar Gourmet.

Lalu Doug pergi dari meja juri. "Selanjutnya... Ann!" kata Mayor.

Aku melihat Ann menuju meja juri dengan tenang. Gourmet mencicipi jus buatannya. "Hmm... Rasa susunya bercampur dengan baik dengan jus buahnya... Kerja bagus!" komentar Gourmet.

Ann pergi dari meja juri. "Selanjutnya... Lillia!" kata Mayor.

Lillia, ibunya Rick dan Popuri, langsung menuju meja juri dengan perlahan-lahan. Gourmet mencicipi jusnya. "Rasa buah-buahan segar yang ada di minumannya bercampur dengan baik!" komentar Gourmet.

Lillia lalu pergi. "Selanjutnya... Manna!" kata Mayor.

Ibu-ibu berbaju hitam yang dipanggil Manna menuju meja juri, dan Gourmet mulai mencicipi minuman buatannya. "Ide mencampurkan susu dengan jus sayuran sangat jenius! Enak sekali!" komentar Gourmet.

Manna tersenyum pede, sambil pergi. "Selanjutnya... Karen!" kata Mayor.

Karen maju ke meja juri dengan pede. Gourmet mencicipi minuman yang berwarna hitam kelam itu. "Ugh... Rasanya aneh..." komentar Gourmet.

Karen pergi dari meja juri, ngambek. "Selanjutnya... Jack!" kata Mayor.

Aku bengong. Lho? Kakak juga ikut?? Aku melihat Jack berjalan santai menuju meja juri, sementara Gourmet mencoba minuman buatannya. "Hmm... Rasa strawberry... dan ada susu... Enak sekali!!" komentar Gourmet.

Jack lalu pergi dari meja juri dengan santai. "Terakhir... Claire!"

Aku langsung deg-degan. Aku menuju meja juri dengan tegang, sedangkan Gourmet mencicipi minumanku. "Hmm... Rasa buah berry... Dengan madu dan beberapa aroma menyengat... Hnm..." komentar Gourmet. "Ini segar sekali! Enak!"

Aku menghembuskan napas lega. Lalu aku pergi dari meja juri lagi. "Gourmet sudah mencoba semua jus milik kontestan. Silahkan menunggu hasil." kata Mayor.

--- Beberapa jam kemudian ---

"Gourmet sudah melakukan perhitungan. Yang namanya dipanggil, harap maju ke meja juri," kata Mayor sambil membaca secarik kertas. "Pemenang kategori minuman paling menyegarkan... Lillia!"

Lillia langsung menuju meja juri dengan pelan. Wajahnya cerah dengan senyum manis, tanda betapa senangnya beliau.

"Kategori minuman yang paling eksentrik... Manna!"

Manna langsung maju ke meja juri sambil tertawa-tawa begitu pedenya.

"Kategori minuman paling alami... Claire!"

Aku langsung kaget. Aku... Menang! Aku langsung menuju meja juri dengan senang.

"Kategori minuman paling kompak... Ann dan Jack!"

Ann dan Jack bengong, saling pandang, dan tertawa bersama-sama. Lalu mereka maju ke meja juri dengan bergandengan tangan.

"Untuk para kontestan yang tidak disebut, janganlah sedih. Kalian juga tetap dapat piagam kok!" Mayor menambahkan.

Aku mendapat piagam kategori minuman paling alami. Senang sekali rasanya....

---- 28 Spring, 06:00 AM ----

Aku grogi sekali. Tanpa sadar hari amat cepat berlalu. Sudah tanggal 28. Acara Menari Harvest Goddess dimulai jam 10 nanti. Sekarang Elli dan Ann sedang membantuku memakaikan gaun pink bunga-bunga untukku.

"Claire, diam dikit dong! Nanti ketusuk bunganya!" kata Ann sibuk mengatur bunga-bunga pink di ujung atas gaunku. Ann sendiri sudah cantik, memakai gaun yang sama, tetapi dengan bunga-bunga berwarna biru tua, seperti warna batu sapphire. Cantik sekali. Sedangkan Elli, sibuk menjahit bagian lekukan pinggangku. Elli juga sudah memakai gaun yang sama, tapi dengan bunga-bunga berwarna putih, seperti mutiara. Anggun sekali.

"Nah! Selesai~" kata Elli memutuskan benang warna pink. "Kamu kurus banget, Claire. Jadi gaun ini harus dijahit lagi..."

"Ehehe... Maaf ya..." kataku tertawa kecil. Rambuku tetap digerai, tapi dengan hiasan bunga pink, sama seperti yang dipakai di gaunku.

(10:00 AM, Rose Square)

Semua orang sudah berkumpul. Karen menggunakan gaun pink dan bunga-bunga berwarna orange. Mary, si gadis perpustakaan, sekarang tidak menggunakan kacamatanya, rambutnya diikat ekor kuda, dan memakai gaun pink dengan bunga-bunga berwarna ungu. Sedangkan Popuri, adiknya Rick, rambutnya diikat dua, memakai gaun pink dan bunga-bunga berwarna merah.

"Nah, gadis-gadis! Mari kita mulai acaranya!" kata Mayor, sambil memutar tape dengan lagu merdu.

Aku menggerakkan badanku mengikuti irama lagu. Aku memberi hormat, melompat, tersenyum, memikat orang-orang yang ada di Rose Square, seperti yang diberitahukan Ann. Gadis-gadis juga melakukan apa yang kulakukan. Berputar, menunduk, mengedipkan sebelah mata...

Alur lagu berhenti. Ini dia tengah-tengah sesi tarian.

Alur lagu baru muncul, dengan tempo lebih cepat. Kami para gadis berputar, mengambil cowok-cowok secara acak. Ann mendapat Jack, Elli mendapat Doctor, Popuri mendapat Stu, Mary mendapat Gray, Karen mendapat Rick, dan aku mendapat Cliff. Cliff grogi sekali.

Kami mengikuti aliran lagu. Berputar diantara peluk, menunduk, saling tatap antar pasangan.

"TWIIIT!" terdengar suara peluit dari tape lagu. Saatnya tukar pasangan. Ann dapat Cliff, Mary dapat Rick, Elli dapat Jack, Karen dapat Stu, Popuri dapat Doctor, dan aku mendapat Gray.

Kami melakukan seperti interval pertama berpasangan seperti tadi.

"TWIITT!" ah, peluit lagi-lagi berbunyi, saatnya bertukar lagi. Popuri dapat Gray, Ann dapat Doctor, Mary dengan Stu, Elli dengan Rick, Karen dengan Cliff, dan aku dengan Jack.

"WIIITS~~~" aba-aba terakhir muncul. Saatnya para cowok memberi bunga. Popuri menerima bunga mawar merah dari Gray. Ann mendapat bunga mawar biru dari Doctor. Mary mendapat bunga lavender dari Stu. Elli mendapat bunga lili dari Rick. Karen menerima bunga peony dari Cliff (yang diambil di hutan), dan aku menerima bunga mawar pink dari Jack.

Nada lagu berubah manjadi lembut, dan artinya, acara menari berakhir. Para gadis langsung berkumpul, memegang tangan, tersenyum dan membungkuk hormat.

Semua orang-orang bertepuk tangan meriah. Acara berlangsung dengan amat sukses.

"Kyaaaaa~~~! Adikku cantik bangeeet!!!" teriak Jack sambil memelukku.

"Adudududuh! Berat!" teriakku sambil tertawa, sambil memegang bunga mawar pink dari Jack.

"Huwaa~! Acaranya berhasil!" kata Popuri sambil memegang mawar dari Gray. Gray hanya tertunduk, malas melihat Popuri.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih sudah datang" kata Mayor. "Datang lagi tahun depan, ya!"

Haaah... Haaah... Akhirnya chapter 5 selesai juga... (tangan pegal-pegal)

Mr.B: Heh! Kok pasangan waktu acara tarinya berbeda-beda?! Enggak ada kerjaan!

Emangnya kenapa? Mau gajimu dipotong 50%?

Mr.B: -sembah sujud- ampun nyai Anisha...

Gitu dong. Jadi editor jangan sok... Nah, untuk chapter berikutnya, Kai akan muncul! Jadi, harap bersabar ya~~~

Mr.B: -nyambuk Anisha- jangan kasih spoiler!

Eh, main nyambuk lagi!! Mau gajimu dipotong 80%?

Mr.B: -sembah-sembah Anisha- Ampun bu komikus....

Nah, anak baik... Oke, ditunggu reviewnya~~~~ Anisha Asakura and Mr.B, out (POLP, POLPP)


	6. Hello, Kai! Hello Skye!

A-n-i-s-h-a.... Asakura! Muncul bersama Mr.B! (PLOP, PLOPP)

Mr.B: Heh, para pembaca, masih inget gue nggak?

Ya tentu aja masih inget... T_T... Kamu editorku paling metal and algojo yang.... ---KYAAAA!!! –ditimpuk kulkas sama Mr.B, lalu pingsan-

Mr.B: Lho? Pingsan dia... Dasar kakak gue payah... Ya udah, aku aja yang nerusin chapter 6nya... Hem... Apa?! Disini, si Kai bakalan nongol?!! –nendang Kai- -dibales ama claire- -Mr.B mulai berantem- -Kai ngebales- -Mr.B nendang kai- -Kai bales nendang-

Fn-chan: -baru dateng- Lho, ada apaan nih? Kok Anisha Asakura pingsan, trus Mr.B berantem ama Kai??? (0_0) Ah, daripada para pembaca bosan ngebaca keadaan kami, lebih baik baca chapter 6 ya~~~ Oh, ya, ada beberapa balasan review dari Anisha Asakura.

Untuk teacupz': Terima kasih reviewnya..... Hm? Teacupz... Beratnya 42 kg? Waduh... Kebetulan yang unik... Eh, 8 Spring itu acara Dance di Island of Happiness?? Asik, info baru nih... XD... Hew, kayaknya Mr.B nggak bakalan bisa akur sama aku sekarang, soalnya dia lagi serius dalam hal berantem...

Untuk lalanakmalas, Kirazu Haruka, akai chibi seme, dan yang lain, Anisha minta maaf sebesar-besarnya karena enggak ngebales review kalian di chapter sebelumnya...

DISCLAIMER: I do not own of any HM charas, but I do own this story and Emily.

--- 09:00 AM, 30 Spring ---

---(Claire's POV)---

"Mau ngasih liat apaan sih..." tanyaku penasaran. Mataku ditutup oleh sarung tangan merah Jack, karena Jack bilang ingin memperlihatkan sesuatu dari ladangnya padaku.

"Lurus aja terus, nanti tunggu kalau aku suruh buka tutup matanya." kata Jack yang mendorongku terus sebagai pemandu jalan.

"Bukan laba-laba kan? Atau sarang mereka???" tanyaku gemetar.

"Bukan kok... Kamu pasti suka..." jawab Jack. "Nah, sudah sampai! Buka tutup matamu!"

Saat aku membuka tutup mata, aku terkejut. Aku langsung tersenyum bahagia. Jack memperlihatkan ladangnya yang hampir setengahnya diisi tanaman strawberry favoritku.

"Kau suka, kan? Yuk, kita panen buah strawberrynya sama-sama." ajak Jack. Dia meminjamkanku keranjangnya.

"Hee? Aku boleh memetik ini?" tanyaku kaget.

"Boleh! Petik saja sebanyak yang kau suka! Asal, nanti di bulan Summer, kamu buat roti selai strawberry untukku!" jawab Jack sambil tertawa.

"Asiiiik!!! Aku sayang sama Jack!!!" teriakku sambil memeluk Jack.

"Uwawawa! Sabar!" kata Jack kaget. "Nah, petik sesukamu ya!"

Aku tersenyum lagi, dan memetik buah strawberry yang merah menggoda itu. Ada banyak sekali, bahkan sekeranjang saja sudah penuh dalam waktu setengah jam.

"Jaaack! Keranjangnya sudah penuh!" kataku sambil memperlihatkan keranjang yang penuh dengan strawberry.

"Wah, sudah penuh, ya. Simpan saja untuk membuat selai!" kata Jack. "Aku harus memanen strawberry yang lain. Kau boleh pulang sekarang kok!"

"Baik! Terima kasih lagi ya, Jack!" kataku senang. Asik, aku bisa membuat banyak selai kalau sebanyak ini...

"Claire!" Jack memanggilku. "Aku hampir lupa! Kesini sebentar!"

Aku mendekati Jack. "Apa?"

"Nanti, tanggal 2 Summer, datang ke pertanianku ya! Kamu masih ingat Summer Festival yang di Forget-Me-Not Valley?" kata Jack.

"Summer Festival.... Ng..." aku agak lupa. "Oh! Summer Festival yang itu! Memangnya Jack bisa main gitar?" tanyaku polos. Rasanya Jack jarang bermain-main alat musik.

"Ya bisa dong! Nanti tanggal 2 Summer, ajak teman-temanmu ke pertanianku jam 7 malam! Aku akan main gitar di ladang kita, ditemani api unggun dan jagung bakar. Kayak kemping gitu, deh..." jawab Jack.

"Oke! Akan kuajak Ann, Gray dan Cliff! Mungkin aku ngajak Rick dan Popuri sih..." jawabku.

"Tenang saja! Aku akan mengajak yang lain di Mineral Town ini! Hem, Mary, Rick, Popuri, Karen, dan... Pokoknya diundang deh!" tambah Jack.

"Asiiiik! Sampai jumpa nanti ya!" kataku sambil pergi.

"Ooooi! Claireeee!!! Jangan ajak orang yang pake bandana unguuu!!!!!!" teriak Jack dari ujung jalan. _Hah? Orang pakai bandana ungu? Siapa tuh?_

-Out from Jack's Farm-

Aku membawa keranjang strawberry sambil bersenandung. Rasanya tak sabar membuat selai strawberry...

"Hai, Kai!" kata May. Aku berhenti. Hah? Siapa Kai? Aku melihat May dan Popuri sedang mengobrol dengan seseorang.

"Kalau Kai ada disini, itu berarti Summer akan segera datang!" kata Popuri.

"Iya, sekarang restoran rumah putih di pantai akan dibuka! Datang ya!" kata seseorang. Aku bengong. Dia berkulit hitam, memakai bandana ungu... Itu orang yang disebut-sebut Jack tadi... Siapa ya?

"Asik! Sampai jumpa lagi ya, Kai!" sahut Popuri. Popuri dan May lalu pergi meninggalkan orang tadi.

Orang itu menatapku. "Hai!" sapanya. "Kayaknya aku belum pernah ketemu kamu setahun yang lalu. Siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Claire! Tukang roti baru di Mineral Town ini!" jawabku.

"Oh, Claire yah... _Well_, kamu manis juga ya sebagai tukang roti. Seperti strawberry matang yang kau bawa itu," goda orang itu sambil tersenyum manis, membuat hatiku agak berdegup. Eits, tapi aku enggak akan tergoda! Aku enggak boleh kemakan rayuan gombal kayak gini! "Namaku Kai."

"Salam kenal, Kai!" jawabku sambil menjabat tangan Kai. "Huwaa, genggaman tanganmu keras juga.."

"Kalau kau ada waktu,datang ke restoran rumah putih di pantai ya!" kata Kai, sambil mengacak rambutku.

"Heits! Cuma Jack yang boleh ngacakin rambutku!" kataku sambil menghindar.

"Hahaha! Dasar, kamu lucu juga ya," jawab Kai tertawa. "Kayaknya kamu kerepotan bawa-bawa keranjang gede kayak gitu. Dibantuin deh," Kai lalu mengambil keranjang yang kubawa.

"Eh, enggak usah! Nanti repot...." aku mencoba mengambil keranjang itu, tapi diangkat tinggi-tinggi oleh Kai.

"Heit! Enggak boleh... Cewek yang lagi kesusahan tuh, harus ditolong, kan?" Kai tersenyum, membuatku lagi-lagi berdebar-debar. Uuuuh, ini cowok... Lagi-lagi bikin aku deg-degaaaaan.....

Kai lalu membawakan keranjangku sampai ke tokoku. "Hoo, ini tokomu ya, catnya putih lagi! Tokoku juga catnya putih. Ternyata kita sehati ya!" goda Kai.

"Enggak! Warna putih itu warna kesukaanku..." kataku berkilah, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa maluku.

"Aaah, dasar cewek, enggak mau ngaku-ngaku..." tandas Kai. "Ya sudah. Aku harus pergi. Dadah, baby!!"

Aku menutup mukaku yang sudah panas, takut kalau Kai melihat mukaku. _Apaan sih! Main pake panggil-panggil 'baby' segala... Memangnya aku bayi!_

(10:00 AM)

Aku bengong. Di depan tokoku... Sudah ada bertumpuk-tumpuk surat dan kertas pemberitahuan _event_ lagi! Aku membuka tokoku, menaruh keranjang strawberry, dan membaca surat itu satu-persatu. Ah! Ternyata ini surat kiriman uang untukku! Asik, asik! Rejeki memang enggak kemana-mana ya... Setelah menaruh uang yang kudapatkan, aku membaca surat-surat _event_ yang ada di bulan Summer nanti.

_Beach Day, 1 Summer_

_Beach, 10 AM_

_Ikuti acaranya! By: Mayor_

_Chicken Festival, 7 Summer_

_Rose Square, 10 AM_

_Ikuti acaranya! By: Mayor_

_Cow Festival, 20 Summer_

_Rose Square, 10 AM_

_Ikuti acaranya! By: Mayor_

_Fireworks Festival, 24 Summer_

_Rose Square, 06 PM_

_Ikuti acaranya! By: Mayor_

Asik! Ada banyak acara di bulan Summer nanti! Aku menempelkan surat _event_ ke dinding mading kecil milikku dibelakang meja kasir.

'_Klining, klining,'_ terdengar bunyi bel. Ada pelanggan.

"Selamat pagi, Claire!" sapa Rick. "Seperti biasa, telur pesananmu."

"Wah, terima kasih, Rick!" aku menyimpan telur-telur itu ke kulkas. "Ini uangnya."

"Terima kasih, Claire." jawab Rick sambil mengambil uang. "Oh, ya, aku pergi dulu, ya. Waktunya memberi makan ayam."

"Oh ya, Rick! Tunggu!" teriakku. Aku baru ingat untuk mengajaknya ke Summer Festival.

"Apa, Claire?" tanya Rick.

"Eng... Di tempat tinggalku yang dulu, di Forget-Me-Not Valley, ada tradisi Summer Festival tanggal 2 Summer nanti. Jack mau mengadakannya di pertaniannya, lalu dia memintaku mengajak semua teman-temanku, jadi..." tanyaku gugup. "Kau mau ikut?"

Rick terdiam sebentar. "Tentu! Kenapa enggak? Tapi acara apaan tuh?"

"Itu... Acara festival... Nanti Jack bakalan main gitar, buat api unggun dan jagung bakar... Nanti kita ngumpul-ngumpul jam 7 malam di pertaniannya Jack... Rick dan Popuri mau ikut, kan?" tanyaku penuh harap.

"Oke, aku akan datang nanti, Claire. Dadah." jawab Rick sambil pergi.

(05:00 PM)

Oke, saatnya menutup toko. Aku sudah membuat selai strawberry, dan aku akan membuat roti selai seperti yang kujanjikan!

Saat aku berjalan, aku langsung membeku.

Aku melihat seseorang berjubah hitam, berambut silver, (mukanya enggak kelihatan karena terhalang rambutnya), tinggi. Sepertinya dia menatapku.

"Hai gadis kecil..." kata orang berjubah hitam itu. "Mau kemana kau di senja hari yang indah ini?"

Hueh, kata-katanya mendayu banget. Aku menjawab sebisaku. "Aku... Mau pulang."

"Hm, kurasa kau takkan bisa pulang..." kata orang itu. Dia lalu membuka jubah hitamnya.

Aku kaget setengah mati. Itu... PHANTOM SKYE?!!! PENCURI YANG TERKENAL ITU?!!

(Fn-chan: Karena Anisha Asakura masih pingsan, biar saya yang menjelaskan siapa Phantom Skye itu. Skye adalah pencuri yang terkenal di Forget-Me-Not Valley, kadang muncul di Harvest Moon: Another Wonderful Life, atau DS Cute. Anisha sengaja memunculkan dia untuk membuat cerita makin meriah. Skye adalah pencuri yang sangat senang mencuri dengan menggunakan jurusnya, 'Maiden Chick Beam' yang membuat gadis-gadis yang terkena serangan ini langsung membeku. Jurus ini takkan mempan pada pria, jadi dia lebih sering memancing para pria keluar, menyerang wanita, lalu mencuri dengan bebas.)

"Chick beam... Fire!!!" teriak Skye.

Aku langsung membeku, tak mampu bergerak. Phantom Skye langsung menggendongku pergi. Aku ingin berteriak, tapi suaraku tak keluar-keluar juga. Jangan-jangan... AKU DICULIK!!

---Meanwhile, at Doug's Inn---

---(Gray's POV)---

"Huwaa!" Cliff kaget. Dia memecahkan piring.

"Kyaaa! Piringku pecah!" Ann juga kaget, salah satu piringnya pecah. "Kalian berdua enggak apa-apa?!"

"Aku enggak apa-apa...." jawab Cliff panik. "Maafkan aku, Ann! Aku enggak sengaja!"

"Aku juga." jawabku. "..... ADUH!"

"Gray?! Kamu kenapa?!" teriak Ann.

Aku melihat tangan kiriku. Ada darah mengalir di telapak tanganku. Aneh, padahal aku tidak tergores apa-apa...

"Ya ampun, Gray! Itu harus diobati! Diam di situ ya!" Ann langsung mencari-cari sesuatu. Dia kembali lagi dengan kotak P3K. "Diam, dan jangan teriak-teriak kalau sakit!"

Aku langsung diam.

"Hem, ada pecahan piring kecil disini... Aku sobek dulu kulitmu ya, baru kukeluarkan pecahannya." Ann mengambil jarum, dan mulai menyobek kulitku perlahan-lahan. Aku sedikit mengaduh, tapi mencoba bertahan.

"Nah, ini dia pecahannya." Ann mengambil pecahan piring yang keciiiiiiil tapi tajam itu. Ann membuangnya lalu menutupi lukaku dengan plester. "Nah, sudah selesai."

Cliff juga baru selesai membersihkan pecahan piringnya. "Maaf ya Ann, tadi aku benar-benar enggak sengaja..."

"Enggak apa-apa, kok. Yang penting kalian enggak apa-apa." jawab Ann biasa.

"Hei hei hei!" Kai baru turun dari lantai 2. "Ada apaan nih?"

"Cliff memecahkan piring, dan Gray terkena pecahannya." jelas Ann.

"Aduuuh, kasian anak mamiii..." goda Kai sambil menyelempangkan lengannya ke bahuku.

"Aduduh, berat, bodoh!" kataku sambil melepaskan diri.

"Aku enggak bodoh!" balas Kai sambil menepuk pudakku. Kubalas menepuk pundaknya. Kai ninju bahuku. Kubalas lagi mukul ujung bandananya. Kai balas lagi narik topiku.

"Hei hei~! Kok malah berantem sih?!" Ann ngomel. "Udah jangan berantem!!"

---- Meanwhile, at Forest (06:30 PM)----

---(Claire's POV)---

"Huwaaaa!!! Lepasin aku!!!" teriakku ketakutan. Si pencuri Skye itu mengikatku ke pohon. "Hyaaa! Lepasin! Lepasiiin!! Lepasiiiiiin!!" teriakku sambil menangis.

"Enggak bakalan kulepasin!" jawab Skye. "Gadis kecil yang cantik sepertimu seharusnya tidak menangis saat bertemu pangeran tampan sepertiku. He he."

"Pangeran apaan?!" aku langsung berteriak. "Paling-paling juga kamu Pangeran Pencuri!"

Skye langsung menatapku tajam, sambil memegang daguku. "He he. Kalau kamu mau diam, aku takkan menyiksamu lebih dari ini. Atau kamu mau melayaniku?"

Aku langsung ketakutan, dan diam. Aku tak mau melayani pencuri licik seperti Skye.

"He he. Gadis pintar." Skye mengelus rambutku, dan duduk di sebelahku. "Ternyata kamu lebih mudah ditundukkan dari dugaanku."

"A... Aku mau diapakan..." tanyaku ketakutan.

"Diam!" ancam Skye. "Kamu mau melayaniku atau enggak?!"

Aku langsung diam.

"He he. Asal tahu saja." perkataan Skye menjadi lembut. "Aku hanya ingin kamu menemaniku di malam berbintang yang indah ini. Itu saja kok. Enggak lebih." Dia melepas ikatan tali yang mengikatku. Dia membantuku berdiri. "Nah. Yuk, ke Mother's Hill."

--- At the top of Mother's Hill ---

Aku langsung terpana. Memandang indahnya bintang-bintang yang ada di atas langit yang kelam. Ditambah lagi udara yang sejuk, membuatku bisa lebih tenang. "Indah sekali...."

"He he. Gadis kecil," panggil Skye sambil tersenyum. "Kau terlihat cantik saat terkena cahaya bulan di malam hari terakhir Spring ini."

"Panggil aku Claire. Bukan gadis kecil." kataku sambil menatap Skye. Rambut silvernya, dan mata hijau tuanya kutatap dengan santai.

"Baiklah. Gadis kecil." jawab Skye sambil tertawa.

"Iih! Sudah kubilang, panggil aku Cla---" saat aku mau menepuk-nepuk Skye, kakiku terpeleset dan terjatuh. "KYAAAA!!!!"

"Awas!" teriak Skye. Dia langsung memegang tangan kananku. Dibawahku sudah ada jurang yang dalam. "Akan kutarik kau. Jangan banyak gerak!" Skye menarikku ke atas.

Saat Skye menarikku, dia menarikku dengan cepat, dan membuatku tertubruk ke tanah. "Adududuh..."

"Kamu enggak apa-apa, gadis kecil?" tanya Skye sambil membantuku berdiri lagi. Suaranya terdengar sangat cemas.

"Sudah kubilang, panggil aku..." aku langsung enggak _mood_. "Enggak jadi deh. Kau boleh memanggilku seperti itu. Aku mau pulang."

---- Doug's Inn----

--- (Ann's POV) ---

"Hmmm... Sudah jam segini tapi Claire enggak balik-balik juga. Dia kenapa, ya?" tanyaku pada Cliff, Kai dan Gray (mereka udah akur) yang sedang meminum _wine_. Mereka berdua menggeleng.

'KRIEEET' pintu Inn terbuka. Claire masuk dengan tampang kelelahan.

"Kamu habis darimana saja, Claire??" tanyaku cemas. Badannya acakadut, penuh dengan debu. Rambutnya juga agak berantakan. "Ya ampun! Kamu baru jatuh, ya? Tangan kirimu juga berdarah! Kau diam disini, ya!" Aku mencari-cari kotak P3K yang tadi kuambil.

---- (Claire's POV) ----

Aku bengong. Sejak kapan ada luka di tangan kiriku? Ah, mungkin tergores batu karang waktu di Mother's Hill tadi. Ann kembali lagi dengan kotak P3K.

"Nah, Claire, diam dulu, ya. Aku cuci dulu lukamu dengan alkohol lalu kuplester." kata Ann. Ann lalu membersihkan lukaku. Aku agak mengaduh sedikit saat beberapa alkohol menetes di lukaku.

"Nah. Sudah." Ann menutup lukaku dengan plester. "Sudah waktunya makan malam. Kau tak usah membantuku masak. Tangan kirimu lagi luka. Kau tunggu saja dengan Cliff, Gray dan Kai."

Aku kaget. "Hah?! Kai juga menginap disini?!"

"Iya, kau baru tahu ya. Kai memang selalu menginap tiap bulan Summer." jawab Ann. "Tuh, tunggu ke sana!"

Aku langsung menghampiri Cliff, Gray dan Kai. "Hai semuanya!"

"Hai, Claire." sapa Cliff pelan. "Kok kamu baru pulang sekarang?"

"Hehehe... Ada beberapa kejadian..." jawabku grogi. "Tapi sudah selesai kok."

Selagi Claire ngobrol dengan mereka, Kai tertawa-tawa sendiri melihat tangan kiri Claire dan Gray yang sama-sama diplester.

---- After Dinner time ----

"Oh ya! Ann, Gray, Cliff, Kai!" kataku memanggil teman-temanku.

"Apa?" orang-orang yang kusapa langsung menyahut.

"Tanggal 2 Summer nanti, kalian kuajak ke Summer Festival! Kalian diundang ke pertaniannya Jack. Kita dengar Jack main gitar, ditemani api unggun dan jagung bakar!" kataku.

"Asiiik!" Ann menjawab senang. "Aku pasti datang!"

"Acaranya dimulai jam 7 malam! Kalian datang, ya!" tambahku.

--- (09:00 PM) ---

"Selamat tidur semuanya." kataku sambil menguap.

"Selamat tidur juga, Claire." jawab Cliff, sambil menyelimuti dirinya dengan selimut.

"Met tidur." jawab Gray singkat.

"_Good night, baby!_ " Kai menjawab dengan sok bahasa Inggris. (Fn-chan ditendang Kai)

Aku hanya bisa menatap (T_T) Lalu aku menuju kamar cewek dan tidur pulas.

--

Fn-chan: Nah, sudah selesai chapter 6 nya~! Aku mau bangunin Anisha Asakura ah... Hei, sensei, bangun! –ngebangunin Anisha Asakura-

Anisha Asakura: -siuman- lho... Aku kenapa nih?

Fn-chan: Kamu pingsan, sensei. Sedangkan Mr.B lagi berantem sama Kai.

Anisha Asakura: -kaget- Heh! Mr.B! Kesini atau kalo enggak gajimu kupotong 20%~!

Mr.B: -langsung nongol- Apaan?

Anisha Asakura: Kamu kok berantem ama _Guest Star _kita! Enggak sopan lho!

Mr.B: Biarin, meeen! –logat metalnya nongol- _lha wong _ mereka punyanya NATSUME, buat apa sopan-sopan ama mereka!

Anisha Asakura: Nantang berantem ya?!

Mr.B: -enggak mau kalah, lalu mulai berantem sama Anisha Asakura-

Pu-chan: (PLOP) Hei, kalian! Ada apaan ini?

Fn-chan: Ini, si sensei berantem ama Mr.B...

Pu-chan: Kita lerai mereka yuk?

Fn-chan: Jangan, mending ditinggalin aja. Kita kan mau ke BSM toh?

Pu-chan: Oh iya ya! Yuk, ke BSM! Kita tinggalin aja kakak-beradik ini! –pergi-

Anisha Asakura: Oh ya, untuk chapter 6 ini –nyubit Mr.B- Phantom Skye juga dateng... Eh, udah pada tahu, ya? –ditinju Mr.B- Yaah, ditunggu reviewnya ya!

Mr.B: Adudududududuh!!! 'Anu' gueeeee!!!!!!!!!

(POLP, POLPP)


	7. Summer Festival without Kai, not fun!

Oke~! Anisha Asakura muncul! Mr.B enggak bisa muncul karena harus sekolah. Huwehehehehe –seneng karena enggak ada yang nyiksain lagi- Oke, sori rada lama, ini dia chapter 7!!

Untuk teacupz': Trima kasih sudah review... Hehehew, Kai, kamu diomongin tuh... -Kai bersin ngedadak-... Kan di gamenya, tiap ada acara, si Mayor selalu nulis 'Come and join us!' gitu aja sih...

Untuk akai chibi seme: Terima kasih sudah review! Nyu... Lagi-lagi, memang sih Skye monculnya di HM Another Wonderful Life sama DS Cute... Kayaknya akai chibi seme belum ikutan polling ya...

Untuk lalanakmalas: Terima kasih sudah review.. Ehew, Memang Skye muncul di versi yang berbeda... -Skye langsung nyerang aouthoress make 'Chick Beam'-

DISCLAIMER: I do not own of any HM charas, but I do own this story and Emily.

(Jack's Farm, 07:00 AM, 2 Summer)

--- (Claire's POV) ---

"Jack! Ini jagungnya!!!" aku membawa sekeranjang jagung matang keemasan dari Zack.

"Oke! Tolong taruh di dapurku! Nanti bantu aku ngumpulin kayu bakar ya!" jawab Jack dari luar.

Kami sedang bersiap-siap untuk acara Summer Festival di pertanian Jack. Jack akan memainkan gitar, diiringi api unggun dan jagung bakar. Rasanya tak sabar bisa berkumpul dengan teman-teman...

"Oke! Semua jagung sudah ada di dapur!" jawabku semangat.

"Bagus!" Jack menghampiriku sambil membawa kapak. "Yuk, kita cari kayu bakar!"

--- At Forest ---

Bets!! Jack memotong pohon, dan mengambil ranting-ranting kayunya. "Claire, bantuin!"

Aku lalu membantu mengambilkan kayu-kayu kecil yang kira-kira bisa dibakar. Tukk! Ada seseorang menyentil bahuku. "Siapa..."

"Hei, Claire!" sahut Cliff. Dia ditemani seekor burung elang di bahu kirinya.

"Si.. Siapa itu? Lucu banget..." aku yang agak suka pada hewan (kecuali ayam) langsung tertarik dengan burung elang yang bersama Cliff.

"Oh, ini Cain, burung elangku." Jelas Cliff. "Bisa dibilang, dialah kurir khusus untukku."

(Anisha Asakura: Oke, untuk penjelasannya, Cliff memiliki burung elang yang bernama Cain, di Harvest Moon 64. Disitu juga Cliff adalah sepupunya Karen)

"Oi! Claire! Jangan kencan di saat begini dong!" goda Jack sambil menyudul pinggangku dengan ujung kapaknya.

"Ih! Siapa yang kencan!!" mukaku langsung bersemu.

"Mau kubantu, nggak?" tawar Cliff.

"Boleh, kok." jawab Jack. "Tapi awas aja kalau kalian kencan...." muncul bara api kebiru-biruan di belakang Jack, membuat kami bertiga (aku, Cliff, dan Cain) ketakutan setengah mati.

Kami lalu mengumpulkan kayu bakar sama-sama. (Setelah Cain diminta Cliff untuk pergi.)

--- Back to Jack's Farm, 01:00 PM ---

"Oke, Claire, bantu aku meletakkan semua kayu-kayu yang kita kumpulkan tadi ke tengah-tengah ladangku." kata Jack. Dia membawa hampir setengah dari kayu bakar yang kami kumpulkan.

Ladang milik Jack (yang super besar) sekarang sudah bersih dari rumput liar, batu dan ranting kayu. Tak kusangka dalam sebulan, Jack bisa membersihkan ladang itu hingga sebersih ini.

"Sip, semuanya sudah terkumpul," kata Cliff meletakkan kayu bakar terakhir.

"Nah, kamu boleh pergi sekarang. Sisanya biar kami yang urus," kata Jack pada Cliff.

"Eee... Apa aku tak usah membantu lagi?" tanya Cliff.

"ENGGAK!" jawab Jack tegas. "Nanti ke sini lagi jam 7 malam ya."

Cliff (yang agak ketakutan) langsung pergi keluar.

"Iih! Jack, kok, kasar ama Cliff sih?" tanyaku.

"Habis aku enggak mau adikku dapat pacar lebih dulu dari aku!" jawab Jack blak-blakan. Mukanya merah.

"Aah, dasar Jack."

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong, kamu udah ngundang siapa?" tanya Jack.

"Eeng..." aku mencoba mengingat-ingat. "Rick, Popuri, Ann, Gray, Cliff, dan... Kai."

"APAA?!!" teriak Jack, langsung mendekatiku. "Kan sudah kubilang, jangan ajak orang yang berbandana ungu!!!"

"Memangnya kenapa, Jack?" tanyaku bingung. "Memangnya Kai kenapa?"

Sementara aku bingung, Jack berpikir. _Wah, bisa gawat aku ini... Niatku mau kelihatan keren main gitar, hancur lebur kalau ada si tukang rayu Kai! Cewek-cewek pasti bakalan merhatiin Kai daripada aku!! Eh..._

TING! Muncul ide dari kepala Jack.

"Eh, enggak apa-apa, sih, kalau Kai ikut." jawab Jack.

"Bener, enggak apa-apa? Kayaknya tadi Jack ngelarang deh.." kataku ragu.

"Enggak apa-apa..." nada suara Jack berubah. "Aku mau keluar sebentar ya."

---- Meanwhile, at Kai's Seaside Lodge ----

--- (Kai's POV) ---

"Haaccchii!!!" mendadak aku bersin. Lho, kenapa nih?

"Kenapa, Kai?" tanya Popuri, yang dari tadi nongkrong di tokoku. "Kok bersin? Flu musim panas?"

"Enggak tau..." jawabku. "Eh, Popuri,"

"Apa?"

"Kau masih ingin datang ke tokoku kan, Popuri sayang?" tanyaku, dengan rayuanku yang khas.

"Kyaaaa! Tentu, dong...." Popuri dengan mudahnya terlena dengan rayuanku. Aku memang bisa merayunya dengan mudah.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa ya, honey!" kataku sambil melambaikan tangan. Popuri pergi dengan muka yang terus bersemu.

Haaah.... Jadi sendirian, nih. Jam berapa nih, sekarang?

BRAAK!

"Waaakh!" aku langsung kaget. Ada seseorang memasuki tokoku dengan mendobrak pintunya. Jack?

"Hei," sapa Jack. Nada suaranya berbeda sekali.

"... Mau pesan apa?" tanyaku sambil mempersiapkan memo.

"Mau pesan... KAMU JANGAN DATANG KE PERTANIANKU!!!" Jack tahu-tahu menjejalkan saputangan merah padaku. Uekh, ini kloroform!! Harus cepat-cepat kabur!

"Apaan sih..." Jack bisa menangkapku dengan sigap, memaksaku menghirup udara klorofom yang menguap dari saputangan merahnya. Kesadaranku... Hilang...

--- (Jack's POV) ---

Mwuwahahaha! Dia udah pingsan. Bagus, bagus... Dengan begini, Kai enggak bakalan datang ke pertanianku!

Aku lalu menyeret Kai ke belakang bar, menyembunyikannya. Kira-kira dosisnya bisa membuat Kai 'keok' selama beberapa jam. Hem, yang penting, aku dapat kunci tokonya!!!

CKREK! Kukunci toko milik Kai. Huwehehehew, dengan begini, Kai enggak bakalan bisa datang ketokoku!! Aku langsung pergi menuju pertanianku, mempersiapkan semuanya.

--- Jack's Farm, 02:00 PM ---

--- (Claire's POV) ---

Aku menunggu di ruang tamu Jack. Kira-kira dia lagi ngapain yah? Daripada menuggu tak ada kerjaan, aku memutuskan membersihkan jagung dari daun dan serat-seratnya.

BRAKK

"Aaah!" aku kaget. Pintu rumah Jack terbuka mendadak. Oh, itu Jack... "Jack, habis darimana aja kamu??"

"Ah, enggak kemana-mana kok..." Jack tersenyum dengan polosnya. "Claire, kamu bantu aku menusuk-nusuk ujung bonggol jagung dengan _stick_ kayu ya! Supaya bisa ditancepin di tanah..."

Aku menatap muka Jack. Jelas-jelas dia bohong. Tapi aku tetap melakukan apa yang Jack suruh. Hem... Jangan-jangan bakal ada kehebohan nih...

---- (Jack's Farm, 07:00 PM) ----

--- (still Claire's POV) ---

Pertanian Jack sudah dipenuhi cowok-cowok dan cewek-cewek Mineral Town. Semua sudah berkumpul. Aku mulai ikut berbaur dengan mereka. "Hai, Ann! Cliff! Gray!"

"Hei, Claire!!" jawab Ann semangat. Dia melambai-lambaikan tangannya, tanda bahwa dia begitu senang.

"Hai, Claire...." jawab Cliff, dengan nada lirih khasnya.

"Hei," jawab Gray, dan seperti biasa, selalu menyembunyikan mukanya dibalik topinya.

"Sebentar lagi acaranya dimulai, jadi kalian pegang jagung bakar kalian masing-masing, ya!" Jack yang memimpin acaranya, memegang sekeranjang jagung yang sudah kami siapkan. Semua orang mengambil satu.

"Nah, tancapkan jagung-jagungnya!" Jack lalu menyalakan api unggun, bermaksud untuk membakar jagung-jagung yang akan ditancapkan di tanah. (yang tentu saja yang tertancap itu _stick _kayu yang nancep di ujung jagungnya, bukan jagungnya yang ditancepin di tanah.

Hem, aku merasa ada satu orang yang kurang. Eee... Ada Elli, Ann, Mary, Karen dan Popuri... Terus, ada Doctor (aku langsung membuang muka melihat dia T_T), Gray, Cliff, dan Rick... Siapa yang kurang ya...?

"Anu..." Popuri yang berada di sebelahku, mengangkat tangannya.

"Apa, Popuri?" tanya Jack, yang sudah siap dengan gitarnya.

".... Mana Kai?"

AAAH! Semua orang langsung kaget. Kai memang tidak ada!

"Lho, bener juga, mana dia??" Karen langsung celingak-celingukan, hampir menumpahkan wine yang sedang diminumnya.

"Hee, benar juga, mana ya?" tanya Ann, ikutan memandang ke sekitar. Cliff juga kaget.

"...." Gray hanya terdiam.

"Aah, orang kayak dia buat apa dipeduliin!" sahut Rick, yang mukanya terlihat masam.

"Ah, benar juga, mana ya?" tanya Elli yang duduk di sebelah Doctor. Doctor malah cuek bebek aja.

"Enggak akan seru kalau enggak ada Kai!!!" teriak Popuri. "Mana Kai?!!!!"

"Eee..." Jack mulai kebingungan. Aku tahu, pikirku. Pasti ada apa-apanya antara Jack dan Kai!

"Huwaaaaaaa!!!! Kaaiiiii!!!!!" cewek-cewek mulai berteriak (kecuali aku) memanggil Kai. Ingin Kai ada disitu. Ingin Kai bersama-sama mereka. Ingin Kai nemenin mereka. Ingin... (Eh, enggak ngeres kok...^^;)

"Jack, kamu pasti ngelakuin sesuatu sama Kai, kan?" tuduhku. "Jangan bohong!" aku menatap muka kakakku tajam.

Jack, yang mukanya makin masam (sama seperti Rick) mulai keringatan. Bukan karena kepanasan, tapi sebal karena orang-orang ingin ada dia. "AAAH! BAIKLAH!! AKU AKAN MEMBAWA DIA KE SINI!!"

---- Meanwhile, at Kai's Seaside Lodge ----

--- (Kai's POV) ---

BRAAK! BRAAK! Aku mencoba mendobrak pintu tokoku yang terkunci. Cih, ini pasti gara-gara Jack! Mana kuncinya dibawa lagi! Aku bersiap-siap mendobrak lagi.

"Hiaaa..."

BRAKKK! GASRUKKKK!!!!

Aku kaget. Pintu tokoku secara ajaib terbuka, dan aku tergusruk ke pasir pantai yang lembut.

"Oi! Cepat berdiri! Semua orang khawatir, lho!" teriak seseorang.

"Egh?! Jack!! Kamu tadi mau apaan si...." perkataanku terputus karena Jack merosoti bandanaku sampai mukaku tertutup. "Hmmmphhh..."

"Berisik! Diam, dan aku akan mengantarmu ke pertanianku!"

Sepenjang perjalanan, aku berpikir. Mau apa Jack sebenarnya sih?! Tadi membiusku pakai kloroform, sekarang malah dipaksa ke pertaniannya.

"Jangan salah paham, ya, soalnya semua orang pingin ada kamu!!" Jack berteriak sambil tetap membawaku pergi.

Kami berhenti. "Nah, sana, benerin bandana kamu." suruh Jack.

"Iya, iya..." aku dengan malas membenarkan posisi bandanaku, ke posisi semula. Saat aku selesai membenarkan bandanaku, aku langsung kaget. Semua cewek-cewek menyerbuku!

"KAAAAAIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" teriak semua cewek-cewek.

"Kukira kamu mati!!" (coba tebak, siapa yang ngomong ini???)

"Kukira kamu enggak mau dateng!!"

"Kukira kamu sakit flu musim panas!"

"Kukira kamu enggak mau tanding minum wine lagi sama aku!" (Nah, kalo ini ketebak siapa kan?)

"Ku... Kukira kamu enggak bisa datang main harmonika..."

HAAH?

--- (Claire's POV ) ---

Aku bengong. Perkataan Mary tadi membuat semua orang bengong. Jack, mukanya langsung merah dan mulutnya menganga lebar kayak buaya kelaperan.

"Iya, memangnya kalian enggak tahu kalau aku bisa main harmonika?" tanya Kai, sambil mengambil harmonika dari saku celananya.

"Iya, kan kami memang selalu menunggu kalau acara musik, Kai bakal mainin harmonikanya." jawab Karen kalem. Semua cewek-cewek ikut mengangguk.

"Ku... Kukira kamu bakalan lebih diperhatiin cewek-cewek karena kamu ngerayu selagi aku main gitar! Kukira aku bakalan diacuhin, karena rencanaku untuk menarik perhatian gadis-gadis jadi gagal!" jawab Jack blak-blakan.

Aku dan para cewek-cewek semuanya BLANK. Jadi itu alasannya kenapa Jack mau ngadain Summer Festival!

Semua cowok-cowok (kecuali Jack) langsung mengamuk dan keluar bara api dibalakang mereka, jauh lebih panas dari api unggun yang ada diantara mereka.

"Sudah... Sudah! Jangan mukulin Jack!" aku berusaha melerai cowok-cowok yang ingin 'menumpas' habis Jack. "Jack enggak hanya berencana itu kok! Dia ingin membuat acara agar kita semua bisa berkumpul bersama... Iya kan, Jack?"

Jack langsung mengangguk-angguk cepat, kayak ayam lagi matuk cacing biar keluar dari lubang tanah.

"Nah, ayo, kita mulai acara Summer Festivalnya!!"

Syukurlah acaranya berlangsung lancar. Akhirnya semua kesalahpahaman tentang godaan Kai hilang sudah. Jack dan Kai bermain gitar dan harmonika dengan kompak. Kami memakan jagung bakar sambil tertawa-tawa kalau mendengar kunci gitar Jack melenceng jauh. Saat lagu yang dinyanyikan Jack dan Kai usai, kami semua langsung bertepuk tangan.

"Oke, acara Summer Festival sudah selesai! Terima kasih sudah datang, semuanya!" Jack mematikan api unggun dengan seember air.

Saat semua sudah pulang, tinggal aku dan Jack.

"Jack," panggilku.

"Apa?"

"Jangan berantem lagi sama Kai, ya."

Okeeey~ Chapter 7 selesai! Kasihan Kai, ya... -dilindes Kai lovers- tapi tenang aja, Kai enggak bakal kukerjain lebih dari ini kok! Oke, ditunggu reviewnya....


	8. Cari cari cari!

Yiiiah~~! Anisha Asakura disini! (PLOP) Karena Mr.B sekarang lagi ujian sekolah, (maklum... SD), selama beberapa chapter Mr.B enggak bakalan nongol! Hahahahahay –seneng enggak ada yang nyiksa lagi-

Oke, waktunya chapter 8!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own of any HM MFOMT character, but I do own this story and Emily.

--- Doug's Inn, 06:00 AM ----

---(Claire's POV)---

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

GUBRAK! BRAAK! Aku langsung terjatuh dari tempat tidur gara-gara suara teriakan yang nyaring itu. Siapa sih yang teriak-teriak itu?! Aku lalu turun ke lantai 1.

"Enggak ada, enggak ada, enggak adaaaa!!!!" teriak Ann, mengobrak-abrik isi lemari bajunya.

Gray, Kai, dan Cliff mengikutiku. "Ada apaan sih?" keluh Gray. "Pagi-pagi udah berisik!"

"Kotak musikku hilang!" jawab Ann yang masih sibuk mengacak isi lemarinya. "Biasanya aku melihatnya setiap pagi, tapi sekarang enggak ada!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Terdengar lagi teriakan di sebelah kamar Ann.

"Enggak ada!!" Doug dengan panik memasuki kamar Ann. "Kotak penting ayah enggak ada!!!"

"Kok banyak banget yang kecurian..." sahut Cliff khawatir.

"Jangan-jangan..." aku langsung panik naik ke atas. Gray, Kai dan Cliff mengikuti.

--- Later ---

"Aaaaaa!! Ranselku hilang!!!" teriakku panik, mencari-cari di sekitar kamar cewek. "Hilang, hilang, hilaaaang!!!"

"AAAARGH!! Sialan! Topiku hilang!!!" teriak seseorang dari sebelah kamar cewek. Pasti itu Gray.

"Sa... Sarung tanganku hilang...." terdengar suara lirih, tapi bernada panik. Pasti itu Cliff.

"Harmonika gue!!!" teriak suara yang lain. "Enggak ada dimana-mana!!!" pasti itu Kai.

---- Later, again ----

Semuanya berkumpul di Doug's Inn. Aku, Gray (yang enggak makai topi), Cliff, Kai, Ann dan Doug berkumpul.

"Semua barang orang-orang hilang..." keluh Ann.

"Pasti ada pencuri!" sahut Gray kesal.

"Tapi untuk apa pencurinya mencuri barang-barang kita?" tanya Cliff bingung.

"Yang penting ini harus dilaporkan ke Harris!" Doug memberi keputusan.

"Iya! Iya! Iya!" empat suara bersahutan.

---- 08:30 ----

"Bisa jelaskan kejadiannya, semuanya?" tanya Harris, yang sudah diminta muncul.

"Begini, saat saya bangun, saya mau mengganti baju saya. Saat saya mau melihat kotak penting saya, tiba-tiba tidak ada! Saya mencari-cari kemana-mana, tapi tak ada!"

"Kalau saya, waktu saya mau memeriksa kotak musik milik saya, tidak ada!" keluh Ann.

"Ransel saya juga hilang!" tambahku.

"Sarung tangan kiri saya juga hilang..." tambah Cliff. (Ingat, Cliff hanya memakai satu sarung tangan saja.)

"Topi saya juga hilang!" omel Gray, dengan tampang cemberutnya yang biasa.

"Harmonika saya hilang! Padahal baru kemarin saya taruh di koper saya, hari ini hilang!" bonus dari Kai.

Harris mencatat semua penjelasan dari para korban. "Baiklah, sekarang saya akan pergi dulu. Bila ada laporan, saya akan laporkan pada kalian."

Sesudah Harris pergi, aku lalu pergi ke tokoku.

"_Klining, klining,_" bel toko berbunyi, tanda ada pelanggan yang datang.

"Met pagi, Claire!" sahut Popuri. "Ini telur pesananmu,"

"Lho, kok bukan Rick yang ngantar? Tumben." Sahutku sambil mengambil telur-telur dari Popuri.

"Iya, hari ini kacamata Rick hilang, jadi dia enggak bisa melihat dengan jelas." jelas Popuri. "Hari ini bando hitamku juga hilang,"

"Ehh? Kalian juga kecurian ya?" jawabku kaget. "Sudah lapor ke Harris?"

"Sudah, katanya dia bakal balik lagi kalau udah ketemu pencurinya." balas Popuri, sambil mengambil uangku. "Ini kembaliannya."

"Terima kasih, Popuri." jawabku singkat.

Saat Popuri pergi, aku mulai bingung. Kalau di Inn dan Poultry Farm kecurian, berarti... Enggak hanya Inn dan Poultry Farm doang dong? Aku bergegas menutup tokoku dan memeriksa seluruh toko di Mineral Town.

---- Jack's Farm ----

"Huwaaaaaa! Gitar gue ilaaaanggg!!!" teriak Jack, nangis-nangis. "Padahal harganya 500 dollar, peninggalan dari kakeknya kakeknya kakek buyut!! (asal ngomong)"

"Lho? Jack juga kecurian? Udah lapor ke Harris??" tanyaku bertubi-tubi.

"Udah, tapi dia bilang bakal lapor lagi kalau-kalau ada apa-apa..." keluh Jack.

Aku makin khawatir. Jangan-jangan...

---- Moment please ----

Aku sudah memeriksa seluruh toko di Mineral Town. Obat-obatan di Clinic hilang. Kitab milik Carter di Chruch hilang. Buku-buku memasak kare milik Mary di Library hilang. Beberapa wine milik toko Aja's Winery hilang. Beberapa Fodder dari Yodel Farm juga hilang. Dan juga... Setengah uangku hilang di toko!!!

"Claireeee!!!" teriak Cliff, berlari diikuti Cain, burung elang milik Cliff.

"Ada apa, Cliff?" tanyaku kaget.

"Hampir semua toko kecurian..." keluh Cliff. "Dan Cain memberiku surat... Untuk kamu."

"Untukku?" tanyaku lagi.

Cain lalu memberikan sepucuk surat dari paruhnya. Aku mengambilnya.

_Untuk Claire, gadis manis yang sedang kebingungan._

Siapa nih? Aku membuka suratnya.

_Dear Claire,_

_Pasti kamu kaget bagaimana hampir semua toko di Mineral Town kecurian. Aku yang mencurinya. Kalau mau semua barang-barang penting kalian kembali, bawakan Rainbow Curry olehmu di Mother's Hill jam 6 sore tepat. Kalau tidak, semua barang yang kucuri takkan kembali._

_Phantom S._

_NB: Aku mencuri setengah uangmu_

_NB 2: Aku mencintaimu*kisses for you*_

"Dari siapa...?" tanya Cill lirih, bingung dengan isi surat itu.

Aku sudah kenal dengan logat surat ini. Aku tahu siapa yang mengirim surat ini. Pasti ini si Phantom Skye!

"Cliff! Bawa Kai dan Gray! Kita harus masak Raibow Curry sekarang juga!" teriakku.

"Aa....? Apa? Baik, baik!" Cliff lalu langsung berlari mencari teman-temannya.

---- Doug's Inn's Kitchen ----

"Kai, aku butuh bantuanmu. Bantu aku masak Rainbow Curry!" kataku sambil memasang apron. Semua cowok-cowok memakai apron juga.

"Ee... Rainbow Curry itu apaan sih?" tanya Cliff bingung.

"Itu jenis kare yang memiliki berbagai warna dan rasa, makanya dinamakan Raibow Curry." jelas Kai.

(Anisha Asakura: Aneh, padahal Rainbow Curry adanya di Island of Happiness... Ah, terserah, lah... -digetok Chelsea-)

"Bahannya kan kita enggak tau!" protes Gray. "Masa kita juga harus masak?"

"Ssst!" aku menaruh jari telunjukku di mulut Gray. "Sebenarnya Rainbow Curry itu mudah, tapi aku butuh bantuan kalian!"

"Siip, Claire! Dengan segenap jiwa raga, akan kulakukan apa yang kau inginkan, Claire!!" sahut Kai semangat.

"Heh, enggak ada waktu buat ngegodain aku! Ayo, masak!"

---- 05:45 PM -----

"Hueh..." Aku mengelap keringat dari keningku. "Akhirnya selesai juga...."

"Enggak nyangka bikin kare selama ini..." Cliff, yang penggemar kare, mengeluh pelan.

"Gila... Capek...." Gray udah terduduk di lantai, kecapekan.

Rainbow Curry yang benar-benar berbeda warna, dan rasa, sudah matang dan sudah berada di meja.

"Yuk, ke Mother's Hill." Kataku sambil membawa Rainbow Curry.

---- Mother's Hill ----

"Sebentar lagi dia bakal datang..." kataku sambil memegang Rainbow Curry. Aku ditemani Gray, Cliff dan Kai.

Beberapa saat kemudian, muncul seseorang dari puncak Mother's Hill.

"Fu fu fu, kalian datang juga." sahut orang berambut putih dan berjubah hitam. Udah enggak salah lagi. Pasti itu Skye.

"Phantom S.!" teriakku. "Kembalikan barang-barang kami!"

"He he, Claire, manisku, bunga kecilku,..." Skye mendekatiku. "Kamu enggak cocok marah dengan wajahmu yang cantik itu. He he."

"Claire, kamu kenal dia?" tanya Gray geram.

"Yaaah, secara enggak sengaja..." jawabku. Semantara itu, mukaku bersemu. "Heh, Skye, enggak ada waktu buat ngegodain aku! Cepat, mana barang-barang kami!"

"He he. Jangan berburu-buru begitu..." Skye mengeluarkan sesuatu. Ranselku. "Ini ranselmu kan? Isinya adalah semua barang-barang yang kucuri."

(Anisha Asakura: LOL. Ransel Claire muat ngebawa semua barang-barang yang dicuri ^^)

"Kembalikan!!" teriakku.

"He he, sabar dulu," potong Skye. "Kemarikan Rainbow Curry."

Aku lalu memberikan Rainbow Curry yang sudah kami buat.

"He he, ini dia yang kucari-cari..." kata Skye sambil menghirup aroma Rainbow Curry.

"Kembalikan, hei pencuri!!" teriak Kai. "Kembalikan harmonikaku supaya orang-orang bisa mendengar laguku!"

"He he, jangan terburu-buru begitu." Ucap Skye. "Akan kuserahkan." Bukannya diserahkan, Phantom S. malah melempar ranselku ke jurang Mother's Hill. Ranselku!

Aku buru-buru loncat mengambil ranselku. Dapat! "Eh?" Aku udah mau jatuh. "KYAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Claire!" teriak Gray, menarik tanganku. Tapi terlambat, aku dan Gray akan jatuh!

"AAAAAAAAAA!!!!"

"Awas!!" teriak Cliff, menarik tangan Gray. Tapi karena tebingnya terlalu curam, Cliff tepeleset.

"HUWAAA!!!"

"Semuanya!" Kai meraih tangan Cliff. "Tahan, semuanya! Cliff, tetap pegang tanganku! Aku akan mencoba menarik kalian!"

"He he, kalian kira kalian akan selamat?" tanya Skye, menarik Kai ke bawah tebing. Kai terdorong.

"AAAAAAAA!!!"

*___*___*

Hampir setengah jam kami saling pegangan tangan. Aku memegang tangan Gray, Gray memegang tangan Cliff, dan Cliff memegang tangan Kai. Kai masih sempat memegang ujung tebing. Skye sudah hilang entah kemana.

"Aduduh..." keluh Kai. "Aku udah enggak kuat lagi....."

Aku ketakutan. Aku takut semua teman-temanku terjatuh ke dasar tebing. Aku takut. Seseorang, tolong kami! Tolong aku... Jack!!!

"Claire!!!" teriak seseorang. "Kalian dimana!!!" itu Jack!

Jack bersama Harris dan Doug, datang tepat pada waktunya. "Ya ampun, kalian bisa jatuh ke dasar tebing! Bertahan, ya!" teriak Harris.

Jack lalu mengulurkan tali tambang, melemparkannya ke bawah. "Kalian berempat, pegang tali tambang ini!"

Kami lalu berpegangan pada tali tambang itu.

"Tariiiiik!" Jack memberi ancang-ancang. Jack, Harris dan Doug mencoba menarik kami.

"Tariiiiiik!"

"Tariiiiiik!"

---- One hour later ----

Kami tertolong. Semua barang-barang yang dicuri juga selamat.

"Kalian kenapa bisa ada di ujung tebing kayak tadi!?" teriak Jack khawatir.

"Anu... Tadi, pencurinya melemparkan ranselku yang udah diisi semua barang-barang yang dicuri..." jelasku.

"Claire menangkapnya, tapi dia terjatuh..." jelas Cliff. "Dan Gray menangkapnya, tapi dia juga terjatuh..."

"Cliff memegang tanganku, tapi dia terpeleset..." jelas Gray. "Dia mau jatuh, tapi Kai memegangnya."

"Dan si pencuri itu mendorongku, jadinya kita pegangan tangan terus!" omel Kai.

"Tapi, berkat kalian semua masalah pencurian ini selesai. Terima kasih, anak-anak." Harris berterima kasih.

"Semua barang-barang yang dicuri dimasukkan ke ranselku." Tunjukku ke ranselku. Aku membuka isi ranselku. Semuanya ada. Obat-obatan dari Clinic. Kitab milik Carter. Buku-buku memasak kare milik Mary. Beberapa wine milik toko Aja's Winery. Beberapa Fodder dari Yodel Farm. Topi UMA milik Gray. Sarung tangan Cliff. Harmonika punya Kai. Gitar punya Jack. Kacamata punya Rick. Bando hitam punya Popuri. Tapi uangku tetap hilang. Uangku tetap tidak ada.

"Kenapa sedih, Claire?" tanya Jack.

"Uangku... Setengah uangku habis dicuri Phanton S...." jawabku sedih. "Aku enggak akan bisa membeli bahan-bahan untuk buat roti..."

"Kenapa enggak pakai uangku, Claire?" tanya Jack. "Ambil saja!"

"Tapi, itu uang kamu..." jawabku. "Aku enggak berhak mengambilnya..."

"Uangku, ya uang aku." timpal Jack. "Terserah aku mau dikasih ke siapa."

Aduuuuh.... Kakak baik banget sih....... pikirku.

"Nona Claire, boleh saya pinjam ransel anda? Saya harus mengembalikan barang-barang yang hilang ke pemiliknya besok." jelas Harris sambil meraih ranselku.

"Eh, mana topiku?" balas Gray.

"Sarung tanganku..." lirih Cliff.

"Harmonika gue!!" timpal Kai.

"Gitarkuuuu!!!!!!" teriak Jack lebai.

Harris lalu memberikan barang-barang mereka.

"Bagus deh, topiku balik." ucap Gray lega.

"Cain~~" Cliff memanggil Cain. Cain lalu bertengger di sarung tangan Cliff. Oh, ternyata sarung tangan itu untuk tempat Cain bertengger, toh.

"Harmonikaku!!" teriak Kai, langsung memeluk harmonika kecilnya, dipeluk-peluk bagai Romeo ketemu sama Juliet.

"Yeeeeeaaaaaaahhhh! Yohooo! Metaaal!!!" teriak Jack lebai, gitarnya diangkat-angkat ke atas. (Emangnya kamu gitaris metal, Jack?!)

Kami lalu kembali ke Inn. Tentu saja sambil membawa kotak musik milik Ann dan kotak penting milik Doug.

--- Doug's Inn ---

"Waah, terima kasih kalian semua!" sahut Ann riang, kotak musiknya sudah kembali.

"Terima kasih sekali, kalian berempat!!" Doug langsung ceria.

"Ngomong-ngomong, pak Doug, sebenarnya apaan sih isi kotak penting bapak?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Ooh, ini?" sahut Doug. Dia lalu membuka kotak itu. Sebuah bulu biru yang sangat indah tergeletak di dalam kotak itu. "Ini Blue Feather, bulu biru yang legendaris. Bulu ini harus diberikan pada seseorang yang kita sukai. Saya memberikan ini pada istri saya, sebelum kami menikah. Nantinya bulu ini akan diturunkan ke Ann."

Muka Ann bersemu. "Ah, ayah! Jangan gitu deh..."

"Memang ini untukmu kalau kau sudha dewasa, kok." Kata Doug sambil memberikan kotak itu. "Sekarang, kau sudah dewasa. Ini milikmu."

Ann menerima kotak itu dengan malu-malu. "Te... Terima kasih, ayah."

***####****

Oke~ Chapter 8 yang heboh selesai! Chapter berikutnya, Cliff ulang tahun! ^^ RnR yaa?


	9. Cliff's Birthday

Konnichiwa, semuanya~~~ Anisha Asakura siap mucul! (PLOP) Sekarang cerah ya...-lebai- Oke, oke, waktunya untuk chapter 9 yo...

DISCLAIMER: I do not own of any HM charas, but I do own this story and Emily.

---6 Summer, at Doug's Inn ---

--- (Claire's POV) ---

Aku baru saja selesai mandi. Saat aku keluar dari kamar mandi, Ann sedang sibuk membuat kue tart. "Ann? Kok bikin kue enggak bilang-bilang?"

"Sssst~!" Ann meletakkan jarinya kemulutku. "Jangan keras-keras! Aku bikin kue untuk ulang tahun Cliff!"

"AP---" aku kaget, tapi lagi-lagi mulutku ditutup Ann.

"Sudah kubilang jangan keras-keras!" bisik Ann.

"Sori, sori..." jawabku setengah berbisik.

"Claire, mau bantu aku bikin kue lagi enggak? Aku butuh bantuan kamu." bisik Ann. "Bantu aku buat kue ya."

"Oke!"

000

"Yes, akhirnya selesai juga." ucap Ann senang.

"Kuenya banyak amat..." kataku _sweatdropped_, melihat kue tart, apple pie, choco brownies, cheese cake dan short cake di meja.

"Rencananya aku, Jack, Gray dan Kai mau ngasih kejutan buat Cliff. Mau ikut, Claire?" ajak Ann.

"Mau! Mau!" sahutku semangat.

"Ssst! Pelan-pelan..." bisik Ann.

"Oke, aku akan tutup mulut..."

--- Kai's Seaside Lodge ---

"Oh, ulang tahunnya Cliff? Aku udah nyiapin tepung dan telur buat dilemparin ke dia." sahut Kai yang sedang sibuk membuat pizza untuk Gray, Jack dan aku.

"Kalau aku sih bantu-bantu ngehias Inn aja." sahut Gray pendek.

"Kalau aku mau mainin gitarku!" ucap Jack bangga. "Aku bakalan main duo lagi ama Kai!"

"Tapi..." keluhku. "Aku enggak ngebantu kalian..."

"Lho, kan kamu bikin cake sama Ann kan?" tanya Kai. "Itu udah cukup untuk ngebantu kita kok!"

"Bener, nih?" tanyaku ragu.

"Bener kok," sahut Jack sambil mengacak rambutku. "Itu udah cukup."

"Tapi, boleh aku bantu Gray ngehias Inn nggak?" tanyaku.

"Boleh. Silahkan aja." jawab Gray kalem (tapi dalam hati kesenengan).

--- Chruch ---

"Kudengar kau ulang tahun hari ini, Cliff," sahut Carter. "Selamat, ya."

"Ehehe..." jawab Cliff sambil tersenyum kecil. "Tapi entah kenapa Claire dan yang lain tidak mengatakan apa-apa..."

"Ah, mungkin mereka sibuk." hibur Carter. "Pasti mereka bakal ngucapin selamat kok."

"Benarkah?" tanya Cliff lugu.

"Iya, pasti begitu kok." jawab Carter.

--- 05:00 PM ----

"Sudah jam 5. Aku pulang dulu, Carter." sahut Cliff lirih. _Mereka sama sekali enggak ngucapin selamat untukku..._

"Eh, tunggu kak Cliff!" teriak Stu menarik ujung baju Cliff.

"Kakak bisa temenin kami sebentar?" tanya May.

"Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Cliff sopan.

"Kami ingin nunjukin sesuatu."

--- Beach ---

"Ada apa kalian memintaku ke sini?" tanya Cliff agak kewalahan ditarik anak-anak kecil.

"Coba lihat itu deh!" sahut Stu menunjuk ke arah langit.

Cliff mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas. May dan Stu juga.

--- OMEDETOU TANJOUBI, CLIFF-SAN! ---

(artinya: Selamat ulang tahun, Cliff!)

Sekelompok kembang api yang indah membentuk kata-kata dengan indah. Cliff terpana melihat pemandangan itu. "Wow..."

"Nah, kak Cliff, ayo ikuti kami!!" sahut May sambil menarik tangan Cliff.

--- Doug's Inn ---

"Lho, kenapa gelap nih..." Cliff kesusahan memasuki Inn yang gelap gulita.

PLIP!! Tahu-tahu lampu dinyalakan.

"SURPRISE!!!" teriak semua orang. Cliff dilempar-lempar kertas-kertas hias kecil-kecil.

"Kalian... Kalian semua udah ngerencanain ini, ya..." Cliff terharu. "Kukira kalian lupa hari ulang tahunku..."

"Hehe, mana mungkin kami lupa ulang tahun teman sendiri? Bodoh!" sahut Kai yang sudah memegang sebongkah tepung dan telur. "Anak-anak, serang!!"

Tanpa ditunggu, May, Stu, aku, Gray, Jack dan Kai langsung melempari Cliff dengan tepung dan telur.

"Serang terus!!" teriak Kai memompa semangat.

"Lemparin aci tepung juga!!" teriakku sambil melempar aci ke rambut Cliff.

"Adududuh, ampun!!" teriak Cliff kewalahan dilempar tepung dan telur. Mukanya udah putih kena tepung dan basah karena putih telur.

"Tepungnya abis! Ann, minta lagi!" teriak Jack meminta 'peluru'.

"Lempar terus, semuanya!"

Hiaa!

Hiaa!

Hiaa!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Terima kasih, semuanya..." sahut Cliff senang. Sekarang dia sudah ganti baju dengan baju Doug (karena dia nggak punya baju ganti) karena bajunya udah penuh dengan tepung.

"Nah, ini dia kuenya!" Ann dan aku membawa kue-kue yang sudah kami masak.

"Anu..." sahut Cliff. "Ada kare enggak?"

"Hah, kare? Akan kubuatkan!" Kai langsung pergi lagi ke dapur, dan balik dengan sepanci penuh kare panas.

"Kenapa kamu cuma mau kare, Cliff?" tanyaku bingung.

"Kan ini pesta perayaan ulang tahun kamu!" sahut Jack yang sudah siap memainkan gitarnya.

"Enggak usah. Aku ingin ulang tahunku yang ke 21 ini dirayakan sederhana aja." sahut Cliff lirih. "Aku enggak perlu pesta besar-besaran begini. Toh aku sudah dewasa."

"Aah, dasar sok dewasa," sindir Kai sambil menepuk kepala Cliff.

"Tapi kalian tetap makan cake yang sudah kami buat, ya!" sahut Ann.

"Kalian juga, makan kare juga ya." pinta Cliff.

Akhirnya, aku, May, Stu, Gray, Cliff, Jack, Carter (diundang Cliff), dan Doug memakan kare bersama-sama.

"Selamat ultah ya, kak Cliff," sahut Stu sambil memakan karenya.

"Ehehe, makasih..." sahut Cliff sambil tersenyum.

"Ini untuk kak Cliff!" sahut May sambil memberikan sesuatu. Sebuah karangan bunga liar. Sederhana, tapi cukup manis bagi Cliff.

"Terima kasih..." Cliff menerimanya.

"Nih," Gray melempar kotak di pangkuan Cliff. Cliff lalu membukanya.

"Wah, syal! Makasih Gray!" sahut Cliff senang. Syal pemberian Gray berwarna coklat garis-garis. Cocok dengan warna baju Cliff.

"Nih, buat kamu!" Ann lalu memberikan sesuatu pada Cliff. "Kotak musikku yang waktu itu kehilangan itu. Udah rusak sih, tapi aku ingin kamu nyimpen ini."

"Terima kasih, Ann. Akan kujaga baik-baik." sahut Cliff.

"Nih, buat kamu!!" sahut Jack semangat. "Ini bumbu kare yang kupesan khusus dari temen gue yang jago bikin kare, katanya ini Special Curry!"

"Terima kasih Jack." sahut Cliff gembira, berhubung kare adalah makanan kesukaan Cliff.

"Hey hey! Nih, buatmu!" Kai memberikan sesuatu. "Ini kubeli dengan harga mahal dari kota di pulau sebelah. Kamu pasti suka deh!"

Cliff tertarik membuka kado dari Kai. Tapi olala... Bentuknya seperti sisik ikan raksasa sebesar genggaman tangan. "Ini sisik Mermaid. Kalau disimpan nanti ngebawa keberuntungan, lho!"

"Eee... Ee... Terima kasih, Kai..." Cliff hanya bisa tersenyum mati kutu.

"Berikutnya, dari aku!!" sahut Stu semangat. "Ini kucari-cari dengan susah payah!"

Cliff lalu membuka hadiah dari Stu. Seekor tarantula raksasa berwarna cokelat tua menyembul dari kotak hadiah.

"Ini tarantula yang kutemukan di hutan! Pelihara baik-baik ya!" sahut Stu semangat.

Semua orang menatap Claire, berhubung Claire adalah Arachnophobia...

".... KYAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Claire langsung lari menuju lantai 2, masuk ke kamarnya dan menguncinya. Yang lain diem aja.

"Claire?" Cliff menghampiri Claire. "Claire, bisa dibuka pintunya?"

Oke, karena Cliff sedang sibuk menghibur Claire yang masih ketakutan, mari kita main tebak-tebakan dengan Mr.B!

Anisha Asakura (AA): Hei, Mr.B!

Mr.B: -latihan gitar- METAAAAL! URINE UDAH GEDEEE...

AA: -masang penutup kuping-

Mr.B: METAAAAAALLLL! METAAAAAAAAAAAALLL!!!!

AA: -ngasih napas 'wangi'nya- NYADAR, WOII!!

Mr.B: -batuk2x karena keracunan nafas 'wangi' AA, lalu pingsan-

AA: Lho? Kok keok?? Ya udah deh, enggak jadi, toh Claire juga udah enggak takut lagi...

--- (Claire's POV) ---

Aku lalu turun ke lantai 2 setelah dibujuk oleh Cliff.

"Kak Claire enggak apa-apa?" tanya Stu khawatir.

"Iii... Iya... Tenang aja, enggak apa-apa kok..." sahutku. _Awas aja kalo kamu nunjukin serangga 'terkutuk' itu, nanti kusabet pantatmu!_

"Ya sudah! Yuk, kita terusin pestanya Cliff!!" teriak Ann sambil mengacungkan sebotol _wine_. Semuanya pun meneruskan pestanya.

Oke... Udah selesai...

Cliff: Terima kasih, terima kasih... –nangis-

AA: Napa nangis?

Cliff: Ini pertama kalinya aku ngadain ultahku... Seneeeeng..... –lebai-

AA: -nampar Cliff- Lebay amat sih!

Claire: Egh, berani-beraninya nampar Cliff-ku!!

Cliff: -muka memerah-

Oke, sebelum saya dikejar Claire, saya ucapkan selamat ultah buat Cliff! Bye bye!!! –dikejar Claire-


	10. So Hot Faint

Huwaks~ -mual2x-... Capek abis disuruh gendong orang... T_T -maklum, anak PMR...- Oke, ini dia terusan chapter 10!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Harvest Moon series characters, but I do own this story and Emily.

--- Chruch, 17 Summer ---

--- (Claire's POV) ---

"Ibu, ayah... Tolong doakan kami di atas sana..." pintaku di Chruch. Aku berdoa di Chruch. Ya, aku tahu ini bukan hari Minggu, tapi aku ingin meliburkan tokoku. Jack pasti lagi bolos pekerjaan pertaniannya ke toko Kai.

Oh ya, hari ini aku meliburkan tokoku karena hari ini panas sekali. Aku saja hanya memakai baju tipis dan rok pendek untuk melawan panas yang menyengat. Untuk penyegar, akhirnya kuputuskan untuk membawakan semangka dari ladang Jack. Aku lalu menuju Inn.

"Ann! Tolong ambilin selang air dong!" pintaku dari halaman belakang Inn.

"Nih!" Ann menyodorkan selang air yang mengalir dari keran. "Mau nyuci semangka ya?"

"Iya," jawabku sambil mengisi ember yang sudah berisi 4 buah semangka. "Hari ini panas, jadi aku mau bawain semangka ke Jack dan yang lain!"

"Sisain setengah dong!" ucap Ann. "Buat Fireworks Festival minggu depan!"

"Boleh, boleh." aku lalu meletakkan es batu ke dalam ember. "Tunggu kira-kira sejam, lalu nanti dipotong."

--- Sejam kemudian ---

Aku mengambil semangka yang sudah 'kurebus' di ember. Semangkanya jadi dingin sekali. "Oke, waktunya potong semangka! Ann, pinjam pisau daging dong!"

Ann menyodorkan pisau. "Beneran nih mau pakai pisau daging?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku polos.

"Eee... Enggak..."

"Oh ya, Ann, tangkap nih!" operku ke Ann. Aku melemparkan 2 buah semangka.

"Oooups!" Ann nyaris menjatuhkan 2 semangka yang tadi kuoper. "Makasih, Claire!" sahutnya sambil menuju dalam Inn, bermaksud menaruh 2 semangka tadi ke kulkas.

Aku lalu memotong 2 semangka tadi menjadi banyak. Kutaruh ke piring, dan bergegas ke pantai. Pasti Kai, Gray, Jack dan Cliff lagi ada di tokonya Kai.

--- Beach ---

--- (Jack's POV) ---

Aku memakan es serutku yang sebagiannya sudah mencair. "Panas banget..."

Gray hanya bisa mengangguk sambil meneguk wine yang udah hangat. "Gilaaaa... Panasss...."

Cliff sibuk mengipasi dirinya dengan sayap Cain. Cainnya sendiri udah kayak burung panggang, nyaris rontok bulu-bulunya di lantai.

"Sabar semuanya... Claire bilang dia mau motongin semangka dari ladang gue..." ucapku pede, sambil mengelap keringat.

"Masa sih..." keluh Cliff yang akhirnya nyerah dan berusaha ngipasa dirinya sendiri dengan embusan tangannya.

"Sabar aja..." ucap Kai tabah. "Claire pasti bakalan nolongin kita dari neraka summer ini..."

--- (Claire's POV) ---

Wueh... Panas sekali... Aku berusaha menahan beban dari ranselku dan beratnya semangka yang sudah kupotong. Pantai kalau lagi Summer terasa panas... Harusnya aku pakai sunblock supaya enggak kepanasan gini...

"Hei, Claire!" ucap Kai sambil menyapaku. "Kamu bawa semangka buat kita ya?"

Kepalaku pening...

"Hei, kamu kenapa Claire?" tanya Kai sambil memegangkan semangka sambil membawa masuk ke tokonya. "Hei, semuanya! Claire bawa semangka buat kita, nih!"

Mulutku serasa tak bisa bersuara. Badanku mulai sempoyongan. Rasanya pusing sekali...

--- (Gray's POV) ---

Aku mengelap keringat dengan sapu tangan, merasa penat sekali. Sesekali kuteguk wine yang ada di dekatku. "Semangka dari mana tuh?"

"Kan aku udah bilang ini dari Claire, bodoh!" sindir Kai sambil meletakkan piring berisi semangka segar.

"Waaah! Ini kan dari ladang pertanianku! Kalian coba deh! Enak lho!" sahut Jack semangat, sambil mengambil satu potong semangka. "Mmmm, segar...."

"Anu..." ucap Cliff lirih. "Tapi Clairenya mana?"

BLANK. Semua bengong.

"CLAIRE?!" Kai dan aku segera berhamburan keluar tokonya. Kosong.

"Lho? Mana dia?" tanyaku.

"Apaan?" tanya Jack keluar toko dengan santainya, dia sudah menghabiskan satu potong semangka tadi.

Aku menarik bandana merah leher Jack. "DASAR BEGO! ADIK KAMU SUSAH-SUSAH BAWAIN SEMANGKA, KAMU CUEK AJA MAKAN SEMANGKA, HAH? MANA CLAIRE SEKARANG ENGGAK ADA TAHU!!" teriakku di kuping Jack.

"Apaan sih?" jawab Jack meler, masih tersepona dengan manisnya semangka.

"NYADAR DONG! ADIK KAMU HILANG!!!" bentakku kencang, membuat Won yang lagi ngantuk-ngantuk jadi kaget.

"APAAAAAA?!!!!" teriakan Jack bertepatan dengan ombak yang menyambarnya hingga basah.

--- (Claire's POV) ---

Eh? Ini dimana? Aku sadar dan aku sedang berbaring di bawah pohon.

"Kamu udah baikan?" tanya seseorang.

"... Skye?!" ucapku kaget. "Hei! Kembalikan setengah gajiku..." bentakanku menjadi lemas karena badanku yang masih sempoyongan. Skye membaringkan diriku lagi ke rerumputan yang sejuk karena bayangan bawah pohon.

"He he. Jangan memaksakan dirimu, gadis kecil." sahut Skye sambil menaruh saputangan basah dingin di kepalaku. "Padahal kamu tadi nyaris mau pingsan lho..."

"Masa?" tanyaku heran.

"He he, Iya. Untung aja Goddess memberiku kesempatan agar mengijinkan pangeran tampan sepertiku menolongmu." ucap Skye dengan logatnya yang sok romantic. "Kamu jadi suka dan tersepona sama aku enggak, gadis kecil?"

(Harvest Goddess -HG-: Ohohohoho~~ Gue emang dewi paling kereeen~~  
Anisha Asakura: -nendang HG- KELUAR LO DARI CERITA CLAIRE-CHAN!!!  
HG: Iiiih, jaa'aatnyaaaa... Nanti aku enggak mau married ama kamu loh...  
Anisha Asakura: Kyaaaa~ Jangaaaannnnn)

"Iiih! Siapa yang naksir!" ucapku sambil menepuk lengan Skye. "Ha ha.... Kau kan cuma temanku..." Aku sendiri heran kenapa aku menyebut dia 'teman' ketimbang 'pencuri'. Rasanya lebih enak kalau manggil Skye dengan sebutan 'teman'...

"Masa?..." Skye ikut berbaring di sebelahku. "... Padahal kamu udah mencuri hatiku sejak kita ketemu lho."

Eh?

Skye langsung bangun, dan segera berlari pergi, meninggalkanku sendirian.

Hah? Apa maksudnya? Mencuri hati? Aku berusaha bangun sambil melihat saputangan basah yang dipakai Skye untuk mengompres tadi.

S K Y E

Terlihat jahitan yang sangat rapi di ujung saputangan itu. Aku harus mengembalikan saputangan ini.

"CLAIREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Tiba-tiba nongol Jack sambil meluk.

"Eh, copot, copot!!!!" latahku kaget.

"Ternyata kamu disini, Claire!" ucap Kai lega. "Kukira kamu ilang!"

"Claire enggak... Apa-apa kan?" tanya Cliff lirih.

"Enggak apa-apa..." jawabku sambil menggeleng.

"AAAAAHHH~~ TAPI KENAPA KAMU BISA PANAS KAYAK GINIII? KITA KE CLINIC, YAAAA?" pinta Jack manja, masih memelukku.

"Enggak mau! Enggak mau ke Clinic! Enggak mau ke dokter! Enggak mau ketemu Doctor!!!!!!" teriakku ketakutan.

"Enggak, Claire," Gray menarikku memaksaku bangun. "Kamu lagi panas gini, jadi kamu harus ke dokter."

"ENGGAK MAUUUUUU" aku berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi Kai, Jack, Cliff dan Gray menahanku. Satu nahan overall, satu megang ransel, satu megang tangan, yang satu lagi masih meluk aku (tau kan siapa?).

"GUYS! SERET CLAIRE KE CLINIC!!"

Aku langsung diangkat dan dibawa pergi ke Clinic. TIDAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKK...

--- Clinic ---

"Kalian berempat tunggu saja di ruang tunggu. Saya mau meriksa nona Claire dulu." ucap Doctor sambil menutup tirai.

Aku hanya bisa menurut. Aku masih agak benci atas tingkah Doctor dulu. (Baca Let's Baking Love! chapter 4 untuk informasi lanjut)

"Baringan di tempat tidur sana." tunjuk Doctor.

Aku lalu berbaring.

Doctor meletakkan punggung tangan kanannya ke keningku. Dia lalu memakai stetoskopnya, memeriksa detak jantungku. Lalu dia memeriksa pergelangan tanganku, sambil melihat jam tangannya. Kegiatan ini berlangsung selama beberapa menit.

"Oke, nona Claire. Kau boleh bangun sekarang." suruh Doctor.

Aku lalu keluar dan menghampiri Jack.

"CLAIREEE~~ KAMU ENGGAK APA-APAAA???" tanya Jack khawatir.

"Tenang saja. Sepertinya nona Claire hanya pingsan karena dehidrasi sedang. Berikan istirahat yang cukup." Jawab Doctor.

"Makasih dok! Makasih!"jawab Jack sambil menarik tanganku keluar Clinic, disusul Gray, Kai dan Cliff.

Saat sampai diluar Clinic, Kai melingkarkan lengannya ke bahuku.

"Ke tokoku yuk!" ajak Kai. "Kita makan semangka yang tadi kamu bawa! Sekalian makan es serut!"

"Waah, asik!" aku langsung semangat.

--- Kai's Seaside Lodge, 02:00 pm---

Sudah mau sore, tapi panas belum juga mau pergi. Kami lalu memakan semangka yang masih segar dan dingin.

"Segaaarrr....." sahutku sambil melap mulutku dengan lap, karena kebasahan sari semangka.

"...." Cliff memakan semangka bagiannya tanpa bicara.

"Lumayan..." sahut Gray sambil mengigit buah semangka yang merah ranum itu. "Segar juga..."

"Aaah, semangka dari ladangku emang paling enak!!" ucap Jack nyombongin diri. "Mmmm, enak! Segerr!"

Beberapa saat kemudian, semua semangka sudah abis. "Oke waktunya tanding makan es serut!!" Kai lalu mengambil ice crusher dari lacinya, mengambil es batu dan meyerutnya menjadi: Es serut Jepang!

"Kami mau ikut! Kami mau ikut!" sorak empat suara.

"Oke, 4 porsi es serut Jepang, segera datang!!" Kai menyerut es dengan cepat, dan dalam sekejap, 4 mangkok es serut Jepang dengan sirup strawberry diatasnya selesai.

"Siap... Satu, dua, tiga... MULAI!" Kai memberi aba-aba.

Kami berempat mulai makan dengan cepat.

"Auuuh,..." Cliff mulai merasa ngilu saat merasakan es serutnya meleleh dan membuat kepalanya pening.

"Aduuuuuuuuhhh...." Gray mulai merasa shnyut-shnyut di kepalanya.

"Adaaaoooowwww...." oh, yang ini beda, Anisha Asakura kehantem pengserut pensil gede di kepalanya.

"Adadadaadadadadaaaaw....." Jack memegang kepalanya saking pening merasakan dinginnya dan giungnya makan es serut.

Aku yang sudah biasa makan yang manis-manis sudah terbiasa dengan efek 'giung' dari es serut Jepang segar.

"Siapa yang mau nambah?" sahut Kai, sudah siap dengan es serut baru.

"Aku! Aku!" sahutku sendirian, selagi yang lain masih terkena efek 'giung' dari es serut.

Kai lalu mengoperkan es serutnya, dan kulahap sampai habis.

"MINTA LAGI!" Jack mulai semangat.

"Aku juga!" sahut Gray.

"Aku jugaaa!!" teriak Cliff, masih terkena efek 'giung'.

Beberapa jam kemudian...

Gray udah terbaring di lantai sangking 'giung' karena 11 porsi es serut yang sudah dihabiskannya. "Nyerah..."

"Aku juga..." Cliff udah ajep-ajepan di lantai saking kepalanya 'giung'.

"Nyeraaaah, nyeraaaaahhhh!!!" teriak Jack tidak kuat sampai menggigit sendok yang dipegangnya. Badannya udah keringetan dingin,

"Tambah lagi!" sahutku semangat.

"Anu, Claire... Esnya udah habis..." Kai hanya bisa sweatdropped ngeliat hampir semua es batunya habis.

"Oke, aku selesai. Selamat berjuang~~" aku dengan santainya keluar toko Kai sambil meninggalkan kakak dan teman-temanku.

*******%***

Oke, chapter 10 selesai... Ditunggu updatenya yaa


	11. Accidentally Date!

Haloowww~ Konnichiwaa! Anisha Asakura desu! Huwa, tak terasa udah lama enggak ngeupdate cerita ini ya... -ditampar Mr.B- Iya, iya! Anisha mulai yaa~

DISCLAIMER: (Lagi males pake bahasa Inggris) Harvest Moon tuh punya NATSUME. Bukan punya Anisha Asakura kecuali ini cerita dan OC-nya, Emily.

--- (Claire's POV) ---

---_ Claire's Dream_

"Pangeraaaaan...." Aku mengejar seseorang berpakaian mewah yang sedang menaiki kuda putih. Aku sendiri memakai gaun pink indah, membuat orang-orang yang melihatku pasti menganggapku tuan puteri.

"Tuan Puteri Claire!!" tau-tau muncul Cliff makai pakaian pangeran. "Kawin ama aku aja!"

"Enak aja!" Kai nongol memakai pakaian pangeran Asian. "Yang jelas, tuan puteri Claire paling cocok jadi ratu di negeri tropisku!"

"Jadi istriku ajaaa!" Rick narik Kai ampe jatoh. "Pangeran bulukan kayak dia enggak pantes jadi istermu! Sama aku ajaa!"

"Seenaknya aja!" Gray ikutan nongol, make baju pageran juga. "Dia tuh, buat aku!"

Doctor narik lenganku. "Dia itu bisa jadi ratu di kerajaanku tau!"

"Heeeei!!!" Jack ikutan nongol. "Aku ini kakaknya, jadi aku yang harus nentuin siapa yang jadi suaminyaaa!"

Saat semuanya ribut, seseorang menarikku. "Udahlah, sama aku aja." Blue tau-tau ikutan segala.

Heps! Pangeran berkuda putih tadi mengangkatku ke atas kudanya. "Tuan puteri kalian kubawa!"

"CLAIREEEEE~~~~" sekelebat pangeran kejar-kejaran. Tapi percuma, mereka keburu kelelahan.

Saat semuanya udah enggak kelihatan, pangeran itu lalu menoleh ke arahku. "Tuan puteri... Bersediakah kau menjadi istriku?"

Aku bengong. Bukan karena tampangnya biasa kayak Budi Anduk, 'cantik' kayak Ruben Onsu, atau tampangnya ancur kayak Mbah Surip, tapi ternyata pangeran itu.... Skye?!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

--- _Claire's Dream, End_

"Huwaaa!" Mataku akhirnya terbuka juga. Hueh, baru kali ini aku mimpi buruk sejak tinggal di Mineral Town. Badanku keringatan, mengingat karena aku diperebutkan para 'pangeran' di Mineral Town. Rambutku juga acak-acakkan, sangking asyiknya aku 'berakrobat' di tempat tidur karena mimpi buruk tadi. Eh?

Aku melihat pemandangan sekeliling. Ini bukan Doug's Inn. Ini bukan kamar bagian cewek. Tempat tidurnya saja hanya ada satu, dengan selimut putih dan sprei putih pula.

Aku melihat lagi. Disini hanya ada satu tempat tidur, sofa merah di ujung ruangan dengan jendela bertirai biru tua, kulkas, dapur beraroma kare, perapian, meja makan dengan dua kursi. Itu saja.

"Ini... Dimana?" tanyaku pada diriku sendiri. Aku mencoba bangkit dari tempat tidur. Aku mengucek mataku, sambil berusaha melihat ke jendela luar. Sudah pagi.

"Krr...."

"Hah?" aku mendengar seseorang mendengkur. Siapa itu? Masa Jack 'menculik' aku lagi... Toh ini bukan rumahnya.

"Krr...."

Dengkuran itu terdengar lagi. Suaranya berasal di sudut kiri perapian. Aku lalu mendekatinya.

"Krr...." Ternyata itu dengkuran seseorang. Cowok berambut silver, dengan pakaian corak puma dan jeans hitam...Phantom Skye?!

"SKYE! SKYEE! BANGUUN!!!!" teriakku histeris, berusaha membangunkan cowok yang lagi asyik molor itu.

"Hnmg...? Hah?" cowok itu perlahan-lahan bangun. Matanya yang berwarna hijau tua itu mulai menatap kebingunganku. "Hei... Selamat pagi, gadis kecil. Mimpi indahkah?"

"Ya ampun, lagi-lagi..." Aku hanya bisa nyengir mendengar panggilan Skye untukku. Oh ya! "SKYE! KENAPA AKU DISINI? INI DI MANA? AKU DIMANA?"

"Ya ampun, sabar... Aku belum siap melayani perasaanmu yang bercampur aduk itu..." Skye lalu bangun dan membantuku berdiri. "Kau belum makan kan?"

"I... Iya sih..." jawabku grogi.

"Duduk disitu," Skye menunjuk ke arah kursi yang kulihat tadi. "Akan kubuatkan kare terenak untuk kita."

Aku lalu menurut.

Skye lalu mulai sibuk masak di dapurnya yang penuh dengan peralatan dapur. Aku hanya bisa melihat kepiawaiannya memasak. Tangannya lincah, memotong bawang dan mengaduk bahan-bahan. Aroma sedap kare mulai tercium, membuat air liurku nyaris menetes. Tak kusangka pencuri yang dulu selalu membuatku susah, bisa membuatku terpesona dengan keahliannya memasak.

"Nah, sudah selesai," Skye meletakkan dua piring nasi kare wangi. Dia lalu kembali lagi sambil membawa dua gelas air putih. "Yuk, makan,"

Aku lalu memakan sesuap. Waaaw. Rasanya enak sekali. Rasa pedas dan bahan-bahannya tercampur sempurna. Enak dan terasa gurih di mulut.

"Kulihat kau tersepona dengan masakanku, gadis kecil. He he." ucap Skye sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Wajar saja aku bisa membuatmu kagum akan keahlian dan ketampananku."

"Ahaha, Skye bisa aja," Aku menepuk bahu Skye. "Karenya enak, lho."

"He he, makasih," jawab Skye. "Baru kau satu-satunya orang yang mencoba kare buatanku. Aku masih ingin memperdalam bakatku, dan membuat orang-orang kagum dengan keahlianku."

"Wah, tujuan kira sama dong!" aku gembira. "Aku ingin membuat orang-orang bahagia bisa memakan roti buatanku. Aku ingin membuat orang-orang bahagia sebagai pattisier terkenal."

"Hem, tujuan sama, dengan hati yang sama." kata Skye sambil menyuapkan sesendok kare. "Kita benar-benar sama. He he."

Mukaku merona merah. "Ha! Ha! Skye bisa aja bercandanya..."

Skye sudah berada beberapa senti di depan mukaku. "Masa? Padahal kamu sudah mencuri hatiku dulu..."

Mukaku lagi-lagi merona.

Skye lalu menjauhiku, dan melemparkan handuk padaku. "Ada kamar mandi di belakang rumah ini."

Aku lalu bangkit, dan segera keluar ruangan. Skye benar. Ternyata ruangan tadi hanyalah satu ruangan penuh rumah kayu kecil, tersembunyi diantara beberapa pepohonan. Di belakangnya memang ada kamar mandi, lengkap dengan toilet dan shower. Ya sudah, lebih baik aku mandi.

--- A few minutes later ---

Aaah. Air hangat yang membasahiku mulai membuatku baikan. Rasanya segar sekali. Saat aku keluar dengan sehelai handuk, Skye sudah berada di depan pintu kamar mandi. Dia memberikan segepok pakaian.

"Pakai itu. Kurasa kau manis juga memakainya."

"Ta... Tapi kau jangan ngintip, ya!"

"Iya... Aku berjaga saja..."

Aku masuk lagi ke kamar mandi. Kupakai pakaian dari Skye.

--- A few minutes later, again ---

Aku keluar dari kamar mandi. Kini aku memakai baju bercorak bunga Daffodil merah keorangean, plus rok sepanjang diatas lutut dengan hiasan kepala bunga Daffodil berwarna sama juga.

"Cantik sekali, gadis kecil. He he." puji Skye dengan senyum khasnya. "Kita siap jalan-jalan."

"Jalan-jalan? Ke mana?" tanyaku bingung.

"Pantai."

--- Beach ---

"Waaaw...." Kulihat pantai dengan pasir putih. Lautan membentang di sekitar pemandangan langit biru. Suara ombak putih menyerbu, dengan kicauan burung camar di sekitar pantai.

"Keren kan, gadis kecil? Ini pantai yang sudah bersedia menjadi saksi kita bermain cinta," ucapan Skye tak terdengar olehku.

"Apa?" aku tak mendengar suara Skye karena deru ombak menyerbu.

"Bukan apa-apa. Ini pantai di Forget-Me-Not Valley, kok. Selalu kosong di jam segini." BYURR! Skye tahu-tahu mencipratkan air laut yang asin ke mukaku. "Kau kena! Ayo jaga!"

"Hei, licik! Kok kamu duluan sih!" teriakku sambil balas menyemburkan air laut.

Kami saling tertawa, mencipratkan air laut, dan saling berkejaran. Menyenangkan sekali bermain dengannya.

--- Meanwhile, Mineral Town (Doug's Inn) ---

"Claire enggak ada lagi... Surat di kamarnya bilang, dia pergi bermain seharian di rumah temannya." ucap Ann sedih. "Padahal 6 hari lagi Summer Festival. Aku belum sempat memakaikannya yukata..."

"Begitu ya..." Cliff meminum wine yang baru saja dibelinya. Udara terasa panas, membuat Cliff memakai buku menu yang tipis sebagai kipas.

"Hwaaa!" Jack muncul memasuki Inn. "Kalian liat Claire, enggak??? Aku seharian nyari-nyari dia tapi enggak adaaa~~~~"

"Kan dia pergi ke rumah temannya. Kau enggak tahu, Jack?" tanya Ann sambil melap gelas.

"Oh," Jack mulai meng-o ria. "Ya sudah, aku balik aja lagi ke pertanianku."

Setelah Jack pergi, kejadian sehari-hari di Inn berlangsung lagi dengan tenang. Ann mengelap gelas, Doug sibuk membaca koran, Cliff mengipasi dirinya dengan buku menu. Semuanya enggak nyadar kalau Claire 'diculik' Skye.

--- Back to Beach in Forget-Me-Not Valley ---

"Sudah siang nih. Makan siang dulu yuk!" Skye yang bajunya setengah basah, menyalakan api unggun sambil mengambil ikan yang dari pagi sudah dipancingnya.

Aku lalu mendekati api unggun, mencoba mengeringkan pakaianku. Musim panas Summer memang panas, tapi tidak terlalu panas di Forget-Me-Not Valley.

"Tunggu saja ikannya terbakar. Aku mau keringin baju dulu." Skye lalu membuka baju luarnya yang masih agak basah, dan menggantungnya ke batu tebing dekat tempat kami duduk. "Mau dikeringin juga?"

"Eee... Enggak usah..." jawabku agak grogi, berhubung hanya ada selembar pakaian yang kupakai.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ikan bakar sudah jadi. Skye juga membawa beberapa garam dan kecap, membuat ikan bakar kami makin gurih.

"Skye..." panggilku.

"Ya?"

"Sebenarnya... Kenapa bersama-sama sekarang?" tanyaku sambil memakan ikan bakar bagianku. "Kita makan sama-sama, main sama-sama..."

"Karena aku cemas padamu." jawab Skye.

".... Hah?"

"Aku cemas kau bisa pingsan lagi. Apalagi kemarin kamu udah kelelahan banget, makanya kubawa kau ke rumahku."

_Flashback _(Untuk jelasnya, baca ending Let's Baking Love! chapter 10)

"_Oke, aku selesai. Selamat berjuang~~" aku dengan santainya keluar toko Kai sambil meninggalkan kakak dan teman-temanku. "Haah, ternyata mereka cuma kuat segitu a..."_

_Tiba-tiba perutku sakit. Rasanya sakit sekali sampai-sampai rasanya mau meledak. Perih sekali. Aku hanya bisa berjongkok memegangi perutku. Rasanya sakit. Ditambah rasa mual dan pusing meriang membuat pendanganku kabur._

_Ada seseorang membawaku pergi. Siapa dia?_

_Flashback End_

(Pesan dari AA: Jangan makan es terlalu banyak, nanti sakit perut!)

"Jadi... Skye yang membawaku kemarin, ya?!" aku kaget mengingat peristiwa kemarin.

"Iya," angguk Skye. "Kau pasti bahagia bisa ditolong pangeran baik hati sepertiku kan? He he..."

"Dasar kau ini... Padahal aku hanya sakit perut kok." jawabku sambil tertawa.

"Tapi kamu senang, kan?"

"Hah?"

"Kamu senang kutemani seharian ini kan? Soalnya aku bisa melihat aura kesepian tanpa pelipur lara... Kau pasti kesepian tanpa belahan hati kan?" tanya Skye sambil berpuitis.

"Skye bisa aja..." aku tertawa.

"Aku serius, Claire." perkataan Skye tiba-tiba berubah. Dia tak memanggilku 'gadis kecil' lagi. Dia menyebut namaku. "Aku serius soal ini."

Mukaku merona lagi seperti tadi pagi. Skye benar-benar serius. Tak ada nada gombal yang biasanya melayang dari mulutnya. Tidak ada tawanya yang khas.

"Aku serius, Claire..." Skye makin mendekatkan mukanya di depan mukaku.

"Ja... Jangan..."

"Claire..." mukanya makin ngedeket di depanku.

"ENGGAAAAK!!!" aku mendorongnya ke laut, membiarkannya basah. Eh? Basah? "Skye! Maafkan aku!!"

Skye masih terduduk di air laut yang kini membasahi seluruh badannya. Aku menghampiri Skye.

"Skye... Kau bisa berdiri...?" tanyaku sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Ha... ---Hatchi!" Skye bersin.

"Ya ampun, ayo cepat keluar dari air! Kita ke api unggun," aku membantu Skye berjalan mendekatiapi unggun. "Kau pasti tidur tanpa selimut dari kemarin malam demi aku. Sekarang giliranku merawatmu."

Skye hanya bisa terdiam.

"Tunggu sebentar..." aku mengambil ranselku yang sudah berisi handuk. "Pakai dulu handuk. Aku akan buatkan sesuatu untuk menghangatkan badanmu."

"Enggak usah masak..." Skye memelukku. "Badanmu sudah cukup untuk menghangatkanku. Suhu badan anak kecil itu sama panasnya dengan pemanas ruangan... Sudah cukup membuatku hangat."

Mukaku memerah."Aku bukan anak kecil..." keluhku tapi terputus karena melihat mata Skye yang memohon. "Ya sudah. Kamu peluk aku, selagi aku membuat cokelat panas."

Ya, aku tahu memang aneh meminum cokelat panas di hari yang seterik ini, tapi sekarang sudah ada awan besar menghalangi matahari memamerkan cahayanya. Angin semilir juga membuat badan cukup menggigil, ditambah suara ombak yang kini membuat suasana sepi.

Skye masih memelukku dengan erat, diselimuti juga dengan handuk. Badannya benar-benar dingin. "Aaah... Hangat... Sudah kubilang, badan anak kecil sepertimu memang hangat..."

"Hei, aku bukan anak ke..." perkataanku terputus saat melihat Skye terlelap di pahaku sambil melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke pinggangku. Hi hi, kalau tidur, Skye terlihat manis sekali. Rambut silvernya yang agak panjang mungkin membuat orang lain bisa mengira dia perempuan. Pelan-pelan kubelai rambutnya, membuatnya makin terhanyut dalam alam tidurnya. Aku tersenyum kecil. Tak disangka cowok semanis ini bisa menjadi pencuri handal.

Cokelat panas sudah jadi. Tapi karena Skye keburu tidur, kuminum saja sendiri. He he he...

--- A couple of hours later ---

Sudah berjam-jam kutunggu Skye bangun. Aku melamun aja daripada enggak ada kerjaan.

Tunggu dulu. _"... Padahal kamu udah mencuri hatiku sejak kita ketemu lho."_

Kata-kata Skye kemarin tergiang di pikiranku. Mencuri hati? Apa maksudnya? Setahuku aku selalu dibuat kesal dengan tingkahnya yang selalu mencuri dulu. Dia selalu membuatku kesal dan menangis saat dia mencuri barang-barang berharga milikku dan kakakku. Masa sih dia... Masa sih...

"Hnmg..." Skye terbangun dari tidurnya. "Met pagi, mama~~~" Skye manyapaku.

"Heh, aku ini bukan mamamu! Bangun, jangan ngelindur! Jangan ngelunjak atau kugetok kau dengan pisauku!" sahutku gemas sambil menepuk kepala Skye.

"Hah? Oh, ya, gadis kecil toh..." Skye tersenyum khas. "Sekarang aku sudah lebih baikan. Ini berkat kehangatan dari tuan puteri yang kutolong saat ini. Terima kasih."

Aku mulai terbiasa dengan kalimatnya yang lebay dan sok puitis. "Oke, oke... Sama-sama, Skye."

Skye menatap langit temaram yang mulai senja. Sudah sore. ".... Aku ingin menjadi koki kare suatu hari..."

"Hah?" tanyaku, tak terdengar.

"Aku ingin menjadi koki kare suatu hari. Baru kaulah satu-satunya orang yang mencoba kare buatanku saat ini." jelas Skye. "Aku ingin bisa membuka toko kare buatanku sendiri."

"Kau pasti bisa Skye," dukungku. "Kau sangat berbakat, dan kau pasti bisa mewujudkan cita-citamu."

"Iya." Skye tersenyum. "Terima kasih... Claire...."

"Wah! Kau menyebut namaku! Panggil aku Claire seterusnya..." perkataanku terputus saat Skye melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Maksudku... Gadis kecil. He he." potong Skye sambil tertawa kecil.

Ah sudahlah. Aku nyerah aja. Percuma mengajarinya memanggil namaku.

Skye bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Semua pakaianmu tadi pagi ada di ranselmu. Aku akan mengantarmu ke rumahmu lagi."

Hah?

--- Mountain ---

"S... Skye... Bagaimana caranya kau... Mengantarku ke Mineral Town?" tanyaku bingung. "Gunung satu-satunya lewat sini, tapi ada bebatuan curam disini..."

Hups! Skye tahu-tahu menggendongku di punggungnya. "Naik saja dan tunggu aku selesai mendaki."

Skye lalu mendaki gunung sambil menggendongku. Tak kusangka kekuatannya besar juga. Kukira bisa saja dia terjatuh berkali-kali karena sempoyongan membawaku, tapi dia serius. Dia tak membuatku takut. Aku malah merasa percaya Skye takkan melukaiku.

"Hei, jangan melamunkan ketampananku. Kita sudah sampai," Skye menurunkanku di atas puncak Mother's Hill. Skye lalu memanjat sendiri puncak bukit Mother's Hill. "Mau kuantar sampai mana?"

"Sampai sini saja. Terima kasih." ucapku. "Aku sudah banyak merepotkanmu."

"Tak apa-apa. Seseorang tak boleh lari dari tanggung jawab. Aku yang membawamu ke rumahku, aku yang mengantarkanmu ke rumahmu." tawar Skye.

Aku mulai bingung. "Aduh... Tak usah, Sky..."

"Claire?" panggil seseorang. Cliff! Kau datang tepat waktu!

"Hai, Cliff!" sapaku riang. "Sedang apa disini?"

"Eee, Ann meminta bantuanku mencari anggur liar di hutan, tapi aku belum menemukannya..." ucap Cliff malu-malu.

"Mau kubantu? Tapi pas udah kekumpul, mau kan anter aku ke Inn?" tanyaku.

"Boleh! Terima kasih, Claire!" ucap Cliff bahagia.

"Oh ya, Cliff," aku baru sada kalau aku mengacuhkan Skye dari tadi. "Ini temanku, Skye."

"Kurasa aku pernah ketemu kamu... Kapan ya?" Cliff berusaha mengingat-ingat.

"Hah? Skye,memangnya kamu pernah ketemu sama...."perkataanku terputus karena Skye sudah tak ada. "Lho? Skye mana?"

"Eh? Mana dia?" Cliff juga kaget saat Skye tak ada.

"Ya... Sudahlah. Yuk kita kumpulkan anggur liar. Aku tahu dimana tempatnya." kilahku sambil menarik tangan Cliff.

"Claire, kamu dapat baju tipis itu dari mana?"

"Ini? Oh, dikasih Skye."

--- (Skye's POV) ---

Aku memukul batu karang di bawah bukit Mother's Hill. _Kenapa? _pikirku. _Kenapa dia tak sadar-sadar juga?_

Padahal sejak aku mengganggunya, aku selalu senang. Tapi perlahan-lahan, aku mulai merasa kesepian saat dia dan saudara kembarnya meninggalkan Forget-Me-Not Valley. Waktu itu aku hanya bisa terdiam kaku di rumahku, menunggu bertahun-tahun dimana tempat Claire. Aku menyesal sudah berkali-kali membuatnya menangis.

Saat aku tahu Claire ada di Mineral Town, hatiku melonjak gembira. Aku merasa bahagia bisa bertemu dan mengganggunya lagi. Tapi saat pikiran 'mengganggu' muncul dipikiranku, aku ingin mengurungkan niatku. Dia gadis yang terlalu banyak menderita gara-gara aku. Dia gadis yang sudah berkali-kali menangis gara-gara aku.

Aku mengacak rambutku. Padahal hatiku sudah tertambat sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Tapi kenapa... Sampai sekarang dia hanya memanggilku 'teman'...

*_**_**

Wohooo wei~~ Selesai juga chapter ini. He he, _Full of _ClaireXSkye ya? Kadang anisha pingin juga tongolin kisah cinta mereka. Sayang sekali Claire sama sekali enggak nyadar-nyadar kalao Skye naksir dia. Ha ha... -diinjek Skye-

Skye: He he, wahai para readers yang cantik jelita dan tampan rupawan, harap read dan direview, karena aku tahu kalian pasti akan tersepona oleh... Bla bla bla bla... -ngomong sok puitis sambil tetep nginjek AA-

RnR yaa~ -bangkit sambil nendang Skye- Oh ya, Skye, bikinin kare untuk anisha dong~~~

Skye: Chick beam!! -abis nyerang lalu nyolong laptop dan hape-

-membeku, jadi enggak bisa gerak- Sialan, malah nyerang dia... Mana laptop dak hapeku dicuri lagi... Seseorang, tolonggg~ (Krik, krik, krik.... Bunyi jangkrik bersahutan)


	12. Funny Fireworks Festival

Anisha Asak... Asak... Kuraa! -lebai ria- Akhirnya, bisa sembuh~~~ -ditendang Mr.B-

Mr.B: Udah deh! Mentang-mentang baru sembuh jadi lebay gini!

Oke, oke... Ini dia terusan LBL (Let's Baking Love)!!!

--- (Claire's POV) ---

"Udah pas belum?" tanya Ann.

"Mungkin kencangkan dikit lagi..." ucapku.

Ann menarik obi yang kupakai.

"Heeek!!! Sesaaak!!!" teriakku tak bisa bernapas. Obi yang kupakai serasa meremas pinggangku.

"Tuh kan, ukurannya memang beda! Dikencangin, sesak. Dibiarin, longgar. Lebih baik ukuranmu segini aja. Soalnya pita obinya susah diiket kalau terlalu dikit..." ucap Ann sambil membetulkan posisi obi yang kupakai.

Oh, ya! Aku lupa. Aku sedang dipakaikan yukata sama Ann. Tau Yukata kan? Yukata itu kimono khusus untuk musim panas.

"Ta, tapi, apa obinya enggak bakal merosot nih?" tanyaku bingung. Obi (*ikat pinggang khusus untuk kimono) yang kupakai terasa longgar.

"Abisnya kalau dikencangkan, Claire entar enggak bisa napas kan?" sahut Ann. Ann sendiri sudah memakai yukata berwarna biru muda pupus.

"Iya sih..." ucapku seraya menaikkan posisi obi yang terlalu longgar. "Nah, Ann, sekarang giliranku. Ann, lepas ikatan rambutmu."

Ann lalu melepas ikatan rambutnya. Rambutnya yang berwarna orange tergerai acak-acakan, karena terlalu biasa diikat. Aku lalu menyisir rambut Ann perlahan.

"Rambutnya agak berantakan. Kubasahi sedikit ya," aku lalu mengambil air hangat, kuteteskan beberapa di rambut Ann, dan kusisir perlahan.

"Ann, mau diikat sebagian atau digerai semua?" tanyaku.

"Diikat sedikit saja. Aku enggak kuat gerah."

Aku mengambil setengah rambut Ann dari belakang. Kuikat dan ditambah ikat rambut berhiaskan bunga sakura. Setengahnya lagi dibiarkan tergerai. "Nah. Selesai. Coba liat di cermin deh. Kau cantik." sahutku sambil menunjuk ke cermin kamar cewek.

Ann lalu melihat ke depan cermin. Tertampang seorang gadis berambut orange berkimono (yukata). Terlihat amat manis.

"Terima kasih, Claire! Aku enggak sabar ke festival kembang api sama Jack nanti." kata Ann ceria.

Aku tersenyum. Kakakku memang bisa aja, milih Ann. Aku tertawa kecil saat melihat Ann agak kerepotan berjalan dengan yukata.

"Oh ya, cowok-cowok kok belum selesai pakai yukata yah? Woi, Gray! Kai!! Cliff!!! Kalian udah selesai belum?!!!" panggil Ann sambil mengetok-ngetok dinding yang menjadi penghalang kamar cewek dan cowok.

"Iya, iya, kami keluar..." omel Gray. Gray, Cliff dan Kai akhirnya keluar dengan memakai yukata. Gray memakai yukata biru tua garis-garis. Cliff memakai yukata orange polos, dan Kai memakai yukata berwarna merah dengan aksen fujiyama (Fujiyama*: gunung Fuji).

"Kai... Kayaknya yukata merah itu enggak cocok ama bandana kamu..." ledekku.

"Biarin! Biar nonjol gitu!!" jawab Kai sambil tertawa, lalu turun ke lantai satu.

"Ya sudah. Ayo turun semuanya!"

Saat kami turun ke lantai satu, semuanya cowok-cowok dan cewek-cewek sudah memakai yukata.

Rick yang memakai kimono biru muda bersama Karen yang memakai yukata hijau tua.

Popuri sudah siap dengan yukata pink plus syal merah muda siap ditemani dengan Kai.

Tapi...

"Blue?!" aku menghampiri seseorang yang sudah lama tak bertemu denganku. Blue, sahabat Jack yang sudah lama tak bertemu denganku, kini ada di Doug's Inn.

"Oh, hai, Claire," sapa Blue. "Lama enggak ketemu."

"Iya, aku kangen deh, sama kamu. Udah lama kita enggak kerja sama-sama lagi!" sahutku sambil tersenyum.

"Kyaaaaaaa!! Adikku lucu bangeeet!!!" Jack tau-tau nongol sambil memelukku deri belakang. "Adikku lucuuuuuuuu...."

"Hei, lepasin Jack!!!" Aku berusaha melepaskan diri.

Tanpa kusadari, aku diangkat Blue ke atas, agar Jack tak bisa meraihku.

Setelah lepas dari pelukan Jack, datang seseorang dari luar. Seseorang berambut putih dan bermata hijau tua, dan memakai yukata abu-abu. Masa sih... Skye?!!

"Hei, anda turis?" tanya Ann ramah.

"Bukan. Saya penduduk dari kota sebelah. Panggil saja aku Sora." jawab Skye sambil memegang tangan Ann. "Senang berkenalan denganmu, Mi Jéune fillé."

(Skye, dalam bahasa perancis artinya 'langit'. 'Langit' dalam bahasa jepang artinya 'Sora'.)

Aku segera menarik Skye menjauh dari teman-teman. "Pst! Skye, kok kamu ada di sini?!"

"Tentu saja mengajakmu ke festival, Mi Amor," ucap Skye sambil mengecup punggung tanganku. "Kau mau ke festival kembang api denganku?"

Semua cowok-cowok dan cewek-cewek di Doug's Inn kaget melihat pemandangan yang jarang-jarang terlihat didepan umum.

"Eee...." karena kebetulan belum ada siapapun yang mengajakku nonton kembang api sama-sama, mungkin tak ada salahnya pergi sama-sama dengan Skye. "... Bo..."

"Maaf!" Gray dan Cliff tau-tau narik yukataku. "Dia udah pergi dengan kami! Maaf, ya!"

Aku lalu ditarik menjauh dari Skye.

"Kalian apaan sih! Sora kan temanku..." ucapku sambil membetulkan posisi obiku, takut-takut kalau obiku tiba-tiba melorot.

"Lebih baik jangan ikut dengan dia," ucap Gray. "Bahaya," tambah Cliff.

"Graaay~~~" Mary datang dengan memakai yukata bisa muda plus kipas bercorak anak ayam. "Mau nonton kembang api sama aku, enggak?"

"E... Boleh..." Gray lalu terpana dan pergi dengan Mary.

Aku dan Cliff saling menatap.

"... Eee, mau pergi sama-sama, Claire?"

"Mau!!"

--- Rose Square ---

Di Rose Square sudah terpasang tenda-tenda penuh dengan penjual-penjual natsu matsuri. Ada penjual gula-gula kapas, tas serut, ikan koi, takoyaki, ohbanyaki, taiyaki, okonomiyaki, permen loli, balon air, game pachinko, de el el deh...

(Natsu Matsuri*: Kebiasaan festival di Jepang saat musim panas. Biasanya ada penjual makanan, Orang-orang memakai yukata, ada penjual permainan, dan kembang api di akhir acara)

"Ayo!!!" teriak Jack, dan dengan serempak, semua penduduk Mineral Town menikmati festival musim panas mereka.

"Rick! Nangkep ikan koinya yang bener dong! Jaringnya sobek tuh!!" omel Karen.

"Abis susah nangkepnya!" balas yang dipanggil Karen.

"Kyaaa! Kai! Jangan lepas yukatanya!!!" tereak Popuri sambil nutup mukanya.

"Abis gerah!!" (?!)

"Jack, kamu suka permen yang mana?" tanya Ann saat melihat stand permen loli.

"Yang cokelat dong!" pinta Jack.

"Aku mau yang rasa strawberry!"

"Harganya 150 Gold."

"Ini, pak,"

"Cliff, tembak yang tepat ya!" ucapku di depan stand pachinko.

"Oke. Kau mau hadiah yang mana?" tanya Cliff. Dia udah siap memegang revolver 'palsu'-nya.

"Eee..." aku lalu melihat depan stand pachinko. Melihat sasaran. Ada boneka gurita, ada boneka berbentuk kurcaci (Hah? Harvest Sprites???), ada bantal berbentuk hati, dan banyak boneka imut yang lainnya. Tapi mataku tertuju pada sebuah boneka kelinci yang tergeletak di ujung stand.

"Oh, kau mau boneka yang di ujung sana? Tunggu," Cliff mengarahkan 'senapannya' ke arah boneka itu. Perlahan matanya memfokuskan ke arah boneka kelinci itu, dan... _TROK!!! _Boneka kelinci itu tertembak.

"Wah, pilihan yang bagus, Aa'!" sahut si penjual stand pachinko itu. Dia lalu mengambil boneka kelinci yang 'tertembak' tadi dan memberikannya pada kami.

"Wah, makasih, Cliff!!" ucapku riang sambil memeluk boneka kelinci putih itu.

"Ehehe, sama-sama..." jawab Cliff malu-malu. "Eh, ya, kau mau takoyaki atau apa?"

"Wah, baru kali ini aku nyoba makanan Jepang..." sahutku. "Aku mau..."

Cliff menoleh. "Claire, aku saranin kamu makan tako..." Tapi percuma. Tak ada siapa-siapa di sebelahnya. "Claire... Kamu dimana?"

--+--

"Ssst, jangan bicara!"

"Mmmph...."

"Oke, aku lepas mulutmu, dan kamu diam, oke?"

Aku mengangguk.

Skye melepaskan bungkaman mulutku.

"Aduh, kamu mau apaan sih..." ucapku kerepotan karena harus sembunyi di belakang stand.

"Aku lihat kayaknya obimu dari tadi longgar, deh." sahut Skye sambil menunjuk obi yang kupakai. Sudah melorot setengah.

"Kyaa! Jangan liat!!" teriakku sambil menarik obiku ke atas.

"Kamu mau dibantu?"

"Enggak! Aku bisa sendiri!"

"Aku bisa bikin ikatan obimu enggak terlalu kencang, enggak terlalu ketat kok." jawab Skye.

"... Bener?"

"Iya, bener kok. Sini."

Aku mendekati Skye.

"Nah, hadap belakang. Aku lepaskan obimu, lalu kau bilang mau seberapa cukup obimu."

Aku menghadap dinding. Skye perlahan melepas obiku. Kini yukataku tak berpinggang. Perlahan Skye memasang lagi obiku pelan-pelan. "Sudah cukup kencang?"

"Belum...."

Skye mengencangkan lagi obiku. "Udah cukup belum?"

"Belum..."

"Udah cukup?"

"Masih longgar..."

"Udah belum....?"

"..."

"Udah cukup belum?"

"..."

"Udah belum?"

"...."

"WOI UDAH CUKUP BELUM?!!!" teriak Skye stress.

"... SESAK, monyet."

"Ups, sori..." Skye lalu melonggarkan lagi obiku. "Nah, segini cukup kan?"

"Iya..."

"Pantesan Ann enggak bisa ngiket... Obimu terlalu panjang nih, jadinya sisanya bisa bikin obimu nyapu tanah... Tapi aku bisa ngiket obimu yang tepat kok..." keluh Skye.

"Tolong ya, Skye."

Beberapa menit kemudian, obiku selesai ditata. Kini sudah pas. Tidak kencang, tidak longgar.

"Waah, rasanya enakan... Enggak sesak lagi, enggak longgaran lagi... Makasih ya Skye!"

"Sama-sama, _Mi Amor_!" sahut Skye sambil tersenyum bangga.

"Tapi... Aku kepisah sama Cliff... Gimana nih...?"

"Gak apa-apa. Mendingan kita liat-liat stand lagi berdua yuk!" Skye lalu menggandeng tanganku, nyaris menjatuhkan boneka kelinci pemberian Cliff tadi.

"Hei, kamu mau gula-gula kapas enggak?" tanya Skye.

"Mau dong!" jawab Popuri.

"LHO?! Kok yang nyaut kamu?! Mana Claire?!!!" Skye tersentak kaget, karena tau pacarnya udah gak ada di depannya.

"Hah? Claire-chan kan sama Cliff, lupa ya?" tanya Popuri polos. "Sora, beliin gula-gula kapas yang pink dong!!"

_Yah, abis nih, duitku... Mana Popuri demen makan gula-gula kapas yang kayak rambutnya lagi..._ pikir Skye.

--+--

"Claire~~~! Aku cemas kita kepisaaah~!!" teriak Jack yang ternyata 'menculik' aku dari Skye.

"Claire, obimu sudah pas ya?" tanya Ann, yang sibuk mencicipi takoyaki.

"Iya, dibantu Sora..." jawabku.

"Wah, jangan-jangan dia _oyama_..." ucap Ann sinis.

"Oyama? Apaan tuh?" tanyaku dan Jack serempak.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa..." jawab Ann sambil berjalan. "Wah, ada stand bola air, nih! Jack, tangkepin dong!"

"Siip! Demi segenap jiwa semangat musim panas, aku akan mencoba!!!" Jack sudah beraksi dengan soknya melepas bagian atas yukatanya

(SFX: Jreeeeeenggggg! Kyaaaaaaa! -cewek" kecuali Ann dan Claire ngibrit ngeliat bulu dada Jack-)

"Jack! Paké lagi yukatanya!!" teriakku sambil menutup yukata atas Jack, bermaksud menyembunyikan 'aib' kakakku.

"Ups, sori, terlalu semangat..." jawab Jack cengegesan. "Oke, Ann, Claire, kalian mau bola air warna apa?"

"Aku mau warna... Biru!" jawab Ann.

"Aku mau... Merah..." jawabku.

"Oke, 2 bola air siap!!" Jack menggunakan kait untuk mengambil bola air berwarna biru dulu. Kena! "Dapat mang! Ini berapa harganya?"

"200 Gold, uda," jawab sang penjual dengan logat Padang.

"Nih. Mang, beli satu lagi bola air ya!" sahut Jack sambil 'memancing' bola air berwarna merah.

PRAK! Bola air berwarna merah meletus. Airnya nyiprat ke muka Jack. Aku dan Ann tertawa melihat muka Jack yang basah kuyup.

"Ha! Ha! Jack lucu..." tawaku.

"... Aku enggak bakal nyerah."

Aku terdiam. Suara Jack terdengar serius. Jack melap mukanya dengan ujung baju yukatanya, dan mencoba memancing lagi.

"Pak, saya mau mancing satu lagi."

"Oke, uda! Nanti bayar dua kali lipat ya!"

Jack lalu melipat ujung baju yukatanya. Dia kelihatan amat serius. Perlahan satu bola air berwarna merah mendekat ke kail kecilnya.

PRAK! Satu bola meletus lagi. Lagi-lagi airnya terciprat di muka Jack. Tapi dia tak kesal atau marah. Dia tetap diam dan tenang. Enggak biasanya kakakku jadi begini.

"Satu kali lagi mang!"

"Tiga kali lipat ya, uda!" jawab si penjual.

Jack mengangguk. Dia berkonsentrasi lagi pada kolam air bola air. Perlahan dia memancing berwarna merah. Kini dia lakukan perlahan-lahan.

"Dapat! Jadinya berapa, mang?"

"Karena 2 kali gagal, harganya 600 gold!"

"Walah! Oke deh, mang. Nih, uangnya."

Jack lalu meberikan bola air berwarna merah padaku. "Ma... Makasih, Jack..."

"He he. Aku keren kan?"

"Ya, tapi masa bisa gagal 2 kali!" jawabku sambil tertawa.

"Yuk, jalan bertiga," sahut Ann.

Kami berjalan bertiga lagi. Saat berjalan bertiga, tiba-tiba arus orang-orang lewat memisahkanku dari Jack dan Ann. Aku terpisah lagi! Kini aku sendirian. Tak ada orang yang kukenal. Gimana nih...

"Hei! My baby!"

Aku kenal panggilan orang itu.

"Mau jalan denganku, Claire?" tanya seseorang beryukata merah. Tak salah lagi, itu Kai.

"Bolehlah."

Aku terpaksa berjalan dengan Kai.

"Hei, Baby." panggil Kai.

"Apa lagi?"

"Mau nonton kembang api sama-sama berdua?" Kai mendongakkan mukanya di depanku.

"Eee..." aku masih bosan mendengar cara memanggilnya 'baby' padaku.

"Mau kan, My baby?"

"Eee..."

"Ya?"

"Eee... Ya sudahlah. Oke."

"Oke. Masih ada waktu 2 jam lagi untuk nonton kembang api. Mau jalan-jalan?" tanya Kai santai.

"Mau!" jawabku semangat. "Aku mau ohbanyaki dong!"

Aku dan Kai lalu berjalan menuju stand kue ohbanyaki.

"Baik, nona, mau rasa apa?"

"Ada rasa apa saja, My baby?" Kai ikut-ikutan.

"Eee..." Si gadis penjual ohbanyaki merona. "Eee, rasa strawberry, cokelat, nanas, kacang, durian, teh hijau, vanilla, dan masih ada banyak..."

"Strawberry!!" teriakku menyabut buah kesukaanku. "Rasa strawberry 3 buah ya! Kalau kau, Kai?"

"Cokelat, 3 buah juga."

"Oke, tolong tunggu sebentar."

Si gadis penjual ohbanyaki mulai memanggang adonan. Dan setelah itu dia memasukkan selai cokelat dan strawberry di atas permukaan, dan digabungkan dengan adonan lain berbentuk bulat yang sudah matang. "Selesai. Harganya, 720 Gold."

Kai memberikan uang dari saku yukatanya. "Nih, punyamu, My baby."

Aku mengambil ohbanyaki panas punyaku yang berisi strawberry. "Hei, kamu suka rasa cokelat ya?"

"Suka seperti menyukai dirimu, Claire." jawab Kai lagi. "Kau sendiri suka strawberry?"

Ah, ngapain dia nanya gak jelas. Ya sudahlah. "Karena aku memang suka."

"Oh... Gitu. Memang manis semanis dirimu, Claire." jawab Kai.

Cih, lagi-lagi... Aku tertawa kecil. "Fuuh, aku kegerahan. Ada yang jual yang dingin-dingin enggak ya?"

"Aku tahu." Kai menarik lenganku. "Lewat sini."

Terpaksa aku mengikutinya. Aku ditarik ke ujung stand lain, di stand minuman soda.

"Nah. Mau yang mana?"

Aku menatap ke botol-botol soda bermacam-macam warna. Ada bening, ada warna hitam, ada warna merah, ada orange, ada biru, warna ada warna hijau juga. "Aduh... Aku gak biasa minum soda..."

"Aku pilihkan deh. Warna bening, mau kan?"

"Ya sudah..." aku pasrah aja. Kuterima seplastik air soda bening entah apa namanya.

(AA: Itu namanya Sp**te. -ditendang Kai-)

"Kembang apinya tinggal beberapa jam lagi. Yuk ke pantai, kita cari tempat yang bagus!" tarik Kai menarikku ke pantai.

--- Beach ---

Pantai pasir putih masih kosong. Belum ada siapa-siapa. "Wah, beruntung, nih, Claire. Kita bisa memilih tempat duluan..."

"Apa?" tanyaku, tak terdengar.

"Maksudku, kita bisa pilih tempat yang kita suka." jawab Kai tengsin. "Mau duduk dimana?"

Aku melihat sekeliling. Pantai masih kosong, pasti karena orang-orang belum memilih tempat.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau di sana?" Kai menunjuk ke arah tangga pelabuhan. "Paling dekat laut. Gimana?"

"Wah! Mau, mau!" jawabku semangat.

Akhirnya kami memutuskan duduk berdua di tangga pelabuhan. Di bawah kami hanyalah laut, dan di depan hanyalah pemandangan laut malam berbintang dengan bulan purnama. Sebentar lagi kembang api akan dinyalakan.

"Claire..." panggil Kai.

"Wah! Kau manggil nama..."

"... Maksudku, My baby."

"..."

"My baby, sebenarnya aku..." muka Kai makin mendekat. "Sebenarnya aku..."

"Apa, Kai?"

"Aku..."

CUP.

(AA: Ha ha! Cap cus ciiiiin! -digetok Kai-)

Mukaku memerah. Sebuah kecupan melayang di dahiku.

"Semoga kamu mengerti, Claire." jawab Kai sambil tersenyum. "Ah, ya, ohbanyakiku belum dimakan."

"Oh ya! Aku juga belum makan!!" jawabku sambil mengambil kue ohbanyaki dari saku yukataku. Untung masih hangat. Lumayan untuk mengisi perut. "Mmmm... Manis,"

"Masa? Coba dong," Kai menggigit sedikit ohbanyaki strawberryku.

"Waa!"

"Hem, manis. Sama."

"Sama apanya?" tanyaku.

"Sama dengan punyaku."

"Mana, mana, mau coba dong..." aku mencoba sepotong ohbanyaki rasa cokelat punya Kai. "Waah! Manis! Enak nih rasanya!"

"Oh, ya? Kalau mau, makan saja yang ini," Kai lalu memberikan ohbanyaki yang baru kucicip.

"Eh, enggak apa-apa nih? Porsimu kurang..."

"Enggak apa-apa. Sudah cukup puas aku sama-sama denganmu kok." Kai tersenyum. Dia lalu memakan ohbanyaki yang baru.

Kumakan lagi ohbanyaki cokelat dari Kai. Memang sih, manis. Tapi kok rasanya rada pedas yah?

"Kai? Kok ohbanyaki punyamu ini, rasanya agak pedas?"

"Oh, tadi aku baru makan sambel jengkol."

(AA: LOL -ditampar Kai-

Kai: Heh, jangan ancurin imej gue didepan Claire dong!!!

AA: Oke, sori, sori...)

"Enggak kok, bercanda. Abis makan takoyaki." jawab Kai tertawa. "Kau tertipu ya?"

"..." aku menjawab dengan polos. "Sambel jengkol tu apaan sih?"

(AA: LOL ampe nyium pantat Mr.B -ditampar Kai lagi-)

"Aku juga enggak tau. Tanya ama si authoress ini nih!!!" tereak Kai jengkel.

Akhirnya kami diam.

TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP!

Orang-orang mulai berkumpul. Aku segera menatap bintang-bintang. "Eh, Kai, bintang yang itu warnanya merah! Lucu ya?!"

"Ee, iya..." jawab Kai kalem. "Relaks aja, baby. Enggak akan ada yang tau kita disini."

--- (Jack's POV) ---

"Ann, duduk didekat pesisir pantai yuk! Cepat duduk sebelum keduluan yang lain!" ajakku sambil menarik tangan Ann semangat.

"Jack, jangan cepat-cepat!" Ann kewalahan ditarik-tarik olehku. "Mau duduk di dekat laut kan?"

"Iya, di sini..." pandanganku tertuju pada tangga dermaga. Itu... Claire kan? Sama... Kai?

"Ada apa, Jack?" tanya Ann yang sudah duduk di pasir pantai. "Ayo duduk! Sebentar lagi kembang apinya dinyalakan."

Aku terpaksa duduk. Tapi senang juga bisa nonton kembang api sama Ann, sih... Aku tertawa kecil.

"Ada apa sih ketawa sendiri?" tanya Ann sweatdropped.

"Enggak... He he, kamu manis banget lho, Ann. Aku suka lho." pujiku.

"Makasih..." jawab Ann singkat. Tapi terlihat senyuman saat dia menatapku. Aku balas tersenyum.

--- (Claire's POV) ---

DHUAAARR! DHUAAAAAARRR!

Perlahan-lahan muncul kembang api menghiasi malam berbintang. Cahaya-cahaya terang berkilauan berwarna-warni menghilangkan kesenjangan malam. Sorakan anak-anak kecil kagum terdengar. Ombak putih berhembus dari lautan, menenangkan jiwa. Puluhan penonton mengulaskan senyum menatap indahnya kembang api.

"Indah ya..." pujiku. "Indah kan, Kai?" sahutku sambi menoleh.

"Indah seperti dirimu, baby." jawab Kai.

Aku hanya bisa sweatdropped ajah. "Ya sudah... Kai."

Menonton kembang api bersama teman-teman... Sangat menyenangkan...

--+--

Hwa, selesai... -bahagia-

Ide cerita ini didapat dari situs Bokumono Search (yang anisha nyaris mau mencet semua keyboard saking banyaknya huruf kanjinya), dan saat itu anisha ngeliat gambar KaiXClaire lagi berada di pantai malem-malem sambil kissing. ^^-dasar genit-.

Ide Skye ngebenerin obinya Claire didapat pas Anisha lagi nonton video klip lagu Jordin Sparks - One Step at the Time. -meski entah kenapa ide itu bisa melayang pas nonton video klip itu... Maklum, orang sarap...-

Sori ya Kai, ultahmu tak kurayakan... He he... -ditampar Kai dobel-

Oh ya, kalian udah pernah coba ohbanyaki belum? Sama kayak pancake, tapi bulat-bundar, kayak dorayaki lho. Ada di Indonesia juga lho! Cobalah, saudara-saudara!! -ngasih info gak jelas- okey, untuk Kai lovers, jangan bantai saya... RnR aja oke? Flame juga boleh...


	13. Upgrade the store, new worker!

AA: Akhirnya, saatnya LBL beraksi! Yeeiyaaa -PLOP-

Kai: Adududuh....

AA:???

Kai: Adaaaaw...

AA: Napa sih, Kai?

Gray: Kayaknya gara-gara chapter ini deh...

AA: Oh ya udah. Lanjutkan~!

DISCLAIMER: I d not own of any HM charaters but I do own this story and the new OC, Emily.

Oh ya, OC udah nongol lho!

Nama: Emily

Penampilan: Berambut pirang, bermata hijau tua. (Kurang lebih kayak Mark versi cewek, mirip Claire tapi dengan mata hijau tua)

Sifat: Eksentrik, ceria, baik hati, kadang berisik. Dia bekerja sebagai pekerja di toko roti Claire. Tampangnya yang 99% mirip bosnya terkadang dikira orang-orang sebagai Claire.

--- ---

--- (Claire's POV) ---

"Ya, , tolong buat jendela di sebelah sininya..." Aku sedang sibuk menunjukkan susunan toko rotiku. Oh ya, hampir lupa. Namaku Claire! Tukang roti di Mineral Town. Sekarang aku sedang ingin menambahkan lantai dua untuk tokoku. Jadi, setelah lantai 2 selesai dibuat,aku akan tinggal di tokoku dan aku takkan menginap lagi di Doug's Inn!

"Kira-kira pembuatan lantai 2 untuk rumah ini akan selesai dalam waktu sekitar 3 hari. Tak apa-apa kan?" tanya Gotz.

"Iya, tak apa-apa, sir." jawabku riang. "Anda boleh bekerja sekarang, selagi saya mengurus toko."

"Baik, miss."

Gotz, tukang kayu dari hutan ini langsung sibuk menggergaji kayu untuk membuat lantai dua untuk tokoku.

Oh ya, sekarang aku juga punya pekerja baru.

"Namaku Emily. Senang berkenalan dengan anda, bos." sahut seorang gadis pirang yang mirip denganku.

"Salam kenal, Emily. Namaku Claire. Tugasmu membantu mengurus toko dan memanggang roti. Kau boleh bekerja mulai hari ini." jelasku memperkenalkan diri.

"Baik, bos!" jawab Emily semangat sambil bersih-bersih toko. "Ah ya, bos, boleh aku memasang laba-laba palsu di sekitar sini? Sebentar lagi kan Halloween..."

Aku langsung tersentak ketakutan saat mendengar kata yang awalnya dari 'L' itu. "E... Kayaknya enggak usah deh, Emily. Halloween masih sebulan lagi..." jelasku sweatdropped.

"Baik, bos! Tapi kalau naruh ayam kar..."

"Enggak." jawabku tegas.

"Permisi..." Rick memasuki tokoku. "Ini telur untuk hari ini... Whoa?! Claire, kamu punya saudara kembar?"

"Selamat pagi, Rick." sapaku. "Ini Emily, pekerjaku yang baru. Dia akan ikut kerja disini."

"Ooh, kirain dia sepupumu... Dia mirip banget ama kamu, kecuali matanya yang hijau tua..." tunjuk Rick.

"Hai, Rick! Namaku Emily!" Emily menyapa Rick sambil setengah meremas tangan Rick.

"Adaw adaw adaw adaw!" keluh Rick. "Salamanmu keras juga..."

"Salam kenal!" Emily langsung ngibrit ke toko.

"Ini uangnya, 120 gold." Aku menyerahkan beberapa koin uang dari dompetku.

"Makasih Claire. Aku pergi dulu," Rick pergi dari tokoku.

KREK

"... Kau suka sama dia, bos?" tanya Emily setelah Rick keluar.

"Hah? Oh, tidak kok, dia itu cuma temanku," aku tertawa.

BRAK!

Pintu tokoku terbuka. Kai memasuki tokoku.

"Met pagi, Claire, makin manis aja... Abis beli contact lens warna hijau ya?" Kai mendekati Emiy. Pasti dia nyangka Emily itu aku.

"Biasa aja deh.... Huwewhehehehehehe..." Emily ketawa aneh, ngebuat Kai sweatdropped.

"... Kamu bukan Claire ya?" tanya Kai curiga.

"Emang bukan! Bos ada disana tuh!" tunjuk Emily santai.

Kai langsung menoleh ke arahku.

"Hai Kai!" sapaku.

Kai langsung malu, karena salah nebak. "Waduh, kamu ternyata disitu Claire... Kukira pekerjamu itu kamu..."

"Dia Emily, pekerja baru di tokoku." jelasku memperkenalkan Emily.

"Salam kenal, Kai!" sapa Emily sambil menjabat tangan Kai.

"Salam kenal juga," jawab Kai akrab. "Oh ya, Emily?"

"Ya?"

"Bisa tolong mengurus toko bosmu untuk sementara? Soalnya aku mau ngajak bosmu kencan nih." jelas Kai.

"Oooh... Mwuehehehe... Boleh kok..." Emily ketawa-tawa seneng. "Selamat bersenang-senang, bos!"

"Eh—Apa?!" aku kaget saat aku diseret Kai pergi.

"Yuk pergi, honey!"

--- ---

Aku ditarik ke pantai sama Kai, lalu diajak duduk ke kursi kayu dekat restorannya.

"Kai, kamu apaan sih? Kok kamu..."

"Sudah lama ini aku suka sama kamu, Claire." Kai meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahuku. "Sejak aku pertama ketemu kamu, aku suka sama kamu. Padahal kita baru ketemu, tapi aku selalu senang saat bisa berada di dekat kamu."

Mukaku merona, bukan karena suka, tapi karena malu.

"Mau enggak kamu jadi pacarku sehari ini aja?"

"Hah? Sehari?"

"Mau kan?"

--- (Popuri's POV) ---

"Tapi cuma sehari ini aja aku mau ke tokonya Kai ya!" ucap Rick malas. "Aku ogah ketemu sama dia lama-lama,"

"Iya, iya, kak..." sahutku sambil terus menarik Rick pergi. Hari ini aku memaksa pada kakakku untuk mencoba makanan buatan Kai supaya kakakku mau akur pada Kai sedikit demi sedikit. Sudah lama ini aku berencana supaya kakak mau menerima hubunganku dengan Kai. "Nah, sebetar lagi sampai."

Saat aku menuruni tangga, aku terkejut.

Kai...

Kai...

Kai... Dia sama... Claire...?!!

Perlahan air mataku mulai menetes.

--- (Claire's POV) ---

"Kai... Jangan dekat-dekat.." aku mulai ketakutan dengan sikap Kai yang membabi-buta mendekatiku. Tangannya makin meremas tanganku.

"Mau enggak jadi pacarku sehari ini aja?"

"Kai... Stop..."

Perlahan mataku menatap ke arah belakang. Ada Popuri... Dan Rick?! Popuri menangis...

"Kai!!!" teriak Popuri.

Kai melepaskanku dan menoleh.

"... Popuri?!"

(SFX: O ouw, kamu ketahuan... Sedang selingkuh... Didepanku...)

"Kai?! Berani-beraninya kamu bikin Popuri nangis!!" Rick yang kaget melihat adiknya menghampiri Kai.

"Siapa yang bikin nangis? Toh dia sendiri yang nangis kan?" bela Kai.

"Kai... Kamu jahat!!!" Popuri langsung keluar dari pantai, meninggalkan aku, Kai dan Rick.

"Popuri!" Rick segera menyusul Popuri. "Awas aja nanti Kai!" ancamnya sebelum pergi.

Aku khawatir. "Kai! Kita kejar Popuri ya..."

"Buat apa? Buata apa dong aku susah-susah membawamu ke sini....?" tanya Kai sambil membawaku ke tokonya.

BRAK

Pintu tokonya dikunci. Kai membantingku ke lantai.

"KYAAA!" teriakku, seiring badanku menggusruk lantai.

"Hanya ada kita berdua..." Kai tersenyum sambil duduk di dekatku. "Kita bisa melakukan apa saja..."

"Enggak, Kai! Stop!" aku mencoba menjauh dari Kai.

"Kenapa takut, Claire? Enggak usah khawatir... Kita cuma bersenang-senang saja sebentar..." Kai makin mendekatiku. Tangannya mulai meremas badanku, agar aku tak bisa kabur.

"Enggak mau! Jack! Siapapun, tolong!" teriakku sambil melepas cengkraman Kai.

BRAAAAAAAAKKKKKKK

Pintu toko Kai tiba-tiba terbanting.

"Maaf, Kai, aku terpaksa ngebanting pintumu karena..." muncul Gray, Emily dan Jack dari depan pintu. Seketika muka mereka bertiga kaget.

"... Kalian lagi ngapain?!" tanya Jack, emosinya mulai naik.

"... Ngapain kamu dekat-dekat ama bosku?!" Emily melotot kesal ke arah Kai. "Kamu nantang aku ya?"

"Eee...." Kai makin panik harus menjawab apa sambil melepaskanku.

Gray menghampiri kami sambil mendorong Kai. Jack meraihku sambil memelukku. Emily menarik tangan Kai dan meninjunya habis-habisan.

"Berani-beraninya main cabul ke bos!! Tiada ampun!" teriak Emily sambil mengeroyok Kai berdua dengan Gray.

"Claire, lebih baik kamu pergi dari sini," Jack berbisik padaku sambil membawaku keluar.

Aku menurut saja. Sudah banyak yang terjadi tadi.

--- Jack's Farm ---

"Nih, teh gandum." Jack memberikan segelas teh dingin padaku.

Aku langsung meminumnya sampai habis.

"Ngapain Kai tadi? Kamu enggak apa-apa kan Claire?" tanya Jack khawatir.

"Enggak apa-apa kok. Kamu kayak ayah aja..." sahutku sambil tertawa.

Jack memelukku.

Perlahan rasa takutku pada Kai muncul lagi, dan membuatku ketakutan lagi. Air mata lagi-lagi menetes.

"Ssh, Claire..." bisik Jack. "Bagaimanapun, aku ini kakak kembaranmu. Keluargaku cuma ada kamu disini. Kalau kau dapat masalah, ceritakan saja padaku."

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa... Jack bisa tau aku ada di..."

"Oh, itu? Tadinya aku mau ngajak kamu main ke pertanianku. Blue bilang dia mau main sebentar selama beberapa hari disini. Awalnya aku ngajak Gray juga buat reunian. Saat di tokomu, aku mengira Emily itu kamu. Saat kutanya kamu ada dimana, dia bilang kamu lagi kencan di toko Kai, sambil memaksa kami pergi ke restoran Kai meskipun kami sudah tahu. Saat aku tahu pintu toko Kai terkunci, aku dan Gray membantingnya sampai terbuka. Tapi malah..." jelas Jack panjang lebar. "Aku ngeliat kamu lagi... Sama Kai..."

"Jack..." isakku ketakutan.

"Sebenarnya Kai yang duluan ya?"

"Eh?"

"Maksudku, Kai duluan yang ngedeketin kamu kan?" tebak Jack.

Air mataku mulai menetes lagi saat Jack menyebut-nyebut 'Kai'. Kuremas pinggang Jack saking takutnya.

"Sssh, Claire, maaf..." Jack kaget juga sambil berusaha menenangkanku. "Maaf kalau aku bikin nangis..."

Tok tok tok

Pintu rumah Jack diketuk. Ada yang datang.

"Ya, siapa ya?" Jack menghampiri pintunya dan membuka pintu.

BRAKK

Kai yang sudah babak belur terjatuh ke lantai. Di belakangnya sudah ada Gray, Rick, Emily dan Blue.

"Ya ampun!" aku langsung menghampiri Kai. "Kamu enggak apa-apa Kai?"

"Enggak apa-apa..."

"Bos! Jangan deketin dia! Siapa tau dia mau main cabul lagi sama bos!" ancam Emily pelan.

"Kai, minta maaf sama Claire." suruh Gray.

"Aku baru datang, dan entah kenapa mereka bertiga nyuruh aku ikutan mukul Kai." jelas Blue bingung.

"Maaf..." bisik Kai sebelum terbaring lagi ke lantai.

"Kya!! Kaiii!!" aku langsung panik,mendekati Kai yang sudah kelelahan. "Luka-lukamu harus disembuhkan... Yuk kita ke Clinic...."

--- Clinic ---

"Hanya luka-luka kecil. Besok-besok juga sehat," sahut Doctor malas mengurus si playboy Mineral Town ini.

"Kau boleh pulang, Kai. Istirahatlah," Elli dengan perlahan membantu Kai berdiri.

"Makasih, Elli," Kai memberikan senyum khasnya.

Kai berjalan mendekati Jack, aku, Emily, Blue, Gray dan Rick.

"Sudah dulu, ya," Kai melambaikan tangan sambil pergi.

"Cih... Dasar cowok playboy tulen..." keluh Rick.

"B... Biarlah... Nanti juga Kai sehat lagi. Yuk, semuanya, kita pulang!" aku mendorong smeua teman-temanku keluar.

"Oi, bos, mana gajiku??" tanya Emily.

"Oh ya. Ini," kuberikan amplop putih. Emily langsung ngacir keluar dengan senang.

"... Pekerja yang semangat..." keluh Jack.

"Namanya juga pekerja baru." jawabku.

"Yuk kita ke pertanianku!" ajak Jack semangat. "Kita makan semangka sama-sama!"

"Asiiik!"

_+_

Chapter ini selesai~

Kai: -nampar AA-

AA: Adaw!

Kai: Rasain! Salah sendiri udah bikin aku babak belur nih...

AA: Salah sendiri kamu suka mainin cewek!

Kai: Aku bukan mainin cewek, aku ini senang sama cewek tau~ Kalau aja sifat kamu manis, aku jadi suka deh ama kamu...

AA: Ogah! Jijik! Anisha udah sering ngeliat cowok playboydi SMP dulu! Ogah aja harus ngurus playboy! -ngibrit- RnR~


	14. Good bye next Summer, Kai

AA: -PLOP- Lalala... Petit petit ano hi... Kono mune ni... Ai no mahou... Kaketa! Ashita ni nare... Hayaku hayaku... Ichiban ni ohayou.... -nyanyi lagu opening Mirumo de Pon!-

BLETAK! BREEESK!!! -digeplak nenas-

Claire, Ann dan Kai: Berisik! Udah nyanyinya salah lagi! Cepetan mulai!

AA:....

Claire: Lho? Kok diem?

Elli: Kyaa! Kepala authoressnya kebeset nanas! Sekarang dia pingsan!!

Ann: Lho?

Jack: Ah, gara-gara kamu Kai! Kamu yang nabok authoress pake nanas kan?! Jadi pingsan tuh!!

Kai: Enggak kok! Claire yang mukul!

Claire: Enak aja!

-semuanya berantem-

AA: -siuman- Untung aja masih idup... Oke, I do not own of any HM series and its characters except this fic and the new OC, Emily. Lalala... Hazukashiika nara, nanoda! Sono shunkan kimi ga~ Hayaku hayaku... -nyanyi lagi-

--- (Claire's POV) ---

"Emily, tolong ambilin tepung 200 gram dong!" aku sedang sibuk membuat kue untuk Jack. Aku lupa membuatkan roti selai strawberry untuknya.

"Sip, boss!!!" sahut Emily semangat sambil mengambil karung tepung dan mengambilnya dengan gelas pengukur. "Hem... Hem... Nah, cukup! Ini bos!"

Aku mengambil segelas pengukur berisi tepung. Tanpa basa-basi langsung kutuangkan ke adonan yang sedang kubuat.

BOFFF!

"Uhuk! Uhuk!!" aku terbatuk-batuk. Tepung yang dituangkan ke adonan yang sedang kubuat membludak sampai ke mukaku dan ke celemek yang sedang kupakai.

"Ahahahahahahahahahaha! Bos kayak nenek-nenek!! Ha ha ha ha!!!!" Emily tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil tengkurap di lantai dan memukul-mukul lantai yang masih keropos. "Ahahaha! Enggak percuma beli petasankecil... Emily taruh deh di tepung!! Ha ha ha!! Bos jadi nenek-nenek!! Enggak cocok banget!! Ha ha ha ha haaa!!!!"

"E... Mi... Ly... Rasain nih!!" aku mengambil tepung yang masih ada di dekat mangkuk adonan dan kulempar ke muka Emily.

Emily bisa menghindar dan...

CPLOK!

Tepung yang kelempar tadi sukses kena muka Gotz.

Kedua gadis pirang itu tertawa bersama.

"Hahahaha! Gotz kayak kakek-kakek!!!" Emily tertawa lagi.

"Iya, ya, kayak Santa Claus!! Ha ha ha!!!" aku tertawa sambil memegangi perutku. "Santa Gotz... Ha ha ha..."

Gotz ngelap mukanya pakai handuk yang melingkar di lehernya lalu kerja lagi. Sebelumnya dia melotot, mengancam untuk tidak iseng padanya. Kedua gadis itu langsung sibuk lempar-lemparan tepung lagi.

"Rasain nih!!" aku melempar tepung ke muka Emily. Meleset.

"Enggak! Bos yang harus kena. Nih!!!" Emily melempar telur ke dekat pintu masuk toko. Meleset! Dan telur itu mengenai...

CRAAK!!!

Hening.

"Claire... Ini telur untuk hari ini..." Rick masuk sambil membersihkan mukanya dari putih telur. "Lagi perang-perangan ya?"

"Iya, Rick mau ikutan...?" tanyaku.

"Enggak apa-apa nih..." Rick menunduk.

"Enggak ada yang ngelarang ko—"

CRAAK!!

"Kena! Emily kena!" teriak Rick senang karena berhasil melempar telur ke muka Emily. Emily sekarang belepotan dengan putih telur dengan kuning telur di keningnya, seperti benjol ditabok teve 12 inchi.

"Enak aja! Kubalas kau, Rick!!!" Emily langsung mengambil sesendok besar tepung, lalu dilemparkan ke Rick.

BOOOF!

Aku bengong.

Kok rambut Rick yang pirang jadi putih... Matanya tetap hijau tua... Kenapa... Perlahan-lahan jadi mirip sama Skye sih?!

PLAK PLAK PLAK PLAK PLAK PLAK PLAK PLAK PLAK PLAK PLAK

Aku menampar kedua pipiku sendiri sambil berusaha menghilangkan ingatanku dari Skye. Udah, udah! Jangan diingat!!! "Rick, rasain nih!!"

"Adaw! Perih! Rasain nih, Claire!"

"Aku akan melindungi bos! Rasain!!!"

--

--

--

"Bos, capek nih..." keluh Emily sambil melap keringat.

"Kau yang beresin ya! Karena kamu duluan yang buat kita main perang-perangan kayak gini." suruhku santai sambil memberikan sapu dan lap pel.

"Lho, kenapa aku bos?!" protes Emily.

"Yang duluan bikin mukaku belepotan tepung itu kamu kan?" tebakku.

"Oh iya ya..." jawab Emily dengan logat oon Temon. "Oke, bos, aku beresin. Tapi gak usah ditambahin gaji bulan depan ya!"

"Sip," aku mengacungkan jempol tanda setuju. Emily langsung membersihkan toko yang berantakan bagai kapal Titanic pecah. Setelah beberapa detik, toko sudah bersih seperti sediakala.

"Aku mau manggang kue dulu ya, bos!!" Emily mengambil adonan kue yang sudah siap dipanggang. Aku membiarkan saja.

"Emily rajin juga ya," sahut Rick, masih menunggu uang kembalian. "Orangnya aktif banget."

"Iya juga," jawabku. "Baru kali ini aku punya pekerja yang selalu semangat 45 kayak gini. Hebat juga sih, baru dua hari udah seaktif ini. Ngomong-ngomong, Rick..."

"Apa?"

"Kok kamu masih disini terus?"

"Aku nungguin kamu bayar telur untuk hari ini, sama telur yang sudah dipakai untuk perang-perangan tadi."

"Oh! Ya! Sampai lupa. Hehehe... Ini dia, Rick, uangnya." Aku menyerahkan uang.

"Makasih Claire. Aku datang lagi besok!"

Rick lalu pergi.

"Bos naksir sama Rick ya?" tanya Emily setelah Rick pergi.

"Hah? Enggak lah! Kan aku udah bilang, dia itu cuma temanku." Jawabku sambil setengah tertawa. "Kenapa?"

"Abisnya bos keliatan cocok banget ama Rick... Lagian Rick juga dari tadi senyum-senyum melulu... Jadi ngiri... Ups!" Emily langsung menyumpal mulutnya dengan celemeknya.

"Hah? Ngiri?" aku bingung. Ah, jangan-jangan... Aku langsung nyengir.

"Eee, bos! Bukan seperti yang kau kira—Aduh, gimana bilangnya ya... Uh—Aku enggak..." Emily mulai kebingungan harus bilang apa. Ha, kena kau.

"Ahaha. Pasti Emily..." aku tertawa kecil, mengerti apa yang dirasakan pekerjaku yang satu ini.

"Kyaa! Enggak kok bos!! Bukan seperti yang bos pikir!!! Aku—Ah, jangan diingetin deh, bos!! Aku mau pergi dulu ya, beli cokelat dan tepung!! Tunggu ya, bos!!!" Emily langsung ngibrit keluar toko.

Aku ketawa cekikikan. Sekarang, tinggal aku berdua, dengan pak Gotz. Aku menunggu pelanggan yang datang di meja kasir.

"Yo, Claire!!!" Jack memasuki tokoku. "Mana roti yang kuminta?"

"Hai, Jack!!" sapaku. "Lagi dipanggang. Tunggu aja sebentar. Makan roti paling enak kalau masih baru dari oven. Duduk aja di sini." Aku menunjuk ke arah kursi yang ada di dekat etalase roti.

Jack mengambil kursi itu lalu duduk di sebelahku.

"Lebih baik begini," Jack tertawa, "Lebih enak dekat sama adikku,"

"Ah, Jack ini..."

TING!

"Ah, kuenya sudah matang. Tunggu bentar ya, Jack," aku memakai sarung tangan untuk mengambil cetakan oven yang panas. Setelah mengambil cetakan kue, roti yang sudah selesai kuletakkan di keranjang.

"Aaah! Aku! Aku duluan yang makaaan!!" Jack loncat-loncat di kursinya.

"Jangan kayak anak kecil ah, Jack, malu lho," sindirku. "Nih, roti selai strawberry yang kujanjikan."

Jack langsung rakus meraup roti yang baru saja kupanggang tanpa ditiup. "Fuuh, fuuh... Panass!!"

"Ditiup dulu dong, Jack,"

Jack lalu meniup uap putih yang keluar dari roti. Setelah itu dikunyahnya roti itu dengan perlahan.

"Enak... Selainya lembut banget..." puji Jack.

"Oh ya, Rick, dari tadi Rick aneh terus lho. Dia senyum-senyum sendiri. Kenapa ya?" tanyaku heran sambil menyeduhkan teh dingin untuk Jack.

"Oh... Kalau kamu jalan-jalan, kamu pasti liat semua cowok-cowok disini senyum-senyum semua." jawab Jack santai.

"Ah, masa?"

"Enggak percaya?" Jack menarik lenganku. "Coba kita liat orang-orang."

Aku dan Jack mengintip toko Saibara.

Benar, disana ada Gray, dia sedang bekerja sambil senyum-senyum.

"Ke... Kenapa..."

"Masih gak percaya? Kita liat cowok-cowok lain."

Jack menarik tanganku, ke arah pertanian Rick. Benar juga. Rick sedang memberi makan ayam-ayamnya sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Rick juga..."

"Mau liat yang lain?"

Jack menarikku ke gereja. Benar, Carter tersenyum (eh, dia memang selalu tersenyum ya?) dan Cliff di sebelahnya, asyik berbicara pada Carter sambil senyum-senyum.

"Ada apa sih? Kok semuanya..."

"Kalau cewek-cewek sih, pada nangis. Mau bukti?" Jack narik lagi lenganku ke Clinic. Disana terlihat Elli sedang sibuk terisak-isak dengan berpuluh-puluh ton tisu sedangkan Doctor asyik kerja sambil senyum-senyum.

Karen beda lagi. Dia duduk di kursi taman, ditemani 2 lusin botol wine. Pemiliknya sendiri sudah mabuk.

Popuri lari-lari di jalanan sambil nangis gak karuan. Sesekali kepalanya matuk-matuk jalanan kayak ayam kelaparan. Eh, tunggu, bukan matuk, tapi kejeduk alias kepleset ternyata.

Ann sibuk ngebersihin piring dengan mata mengkerut.

Mary sibuk ngebuat novel sambil ngapus air mata yang kadang membasahi halaman novelnya.

"Se... Semuanya kenapa sih...?" tanyaku heran.

"Ini karena Kai. Sekarang kan tanggal 30 Summer. Ini hari terakhir Kai di kota ini." jelas Jack. "Oh ya, hari ini ada acara di restorannya Kai. Mau ikut?"

"Mau deh. Aku tutup toko dulu." jawabku mengerti.

--

--

--- Kai's Seaside Lodge ---

"Hei..." Kai sweatdropped saat melihat aku dibarikade total oleh Gray, Cliff, Emily dan Jack. "Kalian enggak usah takut, aku lagi enggak mau dekat-dekat Claire kok,"

"Beneran, hah?" tanya Gray dingin.

"Suer, bener kok." Kai mengacungkan satu tangannya. "Lagian ini cuma acara kecil-kecilan sebelum aku pergi meninggalkan Mineral Town nanti sore."

"Memangnya Kai enggak tinggal di sini?" tanyaku.

"Enggak, aku tinggal berpindah-pindah," jelas Kai. "Di musim-musim lain, aku pergi ke tempat-tempat lain. Kalau Summer pasti aku kesini."

"Hee?" tanyaku. "Kirain mau ngegoda cewek kota lain..."

Ucapanku sepertinya menusuk hati Kai dalam. Liat aja, dia langsung nyengir.

"Ah, ketahuan... Claire tau aja..." Kai mendekatiku.

"Heh, jangan dekat-dekat ama bos!" ancam Emily sambil menodongkan pisau ke depan batang hidung Kai. Kai langsung nyengir lebar ketakutan dan menjauh beberapa senti. "Bagus," bisik Emily tenang.

"Ja... Jangan kaku lagi deh, guys... Peace... Yang lalu biarlah berlalu, oke? Yuk, kita makan es serut Jepang sama-sama..."

"Nah, kalau itu, kita setuju." jawab orang-orang yang masih membarikadeku.

Semua orang yang masih membarikadeku melepaskanku lalu kami semua makan es serut sama-sama.

"Tambah lagi, dong, Kai! Baru kali ini aku makan es serut..." Emily baru saja menghabiskan semangkuk.

"Sip!"

"Kaiii! Mwi..ntha laghhiii..." pinta Clif lirih sambil tetap memegangi gigi geraham kanannya yang senut-senut karena es serut.

"A, aku jjj... Jughaaa.... Uurrgghh...." Gray ikut minta es sambil sibuk meremas pipinya yang dingin.

"Aku mau lagi, Kai! Tambah dua mangkuk!!" teriak Jack, yang kebetulan masih sehat.

"Oke, semuanya dapat es serut!" Kai sibuk menggiling es menjadi es serut sesuai permintaan kami.

--

--

--

--

--

"Aduuuuh..." rintih Jack, sambil memegangi perutnya. "Kayaknya aku sakit perut.... Aku mau pulang ah..."

"Jack, aku ikut dong! Sekalian minta obak gosok buat perut, mules nih...." aku mengikuti Jack pergi.

Tinggal Kai, Emily, Gray dan Cliff.

"Adudududuh..." Cliff memegangi perutnya. "Aku mau balik ke Inn ya, soalnya aku sakit perut...."

"Aku ikut dong,...." pinta Gray, sambil ikut pergi.

--

--- (Emily's POV) ---

Tinggal Kai dan Emily berduaan aja.

"Hei, Kai,"

"Mmm?"

"Memangnya kamu pikir aku bakalan memaafkanmu hanya karena pertandingan es serut ini? Hah! Aku takkan memaafkanmu," ucapku tajam.

"Kenapa sih, kamu overprotektif banget sama Claire?" tanya Kai sinis.

"Hah?!! Maksudnya bos?! Ya iyalah! Bos kan sahabatku! Aku enggak akan ngebiarin serangga pengganggu macam kau menjahili bos kesayanganku!" ancamku mantap.

"... Huh, kamu itu manis, tapi berisik..." keluh Kai. "Coba kalau kamu agak dewasa dikit... Enggak grasa-grusu sendiri kayak anak kecil..."

"Terserah aku!! Bweeek! Aku mau ke Inn!!" bentakku sambil menjulurkan lidah. Oh, ya, hampir lupa. Sejak aku kerja dengan bos di toko roti, aku juga sudah memilih tempat menginap di Doug's Inn bersama bos, lho.

--- Doug's Inn ---

"Selamat siaang!" sapaku ceria.

"Hei, Emily!" sapa Ann. "Tumben enggak sama Claire?"

"Bos lagi sakit perut, jadi dia mampir ke rumah kakak kembarannya." jelasku santai sambil mengambil air putih di dispenser. "Boleh minta obat gosok enggak Ann? Mules nih..."

"Oh, tunggu bentar," Ann pergi ke kamarnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, dia keluar lagi sambil membawa obat berbentuk balsam. "Nah, ini dia, Emily."

Langsung saja kugosokkan obat itu ke perutku. Aah, lebih enakan sekarang.

"Aku mau ke kamar ya, Ann,"

--- (Claire's POV) ---

"Wah, ngadain makan es serut tapi aku gak diajak... Tega banget..." keluh Blue, sambil mengipas-ipaskan udara dengan buku tipis di sekitar badannya.

"Sori, deh, aku lupa..." keluh Jack. "Adudududududuh... Sakiiit...."

"Aduh, Jack, kayaknya kamu mulesnya parah... Makanya jangan makan es serut banyak-banyak..." keluhku sambil sibuk mengoleskan minyak gosok ke perut Jack yang kembung. "Awas, lho, jangan kentut."

"Ah, Claire, biar aku yang urus Jack. Kau harus ngucapin sampai jumpa lagi ke Kai kan?" Blue mengambil obat gosok yang masih kupegang.

"O... Oke, Blue, makasih ya!" aku pergi meninggalkan Jack yang masih kesakitan di tempat tidur.

--

--

---Beach---

Kai sudah bersiap dengan kopernya. Di belakangnya sebaris cewek-cewek menangis ria, sedangkan para cowok yang ada di sana (Doctor dan Rick aja) cuma sumringah senyum-senyum ngeliat kepergian Kai.

"Kai, ati-ati yaa!" teriak Popuri.

"Jaga diri baik-baik, Kai-san!!!" teriak Elli.

"Hati, hati lho, jangan ampe item lagi!" ledek Karen.

"I will miss you, Kai!!!" Mary berteriak dengan logat Claifornia.

"Jangan bandel, Kai!!" ucap Ann.

"Summer tahun depan datang lagi ya," ucapku sambil menepuk bahu Kai.

Kai senyum santai aja, saat melihat kapal yang mengangkutnya datang.

"Yup, sudah waktunya aku pergi," Kai mengambil kopernya dan naik ke kapal.

Beberapa menit kemudian, kapal mulai berbunyi lagi, tanda kalau akan segera berangkat.

Semua gadis-gadis melambaikan tangan.

"Hati-hati Kai!!"

"Hati-hati di jalan!!!"

"Sampai jumpa Summer depan Kai!!"

"Hati-hati yaaaa!!!!"

"Be careful, Kai-san!!!"

"Jaga baik-baik hati Popuri lho!!!"

"Sip! Sampai jumpa Summer depan, semuanya!!!" teriak Kai sambil melambaikan lengan kanannya diikuti hilir angin, membuat bandana ungu yang dipakainya mengikuti arah angin, bergoyang-goyang.

Popuri berlari ke ujung pelabuhan. Dia melambaikan tangannya tinggi-tinggi. "Hati-hati Kaiiiii!!!!"

"Pasti Popuri!!!!" teriak Kai.

Kapal makin jauh dari Mineral Town.

"Dia sudah pergi... Yuk pulang," ajak Doctor pada semua gadis-gadis.

Semua gadis-gadis pergi.

"Claire, pulang bareng ke Inn yuk." ajak Ann.

"Ayuk."

--

--

--

--- Doug's Inn ---

"Kami pulang," aku dan Ann baru saja memasuki Inn.

"Selamat datang, bos, selamat datang Ann!!!" sapa Emily ceria, langsung menghambur memelukku.

"Hei, Emily! Baik-baik saja di sini?" tanyaku sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Emily.

"Baik dong, bos! Oh ya, besok sudah musim gugur nih! Jadi enggak sabaran lagi..." ucap Emily. "Bentar lagi mau Halloween!"

"Iya juga ya..." aku tersenyum kecil. "Oke, sudah sore nih,"

"Kita ngemil yuk!" ajak Ann.

Aku dan Emily langsung mengangguk setuju.

_+_

AA: Selesai! Chapter musim panas, selesaiii! Chapter berikutnya, musim gugur~~

Popuri: Kai, Kai, Kai, Kai~!!!!!!!!

AA:...

Elli: Kyaa! Popuri, jangan teriak dong! Authoressnya pingsan lagi kan?

Popuri: Aku bukan teriak tapi nyanyi kangen ama Kaiiii!!!

AA:.... Read and... Review~ -collapse-


	15. Pindah rumah!

-PLOP-

Yuki: Halo!!! Aku sohibnya Anisha Asakura yang lain, Yuki Shirou - YN, yang menggantikan pembukaan cerita. Oh, disini udah Fall ya? Wuih, cepat sekali... -menatap jauh-

Emily: Anisha Asakura...~ -meluk Yuki- Eh, tunggu! Kau bukan AA!!

-PLOP-

AA: Fyuh, capek juga abis latihan... Akhirnya selesai... Lho, Yuki-chan ngapain disini?

Yuki: Kan kamu yang nyuruh opening cerita, dasar authoress bego.

AA: Oh iya ya! Oke, Yuki-chan boleh pergi deh...

Yuki: ya udah, aku pergi... -POLP-

AA: Oke, silahkan membacaa!!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own of any HM series and its characters, but I do own this fic and Emily...

--

--- (Claire's POV) ---

"Emily! Tolong panggang roti-roti ini!" suruhku sambil membawakan tempat roti yang sudah ada adonan roti yang siap dipanggang.

"Sip bos!" jawab Emily sambil menaruh roti-roti itu ke oven.

"Fyuh, capek..." keluhku sambil mengelap keringat. "Emily, tolong pisahkan putih telur dengan kuning telur ya! Kita harus banyak buat krim hari ini!" dengan cepat kuambil mangkok untuk membuat krim.

Emily buru-buru memisahkan kuning telur dengan putih telurnya. "Mau buat klapertaart ya?"

"Iya! 2 lusin!" jawabku panik. "Musim Fall, banyak banget yang pesen roti!"

Yap, benar. Sekarang sudah musim Fall tanggal 1. Banyak surat pemesanan dan surat pemberitahuan event untuk bulan ini.

_Music Festival, 3 Fall_

_Chruch, 5 PM_

_Ikuti acaranya! By: Mayor_

_Harvest Festival, 9 Fall_

_Rose Square, 10 AM_

_Ikuti acaranya! By: Mayor_

_Full Moon Festival, 13 Fall_

_Mother's Hill, 6 PM_

_Ikuti acaranya! By: Mayor_

_Fall Horse Race, 18 Fall_

_Rose Square, 10 AM_

_Ikuti acaranya! By: Mayor_

_Sheep Festival, 21 Fall_

_Rose Square, 10 AM_

_Ikuti acaranya! By: Mayor_

_Pumpkin Festival, 30 Fall_

_Selamat Halloween! By: Mayor_

Apaan nih, 'Selamat Halloween'?! Tumben beda, itulah pikiranku.

"Booos!" Emily memelukku tiba-tiba. "Bulan ini ada Pumpkin Festival kan? Sama aja kayak Halloween lho!!! Nanti kita pasang laba-laba karet dimana-mana yaa~"

Cih, mendengar nama serangga itu membuatku langsung lemas. "Emily..."

"Ya, bos?"

"Tolong jangan sebut-sebut nama serangga berkaki delapan yang menjijikkan itu." ucapku malas.

"Oh, jadi bos enggak suka sama laba— Ups. Maaf. Jadi bos enggak suka serangga 'itu' ya?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Ooooh... Tapi, Halloween enggak afdol kalau enggak ada serangga 'itu'!!" ucap Emily yang tiba-tiba memamerkan serangga berwarna hitam berkaki delapan itu. Aku langsung lari ke ujung dinding, ketakutan akan serangga menjijikkan itu.

"EMILY! BUANG MONSTER ITU!!" teriakku kencang.

"Tapi—ini hanya mainan kok..." Emily menggerak-gerakkan laba-laba yang dipegangnya, dan memang benar. Itu hanya laba-laba yang terbuat dari plastik.

"Menjijikkan!!! Jauhkan serangga plastik itu darikuuu!!!" teriakku sambil terisak ketakutan.

"Oke, bos, oke..." Emily lalu memasukkan serangga yang kubenci itu ke saku celananya. "Bos benar-benar benci dengan serangga 'itu' ya?"

"Ya iyalah!" teriakku kencang. "Apalagi pas kemarin, Jack ngajakin aku nonton 'In The Spider's Web' jam 10 malam di Tr**s TV!"

Emily ketawa santai aja sebagai respon.

"Kalau gitu, kita kerja aja lagi, ya bos?" pinta Emily sambil memberikan sendok pengaduk. Kuraih sendok itu perlahan-lahan.

Oke, aku dan Emily mulai sibuk bekerja lagi.

"Selamat siang," sapa Rick sambil masuk. "Ini telur untuk hari i... Wuah! Kenapa kalian babak belur dengan telur dan tepung gitu? Perang-perangan lagi ya?"

"Bukan," aku menggeleng. "Musim Fall sekarang mulai kebanjiran order. Aku dan Emily terpaksa membuka toko lebih awal untuk membuat roti pesanan yang banyak."

"Iya, nih, Rickkun, mau bantuin kita enggak?" pinta Emily manja.

"Eee... Aku harus ke Supermarket dan mengurus ayam-ayam." jelas Rick.

"Nih, uangnya, pas." Aku memberikan uang recehan pada Rick. Rick lalu mengambilnya.

"Yup, makasih, Claire..." Rick lalu berjalan sekitar beberapa langkah lalu dihentikan oleh Emily.

"Rickkun!! Sampai jumpa besok yaa!" Emily melambaikan tangan sambil berteriak lantang sekali.

Rick hanya bisa tersenyum kecil dengan tingkah Emily dan pergi meninggalkan tokoku.

Aku cengegesan aja. "Cieee.... Emily pedekate ke Rick...."

Muka Emily langsung bersemu. "Ee—Enggak seperti yang bos kira kok— Ah, kita harus kerja lagi!"

Aku terus saja tertawa, selagi Emily tetap canggung selagi membuat adonan roti.

"Nona Claire."

Gotz, tukang kayu yang kuminta untuk membuatkan lantai dua untuk rumahku, memanggilku.

"Ya, ?"

"Bagian lantai dua di toko ini sudah selesai dan sudah bisa ditinggali." jelas Gotz. "Aku harus pergi."

"Horeeeee!!!" lonjakku gembira setelah Gotz pergi. Akhirnya bagian lantai dua tokoku sudah jadi!!

"Wah! Boleh kita liat di atasnya, bos?" pinta Emily semangat. Aku mengangguk.

Tap tap tap tap tap,

Kami berdua menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua di tokoku. Hem, luas juga. Ruangan di lantai dua itu kosong. Ada satu ruangan yaitu kamar mandi di ujung dinding, memanjang sekitar 2 kali 3 meter. Masih luas untuk tempat tidur, lemari, dan sebagainya.

"Nah, Emily," sahutku mantap. "Mulai hari ini, aku takkan menginap di Inn lagi. Aku akan tinggal di TOKOKU."

--

Sudah sore. Toko sudah ditutup, pesanan-pesanan roti sudah diantar, aku dan Emily sudah kembali ke Inn untuk berkemas-kemas saja.

Aku sibuk berkemas-kemas di Inn. Ann dan Emily membantuku merapikan koper.

"Claire, jadi kamu takkan menginap lagi disini?" tanya Ann yang sibuk melipat kemeja.

"Iya, aku takkan menginap disini lagi. Tapi aku pasti tetap main kesini seusai aku kerja kok," ucapku sambil memasukkan rok-rok overallku.

"Aaaah... Aku sendirian deh..." keluh Emily. "Enggak tidur berduaan dengan bos sepi... Enggak seru..."

Aku langsung merinding. Ya tuhan, setan apa yang merasuki pekerja satu-satunya milikku?

"Kan masih ada Ann, Gray dan Cliff. Di Summer, Kai bakalan da—" perkataanku terputus saat Emily mengambek.

"Aku benci sama Kai!!" teriak Emily. "Dia pernah jahat sama bos, terus dia playboy paling nyebelin!! Seneng mainin cewek melulu!!"

"E, Emily, jangan teriak-teriak, nanti tetangga pada ngedumel, lho," pesan Ann.

"Ups," Emily kembali duduk dan membantuku berkemas-kemas.

"Nah, selesai." Aku menutup koperku yang sudah rapi. "Sekarang, aku takkan menginap lagi di Inn. Sampai jumpa lagi ya."

Saat turun dari lantai satu, aku bertatapan langsung dengan Gray dan Cliff yang baru masuk ke Inn.

"Hei," sapa Gray pendek.

"... Halo." sapa Cliff lirih.

"Hai, kalian! Baru pulang ya?" sapaku riang.

"... Ngapain bawa-bawa koper, Claire?" tanya Cliff perlahan.

"Oh, ini?" jawabku. "Mulai hari ini, aku takkan menginap di Inn lagi. Sekarang, tokoku sudah punya lantai dua dan aku bisa tinggal di tokoku sendiri. Yah, semacam ruko gitu."

"Oh... Kalau begitu..."

"Gray, Cliff, mau bantu aku merapi-rapikan perabotan di tokoku? Aku sudah meminta Mark untuk membantuku mengantarkan tempat tidur dan perabotan lainnya untukku. Tapi rasanya cuma aku dan Mark takkan cepat selesai. Ah, tapi aku tahu kalian pasti capek..." aku menghela napas.

"Enggak apa-apa kok, Claire." Gray mendekatiku sambil membawakan koperku. "Biar kami bantu."

"I... Iya, kami bantu..." jawab suara lirih Cliff.

"Iya! Emily juga mau bantu bos!!!" teriak Emily sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"I, iya, kalian bertiga bisa bantu. Terima kasih banyak ya!"

--

Aku, Gray, Cliff dan Emily kembali lagi ke tokoku. Di depan tokoku sudah ada yang menunggu kami.

"Hai, Clairee!" sesosok cowok berambut pirang bermata hijau dan bertopi biru langsung memelukku.

"Apa kabar Mark!" sapaku sambil meremas sepupuku.

"Adudududududuh! Claire! Sesak nih!" Mark berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Ups," aku melepaskan Mark. "Oh ya, perkenalkan, ini Mark, sepupuku. Mark, ini Gray, Cliff, kedua sahabatku, dan Emily, sahabat sekaligus pekerja satu-satunya di tokoku."

"Salam kenal ya, kalian semua!" sapa Mark ceria. "Senang berkenalan!"

"Iya..." jawab Gray datar.

"Sa... Salam kenal..." jawab Cliff grogi.

"Yo, Mark! Kita ketemu lagi!" ucap Emily sambil semangat menepuk bahu Mark.

"Oh, kau Emily yang waktu itu ya... Enggak disangka kita ketemu lagi!" sapa Mark akrab.

"Kok kalian..." tanyaku bingung.

"Kami berdua pernah ketemuan. Waktu dulu, sebelum aku punya pertanian, aku pernah bertemu dan berteman dengannya saat kapal yang dulu kunaiki belum karam tersambar petir. Emily, sikapnya memang baik, dan mudah diingat orang-orang."

"Oke, waktunya bersih-bersih!!"

--

--

Gray sibuk memaku-maku lemari dan tempat tidur yang pakunya agak longgar. Cliff membantu Emily membersihkan ruangan. Aku dan Mark menata ruangan menjadi yang seperti yang kuinginkan.

"Eng, Mark, agak ke kiri dikit..." aku memasang karpet untuk lantai dua.

"Nah, segini pas?"

"Pas."

"Claire, kamu mau taruh jam dinding ini dimana?" tanya Gray yang memegang jam dinding.

"Di dekat tempat tidur saja, jadi aku bisa melihat jam dengan mudah." jawabku. Gray mengangguk dan memaku paku di dinding kayu. Setelah itu ditaruh jam dinding itu. Jam dinding itu bila dilihat pas dengan pandanganku ke depan tempat tidur.

"Claire, aku bawain teve nih!" Mark membawakan bungkusan. "Mau ditaruh dimana?"

"Di atas lemari dekat tempat tidur aja. Jadi aku bisa nonton teve sambil baringan." jawabku.

Mark menaruh teve sesuai keinginanku.

"Bos! Akuarium ini mau di taruh dimana?" tanya Emily sambil semangat membawakan sebuah akuarium berisi ikan emas kecil-kecil.

"Egh, Mark, ngapain bawa-bawa akuarium untukku?" tanyaku.

"Waduh, ini sih salah bawa, ikan-ikannya mau kukasih ke Shea atau Wada... Nantilah, kuambil. Emily, taruh aja lagi di lantai bawah."

Emily menurut dan menyimpan akuarium itu ke ransel Mark.

Setelah bebenah dan sedikit masalah teknis antena (emang teve?) akhirnya ruangan lantai dua toko Claire selesai ditata.

"Waaah... Luas banget.... Rapi lagi..." puji Emily.

"Terima kasih atas semua bantuannya ya!" ucapku berterima kasih. "Mau kubuatkan minuman?"

"Aku... Teh saja." Jawab Gray.

"Aku mau... Teh juga ah." Jawab Mark.

"Aku... Eeee... Teh...." jawab Cliff.

"Aku!! Aku!!!! Aku mau... Eeee..." Emily langsung diem karena cuma dia sendiri yang lebay. "... Teh juga deh."

Aku tertawa kecil sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Emily. "Dasar Emily..."

Emily terdiam saat kusentuh kepalanya. Dia gemetaran.

"Emily...? Kamu kenapa?" tanyaku.

BRAKKK!

Tiba-tiba Emily membantingku ke dinding. Kepalaku teratuk dinding hingga membuatku sedikit pusing.

"Claire!" Gray, Cliff dan Mark mendekatiku. "Kamu enggak apa-apa?"

"Enggak..." jawabku sambil memegangi kepala belakangku.

Emily masih berjongkok dan bergetar.

"Emily...? Kamu enggak apa-apa...?" tanyaku sambil menepuk bahu kiri Emily.

BRAKKK!

Sekali lagi Emily menendangku ke bawah tangga.

"Claire, awas!!!" Gray meraih tanganku. Tapi aku sudah mau terjatuh.

"UWAA!!"

(SFX: GUBRAK! GASRUK! GUBRAAAAKKKK!!!!)

"Aduh..."

"Aaaw..."

Gray terlindas olehku. Satu kaki terangkat, satu tangan lurus, muka ngadep ke atas, badan tertekuk kemana-mana.

"Aduduh... Kamu enggak apa-apa Claire?" tanya Gray.

"Kayaknya sih... Kamu sendiri enggak apa-apa...?" tanyaku sambil bangkit.

"Enggak apa-apa." Gray bangun, mengambil topinya yang tadi terlepas dari kepalanya, dan membersihkan diri dari debu. "Emily kenapa sih?!"

"Emily..." Mark mengelus-elus pelan punggung Emily. "Tenanglah..."

Emily masih menunduk, tiba-tiba muntah, dan mulai menangis. "Tidak... Tidak... Maafkan aku... Maafkan aku... Maaf... Maafkan aku, semuanya... Maaf..."

Claire tak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada pekerja satu-satunya.

"Emily... Kamu kenapa...?"

"Hi... Hihihihihihihihihi.... Hiya ha ha ha ha ha haaa!!!!" tiba-tiba Emily tertawa-tawa kencang sambil tetap menangis. "Ahahahahaha, ahahahahahaaa!!!"

"Emily! Kamu kenapa?! Dengar aku, Emily!!" teriak Mark sambil mengguncang-guncangkan badan Emily.

"... Hah?" suara Emily mulai tenang. "Tadi aku bicara apa...?"

HAAAH???

"Tadi kamu kenapa Emily?" tanya Cliff pelan.

"Enggak... Aku cuma lagi ngelamun kok... Memangnya tadi aku kenapa?" tanya Emily sambil menggaruk leher belakangnya.

Aku dan ketiga cowok di tokoku langsung diam saja dengan mulut menganga.

"A... Aku bikinin teh dulu, ya," sahutku sambil berjalan turun ke bawah.

--

--

Beberapa menit kemudian, teh manis hangat selesai kubuat dan kusajikan untuk keempat sahabat-sahabatku. "Silahkan diminum!"

Keempat sahabatku langsung meminum teh.

"PANAS!!!" teriak Emily sambil memuncratkan tehnya.

"Eit, ditiup dulu, tiup dulu," Mark meniupkan teh milik Emily.

"Fuuh, fuuuh..." Emily meniupkan tehnya hingga terasa agak hangat-hangat kuku untuk Emily. Setelah itu diminum teh itu hingga setengah. "Aaah... Teh buatan bos memang enak..."

"Ah, biasa aja kok, Emily..." sahutku santai. "Ah, Emily, ini gaji untukmu minggu ini." Aku mengeluarkan sebuah amplop berisi uang.

"Aaaaah! Makasih bos!!!" teriak Emily sambil merebut amplop yang kupegang setelah dia memelukku. "Aku pulang dulu ya bos!!!"

Dengan kencangnya Emily langsung melepas apron yang dipakainya untuk kerja dan langsung ngibrit ke Inn.

"Emily... Cepat amat..." keluh Cliff.

"Yah, itulah Emily, sifatnya selalu berubah-ubah." Aku tersenyum kecil. "Ah, kalian juga, hati-hati di jalan ya. Mungkin sekitar jam 8-an, aku bakal ke Inn."

"Iya..." Gray bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Makasih tehnya ya, Claire."

"Iya, tehnya enak... Makasih ya..." Cliff menunduk pelan.

"Aku juga! Aku harus pulang nih...." Mark memakai kembali topinya.

Ketiga cowok itu langsung pergi.

Aku melambaikan tangan untuk ketiga sahabatku itu.

Tiba-tiba leherku terasa dingin sekali. Aih, jangan-jangan karena Emily kesurupan tadi? Ah, masa sih ada hantu...

Tiba-tiba leherku bergetar lagi. Terasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di belakangku.

"Maaf, bisa pesan roti rasa melon disini?" terdengar suara berat yang agak melengking di belakangku.

"Satu... Dua... Ti... GYAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Aku langsung berlari ke Inn, membiarkan makhluk berwarna hijau itu tetap terkunci di tokoku.

--- (Doug's Inn)---

"Aaah, sepi..." Emily meletakkan dagunya ke meja. "Bosan kalau enggak ada bos..."

"... Maksudnya Claire ya?" tanya Cliff pelan. Emily mengangguk.

BRAAAAAK!!!

Di saat yang bersamaan, aku datang memasuki Inn.

"Wah! Panjang umur nih bos! Baru aja diomongin..." Emily langsung memelukku. "Makan malam berempat yuk!!!"

"I... Iya, aku... Mauu..."

"Claire-chaaan!!!" Jack langsung memelukku juga. "Kita makan malam berdua yuk! Kakak kangen pingin makan sama-sama lagi..."

"Woi, lepasin kalian berdua! Claire jadi enggak bisa napas tuh!" Ann menunjuk ke arahku yang sudah sesak napas.

"Ups, sori," Jack dan Emily langsung melepaskanku.

--

--

Chapter ini selesai~

Adududuh... Tangan anisha sakit, abis kebakar kena steker hair dryer... Tapi tak apa-apa!!

RnR yaa!


	16. Surat permohonan dan tawanan

-PLOP-

Anisha Asakura disini...~

Fufufu, setelah banyak pertimbangan, akhirnya terjadi konflik baru... Konflik apaa tuh? Silahkan membaca aja yaa~~

DISCLAIMER: I do now own of any HM series, but I do own this fic and Emily....

--

--- (Claire's POV) ---

Sudah malam. Sudah jam 8 lebih.

"Met malam ya bos~~" Emily melambaikan tangannya ceria. "Eh, Jack-kun, jangan nempel-nempel ke bosku ah!"

"Biarin!" Jack terus saja memelukku. "Abisnya aku kangen sama adik tercintaku!!"

"Dasar..." keluh Gray.

"Hati-hati di jalan ya, Claire..." Cliff menyahut pelan.

"Iya..." jawabku. "Oh ya, Jack, bisa tolong enggak?"

"Apaan?"

"Tadi sebelum aku ke Inn, aku kedatangan pelanggan yang... Sereeeem banget... Aku takut... Jack, bisa temenin aku sampai ke dalam toko enggak?" pintaku gemetaran.

"Boleh!" ucap Jack dengan bangga. "Tentu saja sudah jadi kewajiban untuk melindungi adik satu-satunya!"

"Eeh! Emily mau ikut!!!" teriak Emily manja. "Aku mau ngelindungi bos!!"

"Enggak boleh!" omel Ann. "Inn sudah mau ditutup. Jadi jangan keluar diluar jam 8!"

"Uuuh.." Emily kecewa.

"Maaf kami tak bisa membantumu ya, Claire." ucap Ann.

"Enggak apa-apa kok, aku akan melindungi adikku!!" teriak Jack dengan lantang.

"Makasih ya, Jack!" jawabku riang, segera menyeret kakakku ke toko.

--- In front of Claire's Bakery Shop ---

Aku dan Jack sudah berada di depan toko. Aku terus saja merinding.

SRAKS!

"Kyaa!" teriakku kaget.

"Tenang Claire, hanya kucing hitam." tunjuk Jack ke arah seekor kucing yang ada di dekat tokoku. Fuh, kirain apaan! pikirku dongkol. "Kucing hitam itu tanda kesialan, lho... Jangan-jangan..." ledeknya dengan nada menakut-nakuti.

"Udah ah Jack! Jangan bercanda!! Ee, Ja, Jack, kamu yang masuk toko duluan ya..." pintaku deg-degan.

"Iya, iya, mana kuncinya?" tanya Jack sambil mengulurkan tangannya tanda meminta.

Kuberikan kunci tokoku yang gantungan kuncinya sudah agak sobek, karena terbuat dari kain yang dilaminating.

Jack lalu meraihnya dan membuka tokoku.

KREK

"Gelap banget..." Jack meraba-raba dinding untuk mencari stop kontak lampu.

CRATS

Lampu menyala, dan seketika aku terkejut. Tokoku berantakan!! Roti-roti yang akan disiapkan untuk besok hancur. Meja dan kasir berantakan. Banyak kertas-kertas penting berserakan dimana-mana. Untung saja kamarku di lantai dua tidak kenapa-napa.

"Ya ampun, siapa yang iseng nih?!" Jack langsung mengambilkan kertas-kertas yang berserakan.

"Ma, makasih ya, Jack..." aku sibuk mengambil berkas-berkas tua yang masih berantakan di lantai.

Eh?

Aku melihat secarik kertas dilaminating dengan beberapa tulisan yang besar-besar. Entah kenapa aku tertarik untuk membacanya.

**Hal : Permohonan Penetapan Pengangkatan Anak/Adopsi**

**Lamp. : Surat Kuasa.**

**Kepada Yth.**

**KETUA PENGADILAN NEGERI/AGAMA**

**Humfire Street**

**Di.**

**SUNNY ISLAND**

**Dengan hormat,**

**Yang bertanda tangan di bawah ini, Lucky Sands, ****S.H., Advokat/Penasehat Hukum****, berkantor di Humfire Street, Sunny Island. Bertindak untuk dan atas nama Pemohon 1. Haibara John, PNS, beralamat di Sunny Island; Pemohon 2. Haibara Annie, ibu rumah tangga, beralamat di Sunny Island. **

**Dengan ini mengajukan Permohonan Pengangkatan Anak/Adopsi dengan alasan-alasan sebagai berikut :**

**Bahwa para Pemohon telah melangsungkan perkawinan pada tanggal 24 Spring dan tercatat dalam Akta Perkawinan**

**Bahwa sejak perkawinan, para Pemohon ingin mengangkat seorang anak bernama Claire, yang saat itu berusia 1 bulan, anak kandung dari seorang ibu bernama Yukiyomi, yang dilakukan secara hukum adat.**

**Bahwa ibu dari anak tersebut tidak mampu untuk mengasuh, memelihara dan mendidik serta memberikan kebutuhan sehari-hari terhadap anak yang dilahirkannya.**

**Bahwa ibu kandung dari anak tersebut adalah kerabat dari Pemohon 2**

**Bahwa selama anak tersebut dalam pemeliharaan Pemohon, telah mendapatkan kasih sayang dari Para Pemohon seperti anak kandung sendiri.**

**Bahwa Para Pemohon bersedia pula mendidik dan memberikan kepada Claire hak-haknya sebagaimana anak kandung sendiri meski memiliki seorang anak yang bernama Jack yang kebetulan berumur sama dengan Claire.**

**Bahwa Para Pemohon mempunyai penghasilan tetap dan dapat mencukupi kebutuhan sehari-hari untuk keluarga dan anak tersebut khususnya.**

**Bahwa Para Pemohon saat ini dalam keadaan sehat rohani dan jasmani.**

**Bahwa Penetapan Pengangkatan Anak dari Pengadilan Negeri Sunny Island sangat kami perlukan agar kedudukan anak tersebut mendapatkan kepastian hukum.**

**Berdasarkan hal-hal tersebut di atas maka Para Pemohon, mohon kepada Ketua Pengadilan Negeri Sunny Island berkenan untuk menetapkan sebagai berikut :**

**Menerima dan mengabulkan permohonan Pengangkatan Anak/Adopsi yang kami ajukan.**

**Menyatakan sah Pengangkatan anak yang dilakukan oleh Para Pemohon terhadap anak perempuan bernama Claire yang lahir di Sunny Island pada tanggal 10 Winter**

**Demikian permohonan kami atas perkenan dan terkabulnya permohonan ini diucapkan terima kasih.**

**Lucky Sands**

.

.

**DITERIMA**

Aku langsung terdiam. Kujatuhkan surat itu.

SRAAKS

BRAK

"Eh?" Jack kaget saat mendengar ada sesuatu jatuh di lantai.

--- (Jack's POV) ---

Aku meletakkan kertas-kertas penting milik Claire. Perlahan kudekati Claire. "Claire, kenapa?"

Claire tetap saja diam. Pandangannya tertuju di bawah lantai.

Aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku ke bawah.

Aku melihat...

Surat permohonan adopsi itu.

SRAKS!

"Ahaha, Claire, kamu jangan percaya ini deh!!" Aku segera mengambil surat itu dan mencoba meremasnya meski tanganku berdarah karena surat yang dilaminating itu.

Claire langsung berlari melesat keluar tokonya.

"C, Claire!!" teriakku. Aku langsung berlari mengejar Claire sesudah mengunci toko Claire.

--- (Claire's POV) ---

Aku terus saja berlari. Entah kenapa aku ingin menangis.

"_Enggak apa-apa kok, aku akan melindungi adikku!!"_

"_Tentu saja sudah jadi kewajiban untuk melindungi adik satu-satunya!"_

"_Ya iyalah, kan kami saudara kembar!"_

"_Claire! Awas, jangan sentuh itu! Bahaya!"_

"_Hohoho, tentu aja ngelindungin adik kecilku yang satu ini! Aku engga' mau adikku diganggu serangga penganggu-penganggu jelek yang mungkin bakalan dateng ke sini!"_

"_AAAAAHHH~~ TAPI KENAPA KAMU BISA PANAS KAYAK GINIII? KITA KE CLINIC, YAAAA?"_

"_CLAIREEE~~ KAMU ENGGAK APA-APAAA???"_

"_Ngapain Kai tadi? Kamu enggak apa-apa kan Claire?"_

"_Bagaimanapun, aku ini kakak kembaranmu. Keluargaku cuma ada kamu disini. Kalau kau dapat masalah, ceritakan saja padaku."_

Tergiang semua kata-kata Jack yang diucapkan untukku. Air mataku terus menetes. Selama ini Jack berbohong padaku. Dia bohong. Aku bukanlah adiknya, apalagi adik kembarannya. Sama sekali bukan. Jack hanya sayang padaku hanya karena kasihan padaku saja. Kami hanyalah... 'Orang Lain'.

"KYAAAAA!!!"

GUBRAK!

BREEEEEEKS

Aku tersandung sesuatu hingga sikuku tergores tanah. "Aduduh..."

"Mau apa kamu?" tanya 'sesuatu' itu.

"Hah?"

"Aku lapar... Aku ingin makan roti melon..." pinta suara itu lemah. Suara yang sama dengan pelanggan hijau-hijau yang datang ke tokoku tadi sore.

"Ka, kau yang ingin membeli roti melon yang ada di tokoku kan?" tanyaku sambil mencoba bangkit.

"... KAU PEMILIK TOKO ITU?!" bentak 'sesuatu-yang-berwarna-hijau' itu. "TIDAK SOPAN KAU MENGUNCIKU DI TOKOMU SENDIRI!! APA KAMU TIDAK TAHU SIAPA AKU?!"

Aku segera menggeleng ketakutan. "Bi... Bisa kau mendekat perlahan?"

'Sesuatu' itu lalu mendekatiku. Ternyata itu adalah sesosok makhluk berwarna hijau berambut hitam dan botak di tengah-tengahnya. "Sudah puas?"

Aku menganga kaget. Dia bukan manusia. "Ko..."

"Hah?" tanya mahluk itu.

"Ko... KOLOR IJOOOOOO!!!" teriakku lantang. Aku mencoba kabur, tapi ranselku dipegang oleh makhluk itu.

"Tidak sopan menyebutku kolor ijo! Aku pakai kolor tapi warnanya hitam, nyaho!! Lagian, aku ini Kappa, monster air yang paling ditakuti— eh, salah, paling eksis di desa sini!" bentak malhluk itu kasar. "Karena kamu sudah melecehkanku dan mengacuhkanku, kau kuhukum menjadi tawananku! Ikut aku!"

Kappa menarik-narikku menuju kolam di dekat Mother's Hill. Badanku lemah karena lelah berlari tadi, sehingga aku tak bisa meronta-ronta selagi diseret Kappa.

JBUUURR!

Aku dilemparkan ke kolam. Karena dingin, aku mencoba untuk berteriak. "Tolooong!!!!!"

"Percuma saja!" teriak Kappa sambil ikut meloncat ke sungai. "Kau akan kujadikan tawananku!"

"Tidak!! Seseorang tolong aku!!!!!" teriakku berusaha melepaskan diri. Tapi, dalam hati aku berpikir. Tak ada orang yang sayang padaku. Semuanya sayang padaku hanya karena kasihan padaku. Kini aku mengerti apa maksud Cliff marah saat pertama kuceritakan masa laluku yang palsu. Aku tanpa sengaja mengisahkan kisah masa laluku yang palsu, dan membuat orang-orang hanya kasihan padaku. Gray, Cliff, Ann, Popuri, Rick, Elli, Doctor, semua penduduk desa, dan... Jack. Aku langsung menunduk dan tak berontak.

"Kau sudah menyerah? Bagus," Kappa dengan mudahnya menarikku ke dalam sungai. Aku mulai merasa sesak karena tak ada oksigen.

BRUK!!!

BRAK!

BLUB!!!

BRUK!!!

Aku tak bisa melihat apa yang terjadi. Yang jelas, terdengar suara orang berkelahi. Kappa melepaskanku. Pasti dia sedang berkelahi. Terasa ada seseorang yang meraihku. Sepasang tangan yang terasa hangat...

SPLOSH

"Uhuk! Uhuk..." aku terbatuk-batuk. Orang yang menolongku langsung membaringkanku ke tanah dekat tepi sungai.

"Kamu enggak apa-apa, Mi Amor?"

Hah? Nada suara itu... Aku langsung membuka mata. "S—Skye?!"

Benar. Skye menolongku. Dia nekad meloncat ke dalam sungai, menolongku dan melawan Kappa. Kedua mata hijau tuanya yang sedikit sipit menatapku penuh kekhawatiran. Rambut dan pakaiannya basah karena air.

"Iya, ini aku, Skye, sang pangeran malam bertaburkan bintang-bintang," sahut Skye dengan penuh gaya lebay. "Kenapa kamu bermain dengan makhluk manis penunggu sungai malam-malam begini, Mi Amor?"

Aku menunduk. "Aku... Aku... Aku kabur dari Jack, kakakku. Tapi dia bukan kakakku. Dia hanya orang lain. Saat aku berlari, tanpa sengaja aku menabrak Kappa dan dia menghukumku menjadi tawanannya. Sebaiknya aku loncat lagi ke sungai ini untuk menjadi tawanannya selamanya..."

"Ups, tunggu dulu," Skye mendorongku menjauhiku dari sungai. "Daripada menjadi tawanan makhluk halus itu, bagaimana kalau menjadi tawananku saja? Akan kuperlakukan kau baik-baik, kok, Mi Amor."

Aku berpikir. Mungkin menjauh dari semua orang adalah satu-satunya jalan yang terbaik. Aku tak mau merepotkan banyak orang dan dikasihani orang-orang lagi. "Tapi, Skye, kamu begini karena kasihan padaku kan?"

"Hah?" Skye bingung. Namun dia memasang senyum mautnya. "Aku tidak kasihan padamu. Aku suka sama kamu, Mi Amor."

Dalam sekejap pipiku merona dan panas. Skye benar-benar suka padaku. Apa aku harus menerima tawarannya...?

"Eh, iya!" aku baru ingat. Kurogoh saku celana overallku. Kuambil sehelai sapu tangan. "Ini sapu tangan yang kau pakai waktu aku pingsan di pantai. Maaf ya, jadi basah..."

Skye meraih sapu tangannya dan memerasnya hingga kering. Lalu dia berjongkok, membungkus sikuku yang berdarah dengan sapu tangannya.

"Te, terima kasih..." ucapku grogi.

Skye lalu bangkit. "Kau tak perlu menunggu lama. Kusarankan kau ikut menjadi tawananku." Setelah dia berkata begitu, Skye lalu pergi meninggalkanku.

Aku langsung mengangkat kepalaku. Skye makin berjalan jauh menuju Mother's Hill. "Tu... Tunggu! Aku bersedia menjadi tawananmu!!!"

--

Chapter ini selesai...

Buset dah, susah amat nyari contoh surat adopsi... Tapi akhirnya ketemu juga... XD

RnR yaaa!


	17. Tawanan sampah

Akhirnya datang lagi si authoress dodol ini! -PLOP-

BLETAK!

AA: -dipukul pake dodol- Adaw! Kerjaan siapa nih?!

Mr.B: Bukan gue!

Pu-chan: Bukan aku juga!

Fn-chan: Kayaknya HM charas deh... Kya! Anisha!! Pingsan dia!!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harvest Moon series, but I do own this fic and Emily, the OC!

--

--- (Claire's POV) ---

Aku melihat ke arah langit malam yang cerah. Meski hanya ada bulan sabit, malam tetap terlihat terang. Kulihat piyama putih yang kupakai. Sesekali aku tertawa kecil saat mengingat kejadian tadi.

----- Flashback -----

"Aku bersedia menjadi tawananmu!" teriakku lantang.

Skye berbalik dan tersenyum padaku. Dengan cepatnya dia mendekatiku lagi dan menggandeng tanganku. "Yuk,"

Kami lalu turun ke bawah Mother's Hill, menuju desa Forget-Me-Not Valley. Setelah agak melewati banyak pepohonan, mengendap-endap melewati pedesaan, Skye membawaku ke rumah kecil tempat aku pernah ditolong.

"Aku... Pulang." bisikku. Inilah rumahku sekarang.

Saat masuk ke dalam... Keadaan isi rumah itu tetap tak berubah, kecuali dengan dapur yang penuh dengan panci-panci kotor.

"Ya... Ya ampun!" bisikku kaget. "Apa yang kau lakukan Skye?"

"Aku... Hanya berlatih memasak kare." jawab Skye santai. "Tenang saja. Tinggal dibuang, dan curi lagi yang baru, bisa kan?"

"Ka... Kalau hanya ini, dicuci juga bersih... Tak usah dibuang!" jawabku. "A, aku akan mencucikannya untukmu, ya..."

"Tak usah," Skye menjauhkanku dari tempat keran yang banyak panci kotor. "Tanganmu bisa keriput kalau kau mencuci. Buang saja."

"A, aku cuci saja," ucapku. "Anggap saja ini ungkapan terima kasihku sudah mengijinkanku menjadi tawananmu."

Skye terpaksa mengalah.

"Ah, kau sudah makan belum?" tanya Skye.

"Sudah..." jawabku.

"Oho, karena sekarang baru ada satu tempat tidur, Mi Amor, kau tidur saja disana. Aku akan tidur di dekat perapian."

"Tak usah Skye, itu tempat tidurmu. Biar aku tidur di dekat perapian,"

"Tidak boleh. Kau bisa masuk angin."

"Skye..."

"Uuh... Baiklah. Aku tidur, aku tidur. Tapi sebelumnya," Skye mengobrak-abrik lemari yang ada di dekat tempat tidur. "Buka bajumu."

"Hah?"

"Iya, buka bajumu. Gampang, kan?"

BLETAK!

Aku langsung menjitak Skye memakai sapu. "Apa-apaan maksu—"

"Maksudku, kau ganti baju dengan piyama ini. Entah kenapa aku mencurinya, tapi aku tahu pasti ukurannya pas untukmu," ujar Skye sambil mengelus kepalanya yang kujitak tadi, sambil memegang segepok piyama.

Duh, lagi-lagi aku merepotkan Skye. "Duh, maaf ya..."

"Sudah, ganti baju sana. Aku takkan mengintip. Selamat tidur."

"Se, selamat tidur..."

Setelah aku yakin Skye terlelap, aku segera mengganti pakaianku dengan piyama panjang berwarna putih itu.

----- Flashback end -----

Angin perlahan bertiup, meniup rambut pirangku yang tergerai. Terdengar banyak lagu-lagu khas pedesaan di dekat desa Forget-Me-Not Valley. Namun sesekali kudengar dentingan gitar menggema, membuat mataku terasa berat. Alunan gitar itu terdengar pelan sekali, bagaikan lagu lullaby.

"_Lullaby of the trees..."_

Aku mendengar suara seseorang bernyanyi. Suaranya terdengar merdu, cocok sekali dengan nada lagunya.

"_Close your eyes and sleep to the journey of dream..."_

Kali ini terdengar suara perempuan yang agak berat, namun lembut sekali. Sepertinya mereka berdua bernyanyi. Sekali lagi mataku terasa berat.

--- (Skye's POV) ---

Perlahan kubuka mataku dan kutatap seisi ruangan. Lho?! Mana dia? Aku segera bangun dan membuka pintu rumah.

KREK

Aku melihat seorang gadis berbaring di tanah. Aku tertawa kecil. Ternyata dia tertidur, mendengar lagu yang dinyanyikan sang musisi gitar dari desa itu. Hem? Tapi kenapa ada suara gadis juga? Setahuku dia selalu menyanyi sendirian... Ah, untuk apa perduli. Kugendong gadis itu ke tempat tidur, dan kuselimuti. Tak apa-apalah aku tidur di dekat perapian.

--

--- (Claire's POV) ---

Lho? Kenapa sudah pagi lagi? Ah, pasti aku tertidur. Saat bangun, kukucek mataku. Lho? Kenapa aku ada di tempat tidur? Mana Skye?

"Krrr..."

Lagi-lagi kudengar sebuah dengkuran halus yang pelan, sama seperti saat aku terbangun di rumah ini dulu. Aku bangkit dan mendekati perapian. Benar saja, Skye tertidur lagi disana. Daripada membangunkannya, lebih baik aku memasakkan sarapan. Perlahan-lahan kubawa Skye ke tempat tidur, lalu aku segera memasak.

"Ya ampun..." Aku melongo saja melihat isi kulkas kecil yang ada di dekat perapian. Yang ada hanyalah tepung, wortel, minyak, kentang, daging, bumbu kare, dan beras. Tak ada lagi makanan lain. Kalau begini bagaimana mau sehat kalau makanannya itu-itu saja...

Aha!

Aku buat mie kare saja!

Aku mengambil tepung, membentuk adonan dan membuat adonan mi. Setelah itu kurebus sampai lembut. Setelah direbus, langsung kugoreng dengan bumbu kare dan sayur-sayuran.

Saat aku selesai masak, aku langsung meletakkannya ke meja makan.

GREK

Kudengar Skye bangun dari tempat tidurnya. "Ah, selamat pagi, Skye!"

"Mmmh... _Bonjour, Mi Amor_." Skye tersenyum. "Tidurmu nyenyak?"

"Yup!" Aku mengangguk. "Aku baru saja memasakkan sarapan untuk kita berdua."

"Wah, mana, mana?" tanya Skye, tiba-tiba menjadi tak sabaran. Saat matanya menatap ke meja makan, alisnya mengkerut.

"Bagaimana?" tanyaku. "Yuk makan selagi hangat, pasti rasanya ena—"

PRAANG!!!!

BRAK!!

CRAASH!

Piring mie kare yang kupegang dibanting kelantai oleh Skye. Meja yang masih ada sepiring mie kare langsung dibalikkan olehnya sampai mie kare itu jatuh ke lantai. Aku langsung terkejut akan tingkahnya. "Skye, kau—"

"CHICK BEAM FIRE!" teriak Skye.

BZZZZZZT!

Aku langsung terkena efek dari Skye, hingga tak bisa bergerak. Dengan mudahnya Skye bisa menggerakanku, sedangkan aku sendiri tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhku. Skye mendudukkanku dan mengikatku dengan tali tambang.

"Maaf, Mi Amor." desisnya kesal. "Kau sudah membuatku kesal sekali." setelah dia berkata begitu, Skye langsung mendobrak pintu rumahnya dan pergi entah kemana, meninggalkanku sendirian.

Aku tak mengerti. Kenapa Skye marah? Apa aku membuat kesalahan padanya? Kenapa dia semarah itu? Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Tanpa sadar aku menangis. Lagi-lagi aku hanya menyusahkan saja. Aku sudah membuat banyak orang susah karena mengkasihaniku. Sekarang, aku membuat Skye marah. Bagaimana ini?

PRAAAAAAANNNG!!!

Ada sesuatu masuk ke rumah kecil itu melalui jendela. Aku langsung kaget, namun tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhku karena masih terkena efek dari Skye tadi.

"Claire! Kamu enggak apa-apa?!"

Aku langsung kaget. Ada seorang cowok datang berpakaian overall lusuh, dengan banyak debu, dan memakai topi biru tua. Mata kecoklatannya menatapku tajam. Rambut cokelat tuanya terhalang topi, dengan sisa dua sungut acak-acakan di ujung topi depannya. Jack?!

"Ya ampun! Kenapa kamu diikat begini?! Kamu diculik ya?! Kakak cemas sekali padamu!"

Perlahan-lahan Jack melepaskan ikatanku.

"Kamu kenapa Claire?! Kenapa kamu tak bisa bergerak!? Kau kenapa?! Aku akan membawamu ke klinik terdekat!" Jack panik dan segera menggendongku.

--

"Hem... Coba saya periksa..."

Jack membawaku ke sebuah rumah. Di rumah itu ada seseorang berpakaian dokter namun memakai celana pendek bergaris-garis merah putih (Hidup Indonesia!!!-slapped-) hingga nampak betisnya yang berbulu.

"Tolong adik saya, dokk!" pinta Jack berisik.

"Hem, hem, hem... Jangan berisik!" teriak dokter sangar itu. Jack yang kaget melihat tutup mata kiri dokter itu langsung diam.

"Hem... Untuk menyembuhkan dia, butuh biaya cukup besar..." ucap Dokter itu.

"Berapa, dok? Berapapun akan saya bayar untuk adik saya!"

"Harganya... 6000 Gold."

HYUUUUUUUUUUHHHH

Jack langsung bengong. Dia lalu menarikku keluar, kabur.

--

Perlahan-lahan aku sudah bisa menggerakkan badanku. Pasti efek dari Skye sudah mau hilang.

Jack masih sibuk menggendongku sambil mendaki gunung Mother's Hill. Kulihat lengan kanan dan kirinya. Ada beberapa luka gores. Jack, kenapa kau menolongku?! Apa kau kasihan padaku?!

"Kenapa..." bisikku.

"Hah?" tanya Jack.

"Kenapa kau menolongku, Jack? Kita ini kan..."

"Ssst. Diam dan tunggu saja sampai aku mengantarmu ke kota Mineral." Jack tersenyum sedikit sambil tetap berkonsentrasi mendaki gunung Mother's Hill.

Di punggung Jack tempat aku digendong, aku menangis sedikit.

--

--

---- Doug's Inn ----

"Claire!"

"Claire!!!"

"Claire!!

"Bos!"

Empat suara berteriak memanggilku dan memelukku. Ann, Gray, Cliff, Emily.

"Ke... Kenapa..." aku tak tahan untuk menangis.

Hampir semua penduduk kota Mineral berkumpul di Doug's Inn.

"Kenapa... Semua orang ada disini...?" aku menangis. "Aku... Sudah banyak merepotkan kalian... Aku sudah membuat kalian repot karena aku terlalu terpaku pada masa laluku yang palsu... Aku bukan adik Jack, kembarannya pun bukan... Aku ini hanya anak adopsi... Tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Jack... Aku ini hanya sampah... Selalu saja membuat kalian kasihan saja..."

"Bodoh!" Jack mendengus, membuatku ketakutan. "Kami ini bukan kasihan sama kamu, Claire!"

"Ma... Maksudnya...?" tanyaku.

"Ahaha," Ann mendekatiku. "Kita ini dekat karena kita ini teman, kan? Wajar teman saling menyayangi kok!"

"Ann..."

Cliff mendekatiku. "Aku... Masih merasa agak menyesal waktu membentakmu dulu... Aku enggak mau kamu ngalamin kayak gini... Tapi malah terjadi..." desahnya kecewa.

Aku sadar. Jadi Cliff membentakku waktu itu karena untuk kebaikanku juga. Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Siapa bilang kalau kamu dianggap semua orang karena dikasihani?" tanya Gray. "Kamu itu... Sahabat kami. Bukan sampah seperti yang kamu bilang."

"Bos lagi ngawur, ya, bilang-bilang sampah?" tanya Emily. "Kalau bos itu sampah, aku dapat uang dan punya bos sebaik bos gini gimana dong?"

"Meski jarang ketemu, kita-kita ini suka ngegosipin kamu, lho!" ucap ibu-ibu. "Kami kira, kamu tukang roti yang sombong, gak mau ngumpul-ngumpul sama kita. Tapi pas iseng-iseng datang, kamu ternyata anak yang baik-baik aja!"

Aku yang masih terisak, memandangi semua penduduk kota Mineral. Semuanya tersenyum. Bukan senyum meledek, tapi senyum hangat.

"Tuh kan, Claire?" Jack menghampiriku. "Siapa yang bilang kalau kamu sampah? Masa bodoh kamu ini bersaudara denganku atau tidak. Yang penting kau tetap menjadi orang spesial untukku dan semua orang."

Pipiku merona. Langsung saja aku berlari dan memeluk Jack. "TERIMA KASIH! Terima kasih semuanya... Terima kasih..."

"Oke!" sahut Ann. "Atas kembalinya Claire, bagaimana kalau kita merayakannya kecil-kecilan?"

"SETUJUU!" teriak para bapak-bapak, khususnya yang menantikan wine.

--

Chapter ini selesai!  
Horee!

Pu-chan: Claire! Pasti kamu yang bikin Anisha pingsan!

Claire: Enggak kok! Aku udah nanya semua orang, bukan mereka yang lemparin AA pake dodol!

Fn-chan: Lalu siapa dong?

Mr.B: -ketawa stress- Hihihii... Hi yaaa hahahahahaaa!

Pu-chan&Fn-chan: -schok lebay- WHAT THE–?!

Fn-chan: Pasti Mr.B pelakunya! Hajar bleh!

BAK BIK BUK GABRUK BAK DESH!

AA: -siuman- Ahay, akhirnya mimpi indah tanpa dia... ^_^ Hem, kenapa Skye benci sama mi kare ya? Ya sudahlah... –slapped again- Oke, review jangan dilupakan ya!

-POLP-


	18. Music Festival

Anisha Asakura datang lagi! Tanpa ada dodol yang menganggu, fufufu...

Oke!!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own of any HM series and its characters but I do own this fic and Emily.

--

--- (Claire's POV) ---

Aku terbangun di tempat tidurku. Setelah pesta di Inn kemarin membuatku lelah. Tapi setelah bangun, rasanya segar kembali. Oke, waktunya mandi.

SRRRRESH

Beberapa menit seusai mandi, aku langsung mengganti baju.

KLINING KLINING

"He? Siapa itu... Sepagi ini..." kataku pada diriku sendiri. Aku langsung turun ke lantai satu dan membukakan pintu.

"Selamat pagi." sapa Carter di ambang pintu. "Kau ingat hari apa ini?"

"Eee... 3 Fall, kan?"

"Ahaha, benar. Hari ini adalah hari Music Festival. Semuanya berkumpul untuk mendengarkan musik di gereja. Kau ingin ikut?"

Hem, mungkin tak ada salahnya ikut. "Bolehlah. Hari ini juga libur."

"Terima kasih! Kalau mau, kau bisa memainkan Ocarina." Carter tersenyum ceria. "Terima kasih,"

Aku langsung melambaikan tangan selagi Carter pergi.

RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE

"BOOOOOSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!"

GREP!

Emily yang muncul dari belakang, langsung saja memelukku.

"Selamat pagi!"

"A... A... Emily... Aku..."

"Aih, senengnya bisa ketemu sama bos! Kangen banget! Aku kangen sama bos!!" Emily memelukku makin erat, membuatku tak bisa bernapas. "Bos kok diem?"

"E—Emily—Sesak..."

"Ups," Emily melepaskanku. "Maaf, bos! Abisnya, aku gemas sama bos sih... Ahaha..."

"Ta—Tak apa-apa, Emily..." aku memegangi leher belakangku yang dari tadi cangkeul diremas Emily. (Cangkeul*: Bahasa Sunda, artinya pegel) "Ada apa pagi-pagi kesini?"

"Hah? Tentu saja buka toko kan?"

"Toko tutup hari ini, soalnya nanti sore ada Music Festival."

"Oooh... Pantas saja selagi Emily berjalan, tak ada siapapun..."

Di saat Emily ngobrol, Gray melintas melewati mereka.

"Pagi," sapa Gray duluan, pendek.

"Ah! Pagi, Gray!" sapaku ceria.

"Pagi, Graykun!" jawab Emily. "Seperti biasa, emo?"

"Apaan sih?"

"Emo... Mwueheheheheee... Kamu kan emo... Mwuehehe..." Emily tertawa dengan ketawa khasnya, dengan senyum lebar sampai kedua pipinya tertarik ke atas. Aku dan Gray sweatdropped aja.

"Ah, ya, Gray?"

"Ya?"

"Kau lagi senggang kan?"

"Yaah... Meski senggang, kakek tetap saja menyuruhku latihan... Benar-benar orang itu..." keluh Gray.

"Oh... Kukira, kalau kau luang, aku pingin ngajak makan siang sama-sama di toko... Aku mau masak nabe... Sebenarnya aku mau ajak kamu, Jack, Emily, Cliff dan Ann, tapi..."

"Ooh, kalau siang, sekitar jam 1, aku bisa datang ke tokomu." Gray sadar. "Aku bisa kok."

"Wah, benar? Oke! Jam satu ke toko, ya!" sahutku ceria.

"Asyiiiik! Nabe!!!!" Emily berteriak lantang. "Aku akan undang Cliffkun, Anncchi dan kakaknya bos!"

"Makasih, Emily!"

--

Jam satu, baru ada Cliff, Ann dan Emily. Mereka sedang duduk di meja pemanas dengan kompor dan panci besar di depan mereka.

"Jack dan Gray belum datang..." Aku dengan khawatir memotong-motong jamur dan wortel untuk santapan nabe.

"Santai aja, bos," Emily mengibas-ibaskan tangannya. "Bentar lagi juga datang kok."

--

--- (Jack's POV) ---

"Fuah, selesai juga..." aku baru saja selesai mengambil jamur-jamur yang ada di dekat pepohonan. "Sudah jam berapa sekarang ya?"

Jam satu.

"HOAH!" Aku terkejut. "Terlambat, nih, terlambat!!!"

--

--- (Claire's POV) ---

Beberapa menit kemudian, Gray datang.

"Maaf ya, telat..." keluh Gray. "Kakek ngomel dulu..."

"Enggak apa-apa..."sahut Cliff lirih.

"Telat nih Graykun!!" omel Emily.

"Sudah, sudah, duduk saja dulu di meja pemanas. Sebentar lagi pasti Jack datang." Aku menepuk-nepuk bantal dekat Cliff untuk mengajaknya duduk. Gray duduk di sebelah Cliff. Ann duduk di sebelah Emily dan aku. Tinggal Jack.

BLUP BLUP BLUP BLUP

Panci besar yang merebus mie dan lauk yang lain mulai mendidih. Aku langsung mematikan kompornya.

PLOPP

Setelah dibuka tutup pancinya, aroma sedap nabe langsung menyebar.

"Wangi banget..." puji Ann. "Musim gugur memang cocok dengan nabe, ya..."

"Yup, tiap musim gugur, ayah selalu memasakkan ini untuk kami. Aku pun pernah diajari cara membuatnya, makanya aku ingin membuatnya dan memakan sama-sama dengan kalian." Aku meletakkan tutup panci dibawah.

RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE

"Maaf terlambat!!!" Jack berlari dari lantai satu ke lantai dua.

"Jackkun, kau telat!!!" omel Emily. Aha! Aku ada ide. Aku langsung membisikkan sesuatu pada Emily. Emily ketawa lagi sambil ngomong, "Sebagai hukuman, semua jamur yang ada di ransel Jackkun kita makan untuk nabe!"

"Apa?!" Jack langsung melotot. "Kenapa harus begitu?!"

"Karena kau terlambat, Jack," aku tersenyum iseng. "Ayo, kemarikan semua jamur milikmu, jadi aku bisa merebusnya dan kita makan sama-sama..."

"Memangnya mau makan apaan sih, sampai pake jamur segala?"

"Nabe. Emily belum ngasih tau kamu?"

"APA?! NABE!? KYAAAA, aku paling suka nabe buatan Claire!!!!" teriak Jack melengking, membuat semua orang harus menutup telinganya. "Abisnya nabe buatan Claire rasanya sama kayak buatan ayah! KYAAAA!!! NABE, NABE, NABE, NABEEE!!!!"

"Jack! Jangan berisik!" omelku jengkel.

"Ups," Jack lalu duduk di meja pemanas, disebelah Emily dan Ann. "Kapan kita makan?"

"Sekarang." Aku langsung menuangkan jamur ke panci.

BYUUUUR

"PANASSS!!!"

Jack terciprat kuah nabe sampai basah.

"Hahahaha!!!" Emily dan Ann tertawa.

"Hahahahahahaaaa! Hukuman bonus karena terlambat!!!" Aku langsung tertawa lagi.

"PANAS! PANAAS! Claire, kamu tega sama kakakmu! Salah kakak apa? Salah kakak APÉÉÉÉÉÉ????? PANAAASSS! PANAAAAAAASSS!" teriak Jack. "Kau laknat sama kakakmu, Claire! PANAAAAASSSSS!!!!!"

"Eeh—Eeh, ini, pakai lap!" Cliff yang kebetulan ada menemukan lap didekatnya langsung melemparkannya ke muka Jack.

"AAAAAAHHH!!! BAAAUUUU!!! APAAN NIH!!!" teriak Jack makin melengking.

"Ya ampun, Cliff! Itu lap yang kupakai untuk membersihkan lantai, bukan untuk melap!" aku makin tak tahan untuk ketawa dengan tingkah Jack yang makin panik.

"PANAAASSS!!! BAUUUU!!!! Claire, salah kakak apéééééé????!!!!! PANAAASSSSS!! PABAAAAAUUUUU!!!!"

--

Beberapa jam berlalu, setelah Jack bisa membesihkan mukanya, kami lalu makan nabe yang sudah matang.

"Hem... Enak..." Jack mengunyah jamur dan menyeruput mie yang kenyal.

Yang lain makan dengan tenang saja.

Emily, yang paling benci dengan wortel, langsung menghindar-hindarkan sumpitnya kalau sampai bertemu dengan ubi berwarna orange itu.

"Hii! Aku benci wortel!" bisik Emily jijik sambil mengambil sawi.

"Hei!" aku menyuapi wortel ke mulut Emily. "Ini bagus buat pertumbuhan mata, jadi makanlah!"

"Uuurh... Kalau bos yang minta.... Baiklah..." dengan susah payah Emily melumat wortel itu sampai habis dan menelannya. "Habis..."

"Nah!" aku lebih banyak menyuapi wortel. "Karena banyak yang enggak demen wortel, Emily aja yang abisin!"

"Uuumph... GLEK!" Emily kaget karena di mulutnya langsung ada banyak potongan-potongan wortel, dan langsung ditelan tanpa dikunyah.

--

Jam 5. Saatnya festival di gereja.

Karen bernyanyi. Ann dan Elli memainkan seruling. Mary memainkan organ. Jack, yang tak disangka-sangka, memainkan gitar. Sedangkan aku memainkan Ocarina, seperti yang dibilang Carter.

"Oke, mari kita mulai!"

Huwaa, gugup... Banyak banget yang nonton...

Perlahan-lahan kumainkan Ocarina, mengikuti nada.

Di depan, Karen bernyanyi dengan merdu.

"_Ada sesuatu yang indah diluar sana..._

_Dapatkah kau dengar?_

_Getaran yang menakjubkan hati_

_Dia berselimutkan langit dan angin_

_Coba kau rasakan_

_Kelembutan melodinya_

_Dia ada untuk kita_

_Jadikan hidup ini lebih bermakna..._"

Sementara interval gitar Jack bermain, Karen mulai bernyanyi lagi, agak berbeda dari lirik awal.

"_Lalalala...._

_Lalalala...._

_Lalalala...._

_Jangan pernah berhenti menyanyi_

_Bawa semua angan_

_Harapan lewat nada_

_Ketika dunia acuhkan dirimu_

_Jangan ragu nyatakan sikapmu_

_Demi keyakinan dalam jiwa_

_Percayalah, masih ada senyum menanti_"

Seusai lagu, semua orang berkumpul dan membungkuk hormat. Para penduduk lain langsung bertepuk tangan atas keberhasilan festival tahun ini.

"Kita berhasil!" teriak Karen senang.

"Ehehe, ternyata nadaku tidak terlalu salah..." Ann tersenyum sambil memegang serulingnya.

"Yeah! Berhasil!! Metal!!Wou wouu!" Jack berteriak lebay sambil mengangkat-angkat gitarnya. "METAAAL!!!"

BYUR!

"PUANAAASSS!" Jack teriak kenceng lagi, tapi karena kebasahan kelempar air.

"Berisik amat nih Jackkun!" Emily yang ternyata nyirem Jack pake sisa kuah nabe tadi langsung ketawa-ketawa. "Rasain lagi nih kuah nabe!"

BYYYUUUR!

"PANAAASSS! Emily, aku salah apaaaaa?! GUE SALAH APÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?!!!"

--

Chapter ini selesai! -ngelempar kuah nabe ke Jack-

Jack: UWAAAA! PANAAAS!!! ANISHA, GUE SALAH APA LAGIII?! GUE SALAH APOOO?!

Emily: Bagus, Anishacchi! -tepuk tangan ceria-

AA: Eh, kalau akhirannya pakai '-cchi', nama panggilanku jadi kayak orang bersin tuh. –sweatdropped-

Emily: Oh iya ya... Bagaimana kalau Anicchi?

AA: 'Ani' dalam bahasa jepang artinya kakak cowok! Aku ini cewek!

Emily: Manggilnya gimana dong??

AA: Panggil aja aku bos -dengan bangga- -dihajar Emily-

RnR~


	19. Harvest Sprites Jobs

Akh, kenapa enggak bisa nge-log in sih kemarin? Ya sudahlah... Ini dia terusannya!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Harvest Moon series and its characters, because its owned by NATSUME, but I do own this fic and Emily.

--

--- (Claire's POV) ---

Kepalaku pusing banget... Dimana nih?

Saat aku melihat diriku, aku terkejut setengah mati.

"Ke... Kenapa aku pake baju ini, nih?!!!?" teriakku kaget, masih dalam posisi duduk. Aku memakai baju tanpa lengan pink, dengan sarung tangan merah yang diikat di leher, dan celana jeans mini. Ini kan... Baju petani?! Kok, kejadiannya sama kayak waktu dulu...

Dan benar saja, Blue menyapanya pelan. "Oh. Kamu udah bangun, Claire?"

Aku langsung mengangguk heran. "Blue, kenapa aku dipakain baju ini lagi nih? Apa aku harus kerja lagi di pertaniannya Jack nih?"

"Bukan," jawab Blue enteng sambil menggeleng. "Justru kita disuruh mengajar."

"Hah? Ngajar?" tanyaku heran lagi.

"Haiiiiiii!" Jack langsung menyerbuku dengan memelukku kencang. "Selamat pagi Claire! Tetap manis aja deh adikku yang satu ini!"

"He, hei, Jack, sesak nih..."

Jack tetap asyik memelukku. Maklum, kayaknya penyakit lolita complexnya kambuh. Dia terus saja mengelus-elus pipinya ke arah mukaku saking gemasnya dia padaku.

"Sori ya Claire, aku pingin minta tolong nih~" Jack akhirnya melepaskanku setelah setengah jam berlalu. Aku masih bisa merasakan 'cekikan' Jack tadi. Untung aja di leherku udah ada bandana merah, kalau enggak pasti leherku bakalan penyek kayak pempek kapal selam khas Bandung.

"Minta tolong apaan, sih?" tanyaku dan Blue sama-sama serempak.

"Gini... Jreeeeng!" Jack membuka pintu rumahnya.

Di depan rumahnya... Sudah ada 7 orang kurcaci kecil berwarna-warni!

Aku dan Blue melongo.

"L... Lucunyaaa...." aku yang tak kuat melihat makhluk-makhluk kecil (kecuali ayam), langsung memandangi kurcaci-kurcaci mungil itu satu persatu. Tampang mereka mirip, namun mereka memakai topi dan seragam mereka berbeda-beda.

"Nah, para Harvest Sprites," ucap Jack mengkomando. "Ini Claire, adikku, dan Blue, temanku, yang akan membantu kalian dan mengajarkan kalian melakukan apapun yang kusuruh."

"Baik, Jack!" jawab ketujuh kurcaci itu serempak.

Aku langsung membentuk mulutku menjadi bentuk 'W' saking imutnya melihat mereka bergerak imut. Hiah, lucu sekali mereka.

"Nah, Claire, Blue, aku mau minta tolong." suruh Jack. "Ajarin ketujuh Harvest Sprites ini untuk mengurus pertanianku."

"Hah? Ngajarin ketujuh manusia kerdil ini?" tanya Blue dengan nada 'manusia kerdil' yang tajam. "Gimana ngajarinnya?"

"Gampang aja," jawab salah satu kurcaci berwarna merah. "Ajari kami dan berikan contoh, maka kami akan menirunya."

"Oke!" jawabku semangat. "Pertama, aku akan mengajari kalian menyiram tanaman dan memanen tanaman, oke?"

"Okeee!" ketujuh Harvest Sprites itu langsung berteriak penuh semangat.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, aku belum tahu siapa nama kalian..." ucapku penasaran.

"Oh, namaku Chef." celetuk seorang kurcaci berpakaian serba merah.

"Aku Staid! Siap melayani anda!" jawab seorang kurcaci semangat berpakaian serba biru tua.

"Na... Namaku... Timid..." ucap seorang kurcaci berpakaian serba hijau takut-takut.

"Aku Aqua! Met kenal ya!" jawab seorang kurcaci berwarna serba biru muda.

"Namaku~~ Nappy! Salam kenal!" sahut seorang kurcaci berpakaian serba orange.

"Hung... Lapar... Oh! Namaku Hoggy! Met kenal juga ya!" sahut seorang kurcaci berpakaian serba kuning.

"Terakhir, aku. Namaku Bold! Salam kenal!" sapa seorang kurcaci berpakaian serba ungu ramah.

"Salam kenal semuanya!" sapaku ramah. "Namaku Claire. Dan ini Blue!" tunjukku pada Blue.

Blue menatap serius pada para Harvest Sprites. "Aku Blue. Kalau saja kalian membuatku kesal, akan kubuat kalian menyesal seumur hidup karena sudah membuatku kesal..."

Semua Harvest Sprites merinding dan ngumpet di balik kedua kakiku.

"Blue, ngajar boleh tegas, tapi jangan membuat mereka takut-takut begitu dong," tegurku pelan. "Ajarkan mereka dengan lembut. Bisa kan?"

"Uh... Bolehlah. Nah, aku mengajarkan di masalah hewan. Claire, kamu urus masalah tanaman, ya." Blue menjauhi kami. "Aku mau nyiapin sapi dan hewan-hewan lainnya. "

Aku tersenyum kecil. "Oke, para Harvest Sprites. Akan kuajari kalian cara untuk menyiram tanaman dan memanen tanaman. Jack, pinjam pot penyirammu ya."

"Silahkan~" Jack yang dari tadi udah santai-santai langsung nunjukkin letak pot penyiram di peti alat-alat perkakasnya. Langsung saja kuambil. "Oh ya, Claire, urusin mereka ya. Aku mau pergi dulu sampai jam 4. Ajarin yang baik-baik ya!!"

"Sip kak!" jawabku.

Jack berpesan. "Untuk tugas, Chef sudah kukasih kertas tugasnya! Nanti minta aja ama dia!!" pesannya sebelum pergi.

"Oke, pertama, kalian kuajari cara untuk menyiram tanaman. Mudah sekali, kok." Aku mengajarkan cara menggunakan pot penyiram. Kusiram tanaman ubi manis yang masih berupa bibit. "Nah, mudah kan? Siapa yang mau coba?"

"Aku! Aku! Akuu!!" teriak ketujuh Harvest Sprite serempak, karena semuanya ingin mencoba.

"Hem, bagaimana kalau Aqua yang mencoba?" tunjukku pada Aqua.

"Sip, bos!" Aqua keluar dari kerumunan dan memegangi pot penyiram. Karena badannya yang kecil, dia langsung terkubur ke tanah saking tak kuat memegang pot penyiram.

"Hwa! Aqua, bertahanlah!!!" teriakku panik saat melihat Aqua sudah setengah tertanam di tanah.

PLOP!

Setelah usaha yang memakan waktu sekitar beberapa menit, akhirnya Aqua selamat.

"Fueh..." Chef menghela napas lega. "Kenapa enggak pakai sihir aja?"

"Hah?" Aqua melongo. "Oh iya ya, aku lupa..."

GUBRAK! Aku dan langsug jatoh, nyadar kalau sebenernya mereka gak perlu pakai pot penyiram segala, cukup pake sihir.

Aqua mencoba menyiram satu petak tanaman ubi manis. Berhasil.

Giliran Timid mencoba. Masih kurang air, dan setelah diulangi, akhirnya airnya bisa dibilang cukup.

Nappy dan Hoggy juga.

Staid sama Bold juga. Terakhir Chef.

"Nah! Pintar..." aku tersenyum memuji ke arah para kurcaci mungil itu. "Nah, berikutnya apa tugasnya?"

"Ini, kak Claire," Chef memberikan secarik kertas. Ada tulisan Jack yang rada amburadul di kertas itu.

_TUGAS UNTUK PARA HARVEST SPRITES!!_

_Menyiram tanaman_

_Metikin apel dan madu_

_Ngurus sapi, domba dan kuda_

_Mengurus ayam_

_Mengecat kandang ayam dan sapi_

_Mencucikan alat-alat perkakas_

_Mencabuti rumput liar_

_Membuatkan cangkulan untuk tanaman yang bakal ditanam nanti_

_Mencukur rumput untuk persediaan fodder_

_Menambal atap yang bocor_

_KERJAKAN DENGAN BAIK! By: Jack_

Aku langsung kaget. Banyak baget tugasnya!

"Ini sih intimidasi!!!" bentak Blue kesal (sudah selesai mengeluarkan sapi dan domba) saat melihat daftar yang harus dikerjakan para Harvest Sprites. "Memangnya kalian bisa melakukan pekerjaan ini dalam seharian??!"

"Ka, kami enggak tau harus mengerjakan banyak hal sebanyak itu..." kilah Chef bingung. "Kami enggak tahu harus bagaimana!"

"Gi... Gimana nih..." Timid bolak-balik jalan karena panik.

"Aku lapar...." Hoggy memegangi perutnya, bukannya mengkhawatirkan yang terjadi.

"Masa kita harus mengerjakan ini semua?" tanya Staid kaget.

"Hah? 10 tugas dikerjakan dalam sehari??" Bold ikutan kaget pas ngeliat daftar pekerjaannya.

"Gimana nih gimana nih??!" teriak Nappy panik.

"Iya, kita harus gimana nih?!" teriak Aqua hiper.

"Sssst...." aku menaruh jari telunjukku di bibirku. "Aku tahu gimana caranya ngebuat kakakku kapok karena udah ngejain kalian. Aku ada ide. Sini, pst... pst...." Aku tersenyum iseng dan menyuruh Blue dan para Harvest Sprites berkumpul. Setelah mendengarkan rencanaku, mereka langsung ketawa iseng dan langsung siap.

--

Jam 4. Jack udah dateng.

"Halo semuanyaaaaaaa!" teriak Jack lebay. "Gimana, udah ngerjain tugasnya belum?"

"Udaaaaaaaaah." Jawabku mantap. "Mereka pinter banget, bisa hapal dengan mudah. Nah, kami permisi pulang dulu, yaaa."

"Makasih ya semuanya!" Jack langsung mengacungkan jempol. "Kalian boleh pulang."

Setelah kami bersembilan keluar dari pertanian Jack, kami langsung tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Biar tahu rasa!" ujar Blue sambil terus tertawa.

"Iya, setujuuuu!" jawab para Harvest Sprites.

"Kita liat kejutan dari kita semua..." aku tersenyum licik.

--- (Jack's POV) ---

Aku melihat ke dalam kandang sapi, ingin melihat karya kerja keras para Harvest Sprites. Hihihi, kalau seandainya kerja mereka bagus, akan kusuruh mereka kerja selama seminggu!

"Mooo...." terdengar suara sapi kesayanganku.

Aku langsung menoleh melihat sapiku.

"HAH?!"

Langsung saja aku kaget saat melihat sapi dan domba-dombaku. Pantes aja aku bengong, lha wong bulu-bulu mereka jadi ijo kayak Hulk. Ada juga yang dikasih totol-totol ungu. Ada juga yang warnanya warna-warni kayak pelangi. "Jangan-jangan..."

BRAK!

Aku langsung keluar ke ladang. Ternyata rumput-rumput liarku masih tetap tumbuh di tanah, sedangkan beberapa tanaman ubi manisku ada yang sudah tercabut. Alat-alat perkakas yang harus digunakan semuanya kotor karena lumpur yang ada di dekat sungai. Atap semuanya pada berlobang, dan ada seekor ayam nyasar di atas atap. Sedangkan ada seekor ayam botak yang ngacir dari tadi di kandang kuda.

Aku langsung terjongkok melihat semua pemandangan ngaco ini. "BLUEEEEE, CLAIREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! GUE SALAH APAAAAAA??? GUE SALAH APA SAMPE HARUS DIHUKUM KAYAK GINIIIIIIIIIIIII???????!!!"

--

Chapter ini selesai!

Jack: GUE SALAH APAAAAAA?

Apaan sih! –ngusir Jack-

RnR! Maaf kalau seandainya kurang menarik...


	20. Please tell me my real past

Setelah berbulan-bulan (alah, berminggu-minggu kali ya)... Akhirnya anisha punya ide! Horee!

Oh ya, setelah saran dari teacupz-kun dipertimbangkan, akhirnya, Emily akan memanggil orang-orang dengan menggunakan tanda setrip (-kun), kecuali orang-orang yang nama akhirannya K dan cewek (misal: Rickkun, Jackkun, Anncchi, Poppucchi, Ellicchi, dll)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own of any Harvest Moon series because it's owned by NATSUME, but I do own this fic and Emily.

--

---- (Claire's POV) ----

Pagi hari yang dingin di tokoku. Aku baru saja bangun.

TOK TOK TOK!

"Ya ampun, siapa nih yang ngebangunin pagi-pagi..." aku memakai sendal rumah dan turun membukakan pintu.

"BOS!"

Aku kaget. Emily? Ngapain dia datang sepagi ini? Toko kan masih belum buka.

"BOS! Bantu kami dong! Kami butuh bantuanmu!!!" teriak Emily panik. "Sekarang tanggal 5 Fall, dan Doug-sama enggak ada!!"

"Hah? Mr. Doug.... Yang pemilik Inn kan?" tanyaku.

"Iya! Sekarang Annccchi kebingungan cuma masak sendirian! Gray-kun dan Cliff-kun sibuk juga! Bantuin kami dong bos!" pinta Emily sambil menarik-narik piyama putihku. "Please bos, bantuin kitaaaaa...." pintanya manja.

"Eee... Sebentar ya, aku mandi dan ganti baju dulu."

--

Aku dan Emily masuk ke Inn. Ann sedang sibuk membereskan meja sekaligus masak. Gray ngenyapuin lantai. Cliff sibuk ngecuci gelas-gelas.

"Wah, wah, kayak kerja bakti aja..." ucapku kagum.

"Lho, kenapa malah kagum, bos?! Ayo, kita kerja!!" Emily menarik tanganku sambil membawa sendok sup. "Kita bantu Anncchi masak!"

Ann yang udah kelelahan banget (karena harus masak sekaligus ngeberesin meja) menyambut kami dengan lemah. "Hai, Claire! Hai, Emily!"

"Ann... Kayaknya kamu capek banget..." aku menepuk bahu Ann. "Aku bantuin ya?"

"Bo... Boleh..."

"Nah! Anncchi, kamu istirahat aja dulu! Biar Inn kami urus!" Emily dengan semangat menuju dapur sambil menyeretku serta.

"Tu—Tunggu, Emily! Aku mau nganterin Ann ke kamarnya!"

"Oh—Silahkan bos!"

Aku terlepas dari pelukan Emily dan kembali ke Ann. "Ann, kuantar kau ke kamar ya?"

"Ah, tak usah, aku masih harus beres-beres," Ann memakai kembali celemeknya.

"Hee, sebentaaar aja istirahat, ya?" pintaku perlahan.

"Eee... Baiklah..."

--- Ann's Room ---

"Haah..." keluh Ann pelan. "Repot juga kalau tak ada ayah..."

"Memangnya kenapa ayahmu tak ada hari ini, Ann?" tanyaku lembut sambil menuangkan teh hangat untuk Ann.

"Ini hari dimana ibuku meninggal," jawab Ann sambil tersenyum ceria. "Aku tidak terlalu ingat pada beliau, tapi ayah selalu kelihatan sedih setiap hari ini..."

"Ooh..." jawabku menunduk. "Maafkan aku..."

"Lho, kenapa harus minta maaf?" tanya Ann riang. "Tidak usah sungkan kok."

Aku menghela napas. "Ann.."

"Ya?"

"Aku mengerti kok perasaanmu..." aku memeluk Ann perlahan.

"...?"

Aku tersenyum kecil selagi melepaskan pelukanku. "Nah, Ann istirahat aja dulu. Aku dan Emily yang urus ya!"

KREK.

--- Back to Inn ---

"Bos!" teriak Emily. "Kita masak!!!"

"Baik, baik, kita masak..." aku ingin sekali membuat Emily diam. Emily selalu saja semangat kalau berada di sekitarku. Sesudah kupakai apron, aku langsung menuju dapur. "Nah, Emily, pertama kita masak apa?"

"Kita masak... Bentou! Dengan lauk yang berbeda-beda!" Emily membuka kulkas. "Ada banyak bahan-bahan nih! Kita bisa bikin bentou dengan banyak lauk yang bervariasi!"

Aku ikut melihat isi kulkas. Benar perkataan Emily. Ada banyak sayur-sayuran dan daging, dengan beras dan bahan-bahan yang banyak sekali untuk membuat banyak bentou.

"Kira-kira kita bikin bentou dengan lauk apa aja, Emily?" tanyaku.

"Eee... Yang pertama, nasi pakai teriyaki, lalu nasi pakai salad, dan nasi pakai lauk telur!" Emily membaca buku menu yang dibawanya. "Bisa kan bos?"

"Bisa! Kalau teriyaki, cukup daging tori dipotong memanjang dan digoreng dengan tepung... Lalu salad, menggunakan tomat ceri dan selada... Telur, cukup pakai telur rebus dan selada sebagai hiasan. Itu cukup Emily?" tanyaku panjang lebar.

Emily mengacungkan jempolnya sambil tersenyum mantap. "Nilai 100 buat bos!"

Aku ikut tersenyum dan memotong-motong daging tori memanjang. Setelah itu, melapisinya dengan tepung roti, lalu menggorengnya di minyak panas. "Emily, cuci selada! Siapkan saus mayonaise!"

"Baik bos!" Emily langsung mengambil sebuah selada segar dari kulkas dan mencucinya, lalu memotongnya memanjang. "Sudah bos! Lalu?"

Aku yang sedang sibuk merebus telur langsung menoleh ke arah Emily. "Tolong bikin nasi! Porsinya harus sekitar 30-an untuk bentou!"

"Baik bos!" Emily langsung mengambil setangah kilo beras, mencucinya dan menanaknya di rice cooker.

Aku sibuk menata hiasan untuk bentou seperti menggunakan tomat ceri dan potongan-potongan wortel berbentuk bunga. Sesekali keringat bercucuran dari dahiku.

Aku dan Emily sibuk di dapur, sementara Gray dan Cliff bertugas menjadi 'waiter' di depan.

"Untung aja enggak terlalu banyak pelanggan... Oi, Claire, ada yang pesan bentou pakai lauk teriyaki 2 kotak dan lauk telur 1 kotak!" Gray muncul sambil melap dahinya.

"Baik!" aku langsung memberikan apa yang Gray minta. Gray mengangguk, lalu pergi keluar lagi.

"Emily, ada yang pesan Cheese Cake!" Cliff muncul buru-buru.

"Ya ampun! Aku belum bikin kue!" teriak Emily panik.

"Aku juga belum! Cliff, tolong bilang ke pelanggan kita lagi buat kuenya! Emily, bantu aku membuat Cookie dan Cheese Cake!"

"Baik bos!" Emily langsung mengambilkan alat-alat untuk memasak kue. Aku dan Emily mulai sibuk dengan kue, melupakan satu teriyaki yang sedang kugoreng.

"Fiuh, untung aja tinggal dipanggang..." Emily menghela napas lega. "Eh, kok ada bau arang sih?"

Aku menghirup udara disekitar dapur Inn. "Kyaaaaa! Teriyakinya gosong!" aku langsung menghampiri kompor dan memegang pegangan pan. Tanganku langsung terasa terbakar saat memegang pan dengan tangan kosong.

"Jangan pegang dengan tangan!" Gray langsung datang menarik tanganku yang terbakar. "Sini! Langsung diletakkan di air dingin!" Gray mendekatkan tanganku ke keran dan menyalakan air dingin.

SEEERRRRRRR. Air dingin langsung menyirami tanganku dan Gray.

"Bos enggak apa-apa?" tanya Emily khawatir. "Kya! Tangan bos kebakar! Aduh, tunggu sebentar ya!"Emily langsung ngacir nyari kotak P3K.

"Eee..." aku memegangi tanganku yang masih terbakar. "Makasih ya, Gray..."

"Sama-sama." jawab Gray datar. "Lain kali kalau mau pegang pan jangan langsung, nanti terbakar kayak tadi."

"I... Iya..." jawabku grogi. "A... Abisnya aku enggak biasa masak dengan pan... Aku ini tukang roti..."

"Iya, aku ngerti kok," Gray langsung nepuk bahuku. "Bilang ke Emily, pakaikan salep khusus untuk luka bakar, lalu minta dia buat ngepakaian perban."

"Ka... Kau tahu juga ya ngobatin luka ini..." aku tertawa kecil.

"Aku sudah sering mendapat luka terbakar saat bekerja. Kakek yang mengajarkanku untuk menyembuhkan luka ini dengan cepat." jelas Gray. "Coba lihat lagi lukamu yang tadi."

Aku mengulurkan tanganku yang terbakar tadi. Gray langsung memeriksa tanganku yang terbakar sambil memeganginya. Dalam sekejap aku tersipu.

"Ini... Lukanya enggak parah. Paling-paling 3 hari juga hilang." Gray melepaskan tanganku. "Nah. Aku mau kerja lagi."

"Makasih ya Gray!" aku tersenyum.

Seusai Gray pergi melayani para pelanggan, Emily datang.

"Bos~~ Aku bawa kotak P3K nih~~ Tapi masalahnya aku enggak tau caranya untuk ngobatin lukanya bos??" tanya Emily panik.

"Ada salep khusus luka terbakar, enggak?" tanyaku.

Emily mengobrak-abrik kotak P3K. "Ada nih."

"Usapkan salep itu ke lukaku." Aku mengulurkan lukaku. Emily dengan perlahan mengusap-usapkan tanganku pada salep itu.

"Terus, bos?" tanya Emily lagi.

"Pakaikan perban."

Emily lalu menggulungkan perban disekeliling tanganku.

"Nah, udah selesai nih bos!"

"Makasih ya Emily," aku memegang tangan kiriku, tangan yang terkena luka bakar tadi. "Yuk, kita kerja lagi."

"Jangan Claire!" bantah Ann. "Aku tahu tangan kirimu terbakar tadi. Biar aku yang gantikan kamu!"

"Ann—? Kau sudah istirahat?" tanyaku kaget, karena baru tahu Ann ada dibelakangku.

"Iya. Setelah istirahat sebentar, aku langsung sehat walafiat! Nah, sekatang, giliranku yang mengurus masakan ya?" Ann membantuku berdiri. "Lagipula, Jack sudah menunggumu di kamarku, kok."

"Jack? Oh, baiklah, aku istirahat." Aku menurut saja pada Ann.

--

"CLAIRE!!!!" Jack langsung menyerbuku dan memelukku erat. "Kakak kangen sama kamu!"

"Ja—Jack, sesak nih..." aku mencoba melepaskan diri. Jack lalu melepaskan pelukannya. "Oh ya, Jack?"

"Hmm?"

"Tadi pagi... Aku sempat bertanya kenapa tuan Doug enggak ada. Ann bilang beliau melayat karena ini hari dimana ibunya Ann meninggal. Aku... Penasaran bagaimana sebenarnya masa laluku." jelasku panjang lebar.

Jack terdiam. Lalu dia menghela napas. "Mau kuceritakan?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Begini..."

_Flashback_

"_Annie! ANNIE!" teriak Yukiyomi kencang, pada Annie. "Aku muak pada anak ini!" teriaknya sambil membawa bayi berkulit putih yang menangis riuh._

"_Yukiyomi... Bagaimanapun, Yuki itu anakmu... Kau harus merawat anakmu sebaik mungkin..." Annie menggendong Jack, sambil berusaha menenangkan Yukiyomi._

"_Tiap hari nangis. Selalu saja nangis! Bang Toyib, bang Toyib, mengapa kau tak pulang... Anakmu, anakmu, panggil-panggil namamu... Eh, salah, maksudnya...Tiap hari dia selalu saja menangis. Cengeng sekali anak ini!" bentak Yukiyomi kesal._

"_Namanya juga bayi, Yukiyomi, wajar... Jack saja sering menangis kalau tak diperhatikan..." Annie tertawa kecil sambil menggendong Jack._

"_Aku muak! Aku tak tahan!" teriak Yukiyomi sambil membawa Yuki yang terus menangis._

"Dulu, Ibu pernah menceritakan tentang bu Yukiyomi," jelas Jack. "Bu Yukiyomi itu ibu kandungmu, Claire. Dan nama aslimu dulu... Yuki."

"Lalu?" tanyaku.

"Ibu selalu sedih melihatmu. Kau selalu dibentak-bentak bu Yukiyomi karena kau selalu menangis di gendongan beliau... Makanya ibu memutuskan untuk mengadopsimu... Dan memberi nama 'Claire' padamu... Awalnya aku senang memiliki sesosok adik tiri yang seumuran denganku..." jelas Jack. "Hingga saat itu..."

_Flashback_

"_Claire!" teriak Jack sambil berteriak. "Mama bakalan datang ke kita, bukan kita yang datang ke mama!" Claire tetap tak peduli dan mencoba berlari menyusul ibu barunya yang berada di ujung jalan._

"_Ibuuuu!" teriak Claire, langsung menyebrang jalan tanpa melihat kanan-kiri. Ada sebuah mobil sedan yang akan menabrak Claire._

"_Claire, awas!" teriak ibu sambil mendorong Claire._

_CKIIIIIIIT!_

_BRAKK!_

_Ibu tertabrak terhantam aspal hingga pingsan. Ambulans datang. Aku dan ayah langsung ikut ke rumah sakit. Namun nyawa ibu tak tertolong. Sejak kejadian itu Claire tak ingat kejadian apa yang terjadi pada dirinya dan ibunya._

"Ibu berniat menjemput kita ke TK... Saat itu kau ingin langsung memeluk ibumu, namun, karena kau hampir tertabrak mobil, ibu langsung menyusulmu dan membiarkannya terhantam mobil... Kau langsung lupa dengan apa yang terjadi pada ibu saat kau terbentur aspal jalanan..." jelas Jack dengan nada pahit. "Kalau masa lalu tentang ayah yang selalu meninggikan badannya, itu sih memang benar masa lalu kita berdua..."

"Jadi... Jadi..." aku langsung menangis. "Aku... Membunuh ibumu?!"

"Claire, tidak! Kau tidak membunuh ibu, kok... Ibu kita..." Jack langsung mendekatiku dan memelukku. "Kau tidak membunuhnya... Ibu berniat melindungi kau, Claire..."

Aku menangis, tepat di bahu Jack. "Kenapa... Kenapa masa laluku pahit sekali...?" isakku sambil meremas pinggang Jack.

"Kau tak harus sedih, kok, Claire," Jack memelukku. "Ada aku kok. Aku selalu bersedia menjadi kakakmu kapanpun kau mau. Kita memang sepupu—Sepupu jauh. Karena sebenarnya ibu dan bu Yukiyomi itu sepupu. Jadi sebenarnya kita ini sepupu jauh. Kita masih punya sedikit darah yang sama."

Aku terus terisak. Jack... Dia baik sekali padaku. Meski aku pernah membunuh ibunya—yah, ibu kita, dia tetap sayang padaku. Meski kami tak punya hubungan darah sama sekali—sepupu jauh, setidaknya—Jack selalu menganggapku sebagai adik kandungnya—sampai dianggap kembar malah. Memang sih, tanggal lahir kami sama-sama 10 Winter, dan umur kami sama-sama 20 tahun. Kami benar-benar sama.

"Jangan sedih." Jack menepuk bahuku. "Yang penting, kita hadapi masa depan! Lupakan masa lalu yang buruk, dan hadapilah segalanya dengan senyum!"

"Iya..." aku tersenyum. "Makasih ya Jack!"

"Iya, sama-sama Claire!" jawab Jack sambil mengacungkan jempol bangga. "Itu baru adikku!"

KREKK

"Hei! Kalian berdua, makan siang dulu yuk!" Ann membuka pintu kamarnya. "Aku masak stew nih! Yuk, kita makan berenam!"

--

Chapter ini selesai! Masak, sekaligus ngedenger masa lalu! Ih, sebenarnya, ya, Anisha enggak terlalu suka kalau ada orang yang ngeceritain masa lalu yang pahit. Bikin hati perih aja. Yang penting, masa depan harus kita hadapi! –alah, curhatan apa ini—

RnR!


	21. Old photo album

UTS sudah dekaat! Aaaaah! –lebay-

Ohoho, mari kita meneruskan sebelum anisha stress lagiii!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harvest Moon MFOMT because its owned by NATSUME, but I do won this story and Emily, the OC.

--

--- (Claire's POV) ---

Aku baru saja selesai makan siang bersama Emily dan Jack. Mereka berdua sama-sama ngotot mati-matian mengajakku makan siang. Jadi apa boleh buat, aku mengajak mereka berdua. Untung saja tidak ada pertengkaran lempar gelas tadi, tapi tadi sempat juga ada acara lempar telur yang disponsori Rick. Lho, untuk apa aku ngomong aib itu yah?

"Fuah, kenyaaang~!" Jack berteriak puas sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya, lalu bersendawa keras. "EEEEEEEERRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!!!"

"Ih, Jackkun jorok!" ejek Emily sambil memeluk lengan kiriku. "Bos, kenapa kakaknya bos jorok sih?"

"Enak aja jorok! Aku cuma kenyang aja tau! Lagian, kalau di keluarga kita, sendawa itu kebanggaan untuk tuan rumah karena bisa memuaskan perut para tamu yang datang!" bantah Jack sambil menjawab santai. "Iya kan Ann?"

"Eh? Apa?" Ann yang baru datang langsung ditanyain. "Err... Aku masih banyak kerjaan. Nanti dulu ya Jack," Ann lalu pergi lagi. Jack langsung nangis-nangis darah-ingus-nanah karena nggak ada yang ngebelain dia.

"Eee... Jack, bisa kita ke rumah?" tanyaku pelan. "Aku... Meski kau bilang untuk lupakan apa yang terjadi, aku tetap ingin tahu... Boleh kan Jack?"

Jack tersentak sedikit, lalu berpikir.

Aku dan Jack sama-sama diam.

Emily langsung menoleh memandangi muka kami masing-masing. "Hei, bos, Jackkun, kenapa kalian?"

"Hah?" aku dan Jack sama-sama tersentak. Kami ternyata memang melamun dari tadi.

"Hei! Jangan ngelamun dong! Kan Emily ada disini!" bela Emily membela kehadirannya sambil masih saja memeluk lenganku. "Kalau ada yang terjadi, cerita aja ama Emily! Emily pasti bisa menyebar luaskannya dengan baik—eh salah, maksudnya menjaganya baik-baik! Lho kok jadi salah ngomong gini..."

Aku tertawa kecil. Emily memang selalu menjadi sosok penyegar dan penceria suasana. Meski selalu hobi memeluk orang dan hiperaktif, dia sangat peduli pada lingkungan sekitar.

"Jadii..." Emily memeluk lenganku. "Ada apa ini?"

"Well..." Jack menghela napas. "Bagaimana kalau kita ke rumahku?"

--

Aku, Emily (sambil memeluk lengan kiriku nonstop), dan Jack berjalan menuju rumah Jack. Disana aku melihat sesosok pria yang mirip Gray di beranda rumah Jack.

"Hei, Claire," sapa Blue. Dia mengenakan yukata biru tua, dan memegang kipas di tangannya. Mungkin dipakai olehnya untuk melepaskan rasa gerah angin bulan Fall yang tumben sedang jarang bertiup hari ini.

"Hai, Blue!" sapaku semangat sambil tersenyum ceria. "Kita ketemu lagi!"

"Yah, begitulah," jawab Blue pendek sambil balas tersenyum. "Tumben kesini."

"Yaaaah," jawabku berbasa-basi, "Aku ingin melihat sesuatu dari Jack."

"Ooh. Apa aku harus pergi?" tawar Blue sopan.

"Tak apa-apa."

"Engga ah, aku mau jalan-jalan aja." jawab Blue sambil pergi. "Cari angin." tambahnya sambil keluar sendirian dari pertanian Jack.

Jack mengambil sebuah buku dari lemari buku tuanya. Sebuah buku album yang usang, dengan cover berwarna biru tua. "Coba buka ini."

Aku membuka halaman pertama. Ada sebuah foto bergambar dua ibu-ibu menggendong seorang bayi masing-masing.

"Ini bu Annie," tunjuk Jack pada seorang ibu-ibu berambut pirang sebahu berparas lembut sambil memangku seorang bayi berambut cokelat. "Ini ibu kita dulu. Yang ini," tunjuknya pada seorang ibu-ibu berambut pirang juga, tapi rambutnya panjang sampai sepinggang bertampang angkuh sambil menggendong seorang bayi berambut pirang. "Ini bu Yukiyomi."

"Ini... Ibuku...?" tanyaku sambil melihat sosok ibuku yang asli. Terpancar aura benci dan arogan pada beliau, membuatku langsung merasa takut saat melihat air mukanya. "Ini..."

"Sssh, Claire, jangan nangis," Jack langsung membuka beberapa halaman. Terlihat sepasang balita. Yang satu berambut cokelat sedang bermain lego, yang satu berambut pirang sedang menangis. "Ini kita waktu kecil. Masih inget enggak?"

"Aiiiih! KYAAAA! Boss waktu kecil imut bangeeetttt!!!! Emily jatuh cintaaaa!!!" teriak Emily lantang sambil loncat-loncat kegirangan, sambil bergaya peace sesekali padaku, membuatku tersenyum sambil sweatdropped. Emily benar-benar menunjukkan bahwa dia benar-benar gemas padaku. "Mau kubawa pulaaaangggg!!!!!"

"Oi! Balikin album fotonya!!" teriak Jack saat melihat Emily berniat membawa album itu ke Inn. Emily malah menjulurkan lidahnya cepat dan langsung ngibrit sebelum kakinya ditangkap oleh tali lasso Blue yang baru mau balik ke rumah Jack. Emily langsung jatuh kepeleset, nangis seketika dan meminta pelukan padaku.

"HUWEEEEE, JACKKUN JAAA-HAAAAAAAAAT! BLUE-KUN JUGAAAAAAA!!!!" isak Emily sambil mencengkram leherku—maksudnya memeluk—sambil menangis kencang.

"Sudah kukira pasti bakalan ada keributan..." Blue menggulung kembali tali lasso miliknya. "Kalau tak ada aku, dia pasti bakalan bikin banyak masalah lagi di Inn..." omelnya perlahan. Untung saja Emily tak mendengarnya karena terlalu serius menangisi kepalanya yang benjol kejeduk tanah.

"Sudah, sudah, kau jangan nangis, ya?" aku menepuk kepala Emily perlahan-lahan.

Emily lagi-lagi terdiam saat kutepuk-tepuk kepalanya. Sama seperti saat aku pindah rumah dulu. Aku langsung gemetaran. Jangan-jangan...

BRAKK!

Emily membantingku ke dinding, sama seperti saat dulu. Kepalaku teratuk dinding hingga membuatku sedikit pusing.

"Claire!" teriak Jack dan Blue sama-sama, lalu berlari menghampiriku.

Emily langsung berjongkok dan gemetaran.

Aku terkejut. Reaksinya sama seperti saat itu. Saat aku menepuk kepalanya. Aku berusaha untuk bangun dan mendekati Emily sambil merangkak menahan sakit di kepalaku. "E... Emily, kamu kena—"

BRAKKK!

Sekali lagi Emily membantingku. Kali ini dia membantingku ke meja makan, membuat meja makan Jack terdorong karena bebanku dan membuat kursi meja makan terjatuh. Jack dan Blue ikut tersentak saat melihat reaksi Emily.

"Aduh, sakit..." rintihku kesakitan. Saat kusentuh dahi kananku, aku melihat cairan berwarna merah kental membasahi telapak tanganku. Darah?

"Maaf... Maafkan aku, semuanya... Maaf... Maaf..." desis Emily sambil tiba-tiba menangis, disertai muntah-muntah lagi. Sama persis seperti waktu dulu. "Maafkan aku... Maafkan aku..."

"E, Emily..." bisikku perlahan sambil berusaha menenangkan Emily.

BRAKK!

Lagi-lagi Emily membantingku. Kini dia membantingku ke dinding lagi, membuat kepalaku mulai nyut-nyutan.

Jack langsung berlari mendekati Emily dan mengguncang-guncangkan badannya. "WOI, EMILY, SADAR!!!!"

"Heh? Oh? Ah? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Emily. Tiba-tiba nada suaranya kembali seperti semula. "Kyaaa! Bos kok dahinya berdarah!? Kita ke Clinic sekarang!!!" teriaknya nyerocos panik berat dan mencoba menyeretku ke Clinic.

Blue dan Jack terkehenyak kaget melihat reaksi Emily yang tadi brutal mendadak normal kembali. Aku juga. Kenapa setiap kali kutepuk kepala Emily pasti dia membantingku? Apa ada sesuatu yang membuatnya melakukan itu?

"Bos! Bos! Bos! Kita ke Clinic, !!!" teriak Emily lantang dan memaksaku pergi keluar.

"Tak usah, Emily," Jack mengambil kotak P3K didekat lemari. "Aku punya kotak P3K disini. Emily, kamu harus tanggung jawab karena sudah membuat adikku terluka. Nih," katanya sambil melemparkan sebungkus perban putih di telapak tangan Emily. "Perbani kepala Claire dengan itu."

"Eh? Ah? Ba, baik!" Emily menjawab ragu-ragu sambil membuka bungkus perban putih itu. Lalu Emily mendekatiku sambil melapisi kepalaku dengan perban yang diberikan Jack tadi.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Emily sudah kembali seperti semula. Dia sudah berteriak-teriak polos kalau dia mengajakku kembali ke Inn untuk makan malam. Tapi ada satu yang membuatku selalu heran. Kenapa Emily selalu bertingkah aneh saat kepalanya ditepuk?

"Jack-niichan," panggilku pada Jack.

"Apaan?"

"B... Boleh kusimpan album foto yang tadi...?" tanyaku perlahan, setengah berbisik.

Jack tertegun, lalu dia tersenyum kecil. "Boleh. Kalau mau, kau boleh memilikinya."

Aku membalas senyum Jack dengan senyumanku sebisa mungkin. Dan sekali lagi kutatap foto ibuku dan ibu Jack. Sekali lagi aku bergidik ketakutan melihat sosok ibuku yang sesungguhnya. Membuatku...

"... Okaa-sama?" sahut Emily pelan saat melihat foto itu.

Aku menoleh. Emily menyebut 'ibu' saat melihat foto itu. Dia melamun, dan seketika reaksinya sama seperti tadi.

"Ahahahahahahaha, hahahahahahahahaha!!!" tawa Emily melengking keras, sambil menangis. Dia segera melempar dan menginjak cover album foto itu dan membuat kami bertiga panik kembali.

"EMILY, BERISIK!" teriak Blue tepat di telinga Emily.

"KAU YANG BERISIK, DASAR IBU BRENGSEK!" teriak Emily sambil mendorong Blue hingga jatuh ke lantai. "KAU, IBU BRENGSEK YANG PALING KUBENCI SEUMUR HIDUPKU! Ahahahahahahahaa! Ahahahaha!"

Aku terkejut. Apa maksudnya 'ibu brengsek'? Apa yang dimaksud Emily!?

"KAU, IBU YANG PALING KUBENCI SEUMUR HIDUPKU!" teriak Emily sambil menginjak-injak tubuh Blue tanpa ampun. Jack segera menahan kedua lengan Emily dengan kedua lengannya juga.

"Emily, sadarlah! Sadar! Itu Blue, bukan ibumu!" teriak Jack menyadarkan Emily.

Emily terkejut. Lagi-lagi dia kembali seperti semula. Dia kebingungan. "Apa... Yang terjadi, minna-sama?" tanyanya kebingungan.

Blue mencoba bangun, disertai sedikit batuk dari penderitaannya yang sebelumnya. "A... Apa-apaan sih maumu... Tiba-tiba menyerang seenaknya..." rintihnya sambil mengerutkan kening kesal.

"A... Aku... Aku 'begitu' lagi, ya...?" tanya Emily. "Aku memang selalu begitu... Entah kenapa..."

Aku terdiam. Mulai penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi dengan Emily. Kenapa dia selalu histeris saat kepalanya ditepuk? Kenapa dia menyebut 'ibu' pada foto itu? Kenapa dia bereaksi sama seperti tadi?

"Emily..." panggilku perlahan.

"... Ya boss?" tanya Emily.

"... Ceritakan masa lalumu pada kami. Sekarang."

-_-_-_

Chapter ini selesai! -joget tari kebahagiaan-

Oke, anisha akui. Kayaknya anisha bakalan nge-update lebih lama dari biasanya, coz bulan Desember nanti bakalan ada UAS. Huwaaaaaaaa~ -ngelempar gitar Mr.B ke tempat sampah-


	22. Emily doesn't like past

UAS! UAS! SELESAI JUGA! -dilempar bakul-

Oke, oke, selamat membaca terusannya aja deh –3—

-_-_-

--- Claire's POV ---

"Apa... Apa maksudmu, bos?" tanya Emily tak mengerti, sambil mengerutkan kening.

"Ceritakan kenapa kau sampai membuat dirimu seperti tadi. Aku tahu kau pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu. Ceritakan, Emily." tuduhku perlahan.

Jack dan Blue ikut menatap Emily yang masih kebingungan dan limbung.

"..... HUWAAA, BOOOSSSS!!!" tiba-tiba Emily beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan menyerbuku untuk memelukku.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Emily." sahutku tegas sambil melepaskan diriku dari pelukan Emily.

"Ha, habisnya! Aku tahu bos itu orang baik... Kalian berdua juga... Tapi Emily enggak mau orang-orang yang baik disekitar Emily terlalu terpaku dengan masa lalu! Emily enggak sukaa..." cerca Emily sambil menangis dan memelukku kembali. "Kumohon, bos! Lupakan masa lalu yang buruk dan hadapi masa depan yang baik dari sekarang!"

Aku terdiam.

BLETAKK!

Emily langsung pingsan di pelukanku gara-gara kepalanya terbentur terkena pukulan cangkul Jack dan Blue.

"Ka... Kalian berdua..." aku hanya bisa sweatdropped.

"Terserah orang mau bagaimana dan kapan memikirkan masa lalunya kan?" sahut Jack sambil tersenyum.

"Ada saat dimana orang juga harus memperhatikan masa lalunya juga, hanya saja sebaiknya jangan terlalu terpaku seperti yang dibilang Emily. Tapi aku tahu kamu pasti sangat membutuhkan informasi mengenai Emily, kan?" tanya Blue.

Aku mengangguk.

"Nah, daripada bikin kekacauan lagi, lebih baik kita ikat saja dia disini. Kita pergi ke kamar di Inn dan periksa kopernya."

"Ayo."

Setelah selesai mengikat Emily di kursi, kami bertiga segera meninggalkan rumah Jack yang masih ada Emily dan pergi menuju Inn.

---- Doug's Inn ----

"Claire! Tumben-tumbenan kembali lagi!" sapa Ann, yang masih sibuk melayani para pelanggan yang datang.

"Iya, aku mau ke Emily..." kataku perlahan.

"Emily kan ikut sama kamu, kan, Claire? Memangnya dia kemana?"

"Eeeng... Dia pergi karena ada urusan. Dia bilang buat tunggu di kamarnya."

"Oh, kalau begitu silahkan saja. Silahkan masuk ke kamar cewek."

"Makasih, Ann."

"Sama-sama."

Kami bertiga lalu menaiki tangga dan memasuki kamar cewek tempat Emily sendiri yang menginap. Di kamar cewek ada sebuah koper berwarna cokelat tua bercorak mawar di tengahnya.

"Ini ya koper Emily?" tanya Jack sambil menunjuk ke arah koper itu.

"Iya, pasti ini." jawabku dengan yakin. Aku segera membuka koper itu.

CKLEK

"Ada apa sih ngebangunin pagi-pagi!" keluh sebuah boneka beruang. "Kalau mau bunuh orang, aku masih butuh tidur tau!"

Aku dan kedua cowok yang bersamaku bengong.

"HYAAAAAAA!!!" teriakku sambil menutup kembali koper berisi boneka yang bisa bicara itu. "... Boneka apaan tuh..."

Jack masih terduduk di lantai saking kagetnya. "Berarti itu bukan kopernya Emily dong."

"Benar juga. Ah! Mungkin koper merah yang ada disana..." tunjukku ke arah koper yang bersandar di dinding dekat tempat tidur paling ujung. Aku segera menarik koper itu dan membukanya.

KREKK

Di dalamnya terdapat sejumlah pakaian rapi yang nyaris seperti masih baru. Ada beberapa seragam apron biru muda bertuliskan 'CLAIRE's BAKERY STORE' yang terlipat rapi di bagian depan kopernya. Berarti ini memang koper milik Emily.

"Yuk, kita periksa."

"Roger!"

Aku mulai mengeluarkan beberapa pakaian Emily dan meletakannya ke tempat tidur. Setelah agak lama, aku menemukan sebuah buku agenda kecil di dasar kopernya. Aku mulai mencoba untuk membuka beberapa halaman.

SRAK SRAK SRAK

Terdapat beberapa baris tulisan dan didalamnya banyak foto-foto terselip di beberapa halaman, saking banyaknya sampai-sampai jatuh ke lantai saat aku baru membuka halaman pertama.

"Wah, fotonya jatuh." Jack dan Blue ikut membantu memungut foto-foto yang berseliweran di lantai, sambil membantuku menyusun foto-fotonya di kasur.

Kami bertiga kaget setengah mati.

Foto-foto itu tertampang foto bu Yukiyomi yang sedang menguntit seorang anak gadis pirang saat di sekolah; Foto saat Pak John, ayah Jack dan Claire—meninggal karena tergantung di tali bunuh diri; Foto bu Annie, ibu Jack—tertabrak mobil karena kecelakaan, dan masih banyak lagi foto-foto tentang bu Yukiyomi, bu Annie, dan pak John.

Kedua tanganku begetar seraya memandangi foto-foto itu. "I... Ini apa maksudnya... Kenapa Emily bisa punya foto-foto seperti ini..."

"Claire," panggil Jack. "Sepertinya kau harus membaca catatan di agenda di sini..."

Aku dengan lemas melihat kembali agenda tua itu sambil membaca tulisan yang ditunjuk Jack.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

_Tuesday, 13 Summer_

_Hari ini aku muak dengan ibu. Dia selalu saja menyalahkanku atas segala masalah yang terjadi di rumah tangga kami. Dia juga selalu menyalahkanku dan kakakku yang katanya sudah pergi entah kemana. Karena kesal aku membanting ibuku ke lantai dan bergegas kabur dari rumah. Aku ingin bebas dari masa lalu yang menyiksaku ini. Aku ingin menuju dunia luar yang menyenangkan, dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang baik dan simpati kepadaku._

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

_Saturday, 28 Summer_

_Hari ini aku sampai di kota Mineral. Karena bingung mau mencari kerja dimana, aku memutuskan menuju ke sebuah toko roti yang bercat putih yang letaknya agak jauh dari pantai. Saat kutatap pemilik toko roti itu, langsung saja kupeluk dia dan kupanggilnya dengan sebutan 'bos'! Dia benar-benar orang baik yang manis dan menggemaskan. Pemilik toko roti itu namanya Claire; nama yang mirip dengan nama yang selalu ibu teriakkan dengan penuh kebencian padaku saat beliau memarahiku tanpa alasan yang jelas._

_Hari itu juga aku kenal dengan Kai; playboy nyebelin yang paling nyebelin di kota ini. Awalnya aku kira dia adalah pacar bosku sendiri, tapi ternyata saat kuperiksa, dia orang yang nyebelin! Aku bersumpah akan melindungi bosku dan membencinya selamanya!_

_Di hari yang sama juga aku mengenal Rick; anak peranian Poultry. Orang itu dulu pernah membantuku menyimpan telur saat aku kerja. Dia orangnya baiiiik sekali, sampai-sampai dia mau kudekap lengannya saat berterima kasih. Apa aku punya kesempatan menyukai dirinya? Entahlah, dia orang yang sangat baik._

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

_Thursday, 1 Fall_

_Hari ini aku senang sekali! Di acara makan malam yang awalnya membosankan (bosku sudah pindah rumah ke toko rotinya yang sudah diupgrade), dia datang! Aku langsung saja mengajaknya makan malam berempat bersama Cliff-kun dan Gray-kun, tapi sialnya kakaknya malah datang -_-... Sigh, terpaksalah makan berlima (Maaf ya Jackkun ^^)_

_Awalnya aku dengar dari bos katanya ada pelanggan yang datang yang sepertinya membuat bosku ketakutan sejak pertama kali ke Inn. Awalnya aku juga ingin ikut, tapi Anncchi keburu menyuruhku untuk tidak pergi malam-malam. Huuh!._

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

_Friday, 2 Fall_

_Hari ini Jack menyuruh seluruh penduduk kota untuk berkumpul di Doug's Inn. Awalnya aku heran dengan panggilan mendadak ini, tapi aku langsung kaget setengah mati saat tahu kalau bos menghilang! Awalnya aku ingin ikut mencari bersama Jackkun, tapi aku tak dapat kesempatan bicara saat itu._

_Setelah siang tiba, Jackkun berhasil menemukan bosku, Claire. Aku, Gray-kun, Cliff-kun dan Anncchi langsung menyerbu bos. Awalnya aku tak megerti kenapa bosku yang baik tega kabur dari kota. Tapi setelah mendengar masa lalunya, aku mulai sedikit kurang menyukai bosku (tapi bukan berarti aku membencinya! Hanya agak kesal saja padanya _) Aku hanya bisa meyakinkan bahwa dia bukanlah sampah seperti yang Claire kira. Dia benar-benar orang baik; hanya sayangnya dia terlalu terpaku dengan masa lalu._

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Aku terpaku saat membaca catatan perjalanan Emily. Semuanya ditulis dan memiliki arti yang cukup membuatku kebingungan. Siapa ibu Emily? Apa maksud ini semua?

DRAKK!

Aku, Jack dan Blue menoleh. Terlihat Emily yang datang dengan penampilan kusut, masih dengan badan yang terikat di tali yang diikat Jack barusan. "BOSS!!!" teriaknya kencang.

"Emily?!" teriakku kaget.

"JANGAN BACA DIARY-NYA EMILY!" teriak Emily sambil meloncat-loncat untuk menggapai buku agenda yang kubaca saat ini. "KUMOHON JANGAN BACA BOSS!"

"Terlambat, Emily," bisik Blue perlahan. "Kami sudah membacanya semua."

Emily tersentak, lalu dengan sekuat tenaga berhasil terlepas dari ikatan tali yang mengikat dirinya. Setelah itu dia berlari menghampiriku yang masih terdiam kaku.

GREP

Emily memelukku.

Aku hanya bisa bengong.

"Kumohon bos! Jangan terlalu... Terpaku dengan masa lalu! Aku tahu kalau bos punya masa lalu yang sedih, tapi aku nggak mau kehilangan senyuman orang-orang baik disekitar Emily karena masa lalu mereka! Kumohon, maafkan Emily juga... Emily memang kelewat slebor, memaksa orang yang lain mengikuti Emily untuk menerima Emily... Emily minta maaf! Tapi Emily mohon, jangan sampai hal-hal sedih membuat tawa dan senyuman semuanya menghilang! Kumohon!!" teriak Emily sambil menangis dan tetap memelukku dari belakang.

BLETAK!

Jack menjotos kepala Emily tepat di atasnya, membuat kepala Emily langsung benjol berdiameter 15 senti.

"J... Jackkun..." Emily berbalik sambil tetap menangis.

"Meski kita punya masa lalu sendiri-sendiri, ada saat dimana kita juga mengingatnya kembali sebagai kenangan." jelas Jack dengan nada serius. "Saat ini bosmu hanya sedang ingat saja. Pasti dia akan cepat melupakannya lagi dan tersenyum ikut gembira dan bersenang-senang padamu lagi, Emily."

"Ta, tapi..." Emily mulai terisak lagi. "Apa itu benar...?" tanyanya dengan ragu.

"Benar kok, Emily," aku tersenyum sambil menggapai tangan Emily yang basah. "Aku hanya sedang ingat saja. Jadi, kau mau ceritakan masa lalumu?"

"... Tapi bener nih, cuma saat ini aja?" tanya Emily dengan nada sinis.

"Iya, aku janji kok Emily,"

"Oke! Emily mau cerita deh! Tapi, ada satu syarat..." Emily tersenyum.

"Apa itu?"

"Cowok-cowok! Pada keluaaar!!!" teriak Emily sambil mengusir keluar Jack dan Blue dengan mendorongnya dengan kasar keluar kamar.

CKREK! KREK!

Hanya ada aku dan Emily saja di kamar cewek. Aku menghela napas, dan tersenyum. "Oke, persyaratanmu sudah kaukabulkan. Sekarang, ceritakan masa lalumu."

Emily tersenyum. "Begini, bos..."

-_-_-_-_-

Bersambung! Ehehehe, to be continued! XD

Penasaran? Heran?Bingung? Oke, silahkan baca chapter depannya nanti! -throwed by sandal-

RnR~~!


	23. Emily's sorrow past

BWOOOSH

Haloo! Maaf ya, anisha jadi telat update akhir-akhir ini... Dasar, tugas-tugas yang seabrek harus dihabiskan dalam waktu sampai akhir Januariii~~! Syalalalalalalaaa~~~ -mulai stress-

Oke oke, anisha mulai aja yaa? Lanjuuuut!

-_-_-_+_-_-_-

--- Claire's POV ---

Aku terdiam. Emily akan memulai menceritakan masa lalunya, sesuai yang dijanjikannya. Tapi kini aku harus serius mendengarkannya, atau kalau tidak, aku takkan mendapat petunjuk apa-apa mengenai masa lalu kami.

"Okeee, Emily mau cerita deeh~" jawab Emily lemas. "Begini..."

_--- Flashback ---_

_Si kecil Emily membawakan sepiring ubi bakar untuk ibunya. Dengan riangnya dia membawakan piring yang cukup berat baginya tanpa mengeluh._

"_EMILY!" teriak Yukiyomi. "Lelet banget sih! Dasar anak tak tahu diuntung!!" teriaknya kesal._

"_Iya, ibu, Emily bawakan ubi kesukaan ibu~" jawab Emily, tak memperdulikan bentakan ibunya yang sebelumnya bisa saja menyakiti hatinya. "Okee—KYAA!"_

_Karena lantai apartemen itu berantakan dan tersebar banyak benda, Emily terpeleset saat baru saja meletakkan piring ubi bakarnya._

"_LAIN KALI HATI-HATI SEDIKIT BISA KAN?! DASAR ANAK BODOH!" tukas Yukiyomi jengkel pada anaknya._

"_Hehe, yang penting Emily nggak luka kan?" tanya Emily sambil tertawa kecil, menahan perih dari luka lecet karena terjatuh tadi._

"_Masa bodoh!" bentak ibunya lagi. "Kau jaga rumah, dan aku akan pergi sebentar, mengerti?!"_

"_Baik! Siiip, bu!" jawab Emily sambil mengacungkan tangan kanannya ke dahinya seperti orang memberi hormat yang dibalas oleh hembusan angin saat ibunya pergi berlalu meninggalkannya sendirian._

_Emily mencoba bersih-bersih, sejak umurnya yang masih sekitar 5 tahun, dia hanya bisa menyimpan-nyimpan barang yang berserakan ke satu tempat saja. Perlahan-lahan Emily mencoba mencari tempat kosong untuk ruang tamu tempat ibunya biasa menonton teve, dan menimbun semua barang-barang yang berserakan di ruang tamu ke gudang._

"_Selesai!!" Emily terduduk di lantai yang sudah tidak berserakan barang, namun masih banyak debu mengepul disekitar karpet yang diduduki Emily. "Hem... Kira-kira ibu sedang apa, ya? Sudah malam begini... Tapi, Emily juga ingin tahu seperti apa dunia luar..." gumamnya dalam hati. Emily selalu saja dikekang oleh ibunya untuk tidak keluar apartemen dan terus saja tinggal didalamnya tanpa bisa mengetahui dunia luar._

"_Apa boleh aku mengikuti ibu...?"_

_Emily mulai bergumam lagi dalam hatinya. Tiba-tiba Emily tersenyum lebar. Rasa ingin tahunya pada dunia luar mulai mejalar dalam pikiran gadis polos itu, membuatnya mengambil syal dan mengunci pintu apartemennya, dan menyusul ibunya yang masih berjalan disekitar apartemen._

_Setelah agak jauh berjalan, Emily melihat ibunya memasuki sebuah rumah yang cukup besar. Emily mulai berpikir, "Setahu Emily masuk ke rumah orang itu malam-malam tak sopan... Apa boleh masuk nggak yah?" tanyanya dalam hati. Namun dia mulai masuk ke rumah besar itu melalui pintu belakang._

_ZREEET._

_Emily menatap ibunya sibuk memotret seorang bapak-bapak yang lehernya tergantung tali. Emily mengedipkan matanya denga polos, tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. "Hee, kenapa orang itu tergantung di tali, ya? Mungkin untuk menambahkan tinggi badannya ya...?" tanyanya dalam hati. _

_Saat Emily menoleh, dia melihat seorang anak kecil berambut pirang yang mirip dengan dirinya. "Hee, manis banget... Kok dia mirip sama aku, ya?" tanyanya lagi, sambil menyelimutkan gadis yang tertidur itu dengan selimut._

_PLOKK!_

_Emily sadar kalau aura kemunculannya terasa. Dia segera merangkak kebawah tempat tidur saat ibunya mencapai ruangan gadis yang tertidur itu._

"_Cih... Kapan kamu mau kembali lagi, dasar anak sialan..." desah Yukiyomi pelan pada gadis kecil yang masih sibuk tertidur itu._

_Setelah ibunya pergi, Emily bangkit dari kolong tempat tidur dan terdiam. Kenapa ibunya mengatakan 'kembali lagi'? Emily saja tidak kenal dengan anak gadis berambut pirang itu. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi..?_

"_Ya ampun! Aku harus segera pulang!!" kata Emily dalam hati, dan segera berlari lewat pintu belakang menuju apartemennya kembali. Aku harus bisa sampai ke apartemen sebelum ibu sampai!!_

_CLEKK_

_Emily berhasil sampai duluan ke apartemennya. Dia lalu meletakkan kuncinya didekat pintu dari luar, lalu bergegas ke kamarnya untuk dikira ibunya kalau dia sudah tertidur juga._

_-_-_-_-_

_Emily melakukan 'menguntit' ibunya berkali-kali saat ibunya menyuruhnya untuk menjaga rumah dan pergi meninggalkannya sendirian. Hal itu juga membuat Emily bisa mengerti sedikit hal-hal umum didunia luar, dan bahkan bisa membuatnya tersenyum melihat indahnya alam luar daripada terkekang didalam rumahnya yang suram dan gelap dan hanya ditemani televisi yang menampilkan kebohongan-kebohongan dunia luar yang kejam._

"_Ah, itu kan anak yang waktu itu..." gumam Emily. Sudah dua tahun berlalu, dan sudah dua tahun Emily tak bertemu dengan gadis yang waktu itu ditemuinya saat sedang tertidur._

_Gadis itu mencoba menyebrang menyusul ibunya, namun ada sebuah truk besar menghalanginya. Ibu gadis itu mendorong gadis tadi hingga ke ujung jalan,membiarkan tubuh ibu itu tertabrak hingga terpental dan berdarah._

_Emily terkejut. Dia pernah melihat hal ini di teve. Namanya 'kecelakaan lalu lintas' atau menurutnya 'Bunuh diri'. Namun dia hanya menatap ibunya sedang sibuk memotret ibu yang tertabrak tadi, bukannya menolong seperti yang berada di sekitar ibu yang tertabrak barusan._

_Emily mulai tak mengerti. Untuk apa ibunya memotret semua foto mengenai hubungan-hubungan orangtua gadis itu? Untuk apa? Kenal pun tidak. Dia mulai mengalihkan kebingungannya dan kembali ke apartemen._

"_Emily?!"_

_Emily berbalik. Yukiyomi, ibunya, menatapnya dengan muka terkejut. Emily sama-sama kaget. Kegiatan menguntit ibunya ketahuan basah._

"_Heiiik!" sahut Emily sesak memegangi dada kirinya. Gawat, penyakit itu muncul lagi! gumam Emily panik. Dia hanya bisa berjongkok menahan rasa sesak di dadanya, lalu mulai kehilangan kesadarannya._

_-_-_-_-_-_

_Emily tersadar dari pingsannya. Dia terkejut saat melihat sebuah gelang dari besi terlingkar kuat di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Gelang besi yang lainnya terkunci rapat di meja dapur._

"_Kau sudah bangun rupanya."_

_Emily tersentak mendengar suara ibunya. Ibunya berdiri di depannya, menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh kebencian._

"_Kau menguntitku sejak kapan?" tanya Yukiyomi angkuh._

_Emily tersentak lagi. "Se... Sejak melihat bapak-bapak yang lehernya tergantung di langit-langit..." Emily mau tak mau menjawab jujur._

"_APA?!"_

_Emily memejamkan matanya, takut melihat ibunya yang mulai marah._

"_Dasar brengsek! Kau sama saja seperti anak itu! Ya, anak yang mirip dengan kau! Kau sama menjijikkannya dengan anak itu! Seenaknya saja meninggalkan kita! Kakakmu itu, Yuki!!" teriak Yukiyomi kesal. "Dia juga sama saja dengan ayahmu!"_

"_Bu... Bukannya ibu bilang kalau ayah meninggal karena kecelakaan lalu lintas juga...?" tanya Emily ketakutan._

"_Bukan, brengsek!" teriak Yukiyomi tak mau kalah sambil melayangkan tamparan pada Emily. "Dia kabur dan meninggalkan kita! Aku takkan membiarkan kalau sampai kau juga kabur meninggalkanku!"_

_Emily hanya bisa memejamkan matanya, ketakutan dengan aura kebencian ibunya._

"_Mulai hari ini, kau tetap di rumah dengan keadaan diborgol begini saat aku pergi." suruh Yukiyomi angkuh. "Kau hanya akan diberi makan saja dan tak boleh keluar rumah. Susah juga merawat anak ingusan sepertimu."_

_Emily terkejut. Berarti aku takkan bisa tahu siapa Yuki itu... Gadis yang dulu pernah bertemu denganku itu... Yuki? Kakakku? Kenapa dia tidak tinggal dengan kami? Kenapa?_

_-_-_-_-_

_Bertahun-tahun Emily terus dikekang dengan borgol setiap kali ibunya pergi. Kadang-kadang semalamam Emily tak bisa tidur karena tangannya terus saja diborgol, sedangkan yang menemaninya hanyalah angin yang berhembus melalui jendela ruang makan yang terbuka. Emily menyesali perbuatannya dari dulu. Kenapa dia tak menuruti ibunya? Kalau dia tak protes dan mencoba menguntit ibunya, dia pasti sekarang bisa tertidur pulas meski harus tetap tinggal di apartemennya yang gelap dan suram._

_Tidak._

_Tidak boleh._

_Menyesal tak ada gunanya. Menyesali yang sudah menjadi masa lalu tak ada gunanya. Yang lebih penting adalah melihat ke depan untuk apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Emily mengangguk pada dirinya sendiri._

_Dia harus keluar dari apartemennya segera._

_-_-_-_-_

_KREKK_

_Yukiyomi masuk kembali ke apartemennya. "Hei, kau tak kabur, kan?" tanyanya pelan pada Emily._

_Emily hanya mengangguk saja tanpa memandang ke arah ibunya. Saat ibunya melepaskan borgol tangannya, Emily segera berlari ke kamarnya._

"_Hei—Apa yang akan kau lakukan!?" bentak Yukiyomi kaget._

"_Emily mau pergi dari sini!" jawab Emily tegas, sambil mengambil beberapa pakaian dan foto-foto yang sudah didapatinya dari ibunya._

"_Hei, apa-apaan kamu?! Jangan lancang mencoba kabur dari sini!" teriak Yukiyomi sambil menjambak rambut pirang Emily, namun Emily tak peduli rambutnya rontok karena dijambak oleh ibunya dan tetap ditarik terus._

"_Emily mau keluar dari sini! Ibu, jangan jambak terus rambutku!" teriak Emily sambil membanting ibunya ke dinding, lalu pergi meninggalkan ibunya._

_-_-_-_-_

--- Claire's POV ---

"Begitulah." Emily menghela napas. "Susah untuk Emily membuka kembali masa lalu yang pahit." sahutnya sambil menunduk sedih.

Aku terdiam. Masa lalu Emily... Tidak kalah menyedihkannya dengan diriku.

Tunggu. Tunggu dulu!

Ayahku... Pak John, dulu meninggal dalam keadaan mati saat mencoba meninggikan badannya. Dan darimana juga Emily bisa tahu kalau ibuku meninggal karena kecelakaan lalu lintas dulu? Jangan-jangan Emily adalah...

"Boss, kok malah bengong??" tanya Emily menyadarkan diriku dari lamunanku. "Boss pasti ngelamun ya?"

"Hah? Enggak kok, hahaha..." aku tertawa lemas. Kepalaku terlalu pusing menyusun kembali kepingan masa lalu ini. Sepertinya aku harus bertanya pada Jack nanti... Ukh...

GRRRUUUUUKKK

"Waduh! Perut Emily bunyi... Sudah malam... Lapar nih! Boss, malam ini makan malam sama-sama yuk! Mumpung kita masih di Inn, kita makan berenam sama-sama Cliff-kun, Gray-kun, Jackkun dan Blue-kun!" Emily menarik tanganku untuk turun ke Inn.

Ukh, jujur, sebenarnya kepalaku pusing sekali... Sudahlah, nanti saja kuceritakan pada Jack... gumamku dalam hati.

"Jackkun! Minna-san!!" Emily memanggil semua orang. "Makan malamnya disini saja yuk!" teriaknya kompak pada cowok-cowok yang sedang sibuk main monopoli.

"Hee, akhirnya keluar juga!" Jack segera menghampiriku sambil tersenyum lega. "_Gimana, dapat petunjuk?_" tanya Jack sambil berbisik pelan.

"_Ada, tapi sepertinya kita harus menyusunnya perlahan-lahan. Kepalaku pusing._" bisikku balik.

"_Nanti setelah makan malam, kita pulang ke rumahku dan susun yang sudah terjadi. Kau mengerti?" _bisik Jack lagi.

"_Mengerti," _jawabku.

"Hee!? Kok malah bisik-bisik?!! Ayooo, kita makaaan!!!" pinta Emily manja sambil memeluk leherku.

"Ukh, baiklah Emily..." aku tersenyum pasrah padanya dan mengikutinya.

-_-_-_-_-

Chapter ini selesai!

Fyuh, akhirnya selesai juga dalam waktu –ngeliat jam—HEGH?! 3 JAM?!! Lama amat!!! Mwaaaaaaah!! –ngejedokin kepala ke kursi kayu-

Okeh dah... Review saya nantikan, yaa?


	24. I Will Protect my Boss

Tam ta ra ra ra raaaam....

Yeah! Akhirnya terusan chapter LBL muncul jugaaa!!! *loncat di kasur spring* Oh iya, mohon maaf yang sudah menunggu lama kelanjutan fic ini... *krik krik krikk...*

Oke, daripada berbasa-basi lagi, selamat membaca~!

-_-_-_-_-

--- Claire's POV ---

"... Jadi?" tanya Jack singkat. Dia berdiri tepat di sebelahku. Sementara aku sedang duduk.

".... Ughh... Tunggu sebentar dong... Kepalaku masih pusing...." keluhku sambil memegangi kepalaku yang diperban.

"Uh... Oke, oke..." Jack menghela napas pelan sambil menuju ke arah kulkas. "Awalnya aku mau menyusun semuanya bersamamu setelah makan malam dan berantem dengan asistenmu yang berisik itu... Ya sudahlah... Akan kubuatkan teh, jadi duduk saja di kursi di meja makan."

Aku menurut saja selagi duduk ke kursi khusus di meja makan. Aku berada di pertanian Jack, tepatnya di rumahnya. Jack sibuk membuatkan teh untukku selagi aku masih terduduk karena pusing.

"... Mau minum obat?" tanya Jack sambil meletakkan segelas teh herbal di dekatku. "Mukamu makin pucat tuh..."

"Ah, tak usah Jack..." jawabku sambil tertawa kecil. "... Aku hanya ingin cepat sembuh saja dari sakit kepala ini. Benar-benar membuatku stress..."

"... Ya sudah. Aku mau keluar sebentar, memeriksa apakah ada anjing liar di pertanianku." Jack berdiri lalu berjalan menuju pintu. "... Kalau ada apa-apa, teriak saja memanggilku."

"... Baik, Jack," jawabku sambil tersenyum.

Jack membalas senyumanku lalu menutup pintu.

KREK.

Aku menghela napas. Sebenarnya dari tadi aku berbohong. Sakit kepalaku hanya sedikit. Aku hanya inign menyusun semua yang terjadi olehku sendiri. Tak ada Jack ataupun yang lain. Aku INGIN menyusunnya sendiri.

SRAKK

Aku mengambil beberapa kertas dari rak buku, mengambil pulpen, lalu menulis semua hal-hal yang bertuliskan mengenai segalanya.

SRET SRET SRET SRET SRET.

...?

...

...

...

...

...?

...!!!

Cocok!

Semuanya cocok.

Kejadian saat Emily melihat seorang bapak-bapak tergantung di tali. Itu ayahku saat itu.

Kejadian saat Emily melihat seorang ibu-ibu tertabrak saat melindungi anaknya. Itu ibuku saat itu.

Kejadian saat Emily menyebutkan nama ibunya. Itu nama ibuku yang sesungguhnya.

Kejadian saat itu... Semuanya tepat!!

Jangan-jangan Emily adalah... Emily adalah... Adik kandungku?

"JACK!!!" teriakku kencang.

Jack terpogoh-pogoh memasuki rumahnya. "ADA APA CLAIRE?! ADA MALING?! ADA KECOAK?! ADA BUAYA?! APA, APA, APA?!!" teriaknya tak berhenti-henti.

BLETAK!

"Aduh! Berisik, Jack!!" teriakku tak kalah kencang sambil melempari gelas kayu teh yang sudah kosong tepat ke dahi Jack. "... Aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik! Dengarkan aku, Jack!!"

"Apaan?!!" tanya Jack tak sabaran sekaligus memegangi kepalanya yang benjol.

Sementara itu...

--- No one's POV ---

Skye duduk di atas atap rumah Jack. Mendengarkan semua penjelasan Claire pada Jack. Tiba-tiba dia tertawa misterius.

"... Yukiyomi, ya?" tanyanya sambil disertai tawa perlahan. Dia meloncat dari atap ke tanah. "... Sepertinya akan menarik kalau beliau bisa bermain..." bisiknya misterius.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

--- Two days later ---

--- Emily's POV ---

"Huaaaahhm..." aku menguap lebar-lebar. "Hmmm... Mwaaa! Sudah pagi! Asyik~!!!" aku membuka jendela kamarku. Angin yang masuk langsung berhembus membelai rambutku, membuatku tersenyum kecil. Angin musim gugur memang favoritku. Senyuman dan hangatnya persahabatan yang kutemukan di sini memang favoritku juga.

TOK TOK TOK

"Yaa~ siapa?" tanyaku dengan penuh semangat.

Terlihat Ann dari pintu kamar. "Hee~ Anncchi~~!! Selamat pagi~!" sapaku sambil memeluk Ann.

"Selamat pagi, Emily," jawab Ann, sudah terbiasa dengan sikapku yang selalu memeluknya setiap dia datang ke kamarku. "Hari ini ada surat datang untuk Claire. Bisa kau titipkan nanti saat kau kerja?"

"Hee? Tentu saja Anncchi!" aku meraih sepucuk surat yang dipegang Ann.

"Oke, kau mandi dulu sana." Ann tersenyum simpul padaku selagi aku melepaskan pelukanku padanya. "... Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan. Gray, Blue dan Cliff menunggu tuh."

"Hee? Blue-kun? Kenapa dia ada disini~mwa?" tanyaku dengan penasaran.

"Dia menginap sehari di sini." jelas Ann. "Nah, aku menunggu di lantai bawah, ya,"

"Oke bos Anncchi!" jawabku sambil mengacungkan tanganku ke dahi bagian kananku. Setelah Ann pergi, aku mulai tertarik untuk melihat alamat yang tertera di suratnya.

EMERALD YUKIYOMI  
SUNNY ISLAND

DEG!

Kedua alisku mengkerut. Kedua tanganku bergetar memegangi surat itu. Dengan segera aku merobek surat itu untuk membuka isinya.

_Dear Claire._

_Kenalkah kau padaku? Aku adalah Yukiyomi, ibumu.  
Aku tahu kau pasti terkejut, tapi ini sungguhan. Aku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu.  
Kau pasti sangat berbeda terakhir kali kau bersamaku. Dulu kau adalah seorang bayi yang masih ringkih, lemah dan sangat menggemaskan. Kini pasti kau sudah menjadi gadis yang cantik dan manis.  
Dan, ada beberapa hal yang ingin kuberitahukan padamu.  
Sebenarnya kau memiliki seorang adik. Namanya Emily, hanya saja dia sedang menghilang. Entah kenapa, mungkin dia mencari dirimu tanpa tujuan. Sudahlah, sebenarnya ibu ingin sekali menyampaikan ini.  
Ibu akan datang ke Mineral Town untuk mengajakmu pulang ke Sunny Island.  
Aku tahu kau pasti sangat ingin tahu seperti apa ibumu yang sangat merindukanmu ini. Ibu mungkin akan datang sekitar bulan Winter, saat Natal. Kita akan berkumpul sebagai keluarga... Tidakkah itu menyenangkan, anakku sayang? Ibu akan dengan senang hati menunggu balasan dari suratmu._

_Ibumu tersayang,  
Yukiyomi_

SRAKK!!

Aku segera meremas surat yang baru saja kubaca. Bohong. Semua yang tertulis di surat ini bohong.

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" jeritku histeris sambil meremas kembali surat tadi, tak peduli kukuku sampai menggores tanganku yang meremas sisi kertas lain yang sudah agak lecek.

Tak mungkin kalau bosku adalah kakakku!

Tak mungkin kalau ibuku adalah ibu bosku juga!

Tak mungkin ibuku ingin bertemu dengan bosku!

Kalau seandainya benar bosku adalah kakakku dan ibuku ingin bertemu dengannya... Itu jelas bohong besar!

Ibuku pasti akan membunuhnya, bukan menyayanginya seperti yang dia tulis di surat ini.

Ibuku pasti akan menyiksanya karena beliau berpikir bahwa bos telah meninggalkannya bertahun-tahun.

Ini jelas-jelas akan menjadi masalah besar kalau bos mengetahui surat ini!! Pasti bos belum tahu kalau ibuku adalah ibunya. Aku harus merahasiakan ini dari bos, atau kalau tidak nyawa bos akan melayang!

"EMILY BERJANJI!!" teriakku pada diriku sendiri.

--- No one's POV ---

Blue hanya bisa sweatdropped mendengar ribut-ribut yang ada di lantai atas. "Oi," panggilnya pada Ann.

"Ya, ada apa?" tanya Ann.

"Apa kalian sudah terbiasa memiliki penghuni seperti dia? Pasti dia selalu berisik seperti ini setiap pagi..."

"Yah, memang begitulah Emily," Cliff tertawa kecil.

"Memang begitulah dia." jawab Gray kalem.

" Yaaah, dia satu-satunya penghuni cewek disini, jadi tak ada salahnya dia bebas, kan?" Ann hanya tertawa kecil sambil sweatdropped seperti Blue.

"Oh begitu... srup..." Blue meneguk kopi miliknya. "... Sepertinya aku takkan melewatkan sarapan di sini. Jadi... Aku harus pergi,"

"Oh, kau mau pergi?" Ann bertanya padanya. "Hmm... Ya sudahlah, silahkan bayar dulu untuk sewa menginap semalam tadi."

Blue mengangguk dan mengikuti Ann menuju meja kasir.

--- (Emily's POV) ---

"PAGIII!!!" teriakku sebisa mungkin sambil mengangkat lengan kananku setinggi mungkin, seiring aku menuruni lantai satu dengan semangat. "Emily lapar nih! Sarapan yuk~!"

"Pagi, Emily," jawab Gray dan Cliff yang sudah duduk berdua di satu meja. "Kau terlambat. Yang lain sudah sarapan."

"Hee?! Tungguin Emily!!!" pintaku.

"Bercanda kok, Emily. Mereka berdua cuma bercanda." Ann membawakan makanan dari nampan yang dibawanya. "Silahkan dimakan,"

"Okeee!!" Aku duduk di kursi bertiga bersama kedua cowok penghuni Inn di sebelah kamarku sambil memakan sarapan dengan santai.

Tak lama, aku sudah selesai sarapan. Untung saja mereka berdua mau menungguiku! Fiuh...

Aku naik lagi ke lantai dua sambil mengambil apron milikku. "... Haaah..." Aku menghela napas saat melihat surat dari ibuku yang sudah lecek di lantai. Aku mengambilnya lagi dan merapikan kertasnya.

_Tenang saja boss... Aku akan melindungimu._

-_--_--_--_-

Chapter ini selesai~! Huah O_O

Anisha nggak bisa berkata lebih... Terima kasih sudah membaca fic-fic anisha!


	25. Please love me!

AA : Uh... Gimana ini... ? *nangis sambil peluk guling* Kalau gini terpaksa Let's Baking Love dihapus...

Emily : Hee? Ada apa stupid author?

AA : Lagi-lagi... OTL Kau benar-benar deh... Bantuuu! *setengah cekek Emily*

Emily : Whuaaa! Hee, memangnya ada apa? OAO'

AA : Kita kehabisan ide untuk LBL... Gimana ini?

Emily : Memangnya apa gunanya ada LOVE ME LOVE ME, LOVE HER LOVE HER dan fic lainnya? =3=

AA :... Benar juga! TERIMA KASIH EMILY! *peluk lagi sampai Emily ngga bisa napas*

Emily : *jitak sang author sambil nyuruh sujud*

AA : Oh iya, hampir lupa... Terima kasih untuk yang sudah menunggu update cerita yang super lelet lama ini TT_TT! Maaf agak lama, karena kesibukan sang author ini _'

Emily : Ayo dimulai~mwa! XD

- Claire's POV -

Pagi yang normal di Claire's Bakery Store. Aku terbangun dari kasurku yang hangat. Sinar matahari masuk perlahan dari jendela kamarku dan membuatku harus bangun sebelum kesiangan. Aku buru-buru masuk ke kamar mandi dan segera membersihkan tubuhku.

Siap dengan overallku dan baju polos bergaris-garis merah milikku, aku tinggal membuat roti dan menunggu kedatangan asistenku satu-satunya, Emily.

Aku melirik ke jam dinding. Masih jam 10 kurang. Pasti sebentar lagi Emily akan datang.

BRAK!

Benar saja.

"PAGIIIII!" teriak Emily kencang sambil mengacungkan lengan kanannya semangat. "Emily terlambat tidak?"

Yup. Tanda-tanda jam 10 tepat tiba adalah datangnya Emily ke toko roti ini.

"Terlambat tiga detik. Kau harus ambil anggur-anggur liar di hutan!" suruhku sambil mengajaknya bercanda.

"Hee? Anggur liar? Ini kan musim Fall, tidak mungkin ada anggur liar di hutan! Ah, mungkin Emily ambil saja dari toko wine tuan Duke-sama?" tanya Emily menganggap candaanku serius.

"Ahahahaha," aku tertawa kecil. Hanya bercanda kok, cuma bercanda!"

"Hee? Bos kejam!" teriak Emily sambil iseng mencubiti kedua pipiku hingga melar.

"Awwwaaa swakiiiittthh!" rintihku sambil tertawa puas.

KLINING KLINING

Untung saja bunyi bel tanda pelanggan datang berbunyi, menyelamatkanku dari cubitan di pipi sebelum semakin melar.

"Permisi, ini telur untuk hari ini," Rick seperti biasa datang dan mengantarkan selusin telur yang baru diambilnya dari peternakan ayam. "Sedang bermain-main ya?"

"Rickkun! Selamat siang!" teriak Emily melengking sambil memasang senyum lebar. Yup, dia menyukai pemuda berkacamata pirang tua itu. Wajar saja kedatangan Rick selalu dinantikan Emily.

"Se, selamat siang, Emily," jawab Rick agak tersendat, namun Rick tetap berusaha bersikap lembut pada Emily.

"Rickkun, mau main hari ini nggak?" tanya Emily tidak sabaran.

"Oh, maaf Emily, aku harus kerja mengurus pertanian Poultry." jawab Rick. "Tapi kalau ada kesempatan, kita main ya!"

"Horeeeeee! Rickkun baik deh!" Emily langsung memeluk lengan Rick. "Oke, sampai jumpa besok ya Rickkun!"

"Iya. Dadah Claire, Emily!" Rick pergi meninggalkan toko roti.

KREK.

"Hahaha, kau pedekate lagi ya?" ledekku.

Muka Emily langsung memerah. "Enggak kok bos-! Aku enggak—Eh, cuma..."

"Ah, jujur aja Emily. Kamu naksir ama Rick kan?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum kecil. Aku hanya tertawa kecil sambil melihat asistenku salah tingkah.

Jam 5 sore. Sudah waktunya toko Claire tutup.

"Sampai jumpa lagi ya bos!" Emily memelukku dengan erat, saking sayangnya sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa bernapas.

"I—Iya, Emily... Tapi sesak nih..." bisikku sambil menepuk pundak Emily. Langsung saja Emily melepaskanku dengan damai. "Nah... Fiuh... Oke, sampai besok ya Emily!"

"Dadah bos! Sampai jumpa besok!" teriak Emily sambil berlari dan meninggalkanku.

Aku kembali masuk ke toko roti sambil mengambil sapu.

BRUK!

Eh? Aku menoleh sebentar. Aku merasakan ada sesuatu jatuh dari tanah dan terdengar kencang sekali. Ah, mungkin suara Emily jatuh terpeleset. Aku tersenyum kecil sambil membersihkan lantai toko rotiku.

Sambil bersih-bersih, aku mendengar suara bel tanda pelanggan datang.

KLINING KLINING

"Se... Selamat sore..." bisik seseorang berambut pirang dan bertopi biru tua. Yup, Gray datang ke toko rotiku. Entah kenapa, sejak hari di mana aku membantu mengerjakan tugas di Inn saat 5 Fall lalu, Gray sering sekali mengunjungiku setiap sore. Entah untuk berbicara maupun untuk saling pandang.

"Oh, hai Gray," sapaku riang sambil tersenyum. "Ada apa sesore ini mampir?"

"Umm... Ya, sekedar ngobrol bersama..." jawab Gray kaku. Entah apa yang terjadi padanya hingga membuatnya menjadi kaku begitu.

"Hoo..." aku mengangguk dan meneruskan membersihkan toko. "Ngomong-ngomong kok mukamu merah?"

Gray menoleh ke arahku dan terkejut. "Hah... Merah?"

"Iya, pasti karena kena panas dari oven kan?" jawabku santai sambil menunjuk ke arah oven yang masih menyala dan panas di sebelah Gray.

"Uh... Bukan itu Claire... Anu..." Gray agak kikuk menjawab pernyataanku. "... Bagaimana kalau kubantu kau menyapu?"

"Boleh, boleh!" jawabku polos.

"CLAIRE!"

Aku menoleh ke arah pintu masuk toko. Ann masuk ke dalam sambil terengah-engah dan mengatur napasnya sebelum berbicara denganku.

"Ada apa Ann?" tanyaku. Tumben, dia datang ke tokoku sesore ini.

"Gawat! Emily ngamuk di Inn! Dan hanya kau satu-satunya yang bisa membantuku! Tolong aku Claire!" teriak Ann sambil menarik tangan Gray dan tanganku juga.

Kami berlari bertiga menyusuri jalanan Mineral Town.

"Tadi... Kau bilang Emily mengamuk...? Karena apa?" tanyaku bingung.

"A, aku juga tidak terlalu mengerti... Tapi tadi Emily menyebut-nyebut soal 'jangan dekati Karen' pada Rick... Memang, kebetulan Karen dan Rick sedang bersama-sama, tapi..." Ann menjelaskan sambil tetap berlari.

Aku terkejut.

Aku... HARUS LARI LEBIH KENCANG!

Aku menambah kecepatan lariku sambil meninggalkan Ann dan Gray.

-_-_- Doug's Inn -_-_-

Aku langsung mendobrak masuk. Kulihat Emily masih berdiri di atas meja sambil menangis.

"Huweeeeeee, bossss!" jerit Emily sambil menangis kencang ke arahku.

"Emily, kenapa kamu nangis? Coba ceritakan padaku di lantai atas yuk? Dan jangan ganggu Rick ataupun Karen ya?" pintaku sambil mengelus kepala Emily lembut.

Dengan cepat Emily mengangguk dan melemaskan diri. Aku langsung memintanya berbaring di tempat tidur, sementara kusandarkan kepalanya di atas pangkuanku. Dengan perlahan aku mengelus kepala Emily lagi, mencoba menenangkannya dari rasa sedih.

"Nah..." aku memulai pembicaraan. "Ceritakan kenapa kau sampai menangis kayak tadi."

"Ta-tadi..." Emily bercerita sambil sesegukan. "Tadi... Aku liat Ricckun... Sama Karencchi... Mesra-mesraan..."

"Terus, Emily?" tanyaku lembut.

"Yah... Entah kenapa Emily kesal... Terus, terus... Eh, kayak tukang parkir... Terus, Emily langsung nangis didepan Rickkun dan Karencchi... Lalu, bos datang... Begitu..."

"Itu namanya cemburu, Emily," aku tertawa kecil sambil terus mengelus kepalanya. "Kau baru pertama kali mengalami ini ya?"

Emily mengangguk pelan.

"Aku sering mengalami ini sewaktu kecil. Aku selalu aja ngembek atau kesel kalau ada cowok yang kutaksir deket-deket sama cewek lain." aku tertawa selagi menceritakan masa kecilku. Emily ikut tertawa kecil.

"Sebaiknya kau menyerah saja, Emily," aku menghela napas.

"Kenapa, bos? Kenapa?" tanya Emily sambil mulai menangis.

"Belakangan aku tahu... Rick dan Karen itu pacaran. Sebaiknya kamu jangan ganggu mereka." jawabku.

"Ke... Kenapa?" tanya Emily lagi.

"Cep, cep, Emily, jangan nangis..." ucapku lembut, sambil mengelus lagi kepalanya.

Emily terdiam sambil memandangku. "Bos... Kenapa aku enggak boleh menggangu hubungan mereka?"

"Mau tahu kenapa?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum.

Emily mengangguk.

"Begini, Emily." aku menggenggam kedua tanganku. "Coba kau bayangkan aku. Misal, aku menyukai Gray, tapi tiba-tiba Cliff berontak padaku dan ingin merebutku didepan Gray dan semua orang. Bagaimana perasaanku kira-kira?"

Emily langsung tersentak. "Pasti bos sedih! Malu pula!"

"Iya, itu juga dirasakan oleh Karen. Kau tak ingin membuat orang sedih kan?" aku tersenyum.

Hening sejenak. Aku tahu kalau Emily sedang berpikir keras saat ini.

"A..."

"Hm? Kenapa Emily?" tanya Claire.

"Aku harus minta maaf sama Rickkun!" Emily bangkit dari tempat tidur. "Ya, aku harus minta maaf sama Rickkun!"

"Anak baik," aku mengangguk. "Nah, ayo, kau boleh minta maaf,"

"Baiiiiik!" Emily berlari turun ke bawah sambil menghapus air matanya buru-buru. Aku hanya tersenyum pahit.

Aku memang sempat menyukai Rick. Sempat. Sempat sebelum aku melihat Rick terkagum-kagum dengan nyanyian Karen di Music Festival lalu.

Ditambah lagi, kalau seandainya aku menjadi Emily, pasti rasanya sakit sekali. Aku sangat mengerti perasaannya sampai-sampai dadaku terasa sakit.

"H... Hwaa..." tanpa sadar aku menangis.

Kucoba untuk tetap bertahan dan tidak menangis. Tapi tetap saja tidak akan mungkin. Air mataku terus saja mentes, membendung hingga membuat pandanganku buram. Saat kupejamkan mata, air mata yang bening mengalir perlahan dari sudut mataku menuju ujung mukaku.

Air mataku terus saja mengalir, bersama dengan tanganku yang meremas sprei, mencoba menahan emosi. Aku ingin berteriak. Aku ingin meminta. Aku ingin ada seseorang di sampingku yang menemaniku.

"... Claaaaiiree!"

Aku menoleh. Kucoba menghapus air mataku buru-buru.

"Hei, kukira kau sudah pulang!" Jack muncul sambil tersenyum riang. "Ayo makan malam sama-sama di sini! Sekalian kita..."

Hening. Jack terdiam saat melihatku.

"Ah... Ayo, Jack," jawabku sebisa mungkin sambil berdiri.

"... Eh, kau tau jebakanku nggak?" Jack tiba-tiba menceritakan cerita yang nggak jelas. "Kemarin aku membuatkan hotdog plastik lalu kusodorkan ke Harris, dan kupompa mayonnaise dari botol susu yang kubawa di sakuku melalui sedotan mini hingga membuat mukanya belepotan mayonnaise! Kocak kan!"

"Uph..." aku menahan tertawa. Bukan tertawa karena cerita Jack, tapi karena mimik muka Jack yang menirukan Harris yang mengamuk dan seakan-akan menembakkan pistolnya ke arah Jack.

"Kau selalu saja... Ahahahaha..." aku tidak lama akhirnya tertawa. "Kau selalu saja iseng... Aku malu punya kakak sepertimu!"

"Apaaaa? Claire, kau kejam pada kakakmuuuuu..." isak Jack sambil pura-pura menangis.

BLUPP

"HUAH?" aku menjerit kaget. Ada mayonnaise jatuh dari langit-langit dan membasahi kepala Jack.

"Ya ampun! Ini pasti ulah Emily... Kamu nggak apa-apa Jack?" tanyaku sambil menyodorkan sapu tanganku.

"T, tidak apa-apa Claire, hanya mayonnaise kok..." Jack tertawa kecil sambil meraih handuk di kasur Emily. "Kalau dilap pasti langsung bersih kok..."

Aku merinding. Di atas kepala Jack yang masih ada sisa mayonnaise... Ada sesuatu yang menggeliat di kepalanya. Sesuatu yang licin dan berwarna pink.

CACING?

"Ehh... Jack..." panggilku sambil agak ketakutan.

"Ya Claire?" tanya Jack santai.

"C, coba kau lihat apa yang ada di atas kepalamu..." pintaku lemas sambil menunjuk ke sebuah cermin besar yang tergantung di dinding dekat pintu.

"Hah?" Jack langsung berjalan ke cermin sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Segelimut cacing menggeliat licin di atas topinya.

"... KYAAAAAAAAAAA!" jerit Jack sambil kabur ke lantai 1, meninggalkanku sendirian.

Setelah beberapa menit (bahkan sampai meminjam kamar mandi demi membersihkan cacing yang menggeliat di sekitar kepala Jack), Jack selesai membersihkan kepalanya dari mayonnaise dan cacing-cacing tanah tadi.

"Y... Yuk kuantar pulang!" ajak Jack, sambil berusaha melupakan bagaimana rasanya ada makhluk hidup yang bergelirya di sekitar kepalanya barusan.

"I, iya!" jawabku sambil tersenyum pasrah melihat Jack menderita.

Anehnya, Jack mengantarkanku kembali sambil mengendalikan sebuah skateboard. Aku tahu Jack memang jarang memainkannya, atau mungkin karena sekarang memang musimnya bagus untuk bermain skateboard ya.

"Sampai!" Jack memberhentikan skate boardnya sambil menyeimbangkan sang papan luncur.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarkanku, Jack," sahutku sambil tersenyum.

"Sama-sama! Kapanpun kakakmu ini akan selalu membantu!" teriak Jack bangga.

Aku tersenyum selagi melihat Jack berlalu. Dia pasti pulang ke pertaniannya.

Saat aku merogoh saku untuk membuka pintu tokoku, aku terdiam. Kenapa sakuku kosong? Padahal harusnya ada kunci untuk masuk ke toko sekaligus rumahku ini. Masa jatuh di jalan?

Aku buru-buru berlari dan mencari-cari di sekitar tokoku. Kunciku pasti ada di suatu tempat. Kucari-cari sampai ke dalam-dalam semak-semak.

Berjam-jam kucari-cari kunci rumahku. Tetap saja tidak ketemu. Hari makin larut. Bulan purnama menampakkan sinarnya, seolah-olah membantuku menerangi kota. Tapi percuma saja. Sudah kucari-cari kemana-mana, tetap saja tidak ada.

Aku menghela napas sambil berjalan perlahan ke pintu tokoku. Aku duduk sambil bersandar di pintu dan kutundukkan kepalaku.

Ternyata memang percuma saja.

Lagi-lagi aku ingin menangis.

"... Claire!"

Aku menoleh. Ada seseorang memanggil namaku.

Kedua bola mataku menangkap sosok seorang pemuda bertopi biru tua itu. Gray datang dengan ngos-ngosan, seperti habis berlari berpuluh-puluh kilometer.

"A, ada apa selarut ini Gray? Jalan-jalan?" tanyaku sambil berpura-pura bahwa tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Gray tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. "... Ini..." dia merogoh saku celananya sambil memberikan sesuatu padaku. "... Kunci rumahmu, kan?"

Aku terpana. Kupandang lagi dengan teliti barang yang diberikannya untukku. Sebuah kunci tembaga yang tebal dengan sebuah gantungan kunci yang dilapisi plastik bergambar kelinci dengan inisial namaku. Tidak salah lagi, ini kunci rumahku!

"TERIMA KASIH GRAY!" teriakku sambil melihat Gray yang sudah keburu pergi. Gray benar-benar baik padaku. Aku tersenyum sambil bersyukur.

Segera aku masuk ke rumah, mengganti pakaianku dan beristirahat. Hari ini benar-benar menyenangkan...

AA : Phuah, selesai juga!

Emily : Chapter ini diambil dari beberapa scene di fic LOVE ME LOVE ME karya Yuki Shirou – YN! ^^

AA : Jadi wajar saja kalau ada yang sudah baca fic Yuki-chan bakalan sadar. Tapi anisha menambah beberapa scene tambahan! Yay!

Emily : Kami berterima kasih banyak atas review-review yang sudah kami terima dari para pembaca sekaligus author semua! Emily senang deh! XD

AA : Harusnya anisha yang bilang itu... Tapi dia benar! Terima kasih banyak atas semua review dan kritik + saran yang diberikan untuk anisha! Terima kasih banyak!

Emily : Jangan lupa mereview juga yah~mwa! XD


	26. She wants to help!

AA : *ngeguling-guling-guling di kasur*

Emily : ... Dodol. *tendang sampai nyungsep ujung kasur*

AA : LONTOOOONNGGG! Eh, TOLOOOONGGG! TTATT

Emily : Ayo dimulai ceritanya! XD

- Claire's POV -

Satu lagi pagi hari yang cerah. Burung-burung berkicau ceria dengan senandung riang. Mari bernyanyi bersama, do re do re mi re do~ itulah nada dan irama~

(Author notes : Maaf, saya lagi tergila-gila lagu Sherina pas anak-anak... Mari kita lanjutkan!)

"Ngg..." aku menggeliat di kasur sambil terbangun dari tidur _sleepy beauty_-ku. Setelah yakin mataku agak terbuka lebar, aku segera mengucek mata, kabur menuju kamar mandi, dan segera dapat mencium aroma lemon segar dari sabun yang kugunakan.

"Fuuuh~! Segar!" sontakku riang sambil keluar kamar mandi dan berganti baju. Aku bergegas ke dapur dan memanggang satu pan roti-roti khas buatanku. Setelah selesai, tinggal membuka papan 'OPEN' di pintu tokoku.

Seusai berjalan keluar, aku mengambil beberapa pesan dan membuka toko, kutata roti-roti panas yang baru dari oven ke rak-rak mungil tempatku biasa menjual roti. Selesai. Setelah itu, menunggu sang asisten toko, maka 'hidup'-lah tokoku.

"Pagiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" teriak seseorang dari pintu masuk. Belum jam 10, pasti Popuri atau Rick.

"Selamat datang," sapaku ramah. "Oh, Popuri-chan? Ingin membeli roti?"

"Benar sekali!" jawab gadis beraura pink ceria itu. "Enak juga rasanya bisa makan roti bakar hangat berlapis telur goreng di pagi hari!" tambah Popuri.

"Ahaha,tentu saja," jawabku senang. "Setiap orang senang roti hangat di pagi hari. Mau roti yang mana?"

"Engg... Yang tidak ada kulitnya ya? Yang sudah dikupas!" jawab Popuri.

Aku mengambilkan segepok roti tawar panas yang sudah terkelupas dari kulit keemasannya. "Hati-hati masih panas ya. Harganya 100 gold." Aku membungkus roti itu dengan kertas pembungkus pelan-pelan, agar kerenyahan roti yang masih panas itu tetap terjaga.

"Terima kasih Claire!" teriak Popuri ceria sambil menerima rotiku. "Aww, panas! Kau benar Claire, ini panas!" jeritnya centil, bagaikan anak-anak polos dan kutanggapi dengan tertawa kecil.

"Kakak masih kencan sama Karen tuh!" Popuri mengadu dengan mulut berbentuk angka 3. "Mungkin Claire dapat rotinya agak siangan! Dasar kakak... Oh iya, ini uangnya!" tambahnya sambil memberikan koin seratusan padaku.

"Terima kasih Popuri," jawabku lagi sambil tersenyum. "Aku selalu sabar menantikan kedatangan kakakmu kok."

"Hee... Claire memang pengertian ya, bikin Popu iri!" keluh Popuri sambil tertawa kekanak-kanakan. "Oke, sampai jumpa besok, Claire!"

Setelah Popuri pergi, aku menghela napas dan menatap jam dinding. Masih jam setengah 10. Aku hanya menanti kedatangan asistenku dengan bosan.

"BOOOOSSSSS!"

Yap, sudah diketahui siapa pemilik suara kencang ini.

"Pagi, bos!" teriak Emily seperti biasa, sambil segera memelukku.

"Uph-! Kukira siapa, rupanya kau, Emily!" aku pura-pura terkejut saat Emily sukses mendekap kedua lengannya di leherku, membuatku setengah tak bisa bernapas.

"Ehehe... Oh ya, bos, katanya Jackkun mau kesini, ya?" tanya Emily sambil tersenyum iseng, membuat bosnya hanya bisa sweatdropped saja.

"Memangnya kau mau apa, Emily?" tanyaku heran.

Emily tersenyum polos sambil melakukan 'sesuatu' pada pintu tokoku.

"Tadaa! Selesai!"

Emily memasang seember mayonaise di atas pintu toko roti Claire dengan seutas tali yang siap ditarik saat ada orang yang akan membukanya. "Dengan begini, kalau Jackkun datang, maka aku akan segera menarik embernya dan mayonya akan tumpah ke atas Jackkun! Ide yang bagus kaaan?" tanya Emily mantap.

Aku hanya bisa pasrah melihat tingkah asisten kesayanganku. Tinggal tunggu waktu, maka orang yang akan datang ke tokonya akan segera mendapatkan ulah iseng Emily.

"Selamat pagi Claire!"

Dengan cepatnya, Emily segera menarik tali yang mengaitkan ember berisi mayonaise agar isinya tumpah ke atas orang yang datang ke toko. Ternyata yang datang itu...

BLUPP

"Anuu... Ini telur untuk hari ini... Tapi kenapa ada mayonaise segala nih...?" tanya Rick bengong karena terkena lumuran mayonaise. Ternyata yang kena kejahilan Emily itu Rick!

"Waduh! Rickkun, maafin Emily!" teriak Emily panik, saking kagetnya kalau mantan orang yang ditaksirnya malah kena jebakannya sendiri.

"Aduh... Enggak apa-apa Emily, cuma kena ke bahu kiri kok..." Rick mengambil saputangan dari saku celananya dan melap mayonaise yang belepotan dibahu kirinya. "Aku hanya ingin mengantarkan telur saja seperti biasa," jawabnya dengan nada normal, seolah-olah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Emily menghela napas lagi, lalu menyiapkan jebakan baru untuk Jack yang akan datang nanti.

Seusai Rick pergi, dengan percaya diri Emily mengikatkan lagi seutas tali pada seember mayonaise di atas pintu toko roti Claire, menunggu Jack datang dan kebasahan dengan mayonaise.

KLINING KLINING

Bel toko berbunyi. Tak salah lagi, pasti Jack! Emily langsung saja menarik tali, dan mayonaisenya membasahi...

"C... Claire... E... Emily... Aku..."

Emily terkejut. Dia kenal suara lirih itu. "Ya ampun Cliff-kun! Maafkan aku!" teriak Emily panik lagi. Lagi-lagi jebakannya gagal dan malah mengenai orang yang tak bersalah.

"Enggak apa-apa Emily, cuma kena rambut saja..." Cliff tertawa kecil saat melap dirinya sendiri dengan lengannya yang sama-sama belepotan mayonaise lembek. "Ini apa Emily? Mayonaise?"

"Ya ampun, Emily, sepertinya kamu harus berhenti memasang jebakan 'mandi pagi mayonaise' itu deh..." aku kerepotan mengambilkan handuk bersih pada Cliff.

Setelah kepanikan Emily dan kerepotanku usai, akhirnya Cliff menjelaskan alasan kedatangannya untuk mampir ke toko roti Claire. "Uuung, Claire... Emily... Sebenarnya aku ingin... Mencoba mencari pekerjaan disini..."

"Hee? Melamar pekerjaan?" tanyaku dan Emily kompak.

"Iya... Uangku sudah hampir habis, dan aku harus membayar uang sewa Inn hari ini... Kalau tidak, aku pasti akan diusir dari Inn, dan berjalan mencari tempat tinggal yang lain dengan uangku yang tersisa..." jawab Cliff lirih sambil tersenyum, membuat kedua gadis pirang didekatnya menangis bawang bombay.

"Uuuuuuuukh, nasibmu tragis sekali Cliff-kuuuuuun!" teriak Emily berlebihan sambil memeluk Cliff, membuat Cliff langsung kaget dan malu. "Aku enggak tau kalau nasib Cliff-kun begituuuuu!"

"Kau benar... Musim Fall ini banyak banget pesanan, dan lagi takkan mungkin bisa diselesaikan hanya dengan kami berdua..." aku tersenyum kecil. "... Benar juga. Cliff, kau kerja saja part-time disini!"

"Eh? Boleh nih?" tanya Cliff tak percaya.

"Serius kok! Kau pakai celemek ini dan bergegaslah kerja!" aku memperlihatkan celemek biru muda dengan tulisan 'CLAIRE's BAKERY STORE' di bagian dada celemeknya. Muka Cliff sukses memerah bagai dibombardir.

Dengan muka yang masih memerah, Cliff mengikat tali pinggang celemeknya dan masih terus saja memerah. Emily ingin meledeknya dan mengatainya kalau dia mirip dengan perempuan, namun dia hanya menyembunyikannya dengan tertawa kecil.

"Cliff-kun cocok kok!" Emily bertepuk tangan.

"Kau lucu mengenakannya kok, Cliff. Nah, untuk hari ini... Karena kamu cowok, tolong belikan tepung terigu empat bungkus di Supermarket, ya!" aku mengambil uang logam seratusan sejumlah dua keping dari mesin kasir, lalu memberikannya pada Cliff.

"Eeee... Baiklah," Cliff bangkit dari keterpurukannya yang dikiranya akan diledek mirip cewek, dan segera pergi menuju Supermarket.

"Hee," Emily mengaduk adonan. "Boss mempercayakan 200 Gold pada Cliff-kun?"

"Hey, jangan sinis gitu dong Emily," aku mengunci kembali mesin kasir. "Meski Cliff orangnya agak peragu, dia itu pasti akan bertanggung jawab kalau diberi kepercayaan kok."

"Heee..." Emily hanya sibuk menyiapkan jebakan mandi mayonaise baru. Tentunya setelah Cliff kembali, dia akan memasangnya dengan sasaran Jack nantinya.

"Met siaaaaang Claireeee!"

Emily kenal suara melengking itu. Dia segera mempersiapkan jebakannya.

KLINING KLINI—BLUPP!

Jack yang berniat mengunjungiku seperti biasa kebasahan mayonaise yang tumpah dari jebakan Emily. Jack bengong dan mulai memandang penuh kesal pada Emily.

"EMILYYYY!" teriak Jack kesal. "Sehari yang lalu kaki seribu, kemarin lusa kaviar, tiga hari lalu wasabi, sekarang mayonaise? Aaargh!"

"Emily," aku memberikan handuk bersih pada Jack. "Kau sudah puas memberi jebakan, kan?" tanyaku agak pelan.

"Puas sekali bos!" jawab Emily bahagia, karena kini korbannya memang orang yang diinginkannya. "Besok tunggu saja jebakanku yang lain~~!"

Jack mengelap mukanya yang belepotan mayonaise. "Huh, aku mau mandi dulu! Awas kalau kau menyerangku lagi!" omelnya jengkel sambil berlari menuju pertaniannya, meninggalkan handuk yang kupinjamkan ke lantai. Aku memungutnya dan meletakkannya ke tempat cucian.

"Ehehehe~ Ehehe~" Emily kembali ke pekerjaannya dan membuat adonan kembali, sedangkan aku hanya bisa menaruh adonan roti yang sudah siap dipanggang ke oven.

KLINING KLINING

"Maaf terlambat... Ini tepungnya..." Cliff muncul sambil membawakan empat bungkus tepung. "Ada lagi yang bisa kubantu?"

"Wah! Nice time Cliff!" aku membantu Cliff meletakkan tepung-tepung itu ke meja dapur. "Sekarang... Tolong antarkan 2 lusin Eclair ini ke pelabuhan! Berikan saja pada Zack dan bilang tolong antarkan di tempat yang sudah tertera di label di atas loyang kue ini!" tambahku sambil menunjuk ke arah seloyang penuh kue eclair yang baru matang. "Aku sudah minta Zack untuk membungkusnya selama pengiriman, jadi antarkan saja dengan keadaan baru matang begini,"

Cliff mengangkat loyang kue berbentuk persegi panjang itu lalu membawanya agak terseok-seok ke luar. Mungkin karena berat? Mungkin saja.

Emily tersenyum jahil lagi, mengetahui pasti Jack akan datang sebentar lagi, makanya dia mempersiapkan kembali jebakan mayonaisenya; membuat bosnya (yaitu aku) hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah dengan tingkah asistennya. "Ehehe, dengan begini, Jackkun pasti harus mandi tiga kali sehari~! Kayak minum obat, hihihi..."

"Emily..." aku menghela napas pasrah. Benar-benar tak bisa dihentikan. Sekali Emily punya rencana jahil, pasti takkan ada yang bisa mengalihkannya. Claire kembali ke pekerjaannya yang masih segudang dan harus ditamatkan dalam seharian ini.

KLINING KLINI—BLUPP!

"Ouch!" Jack yang baru saja datang terkena serangan jebakan Emily lagi, membuat sekujur badannya dilumuri mayonaise kembali. "EMILYYYY!" teriaknya jengkel. "GARA-GARA KAMU AKU HARUS MANDI LAGIII!"

"Yes! Sukses kembali!" Emily mengangkat lengan kanannya bangga, tanda bahwa jebakannya berjalan sukses kembali. "Jackkun memang enak dijadiin sasaran jebakan, hihihi..." ledeknya bangga.

"Ukh... " Claire lagi-lagi harus mengorbankan salah satu handuknya untuk menjadi lap mayonaise Jack kembali.

"Awas saja besok, Emily!" ancam Jack sebelum pergi lagi untuk mandi di pertaniannya.

Aku lagi-lagi harus mengambil handuk yang basah karena mayonaise lagi, sedangkan Jack sudah tak ada dari pandangan mereka berdua.

KLINING KLINING

Untung Emily masih belum memasang jebakan baru, karena itu Cliff berhasil masuk ke toko roti tanpa terkena jebakan mayonaise.

"Sudah selesai, Claire..." Cliff mengelap dahinya yang keringatan dengan lengan kanannya. "Ada... Lagi yang harus kulakukan?"

"Eh? Sebenarnya agak susah, sih... Hanya mengatur suhu oven, bisa kan?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk ke arah oven besar. "Disini, selama membuat kue dan roti hari ini, kita hanya butuh suhu 365 Fahrenheit. Selama kami memanaskan, tolong jangan sampai suhunya berubah dan jaga panasnya, ya."

Tanpa disadari waktu terus berjalan. Sudah jam 5 kurang.

"Ah, sudah mau jam 5. Cliff, ini gaji part-timemu hari ini," aku memberikan sebuah amplop pada Cliff.

"Te, terima kasih Claire..." Cliff membuka amplop itu dan mengintip isinya. Mendadak kedua bola matanya membesar, kaget dengan isi amplop itu. "Ba... Banyak sekali...! Ini benar untukku, Claire, Emily?"

"Tentu aja!" Emily menyelempangkan lengan kanannya ke bahu Cliff. "Aku juga selalu dapat gaji sebanyak ini setiap hari, makanya aku bisa banyak jajan dulu di Inn!"

"Benar kok, kau berhak mendapatkan uang itu," aku tersenyum manis. "Kau sudah bekerja keras."

"Te—Terima kasih Claire, Emily!" Cliff terharu. "Aku berterima kasih sekali pada kalian! Dengan uang segini aku masih bisa tinggal di Inn beberapa bulan lagi...!"

"Kalau kau mau, kerja saja disini! Tak usah part-time, kerja sa—"

KLINING KLINING

Jack muncul dan membuat perkataan Emily terputus. Emily mulai menyesal kenapa tadi dia tak menyiapkan jebakan dulu setelah Cliff datang.

"Hoo, tak ada jebakan, berarti aku selamat~!" Jack melonjak gembira. "Hei, sedang ada apaan nih? Kok kayaknya meriah banget?"

"Eh—Anuu..." Cliff segera menaruh amplop gaji part-timenya ke saku celananya. "Aku.. Hanya... Minta kerja part-time disini... Baru saja selesai, dan aku akan pulang..."

"Hee? Part-time? Kenapa enggak kerja di winery?" tanya Jack. "Besok itu adalah hari panen anggur untuk toko Aja's Winery. Kenapa enggak kerja part-time disana?" tawarnya.

"Eh? Tapi aku tak bisa datang seenaknya begitu..." Cliff menunduk malu.

"Aku diminta sama Duke untuk mencari satu orang yang bisa membantu panen besok. Kau mau?" tanya Jack.

"Se... Serius, Jack?" tanya Cliff tak percaya. Ditolong oleh Claire, Emily dan Jack sekaligus dalam satu hari. "... Mau! Aku mau!"

"Oke, jam 10 di winery ya," Jack menepuk bahu Cliff yang sedang melepas celemek seragam toko roti.

"I... Iya! Emily, Claire, Jack... Terima kasih banyak!" seru Cliff terharu kembali.

"Nah, sekarang Anncchi pasti mau menagih uang sewa tuh. Sebaiknya kamu segera pulang ke Inn dan membayarnya sebelum kau ditendang keluar!" Emily mendorong Cliff keluar toko.

"I, iya... Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak, semuanya!" teriak Cliff sebelum berlari menuju Inn.

Setelah Cliff pergi, Emily memasuki kembali toko roti dengan seember penuh mayonaise, sambil perlahan-lahan berjalan dengan santai menuju Jack. "Hei, Jack..."

"Apaan, Emily?" tanya Jack, tak sadar dengan apa yang akan didapatinya nanti.

"Kurasa kau harus... Mandi lagi!" Emily melemparkan seember mayonaise ke arah Jack, membuat Jack belepotan mayonaise lagi.

"!#$%^&*(!#! EMILYYY!" teriak Jack kesal. Sudah berkali-kali mandi namun tetap saja jebakan Emily membuatnya basah kuyup dengan mayonaise berkali-kali. "Aku marah besar! Awas kalau kau membuatku basah kuyup lagi!" ancamnya sebelum pergi.

Dan aku lagi-lagi hanya bisa pasrah melihat Jack basah kuyup dengan mayonaise dan kembali pulang ke rumahnya untuk mandi.

KLINING KLINING

"Se... Selamat sore..." sapa Gray perlahan.

"Sore, Gray!" sapaku ceria, membuat kedua pipi Gray yang biasanya kering karena terlalu dekat dengan pemanas kini seperti disepuh dengan merah menyala dengan rapi. "Kau mengantarkan pisau yang ingin diasah untukku ya? Terima kasih ya!"

"S... Sa... Sama-sama..." jawab Gray kaku, berusaha berbicara namun tak bisa lancar, entah karena apa.

Emily menatapku sambil ngambek, membuatku heran setengah penasaran. Ada apa sih, sebenarnya ini?

AA : *ngikik-ngikik kayak monyet liar*

Emily : Malu-maluin ih! Malu deh punya author kayak gini...

AA : TTATT Tunjukkan rasa hormatmu pada penciptamu sedikiiiit saja, bisa kan?

Emily : Nggak mau! Bwek! XP

AA : Kejaam TTATT


	27. Catlove

AA : Chapter beriku-PLAK!

Emily : Jangan banyak bicara deh XP! Ayo dimulai!

- Claire's POV-

"Heh, Gray-kun!" bentak Emily.

Gray menoleh kaget, baru kali ini gadis yang selalu membuatnya apes memanggilnya dengan serius. Dia menoleh dengan acuh tak acuh, seolah hanya sekedar candaan semata.

"Oh ya, sebelum aku ngomong sama Gray-kun..." Emily berjalan menuju ke arahku yang sedang sibuk menghitung penghasilan hari ini. "Nih, boss, pakai iPoD punya Emily. Ada lagu baru, nih."

"Eh, makasih Emily!" aku menerima iPoD tawaran Emily untuk mendengar lagu dari situ. Awalnya heran juga, kok di jaman begini ada mesin yang kecil dan bisa mengeluarkan suara yang bagus-bagus? Aku segera memasang mesin itu ke telingaku sambil mendengarkan lagu-lagu yang bagus.

Aku menonton Emily dan Gray seperti sedang berbincang sesuatu yang sangat seru, bahkan sampai membuat Gray keringatan dingin begitu. Aku cuek saja dan terus mendengarkan lagu di mesin itu.

"Eeee..."Gray mencoba mendekatiku sambil menggerakkan tangannya seolah-olah ingin mendapatkan perhatianku.

"Ya, Gray?" aku menoleh, sambil tersenyum manis siap mendengarkan perkataan Gray.

"Eee, aku... Eeeeng..." Gray mengalihkan kontak matanya ke samping, tapi karena takut akan aura setan Emily yang ada di belakangnya, Gray kembali menoleh ke arahku kembali sambil terus berpikir apa yang akan dikatakannya. "Aku... Engg..."

"HYA!" tanpa disangka-sangka, Jack muncul sambil membawa skateboard. "Haaai, Claire! Makin manis aja deh~"

Aku tersipu kecil. "Aih, Jack bisa aja mujinya..."

"Eh, eh, nanti pas Moon Festival, ke gunung sama-sama yuk!" ajak Jack dengan santainya mendekatiku dan menganggap seolah Gray tak ada.

Gray tiba-tiba berjalan dengan cepat ke arahku sambil menatapku dengan muka memerah.

Gray menelan ludah dan mencoba menyusun kata-kata yang akan diucapkannya sebelum membuat Jack memotong pembicaraan kami lagi. "Eeer... Tanggal 13 nanti, mau pergi sama aku? ... Aku akan membawakanmu Moon Dumpling..."

"Hee? Moon Dumpling? Asyik! Mau dong!" aku langsung mengangguk ceria, melupakan Jack yang sudah dulu mengajakku.

Jack kaget dan shock lebay padaku.

Setelah Gray mengangguk dan pergi disusul Emily, Jack masih duduk di dekat kursi tokoku dengan memasang tampang ngambek.

"Oooi, Claire, kakakmu ini kecewa lho?" tanya Jack sambil ngambek. "Beraninya kau menghancurkan impian seorang kakak dengan adiknya menonton bintang-bintang yang indah..."

"Lagipula kita sudah sering kok melihat bintang-bintang selama perjalanan kita di sini. Kau lupa ya, Jack?" tanyaku polos.

"I... Iya juga ya..." Jack bengong menjawab perkataanku. "Tapi! Tapi! Kakakmu ini cemas kalau Gray akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padamu!"

"Tenang saja Jack," aku tersenyum. "Gray adalah sahabatku, dan aku yakin dia takkan berani melakukan apapun yang buruk padaku."

"Tapiiii..." Jack memasang muka memelas padaku. Aku hanay menanggapinya dengan senyuman kecil.

"Ayolah, ijinkan adikmu yang sudah besar ini berjalan dengan sahabat prianya, ya?" pintaku.

"Ugh... Baiklah, sebagai kakak aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu." jawab Jack pasrah. "Tapi kalau sampai Gray membuatmu menangis atau apapun, adukan saja padaku! Ya?"

"Baiklah," jawabku sambil memeluk Jack. "Dasar, 'kakak' yang baik..."

AA : *ngikik-ngikik lagi*

Emily : *main sundul lagi sampai bikin authornya kejeblos ke dalem*

AA : MAMIIIIHHH!

Emily : Ehehe, ayo lanjutkan ficnya! XD


	28. The Trouble Maker

AA : Sip, tanpa banyak bacot, silet ataupun pisau, mari dilanjutkan ficnya!

Emily : Tehehe! Gitu dong XD!

- Claire's POV -

Aku terbangun di kasur dalam keadaan berantakan. Duh, aku bangun kesiangan! Sudah jam 11 siang. Emily pasti nangis-nangis di depan toko karena nggak bisa masuk! Eh... Tunggu dulu. Sekarang tanggal berapa ini?

Aku melirik kalender. Tanggal 13 Fall. Oh! Iya, Moon Festival akan diadakan malam ini. Pastinya ini jadi hari libur, jadi tentu saja tokoku takkan buka, termasuk Emily, pasti dia sedang bermain sendirian di kamarnya. Aku turun ke bawah dan membuat sarapanku yang agak telat.

"Selesai!"

Semangkuk sup krim jagung panas ngebul dan segelas air putih, serta roti tawar yang terpanggang sempurna. Cocok untuk sarapanku yang terlambat ini. Aku memang kadang memakan sarapan dengan makanan ini kalau sudah kesiangan bangun.

PIP

Aku menyalakan TV mungil yang terletak beberapa langkah dari dapur, dan menonton siaran berita di layarnya yang agak berdebu sambil memakan sarapanku.

"—_Saat ini seorang narapidana tertuduh atas pembunuhan dan tindakan asusila dengan inisial YE, telah kabur dari penjara untuk kelima kalinya. Kami harapkan untuk para penduduk Sunny Island maupun Mineral Town untuk was-was atas pidana ini. Sekian berita singkat dari kami._"

Aku segera mengganti channel televisi. Hal-hal kriminal membuatku lemas setiap kali menontonnya. Kuganti channel menjadi salah satu telenovela. Terlihat seorang pria tampan dengan lembutnya memuji kecantikan tokoh utama gadis itu dan memeluknya lembut.

Ngomong-ngomong... Untuk apa ya Gray mengajakku pergi ke Moon Festival?

Mukaku tiba-tiba panas sendiri.

Ah, mungkin aku terlalu kegeeran... Tapi kalau Gray suka padaku, itu kan bisa jadi kemungkinan! Ah... Tapi masa sih? Semakin lama mukaku semakin panas melihat adegan romantis di telenovela. Segera kumatikan TV dan menghabiskan sarapanku.

Aku segera kabur ke kamar mandi. Kalau aku bangun kesiangan, aku selalu sarapan dulu baru mandi. Hehehe... Kebayang joroknya ya?

- 05.00 PM -

Jam 5 sore. Gray dan Emily muncul di depan pintu tokoku.

"Ayo pergi, Gray!" ajakku sambil tersenyum riang pada Gray.

"Ba, baik Claire..." jawab Gray gugup sambil tersenyum sebisanya. Emily melototinya dari belakang, entah karena apa, namun itu justru membuat Gray tersenyum sangat lebar, bahkan lebar sampai ke telinganya.

"Kamu kenapa Gray? Kok kayaknya panikan..." tanyaku bingung.

"Ngg, nggak kok! Yuk, kita ke Mother's Hill..." ajak Gray sambil menujuk ke luar. Aku mengangguk polos sambil tanpa sadar menggapai tangan Gray yang sudah keburu panas.

Tangannya terasa hangat sekali. Rasanya sama seperti menggenggam tangan Jack, hanya saja tangan Gray agak kasar karena pekerjaannya sebagai murid pandai besi yang dilakoninya setiap hari. Namun itu tak mengangguku untuk menggenggam erat tangannya sambil berjalan.

- Jack's POV -

Sialan sialan sialan sialan! Asisten berisik itu membuatku sial setiap hari, jam dan detik! Sumpahku sebal. Aku berjalan dari belakang mengikuti Emily yang juga membuntuti Claire dan Gray yang sedang berjalan berduaan.

Aku terus saja mengikuti Emily—sudah lupa dengan tujuan awalku untuk merebut Claire, adikku tercinta dari Gray.

Emily menghentikan langkahnya di depan Kappa's Lake.

Aku buru-buru bersembunyi di pohon sebelah kanan Kappa's Lake. Apa yang akan dia lakukan di danau ini?

ZETT

"Gyaa?" jeritku kaget saat ada sebuah tali yang menjerat kaki kananku dan membuatku tergantung terbalik di atas pohon.

"Jackkun kena~ perangkapku yang ke 5763 (gokurosan)!" teriak Emily senang sambil tertawa riang. Dia berjalan dengan santai ke arah tempatku tergantung terbalik. "Gimana rasanya jadi kelelawar, Jack?" tanya Emily jahil.

"Uh... Jadi ini semua kerjaanmu ya? Dasar sialan!" teriakku kesal sambil mendorong Emily keras-keras ke depan.

Emily terdorong hingga hampir mencapai ujung Kappa's Lake. Dia berusaha bangkit, tapi terjeblos tanah yang berlumpur di sekitar Kappa's Lake dan terjebur ke sungai.

JBUR!

"Ahaha! Gimana rasanya jadi ikan, Emily?" tanyaku dengan nada meledek sambil tertawa dengan nada tidak ingin mengalah.

Emily tidak menjawab. Dia mencoba untuk berada di permukaan dengan napas tersengal-sengal sambil terbatuk-batuk karena kemasukan air.

Aku berhenti tertawa sambil berkeringat dingin. Jangan-jangan Emily nggak bisa berenang?

"Uph—Siapapun tolooooongg!" teriak Emily sebisanya sambil berusaha tetap berada di permukaan sungai.

Benar.

Aku langsung buru-buru melepas tali tambang yang menggantungku terbalik.

BRUK!

Aku meringis sebentar karena kepalaku menjadi bemper untukku mendarat di tanah, tapi aku harus menyelamatkan dulu Emily yang sudah tidak tampak dipermukaan sungai.

JBUR!

Aku menyelam ke dalam sungai dan meraih tangan Emily yang sudah lemas dan berenang naik menuju permukaan.

BWASH!

Aku naik menuju permukaan sambil membawa Emily yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Segera kubaringkan di tanah dekat tepi Kappa's Lake.

"Oi, sadar!" teriakku panik sambil mengguncangkan badan Emily yang sama-sama basah kuyup. "Sadarlah Emily! Ayo bangun!"

Emily tetap memejamkan matanya tanpa menyahut teriakanku.

Aku menekan-nekan dada Emily untuk mengeluarkan air dari tubuhnya. "Ayo bangun... Cepat bangun bodoh!" teriakku panik. "Aku nggak bermaksud membuatmu begini, bodooooh!"

Emily tetap tidak menjawab.

Terpaksalah kubuka mulutnya dan kuberikan beberapa napasku.

"Ayolah, sadar, bodoh! Sadar!" teriakku panik sambil memberikan kembali pernapasan buatan.

- Claire's POV -

Aku dan Gray berada di puncak Mother's Hill. Menikmati indahnya kemilau cahaya bulan purnama yang sempurna—yang disaksikan oleh semua insan di seluruh dunia.

"Indah ya, Gray..." pujiku senang sambil memandang bulan purnama yang berada di langit malam. Ini pertama kalinya aku memandang bulan purnama cerah ditemani bintang-bintang di puncak bukit seperti ini.

"I, iya..." jawab Gray. "Ini..." bisiknya sambil memberikan sekotak Moon Dumpling yang dijanjikannya.

"Heh? Apa ini Gray?" tanyaku polos sambil membuka kotak pemberian Gray. "Waaah! Moon Dumpling!"

"I... Iya... Kutepati janjiku..." Gray tersenyum.

Aku meraup satu Moon Dumpling. "Hmmm... Enak sekali... Eh? Ada rasa strawberry! Kau tahu rasa favoritku juga, Gray! Terima kasih banyak Gray!" pujiku senang sambil merangkul Gray.

"Sa... Sama-sama..." jawab Gray dengan muka yang terasa sangat panas. "Anu... Claire... Aku..."

"Hmm?" tanyaku yang sudah memakan hampir isi dari setengah kotak bekal.

Gray tertawa kecil sambil menepuk kepala Claire. "Tidak... Nikmati saja kuemu dan malam ini, Claire."

Aku hanya tertawa kecil dan meneruskan memakan Moon Dumpling.

- Jack's POV -

"Uhuk! Uhuk..." Emily terbatuk-batuk, tapi tetap tidak sadarkan diri. Aku menghela napas lega. Dia masih hidup.

"Uh..." keluhku, masih duduk di sebelah Emily yang masih berbaring di tanah karena terjeblos sungai tadi. "... Terpaksa aku menemanimu malam ini..." keluhku dalam hati.

"Kumohon... Jangan pergi..." bisik gadis yang setengah pingsan di sebelahku sambil berurai air mata.

"Eh?" Aku melirik sedikit Emily. Dia masih setengah pingsan. "... Hmph, baiklah... Akan kutemani deh..." aku hanya bisa duduk pasrah di sebelah gadis yang selalu membuatku sial seharian ini sambil terus duduk dan melihat ke arah bulan purnama.

Malam terus berjalan. Sudah hampir tengah malam. Pasti Gray dan Claire sudah pulang.

"Hei... Sampai kapan kau mau di sini?" tanyaku acuh pada Emily.

"Nggg..." Emily mengingau.

"... Ya ampun... Kukira pingsan, ternyata tidur..." aku menepuk dahi, sekaligus agak lega juga dengan anak ini.

Aku segera meraih lengan Emily dan kugendongnya dari belakang. Aku berencana untuk mengantar Emily yang pingsan ini ke Doug's Inn. Bisa gawat kalau anak ini terus pingsan sampai pagi.

- Claire's POV -

Gray mengantarku sampai menuju tokoku.

"Gray, terima kasih sudah menemaniku di Moon Festival... Aku senang sekali!" sahutku sambil tersenyum riang.

"Sama-sama..." jawab Gray sambil menunduk seperti biasa. "Dan... Sampai jumpa besok, Claire. Kita harus bangun awal untuk kerja besok, ya."

"Oke, Gray!" jawabku sambil melambaikan tangan pada Gray yang mulai pergi. "Terima kasih juga kuenya! Enak sekali!"

Gray langsung kabur.

- Jack's POV -

"Haaa-Tcchi!" aku bersin tiba-tiba. "Oh iya... Aku sama Emily kan sama-sama basah kuyup kan... Sruut..."

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh, aku sampai ke Doug's Inn, tempat Emily menginap.

TOK TOK TOK

"Ya, siap—Lho? Jack? Dan Emily? Kok kalian basah kuyup?" tanya Ann panik sambil mempersilahkan kami masuk.

Gray yang baru saja beristirahat di kamarnya juga ikut kaget saat melihat gadis yang menginap di sebelah kamarnya pulang kembali dengan keadaan tidak sadar dan basah kuyup.

Cliff yang sedang sibuk minum wine di dekat Gray hanya bisa ikutan kaget. "Astaga, Emily kenapa?" tanya Cliff.

"C, Cuma terpeleset lalu jatuh ke Kappa's Lake," jawabku berbohong.

"Lalu kenapa kau sampai basah juga?" tanya Ann heran sambil menggantikan baju untuk Emily. Tentu saja para pria menunggu di luar, sementara Ann sibuk menggantikan baju Emily di kamar bagian cewek.

"Eh—tidak kenapa-napa kok... Habisnya kan, yang ada di dekatnya cuma ada aku..." tandasku cuek.

"Oh iya?" tanya Ann. "Yah, tapi, terima kasih sudah menolong Emily..."

"Terima kasih Jack," sahut Cliff pelan.

"Makasih," sahut Gray singkat.

"Iya iya... Sekarang aku mau pergi dulu," aku ijin pamit dan pulang menuju pertanian.

- Next day -

"HAAATCHIII!" aku terbangun sambil bersin keras sekali. Uh, apa yang terjadi? Rasanya tempat ini dingin sekali, tapi rasanya panas sekali. Panas dingin, dingin panas sama saja rasanya!

Aku langsung berlari menuju Clinic (karena kebetulan hari ini aku bangun kesiangan) dan melihat Doctor yang sedang sibuk melihat catatan pasiennya.

"Doc, tolong periksa saya dok!" teriakku.

"Pemeriksaan hanya 10 Gold. Kau siap?" tanya Doctor kalem. Aku mengangguk.

"Hattchi! Brrr... Dingin banget..." kataku pasrah. Aku diperiksa dengan tangan dingin Doctor ditemani oleh Elli, sang suster manis yang membantunya memeriksaku.

"Kau kena flu." jelas Doctor dengan pendek, padat dan jelas.

"F-flu-Hattchi!" bersinku keras hingga mengenai Elli. "Tapi, bagaimana dengan pertanianku?"

"Tenang saja, kau cukup istirahat dan jangan banyak bergerak, itu saja." jawab dokter yang hatinya super beku itu.

"Ta, tapi, Claire... Pertanianku-HATCHIII!" bersinku lagi dan mengenai Elli sekali lagi.

"Kau perlu istirahat. Elli, tolong antarkan Jack ke pertaniannya." suruh Doctor pada Elli yang kerepotan membersihkan liur dan ingusku yang tersebar banyak di sekitar baju susternya.

"Ba, baik Doc! Se, setelah saya membersihkan diri..."

"Cepatlah. Emily dari Doug's Inn juga katanya sakit." suruh Doctor tenang.

"Hah?" sahutku heran. Dia juga sama-sama sakit?

"A, ayo kuantarkan, Jack..." Elli membantuku berjalan tanpa rasa dendam karena telah kukotori baju seragamnya.

AA : Uuppph~~! Selesai! XD

Emily : Wow, nggak disangka 4 chapter dikebut dalam 1 malam... Emi nggak salut sama sekali! XD

AA : ... Jahaat TAT

Emily : Habisnya dari 3 chapter di sini hampir semuanya mirip sama LOVE HER LOVE HER sih... Rasanya kayak ngecopy dari fic sendiri =3=

AA : Tapi kan ini versi beda tau! DX

Emily : Tau ah XP

AA : Baiklah... Terserah ini fic mau direview, dibakar atau digoreng jadi keripik juga boleh TAT terima kasih sudah setia menantikan update fic ini! XD


	29. Love sometimes is like a meteor

... *nangis di pojokan* ... Anisha minta maaf sekali karena udah telat (BANGET) ngeupdate cerita-cerita di sini (TTATT) Habisnya beneran sibuk banget buat persiapan kelas 3... Ini pun juga begadang-begadang kerjain tugas... Mohon maaf sekali atas keterlambatannya mengupdate fic ini (TTwTT) Baiklah, tanpa basa basi, mari kita lanjutkan fic ini!

-_-_-_- ?'s POV -_-_-_-

Aku terduduk diam sambil menatap plester pemberian gadis pirang yang sempat menabrakku hingga dia menindihku kemarin lalu. "Emily", nama gadis itu.

(Sebelumnya di LOVE HER LOVE HER, dengan ?'s POV)

"_Debu menutupi bagian luar... Namun dibalik itu terdapat kecantikan yang indah dari dalam... Katakan, wahai Cinderella, apa yang kau lakukan di pagi buta begini?"_

_Gadis itu tersentak, baru kali ini mendengar ada orang yang memanggilnya seperti itu. "E—Emily bukan Cinderella—" sahut gadis itu panik dan secara tidak sengaja menyebut namanya._

"_Oh, namamu Emily, ya? 'Selalu ingin tahu dan penasaran'... Itu arti namamu kan? Kau benar-benar gadis yang selalu ingin tahu, bahkan kau sampai berani mencoba meloncat melihat keindahan matahari terbit di pagi hari dengan memanjati atap rumah orang lain... Benar-benar gadis yang lucu," pujiku sambil menggunakan kalimat "manis"-ku._

"_E—Enak saja! Emily nggak nyoba kayak gitu!" Emily segera bangkit. "Nih! Emily punya plester, kalau ada yang luka, pasang saja itu, ya!" Emily memberikan sebuah plester pada orang berjaket itu lalu berlari ke Inn._

_Aku hanya mampu tersenyum, sambil membuka tudung jaket, memperlihatkan sedikit rambutku yang berwarna silver. "Emily ya namanya... Hmm..."_

(Kembali ke masa sekarang)

BRUK!

Aku segera turun dari dahan pohon tempatku duduk tadi ke tanah. Dengan segera kutatap langit. Matahari sudah mulai terbit di ufuk timur. Sudah saatnya rencanaku untuk mencuri di toko roti Claire beraksi. Sekali dayung, dua gadis terlampaui!

-_-_- Doug's Inn -_-_-

Aku memandang gedung orange tinggi yang berada di depanku. Tidak masalah untuk memanjatnya. Hup! Dan benar, aku sudah ada di atas atap hotel ini dalam hitungan detik. Merayap dan perlahan, aku masuk ke hotel itu melalui jendela tempat gadis pirang itu menginap.

"Ungg..."

Aroma kamar wanita. Dan juga wangi dedaunan kering. Gadis ini memang senang meninggalkan kamarnya dalam keadaan jendela terbuka hingga terdapat sedikit daun kering saat kakiku melangkah di sekitar kamarnya. Gadis itu masih tertidur pulas dengan muka memerah. Ah, jangan-jangan dia sedang sakit. Kuletakkan jari jemariku ke atas keningnya. Panas.

Berarti dia memang sakit. Wanita yang sakit hatinya akan semakin lemah dan melembut, sama seperti kucing yang selalu pasrah apabila sakit dan mau tidak mau harus dirawat manusia dengan kelembutan. Sepertinya akan mudah sekali menjinakkan gadis ini.

"Ung..."

Gadis itu mengigau lagi. _Anak yang lucu,_ begitu pikirku. Aku langsung duduk di lantai dekat muka gadis itu berpaling, dan segera kukecup keningnya yang masih panas.

"... Ah?"

Gadis itu perlahan-lahan membuka kelopak matanya. Hijau emerald. Kedua matanya langsung melotot saat melihatku.

"!"

Segera kututup kedua telingaku. Ya, sudah kuduga reaksinya pasti akan berteriak sekencang ini.

"Siapa kau? Mau apa-hatchii!" gadis itu panik dan tidak sengaja bersin ke arahku. "Ma, maaf!" pintanya panik.

"Tenang saja... Kau masih ingat aku? Yang waktu itu kau tabrak di halaman rumah petani itu... Dan kau memberiku ini," aku mengacungkan plester yang diberikan gadis itu. "Aku berterima kasih atas ini, dan akan kuberikan apapun yang kau inginkan..."

"Eh? Hah?" gadis itu panik.

"... Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku... Emily?" tanyaku dengan nada seromantis mungkin sambil mengedipkan sebelah mataku.

"... Hueeeeeeeee~~~!" Emily langsung lemas di kasurnya dengan muka bersemu super merah. Heheh. Jebakanku berhasil.

"Aku akan penuhi semua keinginanmu... Segalanya..." bisikku perlahan sambil mengecup kembali pipinya. "Hanya kaulah bidadari malam dan malaikat pagiku..."

"... Hue... Hueee... Seseorang tolong aku..." Emily panik dengan muka masih bersemu sangat, sangat, dan sangat merah seperti udang rebus. Sepertinya jebakanku sangat bekerja padanya.

"Ada apa Emily? Kudengar kau—" aku melihat ada seorang gadis lagi dan datang memasuki kamar. "... Siapa kau? Ini belum jam buka Inn!" omel gadis itu kesal.

"Maafkan ketidaksopananku, wahai gadis..." aku memasang senyum tipisku. "Aku sudah tidak sabar mendatangi bidadari cantikku ini yang baru saja meluluhkan hatiku untuk mencintainya seumur hidup..."

"... !" kini giliran gadis itu yang panik.

"Kalau tidak salah... Ann kan, namamu?" tanyaku sambil tetap tersenyum. "Aku senang kau menjadi gadis pertama yang menjadi saksiku mengungkapkan cintaku pada gadis pirang cantik ini..."

"... Hue... Ini... Bukan mimpi kan...?" tanya Emily panik sambil tetap menunjukkan muka merah bersemunya. "Anncchi, tolong aku!" jeritnya panik sambil mencoba mendekati Ann dan memeluknya lemas.

"Te, tenang dulu! Tunggu dulu!" Ann mengacungkan kedua lengannya panik. "Kau, datang pagi-pagi ke lantai 2 lewat jendela, hanya untuk menyatakan cinta aja?"

"Apa itu bermasalah untukmu?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum manis.

"... Sama sekali tidak..." Muka Ann sama-sama memerah.

"Anak baik. Sekarang, bisa kau pergi sebentar?" pintaku sambil kembali mendekati Emily, memastikan kalau aku benar-benar ingin sekali mendekati gadis pirang tersebut. "Aku masih ingin berbicara dengan si manisku ini."

"Ba, baik!" Ann langsung kabur dan menutup pintu dengan cepat.

BRAK!

Setelah yakin Ann pergi, aku tersenyum kembali dan mengelus kepala Emily. "Kau masih panas, Emily. Kugendong ke kasur ya?"

"Ehh? Ngga usah, Emily bisa bangun sendiri kook..." kata Emily pasrah meskipun jalannya masih miring ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Bohong," aku mengangkat tubuh gadis itu dan kupanggul di punggungku. "Tuh kan,ngga bisa?"

"Ukh... Terima kasih... Eng..." Emily memeluk pelan. "... Emily belum tahu namamu..."

"... Panggil saja 'pangeran', wahai Cinderella..." bisikku lembut.

"Jangan panggil aku Cinderella! Panggil aja Emily! Dan... Emily ingin manggil kau dengan nama aja! Ngga usah panjang-panjang, kumohon..." pinta Emily lemah.

"... Baiklah, panggilah aku Sora." sahutku sambil membaringkan Emily ke kasurnya.

"Sora. Sora-kun kalau begitu!" Emily tersenyum ceria sambil memegangi tanganku.

Hmph. Dasar anak bodoh. Kau sudah terjebak ke dalam perangkapku yang manis.

-_-_-_- Claire's POV -_-_-_-

Aku menghela napas. Sudah beberapa hari ini Emily sakit. Kudengar dia terjatuh di kolam Kappa saat bermain-main di hutan. Haaah, sungguh anak yang eksentrik dan hiperaktif. Tidak kusangka kolam Kappa dia mainkan juga (eh).

KLINING KLINING

"Yaa, siapa?" aku menoleh.

Sesosok pemuda berambut silver dengan sepasang bola mata hijau zamrud. Pemuda yang belum pernah kutemui di Mineral Town seperti ini. Siapa dia?

"Apa anda Haibara Claire?" tanya pemuda itu sambil tersenyum.

"Ya, saya sendiri, ada apa?" tanyaku kembali dengan heran.

"Aku mendapat secarik surat untukmu. Awalnya aku ingin membantunya menulis, tapi dia memaksakan diri untuk menulisnya sendiri karena dia bilang dia rindu sekali padamu. Ini," sahut pemuda itu sambil memberikan surat dari saku bajunya.

Saat kubuka dan kubaca suratnya, selembar kertas kuning tipis dengan tulisan acak-acakan tertera di kertas itu. Tidak salah lagi, pasti ini Emily.

"Dear Boss Claire.

Aku rindu sekali padamu! Aku ingin bertemu padamu meskipun aku sakit flu! Ayo datang jenguk aku di Doug's Inn! Gray dan Cliff juga pasti ingin bertemu padamu lagi! Oh iya, dan ini Sora, dan dia bilang kalau dia ini kekasihku (./.) Dia datang ke kamarku tadi pagi dan langsung mengaku pada dirinya sendiri kalau aku ini kekasihnya! Tolong aku, boss!

Signed, Emily."

Mukaku langsung bersemu panas. Pemuda ini kekasih Emily? Tidak mungkin. Emily kan kekanak-kanakan, mana baru saja 'putus hubungan' dengan Rick. Tapi masa dalam waktu seminggu punya kekasih? Dan lagi, kenapa cowok ini dengan mudahnya mengaku "kekasih" tiba-tiba padanya?

"Ehehehe. Kau sudah membaca surat itu ya?" sahut sang cowok yang kuketahui bernama Sora itu.

"Ehh... Iya... Dia ingin sekali kukunjungi..." jawabku jujur.

"Akan kuantarkan kau... Gadis cantik sepertimu tentu saja harus diantarkan oleh pria kalau berpergian..." tawar Sora tenang dengan nada romantis. "Kau mau?"

"Eng... Tentu, mungkin jam 5 besok sore akan kukunjungi dia..." jawabku agak ragu. Aneh sekali. Ini terlalu aneh. Dia mengakui kalau dia kekasih Emily (yang sama sekali tidak kuketahui bagaimana cowok ini bisa kecantol secepat ini) tepat saat dia baru bangun, tapi kenapa dia bisa memuji wanita lain dengan nada segombal tadi?

"Baiklah. Aku kembali dulu menuju Inn. Sampai jumpa besok sore, manisku." bisik Sora sambil mengambil sejumput rambutku dan mengecupnya hingga membuatku berdegup.

... Apa ini... Rasa hangat di hati ini...? Rasa hangat yang sama saat aku bersama Gray saat itu. Rasa hangat yang membuat hatiku melembut... Apakah ini...

-_-_-_- Sora's POV -_-_-_-

"Ini baru permulaan, Claire..." bisikku licik setelah aku keluar dari toko roti Claire. "Akan kucuri segalanya, semua yang ada di rumahmu segera... Hehehehehhh..." senyumku semakin melebar. Aku kembali berjalan menuju Doug's Inn kembali.

Saat aku berjalan, kepalaku agak pusing karena kurang tidur. Tch, aku lupa untuk minum obat agar membuatku terjaga selama seharian ini. Selama ini aku mencuri setiap malam dan tidur di pagi hari hingga malam menjelang. Aku harus bertahan untuk seharian ini!

-_-_-_- Doug's Inn -_-_-_-_-

Aku masuk dan melihat Emily sedang bermain dengan dua pria disampingnya.

"Ah, Sora-kun! Selamat datang kembali!" sahut Emily riang sambil mengacungkah lengannya. "Aku sudah agak mendingan, jadi aku main bersama Gray-kun dan Cliff-kun hari ini!"

"Kami sedang main Uno," sahut Gray kalem sambil mengocok kartu. "Kau ikut saja."

"Tidak terima kasih," jawabku santai sambil segera memilih tempat duduk di sebelah Emily dan melancarkan jurusku seperti biasa. "Aku lebih senang membantunya bermain dan membantunya mengalahkan kalian."

"Sora-kun juga harus main! Ayo dong, ayo!" bujuk Emily. Hah. Mudah sekali.

"Baiklah, kalau itu yang kau mau..." aku tersenyum sambil mengambil tiga lembar kartu. "Baiklah, ayo main."

"Merah!" teriak Emily sambil mengeluarkan kartu 7.

Cliff membalas dengan melempar kartu 7 merah juga. Gray membalas dengan melempar 7 hijau. Aku melihat kartuku. 8 biru, 9 merah, dan kartu swap colors. Langsung saja kulempar Swap Colors. "Aku ingin warna biru."

"Ehh! Emily ngga punya!" Emily langsung mengambil kartu lagi. "Tetap tidak ada... Ayo diteruskan!"

Cliff melempar kartu 3 biru. Gray melempar Reverse. Cliff melempar kartu Reverse juga. Gray marah dan mengerang. Terpaksa dia mengambil kartu baru. Aku melempar kartu 5 biru. Emily membalas dengan kartu 8 biru. Cliff sadar kalau kartu di tangannya hanya satu. "Uno!" dia berteriak dengan senang.

KRUYUUUK

Tanpa disadari, Emily dan kedua pria di sampingku kelaparan sampai-sampai perut mereka saling beradu untuk meminta diisi. Aku tertawa kecil. Gray hanya bisa menunduk dengan muka bersemu malu, Cliff tidak kalah malunya dan Emily hanya bisa tertawa keras dengan muka semerah udang rebus.

"Kalian semua lapar ya?" tanyaku sambil melemparkan kartu. Mereka semua menirunya dan mengangguk cepat. "Akan kubuatkan makanan. Mau?" tawarku. Mereka mengangguk lagi.

"Mau masak apa, Sora-kun?" tanya Emily.

"Makanan yang sangat kucintai. Kare," jawabku bangga.

"KARE?" jerit Emily senang. "Cliff-kun! Makanan favorit kita!" jeritnya lagi sambil memeluk Cliff.

"I, iya Emily..." jawab Cliff gugup masih dengan muka memerah.

Aku tersenyum kecil. "Baiklah, kupinjam dapurnya ya."

Beberapa langkah menuju dapur, kulihat ada seorang bapak-bapak berambut merah sedang memasak.

"Om, boleh aku masak kare di sini?" tanyaku sopan.

"... Ah! Maaf, kau tidak bisa masak di sini. Aku juga sedang memasak!" omel bapak-bapak itu.

"Ayah! Sudah, jangan marahi tamu kita!" tiba-tiba Ann datang melerai kami. "Sora, kau mau memasak di sini? Silahkan! Gunakan saja sesukamu," katanya ramah.

"Baik, akan kubuat kare terenak di sini," sahutku bangga. "Kare... Minyak... Garam... Merica... Nasi..."

Saat aku berkutat dengan kare, maka tidak akan ada lagi yang bisa mengangguku. Dunia seolah menjadi milikku sendiri dan kekasih tercintaku. Aku dan kare. Kare dan aku. We are happy family. Maaf, sekali-kali teringat Barney.

"Hmmm... Aromanya wangi, Sora-kun!" Emily tiba-tiba muncul dari belakangku dan memeluk lengan kananku. "Kau hebat sekali membuat kare sewangi ini. Pasti rasanya juga enak!"

"Ahaha, tidak juga, Cinderellaku," ucapku lembut sambil sekali lagi mengecup pipinya. "Hanya kaulah 'masakan' yang paling kucintai bersama dengan kare ini."

"Hee, ayo cepat! Kami sudah nunggu di luar! Sora-kun juga makan sama-sama ya!" ajak Emily sambil tersenyum bahagia.

Aku sedikit heran dengan gadis ini. Apa dia benar-benar percaya kalau aku ini "mencintai"nya? Sementara aku hanyalah memberikan tanda-tanda kasih sayang palsu padanya sejak awal. Aku menjadi agak resah. Skye, ingatlah. Dunia ini hanya dipenuhi oleh kasih sayang yang fana. Takkan ada yang mau peduli padamu. Dan dunia hanya akan menjauhimu kalau kau takkan bisa bertahan diri. Dan inilah salah satu caraku untuk bertahan diri dan menipu orang-orang. Ini hanya untuk perangkapmu sendiri, Skye. Jangan sampai kau terlena menjadi peran kekasih "sungguhan" untuknya!

"Sora-kuuuun~! Ayo makaaan!" Emily mengacungkan lengannya sambil melihatku dari luar. "Ayo makan sama-samaaa~!"

"Baik, baik, sayang..." aku memasang senyum palsuku seperti biasa. Lebih baik aku terus saja menipunya sampai aku bisa mendapat informasi dari toko roti Claire melalui gadis pirang bodoh ini.

"Ayo Sora-kun! Aku sudah siapkan semuanya, jadi ayo makan layaknya 'keluarga'!" ajak Emily senang sambil mengajakku duduk bersama Gray dan Cliff.

"Nasi ini..." aku memandang nasi yang berada di sebelah kare buatanku. Masih pulen. Bagus, dengan ini cita rasa kare buatanku takkan menurun.

"Mari makaaan!"

Kami berempat memakan kare buatanku. Mereka terlihat sangat senang karena bisa mencicipi kare "dewa" buatanku.

"... Rasanya enak sekali... Ini... Kare terenak yang pernah Emily makan! Iya kan, Cliff-kun?" Emily menangis terharu sambil memakan karenya.

"Iya... Ini... Kare yang lezat sekali..." Cliff terbata-bata sambil menikmati makan malamnya dengan bahagia.

"... Kare seenak ini dari bahan apa saja?" tanya Gray sambil mengunyah sesendok kembali kare.

"Ini kubuat dengan campuran bumbu-bumbu, dan juga menambah yogurt di dagingnya sebelum dimasak," jelasku bangga. "Makanya rasanya terdapat rasa asam yang segar dan pedas yang pas dalam karenya. Ditambah dengan sayuran segar dari kota ini, tentu saja segala rasa dalam kare ini menjadi sempurna."

"Sora-kun keren!" puji Emily senang. "Berkat Sora-kun, sakitku hilang dan nafsu makan musim gugurku makin meningkat berkat kare buatanmu!"

"Terima kasih Emily..." bisikku tenang sambil kembali memanjakannya dengan memberikannya kecupan di dahi.

-_-_- several hours later-_-_-

"...Kalian romantis sekali," goda Ann yang membantu ayahnya mengelap gelas. Kebetulan Gray dan Cliff sudah naik ke atas duluan untuk tidur karena kekenyangan memakan kare. Hanya ada aku dan Emily (dan aku masih saja melancarkan jurus-jurusku).

"Anncchi!" jerit Emily dengan muka memerah.

"Sudah, kalian balik ke atas sana. Sudah saatnya aku yang mengurus di sini." Ann merapikan gelas-gelas yang akan segera dipakai bapak-bapak di Mineral Town untuk mabuk-mabukan.

"Baik! Sora-kun, ayo ke kamarku!" ajak Emily sambil menarik lenganku. Dengan refleks kuikuti saja.

-_-_- Girl's room, 2nd floor of Inn-_-_-

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini Sora-kun, aku senang sekali!" Emily memelukku senang. "Hari ini aku tidak pernah merasa sesenang ini, dan ditambah lagi Sora-kun datang!"

"Iya..." aku mengelus kepala Emily. "Aku senang kalau kau ikut senang juga."

"Tapi... Ada satu hal yang janggal dari kare buatanmu, Sora-kun..." bisik Emily pelan.

"Huh? Apa itu?" tanyaku heran. Semua bumbu dan rasa sudah kucoba. Dan itu sudah sempurna!

Emily menunduk. "... Rasa 'cinta' dan 'kasih sayang'... Rasa yang tidak pernah bisa kita rasa, tapi rasa itu selalu bisa terasa apabila "semua orang" menjadi "keluarga" yang baik..."

"... Hahaha!" Aku hanya bisa tertawa pahit. Aku lupa. Sangat lupa kalau aku yang sama sekali tidak pernah mendapat kasih sayang ini bisa membuat sesuatu hal yang mengandung "kasih sayang" bahkan "cinta" sekalipun...

"Apa yang lucu, Sora-kun?" omel Emily sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin tertawa saja," ucapku sambil menutupi kesedihanku untuk sementara. "Untuk sekarang aku akan menginap di sebelah kamarmu, oke?"

"Ehh? Sora-kun akan tinggal di sini? Horeee!" teriak Emily senang sambil memelukku kembali. Pelukan yang cepat tapi hangat dan lembut dari seorang gadis pirang bodoh itu. Dia hanya gadis pirang yang bodoh, Skye. Ingat itu.

"Selamat malam Sora-kun! Sampai jumpa besok pagi!" Emily kembali memelukku dan mengecup pipi kiriku. Kini giliranku yang terdiam lagi, bingung hendak membalasnya dengan apa.

"... Se, selamat malam manis..." bisikku pelan sambil mematikan lampu kamar. Aku meninggalkan Emily yang sudah tertidur dan kembali turun ke bawah.

"Ann. Aku ingin menginap di sini untuk sementara saja. Boleh kan?" pintaku pada Ann yang masih saja merapikan botol wine yang berserakan di sekitar Inn.

"Sementara? Boleh-boleh saja," Ann menjawab agak kagok karena masih harus membersihkan bertumpuk-tumpuk botol. "Kau boleh tinggal bersama Gray dan Cliff di lantai atas mulai hari ini."

"Terima kasih banyak," aku tersenyum dan mengangguk. Sudah lengkap jebakanku untuk hari ini. Aku sudah siap mencari informasi dan mencuri di toko roti Claire. Tapi pertama, aku masih harus menempel pada asistennya yang bodoh itu. Setelah cukup baru kucuri!

TO BE CONTINUED


	30. What an interesting person!

Met siang/sore/malam minna! ... Minna? *krik krik krik krik* ... Kalian di mana? QAQ; maaf sekali anisha ngeupdate lama banget... Mungkin bukan lama banget, lebih tepatnya baru bangkit dari hiatus yang sangat berkepanjangan sepanjang tembok china OTL Baiklah, tanpa basa-basi, anisha lanjutkan!

-_-_- 15 Fall -_-_-

-_-_-Cliff's POV-_-_-

"... Haaah..." aku menghela napas perlahan.

Gray, Emily dan Sora yang sedang ikut makan bersamaku menatapku bingung. Mereka yang tadinya sedang konsen dengan makanan mereka sendiri-sendiri langsung teralihkan dengan deru napasku.

"Cliff-khun, ada apa?" tanya Emily sambil menyimpan sesendok bubur yang sedang dimakannya dan menatapku dengan tatapan polosnya, ditambah sedikit sepuhan kemerahan di pipinya karena masih agak sakit.

"... Jack... Kemarin-kemarin ia mengajakku panen anggur di tempat Aja, tapi..." aku menghela napas lagi. "Jack sedang sakit, jadi mana bisa aku pergi tanpanya..."

"Eh? Panen anggur... Sekarang masih jam...9..." Gray melirik ke arah jam dinding.

"Masih ada kesempatan Cliff-kun! Ajaklah yang lain!" pinta Emily dengan nada serak.

"... Siapa?" tanyaku depresi.

"... Aku harus kerja dengan kakek," tandas Gray walau tak tega dengan nasib temannya.

"... Maaf, Emih shakit... kalau Emhi sehat pasti temenin Cliff-khun..." jawab Emily sambil menunduk menyesal.

"Aku harus menemani malaikat manisku sampai sembuh," jawab Sora menggombal seperti biasa, ditambah membelai kepala Emily yang duduk di sampingnya.

"... Haaah..." aku kembali menghela napas sambil menghabiskan nasi jamurku.

-_-_- Emily's POV -_-_-

Aku ikut menghabiskan buburku yang mulai mendingin. Kasihan Cliff. Dia jadi sedih begitu. Padahal waktu ditawari pekerjaan paruh waktu oleh si bodoh Jack dia kelihatan bahagia sekali. Padahal itu kesempatannya untuk bisa dapat uang supaya bisa terus di sini. Kalau dia tak punya uang, maka mau tak mau ia harus pergi kan? Kasihan Cliff-AH!

"Sora-khun!" aku melirik sambil berteriak senang ke arah Sora. "Kau saja yang bersama Cliff-khun!"

"Eh?" Sora agak terkejut. "... Sendiri tanpa menemani bidadariku yang sedang lemah... Mana bisa aku pergi meninggalkanmu, hey Cinderellaku?"

"Phanggilnya Emih!" tandasku kesal. "Tak apha-apha! Emily baik-baik saja shendiri!" jawabku mantap sambil menggandeng tangan Sora.

"... Tapi aku tak mau—"

"Cliff-khun! Pergi shama Sora-khun aja yha!" ucapku senang sambil mendorong Sora ke Cliff.

"... Emily...? Apa tak apa-apa..." lerai Cliff agak tak tega dengan tatapan seram dan kesal Sora yang seakan berkata 'Aku-tak-mau-pergi-mendingan-bareng-sama-malaikatku-sayangku-honey-bunny-sweetie-ku'.

"Tak apha-apha! Sora-khun! Aku tak apha-apha!" jawabku mantap sambil tersenyum sebisaku.

"... Baiklah, kalau ini kehendak tuan puteriku tercinta..." Sora mengalah dan mencium keningku. "Kau harus istirahat dengan baik, mengerti?"

"Aku jhanji!" jawabku sambil mengacungkan tanda hormat pada tangan kananku.

"Emily... Terima kasih," Cliff menunduk sambil terlihat sekilas senyuman untukku. Syukurlah Cliff-kun. Kau, dan Sora, pasti bisa bekerja dengan baik.

"Hati-hati di jhalan!" aku menganggukkan kepalaku senang sambil menepuk kepala Sora dan bergegas ke kamarku.

"K-kau sempoyongan, Emily!" teriak Ann sambil menahanku. "Kalau kau mau naik, kau harus diantar!" omelnya sambil menggiringku naik tangga.

"He—hehehehe..." aku tertawa kecil sambil tak sengaja batuk.

-_-_-Girl's Room-_-_-

"Ini obat, ini selimut dan ini kompresannya!" Ann menunjuk satu-satu barang yang disebutkannya dalam tempat yang mudah kujangkau. "Kalau ada apa-apa teriak saja panggil aku!"

"Terima kasih Anncchi..." jawabku lemas sambil berbaring di kasur.

"Dan-INI!" omelnya kesal sambil menunjuk ke arah jendela. "Jangan dibuka lebar-lebar! Kalau lagi sakit masa ruangannya dingin kena angin? Kau ini!"

Ann bangkit dan buru-buru menutup jendela kamarku.

"Ta—tapi panas kalau tak dibuka..." pintaku memelas.

"Tak ada tapi! Kau sedang sakit kan!" omel Ann keras padaku.

"Baikk..." jawabku mengalah. Ann memang kalau sudah tegas benar-benar tak bisa dihentikan. Dasar calon ibu rumah tangga, hehehe!

"Aku ada di bawah, kalau kau mau minta bantuan, panggil aku ya!" kata Ann sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Terima kasih, Anncchi..." aku membalasnya dengan senyum kecil.

KREK!

...

...

...

...

...

...

Sepi.

Gray sudah berangkat kerja ke tempat kakeknya. Cliff dan Sora sudah pergi bekerja di tempat Aja's Wine. Ann sedang kerja di bawah bersama ayahnya. Boss pasti sedang istirahat.

Bosan.

Aku menghela napas sambil duduk dan mengganti kompresanku yang sudah agak menghangat karena beradu dengan suhu tubuhku. Kalau saja aku bisa bangun, aku mau membuka jendela kamarku lebar-lebar dan merasakan hembusan angin musim gugur favoritku masuk ke dalam kamar dan membelai rambutku. Aku rindu menginjak dedaunan kering dan mendengar bunyi kering saat daun itu hancur terinjakku. Dan mengambil jamur atau chestnut yang bersembunyi di balik dedaunan... Ingin rasanya kupanen lalu kupanggang di atas perapian...

... Tuh kan, air liurku menetes. Aku memang sangat senang makanan khas musim gugur.

_Hanya sedikit saja kan?_ Pikirku sambil meletakkan kompresan ke baskom dan bangkit ke arah jendela.

SREK!

Kubuka kedua daun jendela kamarku. Dan seketika angin kencang melewatiku. Lihat kan? Angin musim gugur memang yang terbaik.

Eh?

Kulihat ada seseorang tiduran di kursi taman dekat Supermarket. ... Dari jauh ia terlihat seperti Gray. Hah? Jam segini tiduran di kursi? Rasa penasaranku membuatku loncat dari jendela kamarku dan mendarat ke semak-semak.

GASRUK!

"Ahk! Uhuk uhuk!" aku kepayahan mengenai dedaunan dan ranting dan berusaha bangun. Akh! Aku lupa membawa syal—tak apa-apa deh, aman! Selanjutnya kita lihat Gray!

-_-_- Bench -_-_-

Kulihat lagi baik-baik. Bukan, dia bukan Gray rupanya. "... Orang pengangguran? Bisa jadi sasaran korban selanjutnya nih," kataku puas.

BLETAK!

Pemuda itu menendangku hingga jatuh tersungkur ke tanah. Ya ampun, belum apa-apa sudah ditendang!

"Ba—bangun—uhuk!" aku agak tersendat membangunkannya karena batukku membuat napasku sedikit sesak. "Ma—maaf.. uhuk!"

Tiba-tiba pemuda itu melirik padaku sambil bertanya, "Siapa kau?"

"Aku... aku... Ah! Namaku Emily!" sapaku ramah sebisa mungkin.

Pemuda itu berdehem sebentar lalu mengambil tasnya.

"Uhuk... Si, siapa namamu?" tanyaku penasaran.

"... Kau sedang sakit?" balasnya pelan.

"Sedikit—uhuk! Hahaha!"

Dia menyodorkan sesuatu dari tasnya sambil berkata, "Minumlah ini," dan memberikannya padaku.

Sebotol cairan aneh. Aku agak merinding melihatnya.

"Trims, tapi apa—uhuk, ini?" tanyaku bingung.

"... Itu obat," jawabnya singkat.

Tanpa babibu kuminum saja.

"... Dan itu rasanya sangat pahit." tambahnya tiba-tiba.

"HOEEEEEEKKKKKKKKK!" aku langsung memuntahkan cairan aneh itu. Lidahku langsung terasa kelu saking pahitnya cairan itu.

"Dasar jorok... Kenapa kau muntahkan itu... Padahal kan bagus untuk tubuhmu," tambahnya sambil mundur dari tempatku muntah.

"Menjijikkan!" balasku kesal.

"... Tapi itu enak..." tambahnya cuek.

"Tidak! Aku tak suka yang pahit-pahit!" omelku.

"... Begitu ya," jawabnya sambil tetap cuek menatapku.

"Uhuk! ... Sekarang kau..."

"Tuh kan, lebih baik kan?" tanyanya balik.

"Enggak!"

"... Tunggu, aku salah memberi obat..." jawabnya cuek sambil tatapan datarnya.

"... KAAAAUUUUUUUUU!" jeritku marah.

"... Mau bagaimana lagi, aku memang lelah..." jawabnya lagi dengan nada pelan.

"... Eh? Kau bukan dari sini?" tanyaku heran.

"... Apa?"

"... Kalau kau tak ada tempat tinggal, di Inn saja!"

"... Hnn..."

"Kau bisa tinggal denganku!"

"... Dengan anak kecil sepertimu?"

Satu pertanyaan darinya yang men-jleb.

JROT!

"... Aku bukan anak kecil!" balasku kesal.

"... Lho? Usiamu bukannya masih 12 tahunan ya?" tanyanya balik.

"U—usiaku 19!" aku semakin kesal dengan orang ini. Siapa sih dia?!

"Yang tumbuh darimu cuma dada saja kan?" balasnya acuh.

"A—aku makin tinggi! Dulu tinggiku cuma—UHUK UHUK!" perkataanku tersendat karena batuk.

"... Bohong," balasnya lagi dengan acuh.

"Aku bukan anak kecil!"

"Tenang, anak kecil..."

"Aku bukan anak kecil!"

"... Kau itu anak kecil."

"Aku bukan anak—uhuk uhuk!" aku kembali terbatuk-batuk.

Kulihat sebentar ia menyodorkan lagi sebotol cairan lain. Tanpa basa-basi langsung kurebut dan kuminum.

"... Ngomong-ngomong itu pahit juga,"

"AAACH—HOEEEEEKKKKKKK!" dan refleks kumuntahkan lagi karena rasa pahit yang sama seperti obat yang pertama kudapat. Dan seketika kepalaku berkunang-kunang.

"... Hei, tunggu dulu. Itu kan obat—"

Perkataannya tak kugubris karena rasa pusing di kepalaku lebih mengusik perhatianku daripada perkataannya. Kepalaku semakin pening seiring berjalan detik-detik kecil dalam waktu.

".. Kau punya tempat tinggal?" tanyanya sambil mendekatiku.

"H—hueh... iya... ada di Inn..." aku berusaha menjawab sambil memegangi kepalaku.

"... Takkan ada yang mendengar kalau ada suara-suara di sana?"

"... Aku... tak tau..." jawabku sambil meremas keningku kesakitan.

"... Akan kuantar kau ke sana,"

"... Eh?"

-_-_- Meanwhile -_-_-

-_-_- Skye's POV -_-_-

Mukaku terasa panas. Kulitku terlihat pucat daripada biasanya. Aku lupa kalau aku memang punya kulit yang lemah di siang hari, menyebabkanku mudah dehidrasi dan kelelahan.

"Sora-kun, kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Cliff yang sudah mengumpulkan 5 keranjang anggur segar yang dipetiknya.

"Tak—tak apa-apa, hahaha," jawabku dengan senyuman palsu sambil kembali memanen anggur. Sial. Sial. Sial! Harusnya bukan begini aku bekerja! Harusnya aku ada di kamar, menggoda si asisten toko bodoh itu dan terus membuatnya percaya padaku kalau aku ini orang yang baik. Tak apa-apalah, setidaknya ini membuatnya percaya... Walau hanya sedikit!

"Haaa!" aku memanen anggur sebanyak yang kubisa.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, sudah sore. Jam 5 tepat. Aku sudah babak belur dengan bekas tanah dan ulat yang mengangguku selama memanen—dan 5 keranjang sudah beres kupanen.

"Kerja kalian bagus—kau tak apa-apa nak?" tanya Duke padaku sambil menahan tawa. Sial. Aku sudah terlihat seperti cewek lemah di depannya pasti. "Mukamu pucat seperti keju putih! Hahahaha! Kau harus istirahat!"

"Haha—hahaha," jawabku sambil tertawa dengan senyuman palsuku lagi.

"Cliff, karena kau bekerja dengan baik, bagaimana kalau kau bekerja di tempatku saja full time?" tawar Duke.

"S—sungguh?! Bolehkah aku-?!" tanya Cliff tak percaya.

"Kami memang kekurangan pekerja, jadi tentu saja kau boleh bekerja di sini!" ucap Manna senang sambil tertawa ala ibu-ibu.

"...Te—terima kasih banyak! Kalian takkan menyesal memperkerjakan saya!" jawab Cliff senang sambil membungkuk berkali-kali.

Aku hanya menatapnya sinis. Kasihan sekali orang ini.

"Ini bayaranmu untuk membantu kami hari ini," kata Duke sambil menyodorkan selembar amplop tebal berisi uang.

"Ya, ya, terima kasih, om-om tua," jawabku sambil tersenyum manis dengan nada yang disukai wanita.

"Aiiih~" Manna menggelayut mesra di pundakku. "Kapan-kapan mampir ke sini ya nak~" katanya genit.

"Manna!" bentak Duke kesal.

Cibiran Manna sukses membuat Duke mundur. Ha. Suami takut istri.


End file.
